The Artist
by stephdear1980
Summary: Comic book artist, Moka falls in love with three best friends, Al Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, and his twin, Phoenix Malfoy, and as they grow a bit older and more mature, their relationships evolve. WARNING: This is rated M, and there IS a F/M/M/M shot!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This was actually the first story I ever wrote… it's already complete, so I should be able to post the whole thing quickly. Please R&R, I see a lot of people reading, and no one reviewing my stories, so I am not sure if they are actually good and it has caused me to hesitate finishing my others.**_

_**BTW, this is not a romance between a cannon character and an O.C., it's more about the friendships. As always, in my stories there are lots of lemons, because I am a pervy girl ;)**_

_**Fan Boys-**_

"Moka!"

It wasn't my real name, but it was what everyone called me now. It was my pen name. My real name was Roxanne 'Roxy' McAllister.

"Look who is staring at you! It's Scorpius Malfoy."

I looked at my best friend, Mandi Creevey, confused. "What?" I looked to where she was nodding, and of course, Scorpius was indeed watching me draw. Ugh. "That's weird, he doesn't strike me as the fan boy type." I smiled at him like I did all of them. He probably wanted me to sign his comic book for him. I sighed. We were in 7th year for crying out loud and I thought most people were over it by now.

I am a comic book artist. I have a regularly published comic that is very popular, and I was constantly surrounded by these fan boys who thought I wanted to sign every copy of my book that was put in front of me. Some of them just followed me around. It was creepy.

"Who cares," she retorted. "He is hot. You should be willing to sign _anything_ he gives you."

I laughed at her. "Are you kidding me right now? As if I would ever stoop so low. He thinks just because his last name is Malfoy he can have whatever and _who_ever he wants. His brother is the same damn way. I am not some skank who lifts her skirt for a boy just because he is hot, rich, or famous." I snapped my quill and ink went all over my page. A whole day of work gone. "Lovely." I tossed my quill in the fire and stalked upstairs. Mandi could get it for me since she was the one who upset me in the first place.

She came upstairs ten minutes later with my stuff and tossed it on my bed. "I'm sorry, Moka. I just assumed that you had a crush like most of the other girls do." She put her head down and sat on the floor next to me.

"It's ok, Mandi. It just makes me so angry that women behave that way over some guy. I want a guy who is sweet and romantic, and who doesn't treat women like sex objects, you know? It doesn't matter. I need to go back down there anyway and start over. I have a deadline, and I am behind. I need to get this done before Christmas holiday and I am not even close." I grabbed my notebook, drawing quills, and iPod and went back downstairs.

I sat back down at the table and turned my iPod on to listen to 'Incubus' and went back to work. I had to start all over again and this was going to be a long night. Luckily I had already done it so I knew exactly what I wanted for most of it and the first part wouldn't take so long. I had been at it for only a few minutes when someone tapped me on the shoulder and sat next to me. I sighed and put on my fake 'thank you for reading' smile, pulled off my ear buds and looked up at the intruder. Naturally it was Scorpius.

"Can I help you?"

His smile faltered a bit. "I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?"

_Obviously._

"Not at all. What is it? Did you need me to sign something?" I smiled again and batted my eyes hoping he would leave quickly.

"What would I- Oh!" He laughed. "No, you already did actually. I just wanted to ask if you were aware you were singing."

I blushed. I was not aware. "I was not. Thank you. I'm sorry if I disturbed you, and I will try to stop." I started to put my ear buds back in, but he grabbed my wrist. I looked back at him. "Yes?"

He grinned at me. Was this supposed to be charming? "You weren't disturbing me. You have a lovely voice. I was wondering who you were listening to. The song didn't sound familiar."

I looked at him with narrowed eyes. Was this why he was interrupting me? "It's a muggle band called Incubus. They are an old band, but I like the classics. Now, I'm very sorry, and I don't mean to be rude, but I am very busy. I have a deadline to meet, and this being our NEWT year doesn't help matters. Please forgive me, Scorpius." I smiled at him again for good measure. Fan boys could be creepy and annoying, but they bought my books and I would never try to offend one.

He grinned at me again. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. "Not at all, Roxy. I am looking forward to reading your new issue." He stood up and walked away. What did he just call me? Surely I imagined it.

I sighed again and went back to work. My book was about an artist who goes into a store one day and buys paint that comes to life to do her bidding when she painted something. She was about to turn evil, and I was looking forward to this part. I always loved the villains in comic books and movies. They made things interesting and had the coolest outfits. They also lacked much of a moral compass. I wondered how my fans would react to this. I was sure if I made her villainess costume hot they would give me a chance to progress my story before they got outraged.

I finished what I could and went to bed about 3:30 in the morning. I had at least gotten past where I was when I broke the quill, so I felt like I had accomplished something, and I still had three weeks until Christmas holiday. I knew I only had about four hours before Mandi woke me up for breakfast, so I didn't even bother changing into my pajamas.

I woke up later that morning and looked at Mandi. She was dressed for the day, so I knew she had at least given me a bit longer to sleep. Her pixie cut hair was purple today and spikey. She was tall, but she still looked good with the short hair. It was funny how we had become friends over our hair. We both changed the color every week, and we had similar tastes in clothes. It was a good thing we were witches, because our bodies could not have been more different and we always had to alter the clothes we borrowed from each other. She was 5'7, and thin as a board, she had short pixie hair that was naturally blonde, but I rarely saw it that color, and blue eyes. I was 5'2, and my stomach was flat, so I wasn't fat, but I had curves. My hips were wide, my ass was round, and I had C cup breasts. I had long strawberry blonde hair that went to my ass, and purple eyes that I inherited from my mother's side of the family.

"Honestly, _Amanda,_ its Saturday. Can't you just sleep in one time?" She hated when people called her by her full first name as much as I did.

She narrowed her eyes and I swear I heard a growl. "Listen, _Roxanne_, the later you sleep in the less time you have to work on your book. Now come on and get dressed. I already pulled your clothes out for you. Just shower and throw them on." The pulled out her wand and I knew if I didn't get up now I was going to get a blast of cold water.

"I'm up! Jeez, I wouldn't dream of standing in the way of you and food." I hopped in and out of the shower, wrapped myself in a towel and went to see what she had picked out for me. It was cute! On my bed was a form fitting blue long sleeved tee shirt, her favorite blue and purple plaid mini skirt with my black spiked belt, torn purple leggings, and my black faux fur knee boots. I quickly changed, dried my hair, and colored it bright pink with white streaks. I smiled at my reflection and it blew a kiss at me. I loved the school mirrors.

I grabbed my iPod, notebook, drawing quills, and we headed to the Great Hall. I heard her scoff when we were about halfway, and looked at her. She was looking behind us, and when I turned around there were a group of about five guys leering at us and walking behind us.

I shook my head at her. "Don't hex them, Mandi. They are just fans of my work, and my livelihood after I graduate. If word got around that I hexed some silly fan boys, I would never sell another comic."

She groaned. Sucker. "Isn't this why you started using your pen name in the first place? So shit like this wouldn't happen?"

I almost raged out at the memory. I had started releasing my comic in the summer before fourth year, and then, in our fifth year my cover got blown. I hadn't had a moment of peace since then.

"Yes, but my cover was blown when I fell down those stairs and my notebooks went flying everywhere." I growled. "Now that I think about it, wasn't it Phoenix Malfoy that picked those up?"

She frowned at me. "You can't prove he was the one who sold you out. There were a lot of people who saw them."

"He is in Slytherin. I wouldn't put it past him." We Ravenclaws were not the rivals with Slytherins that Gryffindors were, but everyone knew that a Slytherin would be the most likely to sell someone out for a profit, and whoever had sold me out got paid major galleons by the Daily Profit. They had been offering a reward to anyone who knew who I was, and of course, those who did know would never have done such a thing.

We walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall in silence and headed to the end of the Ravenclaw table where we had been sitting since first year. We were the weirdoes in our house and had not really made any friends besides each other. There were a lot of people who had wanted to be my friend after my cover was blown, but those were fake ass people and I didn't have time for them. We sat our bags down next to us and began to eat.

Someone came up behind me and cleared his throat. I turned to see Albus Potter, our house seeker standing there. What the hell? Was this famous dudes talk to Moka weekend?

I smiled. "Hello, Al, how are you? Is there something I can do for you?"

He sat down next to me on the other side of my bag and gave me his Potter grin that usually made girls swoon. "Hi, Moka, actually, there is. I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

What? "It depends on what this favor is."

"Well I was wondering if you would mind drawing a picture of the team."

I almost laughed. "Are you kidding? My friend Mandi here is a photographer, and seeing as how your parents are dear friends, she would probably do it for free. I charge for my work."

Mandi nodded. "I had her do a drawing of me for my parents, and she charged me 10 galleons! I am her best friend, and that was the discount rate."

He laughed at the idea I would charge my best friend. The truth was, I hated doing real people. "We wanted something more classic. How about I pay you 300 Galleons for one team drawing that we can make a copy of for each member of the team, and an individual for each team member? We would appreciate your signature in the bottom right corner of each one as well. No point in having a famous artist do it if we don't have the signature to prove it."

I would have done it for 200. "Deal. I have to ask though, why the drawings instead of the photos?"

He smiled at me again. "To be honest, we wanted to have something done by you that no one else had. Call it an ego thing."

I nodded. "I can't do it until after Christmas holiday because I am on a deadline to finish the next 'Artist' issue, but if you like, I can go ahead and do you before your parents' New Years' Eve party. It will give me a head start and give you an idea of what I am doing. If you hate it I won't charge you."

He bit his lip and grinned. "That works. You can do me whenever you want though. If you happen to find a more convenient time or day that might work better for you, just give me a call."

He wrote his number on a piece of parchment and handed it to me with a wink. I almost got sick. I hated these jock ladies men types. "Ok, see you later, Al. Good luck at the game today."

"Thanks." He walked away, and Mandi and I got up to leave.

She grabbed my arm and started laughing. "Moka, do you realize you just told Albus Potter you would sleep with him?"

No I didn't. "What are you talking about?"

She gave me a mischievous smile. "You just told Albus Potter you would 'do him' on New Year's Eve. For free, even, if he didn't like it."

I stopped walking. I had said that, but – "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, YOU DIRTY MINDED SLUT!"

I heard a gasp and looked around. I had just screamed that in the Great Hall and everyone had heard me. My face went red and I walked swiftly out the door and didn't stop until we reached our favorite willow tree by the lake. I heard that bitch cackling behind me the whole way.

I sat down and took out my iPod. Since everyone else was going to be at the game I could play my music as loud as I wanted and it wouldn't bother anyone. Also, Mandi and I could talk, not that I wanted to at the moment.

She sat down still laughing. "You are such a bitch, Mandi. You knew how I would react to that comment. He knew what I meant."

"He did, but he caught what you said too. That's why he was trying not to laugh. You also said you would do him first, and I'm sure he got a laugh out of that too."

"Oh Merlin, I did say that. I only meant that since he is the captain of the team and the one commissioning the drawings, he should go first and see if he even liked the drawing I did."

She laughed again. "We all knew what you meant, Moka, you are just so naïve and innocent that it was funny to hear those words come out of your mouth. I mean, have you ever even had a boyfriend?"

I looked down and started pulling grass out of the ground. "No, but so what? Boys are a distraction and a waste of time."

She grabbed my face and made me look her in the eyes. "You know, almost every boy at this school fancies you, and that was even before you got all famous. You should really be more aware of your surroundings. In third year, when you borrowed a quill from Isabella Zabini in potions and leaned over your desk, I saw Scorpius, Phoenix, and Al almost fall out of their chairs at the table behind us."

"Ok, even if that were true, they are hormonal boys, and they would have done that to try getting a peek up any girl's skirt."

"Phoenix picked up your notebooks in fifth year."

"And then he sold me out to the paper."

"You don't know that."

I turned on my iPod and flipped to something that would drown her out. I found my 'Slipknot' playlist, and cranked it up before getting out my notebook to work. I found real peace in drawing my comic book. I decided that I would work on the dialog a bit before drawing more to the story.

After only fifteen minutes, Mandi poked me in the arm and pointed behind me. I looked and saw Scorpius Malfoy walking over. I rolled my eyes and decided that it was going to be stalker quidditch players that turned my girl evil.

When he got closer and I was absolutely sure he was coming over, I turned down the music and let him reach us. "Yes, Scorpius? Can we do something for you?"

He looked at us and frowned. "You're not coming to the game to support your house?"

"No, we never go to the games. We do not care for quidditch, and I still have a lot of work to catch up on. Good luck though."

He smiled. "Thank you, I will win this one in your honor." He winked. "By the way, I heard you said yes to the team drawings. Thanks for that too."

"Um, your welcome. Actually, I needed the money, so it works for all of us. Flats cost money, and comic books don't bring in so much, and I want to do this full time after I graduate. I was planning to renegotiate my contract, but it can be hard to squeeze money out of those blood sucking publishers." I laughed and he smiled.

"Well, if you need an attorney, Isabella Zabini's father is a great one. Just tell him I sent you. Well, I have to get to the game, good luck on your work. See you, later."

He walked away, and I looked at Mandi. "Did that really just happen?"

"Maybe he was disappointed that his chasing skills won't impress you." She smiled and winked. "Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy in the same day. Now who's the slut?"

I punched her in the arm, and turned the music back up.

We went back to the common room later that evening to find the victory party in full swing. When we came though the portrait hole, Scorpius caught my eye and winked and tipped his drink to me. I blushed and went upstairs. What was wrong with me? He was just a stupid jock boy, and I was smarter than to let him get to me. I put on my pajamas, grabbed a manga from my truck, laid in bed and put in my ear buds. I turned on 'Stone Sour' and relaxed for the rest of the night. I looked over at Mandi's bed and saw she wasn't there. She must have joined the party. That wasn't like her. Oh well, more peace and quiet for me without having to hear her teasing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Al, seriously, do you have to take your shirt off? I thought you wanted a good picture." I was getting flustered. It was the morning of New Year's Eve and I had been there 10 minutes and he had already pulled me up to his room and taken off his shirt.

He grinned at me. "I am in peak physical condition right now. I want it to show that."

I rolled my eyes for the millionth time since I had been there. "Ok, how about this, I am not comfortable being alone with a boy in his room when he has his shirt off."

"Oh, ok." He put his shirt on and I felt relief. He picked up his phone and sent off a text. When it beeped back he looked at it. "Let's go downstairs and grab drinks. Scor will be here in a minute."

The relief was gone. "Why?"

He looked at me like I was an idiot. "So that you won't be alone in the room with me when I take off my shirt again. It was your idea."

What the fuck? That wasn't my idea. My idea was that he keep his damn clothes on. "That isn't what I meant."

He laughed. "You say that a lot lately." My face went red. "You draw half naked men all the time. What's the big deal?"

"They aren't real people. They are just drawings of men I made up. They don't exist, and I don't have to see them every day."

He put his hand on his heart and gave me a mock sweet look. "You think I'm a real person? Last I heard, you thought I was a big headed jock, a pervert, and a man whore. At least I have made progress to real person."

I laughed. "Is that what you heard? I don't know who would spread such lies."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "It was in potions and I was sitting right behind you when you said it."

"Ok, I said it, but you have to admit it's true. All of you quidditch players are. You all think that because you play a sport, girls are supposed to swoon and the professors should give you special treatment. It's a bit annoying to those of us who have to actually work for our grades. Not only that, you are all man whores. It's not that I was attacking you personally, the question I was asked just happened to be what I thought about you. I would have said that about any of you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Scorpius too?"

I knew he was standing behind me, and that made the truth so much sweeter. "Dear Merlin yes, He is one of the worst. I don't think I have ever been able to walk down the hall way without seeing some whore's legs wrapped around him." I smiled and Al looked behind me with something that resembled pity. I turned around to face him. "Good, you're here, let's get upstairs and do this so I can get dressed for the party before Mandi shows up and makes me change everything."

He nodded his head once and turned on his heel. I grabbed my drink and followed him back to Al's bedroom. When we got there and Al once again took off his shirt and laid on his bed, I pulled out my iPod. "I need music to concentrate. Sorry if you don't like what I listen to, but if you want this to be good I need to get in my zone."

I flipped to my 'Hinder' playlist, started at 'Get Stoned' and got to work. I liked to sing as well when I worked, so I did. Not only that, it cut down on conversation. I knew my face was red when I was doing his chest, but that's what he got for wanting a virgin to draw him without his shirt on. I looked at the drawing and back at Al. I scrunched my face. Something was wrong. I stared at him for a minute, and went to sit next to him on the bed.

"Uh, what are you doing?" He looked nervous. I almost laughed at him.

"I'm fixing something." I ran my fingers through his hair and messed it up. I pulled some of it into his face, and adjusted him a bit. "Can you stay like that?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"If you need to move for any reason, warn me first so I can put you back exactly like this." I went back to my easel and set back to work. I had decided that if he wanted a picture of himself, he was going to get one of the real him. He looked like he had just had sex. He was laying on his side with one arm stretched out under his head and one draped over his side. His hair was rumpled, and his shirt was off. I drew him in a field of wildflowers because I am romantic like that, and I didn't think his bedroom at his mother's house was suitable.

When I was about halfway he had to pee. Naturally. I was in my zone, but remembered I was working with a live model, so I covered the drawing so he couldn't see it, and let him go. I grabbed my drink and sat on the bed to wait.

"I am in Ravenclaw, you know." I forgot Scorpius was even there.

"Excuse me?"

"What you said in the kitchen about having to work for your grades, I am in Ravenclaw. I'm not an idiot."

"I didn't mean that you were an idiot. Or even Al. I only meant that you get homework extensions and things like that just because you play quidditch. It can be annoying sometimes. I run myself to the brink of insanity trying to keep up with homework and my comic book at the same time, and you just hand your stuff in when you want."

He looked in thought. "Yeah, I suppose that's true. I can see how if the shoe was on the other foot, I would be annoyed too. I was kind of hurt by the man whore thing too."

"Ok, you cannot sit there and tell me that you are not with a different girl, sometimes two, every night. That's what a man whore is."

"Is that true? That's how you really see me?"

"Pretty much, yeah. I guess you wouldn't know this about me, but I'm a bit of a romantic. I think guys should be the way I portray them in my comic book. The good ones anyway and I think you should all be faithful to one girl, and be romantic and sweet, and I know it sounds lame to you, but that's what I am hoping for one day. It's why I haven't dated anyone. No offense, but teenage boys are so lame. You are all a bunch of walking bags of testosterone trying to get up a girl's skirt."

He smirked at me. "What about your fan boys that follow you around all day? Are you telling me you would never date one or use one of them for a quick frustration release?"

I shuddered thinking about my stalkers. "Never. Those boys are creepy. Thank your twin for that for me, would you? I never got a chance to get even at him for that. Not to mention I can't do anything to the fan boys because if word got around I was hexing fans, I would be finished."

"What do you mean?" He honestly looked confused. I guessed he had no idea.

"Phoenix was the one who sold my real name to The Profit. I fell down some stairs in fifth year, and he helped me up and picked up my notebooks that had my drawings in them. At the time The Profit was offering a reward, and three days later I was exposed and the stalking began. It's the reason I go out of my way to make his life a bit more difficult. I hate him more than anything else in this world."

He started laughing so hard tears were in his eyes. "You _hate_ him? He thinks you have the biggest crush on him for helping you out that day! He almost asked you out a few times, but he chickened out because he knows you have turned down every guy to ask you. I can't wait to tell him the truth!"

"Phoenix sold you out? That's not like him." I turned and saw Al in the door. "He just isn't the type, and I know he wouldn't have needed the money."

"Not the type? You sound like Mandi, but with her I could pretend it was her crush. Listen to me. He is the only person besides my parents or Mandi who knew, and none of them would have done it. Not to mention, sorry Scorpius, but Phoenix is a Slytherin and everyone knows a Slytherin would sell their own mother for a profit. They are all a bunch of ambitious, plotting, arrogant assholes. He would have done it for the fun if fucking with someone even if he didn't need the money."

Scorpius quit laughing and looked at me. "Phoenix is in Slytherin because he wanted to be. He almost got put in Gryffindor and panicked because he is a Malfoy. He wouldn't do something like that."

I shook my head. "It's a pretty big coincidence. Ask him then. He might be honest with you. When he tells you what he did, if he tells you the truth, remind him that he ruined my fucking life. I had a quiet and stalker free life before he "helped" me that day, and I really appreciate it. Anyway, whatever. Nothing can be done about it now, so let's just finish this drawing." I had Al lay back down and situated him exactly the way he was before, and fixed his hair again.

It was quiet aside from my music and my singing and for a minute I forgot I was drawing a half-naked man. I had needed some cheering up so I threw on some dance music and sang to that instead. I started with my favorite one to cheer me up the quickest, 'Tonight'.

An hour and a half later I was finally finished. I shut of the iPod and smiled at Al. "It's finished."

He hopped out of the bed and ran over to the easel. He gasped. "Wow, Moka! That's amazing! I love it, thank you." He caught me off guard with a hug, but it wasn't bad. "Why am I laying in a field of flowers?"

"I thought it would be better than your bedroom at your parents' house. Also, you have extremely green eyes, and the flowers bring them out. Also, a playboy like you could do with some romanticizing. It will drive the girls crazy, I promise." I winked at him. What had gotten into me? "Do you really like it? I'm not used to doing real people, and they can get offended if I don't portray them right."

"I really love it. If the rest of the team's looks just as good, you were well worth the money."

I blushed. "Thanks. I will do the team drawing when we get back. We can find an empty classroom or something since we don't need to actually be on the pitch for me to put it in the background. Make sure you tell them to bring their brooms though. Also, tell them I will schedule a time and place for each of their individual pieces. I need their numbers so I can text them."

"You're sure you won't be too busy with NEWTs? I don't want you to have to repeat seventh year because of me."

"If I was worried about that, I wouldn't be doing this. Trust me, I'm fine."

He smiled and hugged me again. What was with this dude? "Let me know if you need any help studying, ok?"

I smiled at him. "Ok, sure. Now can you point me to Lily's room so I can get ready for the party? I need to shower and all that fun stuff before Mandi gets here."

I was Mandi's date for the Potters' New Year's Eve party since first year. We even kissed each other at midnight. There was a rumor going around about us for a while, but eventually everyone figured out it was crap. The best part about the Potters' New Year's Eve party was the teenagers were separated from the kids and the adults. It was the one night a year I actually hung out with people my age at a party, and we always had fun. It wasn't that I was antisocial, but teenagers liked to drink, and I was not a drinker. I hated being the one sober person at a party.

I was just about to put my clothes on, when Lily ran into the room. "Moka! I need your help. Something horrible happened!"

I went pale. What the hell happened? "Is everyone ok?"

"What? Oh, yeah, it's nothing like that. The DJ cancelled and the guys said you had some awesome music on your iPod. Can we use it for the party? I can M.C. a bit and no one will notice the difference."

I relaxed and pointed to my iPod. "Scroll to the Party Mix playlist and hit shuffle or all the songs will be in alphabetical order. I don't have 'Auld Lang Syne' though for midnight."

"I am going to sing it after I kiss my date. I was planning to do that this year anyway, but we need music."

"Don't lose that, Lils, please. I need it for my creative process. Did you see Al's portrait?"

"I won't! No, I haven't seen it yet, but I am dying to. I heard you were doing it, and Gryffindor is thinking about having you do the same thing for us."

"Sorry Lily, I have all of Ravenclaw still, and NEWTs, and I am going to be working on my next issue to be turned in to the publisher by the time I graduate." I gave her an apologetic look. I would have loved to draw her. She was gorgeous and I could have done so much with her. She had long red hair, green eyes like Al's, and her body was thin, but not disproportionate like mine was. I was thinking about basing a character after her. Now that I thought about it, "Hey Lils, would you be angry if I based a character on your likeness?"

She gasped and smiled at me. "Could I tell people it was me?"

"Sure."

"Then, nope! Go right on ahead, that's awesome, Moka! Thanks!" She hugged me and left.

I pulled down my dress. It was silver and shimmered a bit. It was a mini dress that hugged my hips and thighs and made my legs look much longer than they actually were. It was strapless, but loose at the top, and cut open over my cleavage. I left my hair down. It was light blue with silver streaks tonight, and threw on my clear strappy high heels. I wasn't wearing makeup, but I never did.

I made way downstairs as people were arriving and found Mandi. She looked freaking awesome. I laughed when I saw her hair. It was silver too. I saw we had the same festive idea. She laughed and changed it to black to match her dress. She had a long black bandage dress on, and looked much taller than she actually was. Bitch.

"Moka, you look fucking hot! I didn't know your body was so sexy!" She winked at me.

I laughed. "Yes you did, baby, that's why you invite me here every year. You want to show me off to your friends as though I were some trophy." I mock pouted.

"Awe, come on, don't be like that. I will buy you something pretty to cheer you up!"

We both laughed and the music started. I rolled my eyes and went over to Lily. "No, dear, that's the wrong playlist. That's Dance Mix, not Party mix. Almost the same songs, but Party Mix is 8 hours of music, and Dance Mix is only three. There is much more variety in Party Mix."

"Thanks, Moka." She handed me my iPod, and I fixed it for her and hit shuffle. 'Party Rock Anthem' started and I smiled at her and went back to Mandi. I laughed when Lily's voice came over the music at the right point in the song and she yelled. "Get up, bitches!" We sat and talked for a while and watched people dance.

When 'Cyclone' came on, I dragged Mandi onto the dance floor. We loved this song, and we always danced to it in the dorm room. She was shy to dance in front of people, but I didn't care. They would all get drunk later and forget anyway. There were a few people who commented that the music was _interesting_, but most people loved it. There were some songs that I knew were a bit much for them, but they all needed some musical education and they still danced to them, so whatever.

I danced with Mandi most of the night, but we also danced with other people. I was even nice enough to dance with Phoenix. I had to admit he was a good dancer if not a bit grabby. I let it go because we were at a party, and I was pretty sure he didn't even know who he was grabbing. I laughed when he grabbed my ass and told him that he better enjoy it while he could. He laughed and grabbed harder. He was so freaking tall I was surprised he could reach there and still be able to dance. He and his brother both had to be at least 6'4. It was Scorpius who rescued me and I danced between him and Al for a couple of songs. I felt kind of bad about how honest I had been earlier that day. They were nice guys and they did have some redeeming qualities. They laughed at me when I sang the songs that were on.

I excused myself to get a drink and sit down to take my shoes off. My feet were killing me. Lily was doing a wonderful job hosting the party and keeping lots of people on the floor. She should seriously consider doing this for a living. I made a song suggestion to her for after she sang at midnight to keep people on the floor. I laid my head back and closed my eyes, but I was having such a good time I couldn't help but to keep singing the songs and wiggle a bit.

I felt someone plop on my lap and heard Mandi's voice. "Be careful, in that position and dress singing that song, someone might get the wrong idea."

I laughed at her and gave her a wink. "Maybe I want them to." The song was 'I wanna go' and I had to admit she might be right with half-drunk guys running around.

"Are you having fun? I haven't seen you in a while and I was worried you got bored and left."

I opened my eyes and smiled at her. "Nope, I have been dancing with the jocks."

Her mouth opened and her eyes got wide. "Are you for real?"

"Yes. Phoenix asked me to dance and I am in a party mood, so I said yes, but he got a bit too grabby, so Scorpius and Al rescued me and I danced with them for a while. Don't act so surprised. I can be a nice person sometimes. I danced with Lily, too. Are you jealous?" I grinned at her. There was a time that she had gotten jealous of my friendship with Lily. We were not as close as Mandi and I, but Mandi still thought she was stealing me away.

"A bit, you are supposed to be _my_ bitch."

"I am your bitch, baby. I may stray sometimes, but I always come home."

"Well now you have to dance with me again to make up for it. It's almost midnight anyway." She put my shoes back on my feet and led me to the dance floor again.

"Ok, everyone! It's almost midnight! Grab your kissing buddy and get out the Chap Stick" Lily's voice was booming through the room. Did she know she didn't have to yell? "One minute!"

Mandi smiled at me, and I smiled back. "Don't be mad."

"What?"

"You won't be kissing me this year." She laughed.

"Um, what? We do this every year, who am I kissing?"

She looked guilty. "He begged me to do this." She hit me with a blindfold and I felt an arm around me that wasn't Mandi. If that traitor got me raped I was going to kill her.

The clock struck twelve, and I felt lips on mine. I refused to respond to whoever it was. I ripped the blindfold off and looked up at Scorpius Malfoy. I felt the tears starting to sting my eyes. I ran upstairs to Lily's room before I could embarrass myself by causing a scene.

I could hear the music downstairs when I came out of the bathroom from brushing my teeth. I changed into my pajamas and sat on Lily's bed. I was going to stay with her tonight instead of Mandi. Lily never would have done that to me. I had wanted my first kiss to be special. Not some drunken joke by an asshole jock.

Lily's dog patronus jumped on the bed and I smiled. I loved that dog. I thought he was so freaking cute. She could have texted me, but she knew how much I loved Padfoot. "I saw what happened Sweets, just leave some room on the bed for me."

I picked up my phone and texted her. She wouldn't be able to hear my reply down there anyway. "I will. Sorry I missed your singing."

There was a knock on the door and it opened, Scorpius was standing there. He came in enough to close the door behind him. Great, now he was going to try for more. I glared at him. "What do you want, Scorpius?"

"I want to apologize. I didn't think you would get so upset over a kiss." He looked kind of sad. I didn't care.

"Have you considered that it's not the kiss itself I am hurt and angry over? When you and my best friend went behind my back and set me up like that did she bother to tell you I had never kissed a guy before? Did she argue that I might not have wanted it to be some drunken ambush at a fucking party in the middle of a room full of people? Did she even _suggest_ that I might like the opportunity to choose the person I got it from or to turn it down?" I was hot. My temper was flared and I was about to start throwing things. The tears were starting to sting my eyes again. That was not a good sign. "You should go before I hurt you."

"Roxy, please listen to me. I am really sorry, and no she didn't tell me any of that. If she had, I would not have done it. I just asked her if she would help me and she agreed. When she did, I thought maybe you fancied me as well, and I wasn't thinking about any of that other stuff. I never even entered my mind that you might not have kissed a boy before. You are 16, after all and so pretty that I just thought you had."

"Why do you call me Roxy?"

He laughed. "It's your name. Isn't it?"

I smiled, dammit. I was supposed to be furious at him. "It is, but no one has called me that since fifth year. I noticed that night in the common room that you called me Roxy and then couldn't remember a single time you had ever called me Moka. I was just curious as to why."

He sighed and blushed. "Because I fancied you as Roxy. I don't want to be one of your fan boys who call you Moka, and who are in love with the idea of who you are, and not the real you. I know it's gotten to where everyone calls you by your pen name, but you will always be Roxy to me."

I was stunned. "Oh. That's, actually kind of sweet. I mean, for you, anyway." I smiled at him.

"Roxy, would you let me kiss you for real this time? I'm giving you a chance to say no, even though I hope you won't. I want to make up for earlier, which didn't count, by the way since you didn't kiss me back."

I bit my lip and thought about it. I would rather have something better than what I got earlier; even it was still from him. I nodded and he came and sat next to me on the bed. I looked at him nervously. What if I sucked at this? That would have been so embarrassing.

I started blushing and he smiled at me and touched my cheeks with his fingers. "I think this is the cutest thing about you. You blush at everything. Earlier when you were drawing Al without his shirt on, I thought you were going to faint, but I just kept thinking, 'she is just too damn cute for her own good'.

I laughed. "I can't tell if I should be insulted or not. I'm not completely innocent, you know, I am friends with Mandi and Lily, after all. My mind has been fully corrupted. Also, you, Al, James, your brother and several other boys tend to leave doors open when you are with your whor- um, ladies in the classrooms. I have a pretty good idea about the birds and the bees."

"How can you tell the difference between me and my brother? I noticed when you throw random hexes at him even when we are not in our robes, you always hit him. There was a time I was worried that you might get me by accident one day, but you never did, and that day you got him from behind, and at a distance, I realized you could tell us apart as well as you could tell me apart from Al."

"At first it was your eyes. Yours are almost a silver color, where his are grey with blue flecks. Then I noticed that your voices are a bit different. You sit behind me in potions, and when all three of you would talk I could tell your voices apart. He stands a little straighter than you do too. Not to mention your personalities are very different. Most people don't notice because aside from being in different houses, you are still the Malfoy twins. I always aim for the slightly taller quiet one. I know my enemy."

I grinned at him. And he laughed. "Remind me to always be a loud mouthed sloucher. I take after our mom, you know. Personality wise, anyway. He takes after our father. You are the first person who could tell us apart at a glance besides our parents. Even Al messes up sometimes. He relies too much on our robes. Phoenix noticed you could tell the difference too. I think it's why he fancies you too. He is so used to people not being able to tell us apart that he really notices when someone can. Don't worry, I won't tell him how. He might use it to his advantage. It's the real reason Al and I don't think he would have sold you out. Phoenix, Al and I have all had a thing for you since third year. We made a pact that none of us would make a move on you unless you showed interest."

"What was tonight then when you kissed me? Isn't that breaking the pact?"

"Nix grabbed your ass. Al and I saw and got pissed at him so we made you dance with us. I'm pretty sure Al has something up his sleeve too after he saw what I did."

Dogs fighting over a bone. What the hell? Wait a minute. "Since third year? As in when I borrowed that quill from Zabini?"

His face went red. Ugh. Perverts! "Maybe, it was when we all noticed you a bit more, anyway."

"All three of you are disgusting." I laughed and slapped his arm.

"I'm gonna head out, Roxy, it's getting late." He looked in my eyes and leaned down and kissed me.

This time I responded, and I was glad I did. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to deepen the kiss. He licked my bottom lip and it caught me off guard at first, but I opened my mouth to do the same thing to him, but he slid his tongue in my mouth before I could. He tasted so freaking delicious! I let a moan slip out, and he pulled me closer. He groaned and gripped hips tight this was going too far.

I pushed him back. "I'm sorry, Scorpius, but that was too far for me. I know I got you excited, but I can't go any further."

He kissed my nose and looked in my eyes again. "It's ok, Roxy. I understand. Besides, one of the things I like about you is that you're not easy." He got up and left.

I laid my head on Lily's pillow and went to sleep.

Late the next morning I tried to quietly crawl over Lily to use the bathroom and get dressed but the blanket was tangled around my foot and I noticed too late. I fell off of the bed and split my head open on her nightstand. Her lamp then fell and smashed me in the face. I couldn't even move because my foot was caught.

"SON OF A BITCH! DAMMIT LILY! WAKE THE FUCK UP AND HELP ME!"

Her door flew open and her dad and brothers busted in with their wands drawn looking panicked. I felt guilty for waking them up. "I'm sorry I screamed like that. It's just she won't wake up and as you can see, I need some help." I could feel the blood running down my scalp and across my face.

Al ran over and picked me up, and James got my foot free. Harry started to wake Lily up, but I stopped him. "Please don't worry about it now. I only needed her to wake up and help me."

He nodded. "Al, get her downstairs to the sitting room and hold on to her in case she faints. That head wound looks bad. James, go get Astoria."

I felt sick. I could only imagine how bad it was. "Mr. Potter, please don't say things like that. I feel queasy now."

He went ahead of us and blackened out the mirrors so I couldn't see how bad the wounds were, but I could feel the hot and sticky fluid running down my face. When Al sat down and pulled me closer to him, blood got in my mouth, and when I realized it, I hurled all over him.

"Oh my god, Al I am so sorry! I got blood in my mouth." I was mortified.

"Don't worry about it. You think this would bother me?" He used his wand to clean the mess and his dad brought him a wet towel to wipe my face a bit. I hissed and pulled back. "Dad, she has glass in her face cuts. I can't wipe it or it will tear her skin some more."

Harry looked at my face and saw the glass. Fucking lamp. "Just hold the towel over her mouth so the blood doesn't go in."

Where the hell was Astoria? These guys had no idea what they were doing.

As if someone had heard my prayers I heard the fireplace in the next room whoosh and Astoria came in with James and her sons. Great, this was lovely.

"What the hell happened to her?" Scorpius was glaring at Al as though he had done it.

I rolled my eyes, and Astoria squeezed my arm. "Don't do that! I know they are annoying, but there is glass all over your face and you could cut your eyes. What did happen?"

Al took his hand and the towel off of my mouth and I told her exactly what happened, and Al growled about his sister. "She is still up there asleep without a care in the world and has no idea what she did."

Scorpius and Phoenix looked at each other and went upstairs. I started to stop them, but Astoria stopped me. "It will give them something to do besides hover."

She set to work on my face and it took her forever to get the glass out. She had to be sure it was all out, and then clean each cut before she could heal it. Al held me cradled in his lap and held my hand while she slowly tortured me to death.

Lily came running down the stairs followed by Scorpius and Phoenix. It had taken them forever to wake her up, and it looked like they had finally poured water on her. It turned out they had also given her chewing out.

I scowled at them. She was in tears and apologizing. "Leave her alone. It's not her fault I caught my foot in the blanket and fell out of the bed. If I had known she was this heavy of a sleeper I would have just walked across her instead of trying to be stealthy."

Al shushed me. "Your head wound is still open and you might still faint. Be quiet."

Astoria nodded. "It looks like she has two of them. One from the table and one from the lamp."

Lily looked terrified. "My room looked like a freaking massacre happened. There is blood and glass everywhere."

I opened my mouth to tell her to shut up, but I vomited again instead. Al groaned. "Not again. Thanks a lot, Lils!" I tried to apologize again, but he used the towel to cover my mouth and Harry cleaned him up. "Stop throwing up on me, Moka."

I nodded and then I fainted.

When I woke up I was still in Al's lap and it took me a second to remember what had happened. Astoria was still working on my head, and the pain shot through me like a knife. I wasn't in shock anymore. I screamed and scared the hell out of Al.

"Lily, look in my bag and find me a pain reliever potion. The shock wore off and she feels the pain now." Astoria tried to soothe me but it didn't work. I was crying like a freaking baby. I tried to touch my head, but Al pinned my arms to my sides and pulled me tighter against him.

"I know it hurts," he was whispering to me to try and calm me down. "It will stop hurting soon and you will be good as new, ok?"

He nodded to Lily, and she poured the pain potion down my throat and I swallowed the nasty stuff hoping she gave me the right thing. The pain started to dull out and I felt a little silly for the scene I had caused. I looked at Scorpius and Phoenix and they were still glaring at Al but he didn't seem to notice them. He was looking at me.

I looked into his green eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry for everything I said to you yesterday. You are very sweet to take care of me like this."

He blushed and grinned back. "No more idiot big headed jock pervert or man whore?"

I laughed. "Well, I still think you are a pervert. I know you looked up my skirt in third year, but maybe the other stuff was a bit harsh."

I heard Harry laugh and I blushed. I had just insulted his son in his own house.

Al caught my nose with his and moved my head back towards him. "Can we be friends now, then? No more rolling your eyes and scoffing at me when I say hello? I mean, I have taken care of you since you got hurt and even let you throw up on me, twice. You owe me."

I bit my lip and smiled. I didn't know why, but I wanted to kiss him right now. I felt so shitty since it was right after I let Scorpius kiss me, and he was standing right freaking there. "Friends."

He leaned down and kissed me. His lips were so freaking soft. He tasted as good as Scorpius did. These boys were going to kill me. I felt his hands tighten on my arms and felt a tug on my head. I opened my mouth to scream, but he caught the scream with his mouth and slid his tongue against mine. I kissed him back. I was so ashamed of myself, but at the same time I knew it was just a kiss, just like it had been just a kiss with Scorpius the night before.

I was going to make that clear right now. I didn't want them thinking that they had one up on me in their little game. He released me when the tugging stopped and loosened his grip. I smiled at him. "You kiss as good as Scorpius. Thanks for the distraction while she was pulling the glass out."

Lily laughed her ass off. "Serves you both right!"

Scorpius smirked at Al. "Except when I kissed her she wasn't pinned down and drugged up."

Al looked at me and smiled. "Your right, that means I get another chance when she is herself."

I laughed at them. "You both need to grow up. You're best friends and you shouldn't be competing over a girl. Especially not one that neither of you has a shot at. I do want to be your friend though. I meant what I said. I was a bit harsh to both of you yesterday, and I know you can both be very sweet if you want to be. I haven't been very fair to either of you." They nodded. "Friends?"

"Friends," they both agreed.

About fifteen minutes later, Astoria finished healing my wounds. "You are going to have that black eye for a while, but I got most of the swelling down, and you will have a scar at the top of your forehead. That was a bad cut. The one on your scalp will scar too, but you won't notice it with all of this hair. Be gentle when you brush your hair for the next couple of days or you will tear it back open."

I nodded. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Malfoy. I'm sorry you were dragged out of bed because of me."

"Not at all, dear. I hope you feel better soon. You might experience some light headedness for the next couple of days. You lost a lot of blood, and I do not have any replenishing potion on me." She turned and left.

Al stood up and set me gently on my feet and held on to me for a minute to make sure I was steady. "You might want to go take a shower. My mom can get the blood out of your clothes so just throw them in the hall after you take them off and she will handle it when she wakes up."

I gave him a hug. "Thank you again for taking care of me, Al."

"It was my pleasure, trust me."

I smiled at him and started to go back upstairs, but stopped and gave Scorpius a hug too. "Thank you for worrying about me and coming over to make sure I was ok."

I went upstairs, stripped my clothes off, and threw them in the hallway. I tried my best not to look next to the bed, and went to take a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

I was finished with my exams, and thrilled beyond belief. For me, this marked the end of my Hogwarts life. I was free. Mandi and I were getting an apartment together, and had found one over Easter holiday. It was amazing. It was in London, not far from Diagon Alley. She had gotten a job at a family portrait studio, and my comics were selling better than ever. People had embraced my girl's dark side rather than rejecting it and her.

I was on my way to finish my last portrait for the Ravenclaw team. It was Scorpius'. I had stayed true to my word with him and Al, and we hung out all of the time now, at least, when we could. Mandi was thrilled with their company. She liked having the guys around a lot more than she liked having Lily around.

"Moka!" I turned around to see Phoenix running at me. In the past I would have drawn my wand and fired it at him, but I was in a very good mood.

I waited for him to catch up to me. "What is it, Malfoy? I'm on my way to an appointment."

He slowed down and caught his breath. "It wasn't me that sold you out. Scor finally told me why you have been so pissed at me, and I couldn't believe it. I thought you knew who it was. I thought everyone knew. Hell, I could have told you right after it happened."

"If it wasn't you, then who was it?"

"It was Mandi."

"She had a thing for Al and thought that if you were popular he would notice her more, so she turned your name it. She felt like shit after she saw what it did to you though, and came crying to me about it, except she thought I was Scorpius."

I wasn't listening anymore. I knew he was telling the truth. The way she acted when she saw me hiding from creepy fans in my dorm room and crying about Phoenix doing this to me. She acted so fucking guilty, and I thought she just didn't know what to do for me.

"THAT BITCH! WAIT UNTIL I GET AHOLD OF HER! SHE RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE FOR A DUMB ASS GUY WHO DIDN'T WANT HER TO BEGIN WITH!"

I took off running down the hallway towards Ravenclaw. I knew she was in our room packing.

"Expelliarmus! Incarcerous! Expecto Patronum!"

I felt ropes snakes around my body, and I fell as I saw three lights shoot off in different directions. That asshole attacked me!

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, PHOENIX? LET ME GO!"

"No! not until you calm down and listen to reason."

"WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS YOUR ASS IS MINE! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE HEXED YOU WHEN I SAW YOU COMING!"

I heard footsteps running towards us.

_Thank Merlin, someone is coming and they will make him release me._

"Why is she still in the hallway? Put her in a damn classroom and silence her until she stops screaming! I could hear her halfway across the damn castle!" That was Al's voice. I started to turn my rage on him, but I didn't have a voice.

Phoenix picked me up and carried me into an abandoned classroom. He shut the door behind him and set me down gently in a chair he had conjured. I looked up and glared at him. I heard voices in the hallway and tried to scream for help, but nothing came out.

"I silenced you until they get here and we charm the room, or until you calm down."

The tears were streaming down my face from the rage, and there was nothing I could do to hide them. I was going to kick all four of their asses, and I didn't need my damn wand. They knew she was the one who had done it, and why. They hadn't even told me when I told them why I was always hexing Phoenix. Hell, he should be pissed at them too."

Al and Scorpius finally walked in the room and I glared at them too. They sealed the room and took the silencing charm off of me. I waited a second to speak, trying to sound calm. "Please release me from these ropes. They are very tight and are cutting into my skin."

Phoenix looked really nervous, as he should be, but Al nodded to him and he released me. I stood up calmly, and then I lunged for Phoenix. "You asshole! How dare you attack me? I was no threat to you, but I damn sure am now!"

Al caught me by my waist and threw me over his shoulder. "Calm down, Moka! Just tell us what the hell is going on and maybe we can help you!"

"You know what's going on, that back stabbing bitch is about to get her ass kicked!"

Scorpius came over and grabbed my face in his hands, and I glared at him. "What back stabbing bitch? Who are you talking about, and why?"

"Mandi! That fucking whore that sold me out to the Daily Profit and all the while pretended to be my friend, you know, that fucking back stabbing bitch!"

Al put me down and grabbed my shoulders. "First you thought it was Nix, and now you are accusing your own best friend? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"He just fucking told me it was her! Don't act like you don't fucking know!" I wanted to beat his ass.

Phoenix cleared his throat. "Actually, Al and Scor don't know. I never told anyone. She thinks Scorpius knows, but that's it. I didn't even tell her she had the wrong twin."

Al and Scor looked at him confused, and he told them everything he told me. I was pissed again and they were in enough shock that I could try to get away. It didn't work. Phoenix still had my wand, and the door was sealed shut with magic.

I lunged for Phoenix again, but Scor grabbed me and held me to his body. "You need to calm down and stop attacking my brother. He has suffered enough at your hands. He has laughed it off for the last two years and tolerated you far more than he should have. Now, tell me exactly why you are angry. Is it because she betrayed you, or is it because she was in love with _Al _enough to betray you?"

"What the hell kind of question is that? Obviously it's both! That bitch stabbed me in the back for fucking boy! It's not even a good reason! If she liked him so damn much she should have just talked to him! Now let me ask _you _something, when she helped you out on New Year's Eve, what did she get out of it? A kiss from Al, perhaps?"

He looked stunned. "How did you know?"

"When I saw her later on New Year's Day, after my accident, she was acting all funny and telling me that Al kissed her at midnight and that she was really sorry for what she had done, but that she had wanted to kiss Al, so she thought she would help me out. She said she knew I didn't want to kiss anyone, but that maybe if it was you, I would be happy about it. When she asked me about my face, I told her everything that happened, and she was furious. When Phoenix told me what she had done, I knew he wasn't lying because it all made sense all of a sudden. Not only that, she has been trying to push me on you since the holiday. I told her both of you liked me, and that I thought you were sweet boys, and good friends, but that I wasn't sure about anything else yet, and she was like your fucking cheerleader. She would tell me every time she caught Al with someone, but you were like a fucking saint. She knew I would never go for someone who used women like that!"

Al cleared his throat. "Who exactly have I supposedly been with? I am too busy for that shit. Besides, you made it perfectly clear that you wanted someone who wasn't chasing girls all the time. None of us have done anything since the holiday."

I was confused. 'What do you mean none of you? You make it sound like it's more than the two of you."

Phoenix cleared his throat and grinned at me. "Actually-"

"Oh my god! Is this a fucking creepy fan boy club or something? What if I don't choose any of you?"

"As far as I know, it's just the three of us, but if you don't pick any of us, you will have at least taught us to be better men for the next girls."

I sighed and sat down in the chair. "No, I mean what about your friendships? Our friendships? What if I do choose one of you? What will happen to the three of you? You can't let me come between you, one or all of you might get seriously hurt."

Phoenix kneeled in front of me. "We appreciate the concern, but we won't let it come between us. It hasn't so far, and we enjoy the competition. So far I'm in dead last, but I'm hoping that now that you know I wasn't the one to sell you out, you might give me a chance."

I laughed. If only he knew. It was time to test their resolve and give them a wakeup call. I looked Phoenix dead in the eyes. "Ok, what if I told you that before all of this happened, I fancied you? I thought you were so smart and sexy. It's the real reason I can tell the difference between you and Scor. I watched you all the time. That day you helped me with my books, I thought you finally noticed me. You smiled and called me Roxy. I couldn't believe you even knew my name. Then, someone gave my name to the paper, and I thought it was you. I was so furious and hurt that you would do that to me. It's why I never trusted boys again. The girl whose ass your stopping me from kicking, she is the cause of all of this. You could have had me two years ago, and now, who knows? I hated you for so long, I might not ever be with you now."

He looked at me for a minute, kissed my cheek and handed me my wand. "Let her go. Roxy, you should know that I warned her you knew. I was worried about her safety. I find myself caring a bit less now."

I left the room and headed to the dorms. She was gone. I sat on her bed and contemplated setting her clothes on fire, but decided not to. Nope, I was going to get even in a much better way. I was glad the guys had calmed me down enough to think. I had the ability to take away the thing she had sold her own best friend out for. I could have had Phoenix and she could have maybe had Al if she had only been patient.

I texted the guys and told them what I had decided to do, and they agreed. I suppose that they felt it was better than me getting expelled the last week of school for dueling. It was a good thing my parents had paid for that flat and it was in my name. I was going to need another roommate, but it could wait until Lily graduated the next year.

I went down to the Great Hall and saw the guys sitting where I usually sat with Mandi. I smiled and blushed about what I was about to do. I walked over and sat in Al's lap. He put his arms around me, and I had to admit it kind of felt nice.

Phoenix was sitting across from us, and I heard him mutter, "Here she comes and she looks pissed."

I looked up and smirked at her when she approached us. "So this is your revenge? Taking Al?"

"Al was never yours. He is mine and has been mine since third year. _Before_ you stabbed me in the back. I haven't taken anything from you, because there was nothing to take, but I can rub it in for the next week. For the next week, I am going to be attached to Al everywhere we go. This is my repayment for the great friend you had been to me. By the way, you should know that I had a thing for Phoenix before you did what you did, and he fancied me too. If you had been patient, I would have been with him, and none of this would have happened."

"I tried to tell you it wasn't him, and you didn't listen."

"Because the only other person who it could have been would have been you, and I trusted you. The fucked up thing is that if you had told me the truth after you did it, I would have forgiven you. I would have been pissed about it for a while, but I would have forgiven you like I forgave every other thing you have ever done, like New Year's Eve for instance. By the way, I assure the kiss I got from Al the next day was far better than the peck you got the night before. Did you know Al tastes like chocolate? I guess he eats a lot of it, but no, you wouldn't know what he tastes like because he never slid his tongue in your mouth."

"You are such a bitch, Roxanne, and now I see you have turned yourself into a slut. Three guys, and in public, are you kidding?"

"No, actually, no guys. I am not dating or sleeping with any of them, and you better hope for your own sanity that it stays that way, because if I do, it's going to be Al. You made that choice for me, Amanda Creevey. You took Phoenix and my sanity in one shot, and now I have taken Al. I hope it was worth it all to you." I turned and straddled him and gave him a big passionate kiss. He moaned and I felt him getting hard under me, and I almost laughed.

"She's gone." It was Scorpius. I supposed he was tired of seeing me all over Al. I peeked over Al's shoulder and saw her running from the hall. I gave Al a kiss on the cheek and got off of his lap to eat my dinner.

Lily came running over to the table. "What the hell was that? Are you dating my brother?"

The damn hall echoed and I knew everyone could hear us. "No, that was a little revenge. By the way, I have an extra room in my flat when you graduate next year. I am not going to be flat mates with that bitch."

"What did she do? I thought you forgave her for the holiday."

"I did. She told Phoenix that she was the one who outed me in fifth year. She was hoping that if everyone knew I was the one writing 'The Artist' I would become popular, and as my best friend, your brother would notice her. I mean really, she should have told everyone it was her. It would have made my life easier and I wouldn't have been tormenting poor Nix for two years thinking it was him."

She sat down. "What a bitch. It sucks you are using my brother for revenge but he doesn't seem to mind, and I like the idea of getting even with someone like that. Besides, that flat you picked out is sweet! I would love to live there with you. It's a prime location too. Right outside of-"

"Shut up, Lily! I don't want the world knowing where I live. I am going to be living alone for a year and I don't need psychos showing up at my door." I looked at the guys because I hadn't told them yet. "I will tell you later." Oh shit. "Scor, I never did your portrait! I am so sorry. I will get it done, I promise."

"It's not a problem, I can come to your place this summer, and we can do it there."

"I won't be there until the fifth of July. I want to wait until I turn 17 before I live on my own. I don't want your dad showing up at my door to arrest me. That would be awful."

He laughed. "I will be there on the sixth. We are moving into our place the day after we get home, so you can always come visit if you want. Hell, you could do the portrait there."

"The three of you are going to live together?"

Lily snorted. "You didn't know? They have been talking about it since first year. They are going to be flat mates until they each get married."

I laughed. "You mean your wives won't have to suffer the three of you together?"

Nix frowned at me. "That isn't very nice, Roxy. You know being with all three of us isn't that bad."

I laughed so hard I almost cried. "You can't be serious. The only time I ever spent with all three of you, I had been bound, gagged and kidnapped!"

"WHAT?" Lily looked furious. "I hope whoever it was, the three of you kicked his crazy stalker ass!"

They laughed and I was the one to break it to her. "They are the ones who did it!"

She jumped up and held out her wand. "YOU KIDNAPPED HER? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS?"

They were still laughing too hard, so I grabbed her arm and sat on her lap. "I would have appreciated that help earlier, but yes, now calm yourself down before the world thinks they are criminals. They were trying to stop me from dueling Mandi and getting expelled in the last week of school. It was in my best interest, and I thanked them for it, and it's how I was able to calm down enough to come up with the more brilliant plan of revenge."

"Oh. Ok."

The next week went by so slowly. Al was joined at my hip constantly, and it was starting to get old. I was not a clingy person and neither was he, but we decided to stick it out. Thankfully we didn't take it out on each other. Scor and Nix were with us most of the time too, so it wasn't that bad, but we were starting to annoy each other.

On the last train ride home, I sat on Nix's lap. I hadn't kissed the other boys and only kissed Al if Mandi was around, but I needed to get away from Al for a minute even if it was just to Nix's lap on the other seat. He was sitting by the window, we closed the blinds and locked the door, so I could sit there with him and quietly look out the window. I put my ear buds in and eventually fell asleep with my head on his shoulder.

They gave me their address as we were getting off of the train, and I promised to floo over there after the weekend was over. I was going furniture shopping with my parents the next day, and we were going to set up my flat over the weekend. My parents had already cleaned it and stocked the kitchen with everything but groceries. They had also moved most of my belongings over, and I was going to be sleeping on their couch until I moved. They out a bed in the second room for Lily, because she was going to be staying the summer with me, and possibly her Christmas holiday. They also put my art stuff in the third room, but didn't set it up because they knew I would have a particular way I wanted it.

The next day we went to a furniture store. I wasn't worried about any of it matching because I could change the color all I wanted I only cared about if it was comfortable and suited my needs. When we finished, I had a living room set, and a dining room set, two TVs, a gaming system, and a bunch of games. We rented a truck since we were in Muggle London and were forced to move the stuff up the stairs the muggle way. My dad took his wand out for a second and I knew he was making the couch lighter so we didn't drop it.

We got it into the flat without dropping it or injuring ourselves, and I sat on it. "Close the door, daddy." He did, and I stood in the living room and pulled out my wand. I colored my walls lime green, and my couch purple with lime green pillows. "What do you think?"

They looked at it, and my mom smiled, while my dad frowned. "It's so girly"

I laughed at him. "I will take that as a compliment."

We went to get the rest of the furniture, and I ran into the guys on the stairs. "Hey, Lily didn't say you would be coming to help us move!" I hugged them. They were so sweet.

Al looked at me curiously. "We didn't. We were on our way to our flat."

"You live here? What flat?"

"4B, you?"

"4A. We have the fourth floor! That's a crazy coincidence, but cool. I will feel safer at night with the three of you across the hall." I smiled at them and went back to the truck to grab some furniture.

"Can I help you with that miss?" I looked up and there was a really hot guy standing there smiling at me. He was 6'2, dark skin, dark eyes, one of those goatee things and looked about 21 or 22 and very well built. "Are you moving in?"

"I am, and thank you, but I have my parents and some friends here to help me."

"If you change your mind my name is Rick and I am in 1B."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Rick. I'm Roxy." I shook his hand and the guys came downstairs glaring at the poor guy. I laughed at them. "There are my friends now. Al is the dark haired one, Scor is the twin that slouches, and Nix is the one that doesn't."

He greeted the guys and introduced himself. The guys also refused his help, and he went to his flat.

I scolded them. "He is our neighbor. You shouldn't have been so rude. He was only trying to be nice."

Nix scoffed. "You mean he was trying to chat up his hot new neighbor. We were just making sure he knew to back off."

"Please. If it had been some hot blonde girl, the three of you would have been drooling all over her and I would have been carrying this table by myself."

Scor grabbed my arm and hugged me. "No, we wouldn't. We are not like that anymore, Roxy."

I smiled at them. "I know. I was giving you a hard time. Why don't you three grab the table and I will grab some chairs?"

We finally got the truck unloaded, and my parents ordered pizza for everyone. My dad hooked up the electronics, and I organized my studio. I realized what I was missing and went to the living room.

"Daddy, I need three iPod docks and a new iPod. I can't use my magic one on muggle docks."

He nodded. I was thinking about that too. We will take care of it before you move in. You also need some window coverings. I don't want someone peeping in on my little girl."

"Thanks Daddy, but if the guys caught someone peering in they would probably kill him. I still want the coverings, I was just saying. They almost jumped on a neighbor introducing himself. Your little girl is well protected. You don't even have to worry about them, because if one of them tried anything the other two would jump on him."

"Glad to hear it." He put his arm around me. I knew this was hard for him. He just got me back from school, and he was losing me again.

The pizza arrived and we all sat in the kitchen to eat.

Two weeks later, I was officially moved in to my flat. I told Lily to hold off a week to visit, because I wanted to enjoy my place to myself for a bit. After my entire life living with my parents, and seven years of school dorms, I wanted my own space.

The day I moved in I did what any sensible young girl moving into her place would do. I turned the music on loud, put on a tee shirt, panties, socks, and danced around the hardwood floors. The music was on so loud in fact, that I did not hear the guys come in. By the time I turned around and saw them it was way too late. They had already seen me in all my dorky glory.

Scor smirked at me. "Enjoying yourself?"

I was not going to let them embarrass me. "Strip it down and join me." I batted my lashes and they joined me without an argument.

The guys were in their boxer and socks and me in a tee shirt and panties just dancing around the flat. I wished every day would be this fun, but I knew it wouldn't. They were going to have jobs soon, and I wasn't going to see them very often after the first of September. It made me sad to think about how alone I was going to be until Lily graduated and it sucked the fun right out of me. Now I was just lonely and it was all that bitch Amanda's fault. I sat down on the couch and the guys turned off the music and joined me.

Scor pulled me into his lap. "What's the matter, Roxy?"

"This isn't going to last. When September starts, Lily goes back to school, and you three won't ever be home or have time for me. I'm going to be all alone. Then when you get girlfriends, I will be happy for you, but the rest of your free time will be dedicated to them. Lily even said when you get married you're gonna move away and I will still be here by myself."

Nix wiped my tears and turned my chin to face him. "Roxy, we are 17 years old. None of us are going to get married any time soon, and we don't even have girlfriends yet. We are not even interested in looking yet. You are enough for us right now, and who knows, maybe you will end up with one of us."

I looked down. "But I love all three of you. I wouldn't know who to choose. That's why I don't think I could pick one of you. If I did, it would hurt me as well as the other two. You all have to go find girlfriends and move on."

I got up and went to my room and closed the door. I heard the guys leave, and I put the security wards in place. I was a bit scared of being here alone, but I had to get used to it.

I woke up and felt something wrong. It was the security wards. Someone was in my flat. I sent a patronus to the guys and quietly got out of bed.

I whispered, "Humanus Revelum." I almost gasped, but knew that was a bad idea. There was someone in the flat, and lucky for me he had gone to the other bed room first. He left that room and went to the studio. I was sitting next to my bed ready to stupefy him. The guys were not here yet, and I guessed that they had been asleep and not seen the patronus. I didn't know if this person was a muggle or a wizard so I couldn't send off sparks to call the aurors.

He finally opened my door and came in my room. I heard the floor squeak, and whispered the binding spells. "Stupify. Incarcerous."

He hit the ground stunned and tied up. I jumped past him and ran to the guys' flat, and into the first bedroom I saw. It was Nix's room.

"Nix! Nix! Wake up!"

He groaned and rolled over. "Roxy, whats wrong?"

"There is a man in my flat! I stunned him and tied him up, so he should still be there."

He jumped out of bed and ran out the door. "Wake up the other two!"

I did, and they followed me to my flat. They all looked furious, and Nix sent up red sparks. "You hexed a muggle. We need the Aurors to straighten this out. They will modify his memory, ask you questions and phone the muggle police. You are a single young girl all alone and he broke in. you were defending yourself."

"Nix, who is it?"

"No idea. He looks kind of familiar, but I can't place him."

There was a knock, and James walked in. "What is going on? Who sent up the call?"

I ran to him and gave him a hug. "Nix did it for me. A man broke in and I hexed him. He is a muggle, James. I didn't know that."

He stepped away from me and sent out a patronus. "I am going to stay here, but since I know you in a personal manner and my brother is involved I have to send for someone else. I will make sure he treats you fairly."

I nodded. I was getting scared. Nix came over and gave me a hug. I only half expected him to walk in the door. The one fucking auror I didn't want to see. Dennis Creevey.

"Hello, Mr. Creevey." He gave me a curt nod and observed the scene. "Who's home is this?"

"It's mine."

"Tell me exactly what happened."

I told him everything from the moment I woke up until he arrived.

"Do you know him?"

"I don't know, sir, after I bound him I didn't even look. I ran past him and went to get the guys. Nix said he looked familiar, but I haven't looked yet."

"Go look and tell me if you recognize him."

He walked with me over to the man on the floor. He did look familiar, but I couldn't place him either. I told Mr. Creevey as much and he nodded. He cast the spell that retrieved items that did not belong to the man, and I was horrified at what came out. He had four pairs of my panties, a ring, a necklace, and my iPod.

They searched his bag with gloved hands, and found duct tape, a rope and condoms. I felt sick. I knew what a muggle rape kit looked like. They put the stuff that belonged to him back in his bag.

Mr. Creevey looked at James. "Mr. Potter, please send for your father. This is going to be a matter for the muggle police and I need him to set up the scene for them. Ms. McAllister, you are clear of any charges. This was clearly self defense."

He turned to leave and I stopped him. "Mr. Creevey, thank you. I know you are angry at me for what happened between Mandi and I, but you should know he was in the room that would have been hers first. Maybe that fight wasn't such a bad thing after all."

He nodded and left.

Harry showed up less than a minute later and James told him everything. He set up the crime scene and sent Al and Scor home. Nix was to stay where he was and tell the muggle police he was staying the night with his girlfriend and when the man tried to enter their bedroom, he hit him over the head with a bat and knocked him unconscious and phoned the police. He and James left, and Nix did what he was told.

The muggle police arrived and did almost the same thing as Mr. Creevey did, They questioned us, and we told them what we knew as Harry told us to, and they were just leaving when it hit me.

"The pharmacy!" They all turned and looked at me. "Tonight when we ran to the pharmacy on the corner for ice cream. He was sitting outside and made a lude comment about me and you told him to shut it. He must have followed us."

Nix nodded his head. "I remember that now. That's why we didn't remember him. It was such a brief meeting."

The police asked us for the name of the pharmacy and the time we were there, and then they left after suggesting I buy a shotgun for protection when my boyfriend wasn't here. He told them the truth about living across the hall and that he did not stay here every night.

After the police left, I sent a patronus across the hall where the guys were waiting with Harry and James.

Harry came in and hugged me. "I heard you said you remembered where you knew that man. Good job. I am going to put your wards up myself and people, muggle or wizard, can only enter with your permission. I think that would be best anyway if some of your fans discovered where you lived. Trust me, I know the feeling. The guys will be allowed to come and go as they please, but they are the only ones besides yourself."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." He gave me another hug, put up the wards, and left.

Al, James and Scor left behind him and I grabbed Nix's arm. "Please don't leave me. I want you to stay tonight. It would make me feel safer. I almost asked you earlier tonight, but I felt silly, and this happened."

He kissed my forehead. "Of course I will, go to bed and I will let the guys know and be in there before you know it."

"Tell them I am cooking them breakfast in the morning too. It's the least I can do."

He went across the hall, and I went to bed.

A few minutes later he came in the room and crawled in bed with me. He turned his back to me, but I shamelessly wrapped my arms around him. He turned around so we were face to face, and I looked in his eyes. They were so pretty. I had always loved his eyes.

His breath hitched a bit and I knew he was trying to restrain himself, so I leaned in and kissed him. It started out softly, but our desire deepened the kiss. Before I knew it he had wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly to him.

I pushed him on his back and straddled his waist so that I could kiss him better. His hands went under the back of my shirt and I moaned. The touch felt so good. I slid my hands into his hair and tugged on it. I wanted him closer and couldn't figure out how to accomplish that.

"Roxy, we should slow down. You will regret this tomorrow."

"No I won't, Nix. We are only making out, not making love. I know that I want you closer to me, and I don't know what to do."

He rolled me over on my back and kissed my neck, and his hands went up my shirt and I shivered and moaned.

He pulled my shirt off, and I pulled his off. His mouth came down on my breasts and his tongue flicked my nipples. I tried to catch my breath and wrapped my legs around his waist. His jeans brushed my panties between my legs, and I moaned louder. I could feel his hardness, and I wanted more.

"Nix, I don't know what's happening to me. I have never felt this good and I want more."

"Roxy, are you sure? You have to tell me when to stop, ok? If I do something to make you uncomfortable, tell me to stop and I will."

"Ok, Nix."

His hands were shaking as he slid one under my panties. He stroked the outside of my lips with his fingers, and I felt him shiver.

"You are so wet, baby. Do you like that?"

"Yes." I wasn't sure I even spoke the words.

"Have you ever touched yourself, Roxy?"

"No." It was true. I hadn't.

"Touch yourself for me, I want to see you."

I slid my hand into my panties and blushed as I touched my wet pussy. He pulled my panties off of me, and took off his jeans, but left his boxers on.

"Show me what to do, Nix."

He took my fingers and slid them between my lips until I found my clit. He moved to sit in front of me so that he could watch while I played with my clit. It felt good, but not as good as when he touched me.

"Does that feel good, my love?"

"Yes, but it feels better when you do it."

He smiled and bit his lip as he watched me. "I love the way you moan, baby. You are so innocent, and I love that about you."

His fingers joined mine and I moaned for him. He slid one into me, and I felt like my legs wouldn't open wide enough.

He used his other hand to stroke his cock. I reached out to touch it and he let me. I ran my hand over it, and he groaned and I watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. I leaned forward and licked off the drop of fluid from the tip, and he bucked a bit. I smiled and moved to put him in my mouth.

"That feels so good, Roxy. I don't know how long I will be able to take this."

He put his hands in my hair, and I felt him pull it just a tiny bit, and then he was stroking it as though he were petting me. It felt so good I moaned, and he tensed up. I smiled and did it again. I continued what I was doing until his breathing picked up. I went faster until I felt his warm release into the back of my throat. It tasted salty, but kind of sweet at the same time. I swallowed all of it, and laid back on the pillow.

"Was that ok?"

"It was wonderful, baby. Now it's your turn."

He kissed me all the way down to my thighs, and sucked on my thigh for a minute while rubbing my clit with his finger. I was pulling his hair before he even got started. He moved his mouth over, and was licking the juice that was coming out of me. He flicked my clit and I cried out. I thought the other stuff felt good, but this was amazing. He licked harder and sucked my clit until I was screaming and had tears coming out of my eyes. He slid two of his fingers inside of me, and I rocked back and forth on them. He wiggled them until I screamed out his name and released my own flow if built up juices. He licked those up too, and held me while I shook and shuddered.

"Did that feel good, baby?"

"Oh, yes. I have never felt this relaxed before. It was amazing, Nix. Thank you."

"Roxy, have you really never done that before?"

"No, I haven't, why?"

"You were just really good, that's all. If it felt that good to you, you don't have to worry about only doing it with me. You can do it with Al and Scor too. It wouldn't hurt any of our feelings, you know. I'm glad I got to be your first, though."

"Me too, Phoenix. You were my first love too, though, so I feel like it was right. I loved you first. Even those two years when I hated you, I still loved you."

He kissed me. "I loved you too. I still do, Roxy. Is it ok if I tell you that every day?"

"Yes, and I will say it back. I do love you, Nix."

He held me tighter for a minute. "Baby, you should put some clothes on in case one of the guys comes in in the morning."

I got up and threw on some shorts and a cami top and crawled back into bed to snuggle up with Nix. He held me and we fell asleep just like that.


	4. Chapter 4

He was right about the wakeup call but wrong about the who. I felt someone shaking me and I groaned. "Dammit Nix, let me sleep five more minutes and I promise I will make you the best breakfast in world."

"Wake up, Roxanne." Uh oh. That was my father.

I opened my eyes and looked up. It wasn't just my father, it was Harry, Ginny, Draco, Astoria, and my parents.

I nudged Nix in the side. "Uh, Nix, wake up." He groaned and pulled me closer to him, and I shook him. "Nix our parents are here."

He released me and sat up. "I swear this isn't as bad as it looks." It looked really bad. We weren't naked, but our clothes were strewn across the room. I had changed and my panties and tee that I had been wearing the night before were next to the bed, and he was in boxers.

I wiped the sleep from my eyes. "I was scared to be alone and asked Nix to stay with me. I swear nothing happened. See? I'm dressed and so is he."

My father was still glaring at us. He looked so disappointed in me. "That isn't the point right now, Roxanne. Someone tried to rape you last night and you didn't call me?"

I threw the covers off of the bed and got up to go start the coffee. "Daddy, it was very late, and I was tired by the time the muggle police left. I was already asleep by the time Nix came back. He had to wake me up to let me know it was him so I didn't freak out. I was going to call you this morning and fill you in. To be honest, I was under the impression no one could get in this flat without my permission."

I glared at Harry and he smiled. "Family is different. It's a pain to have to give the people who come and go everyday permission every time. I thought I explained that. It's also good for emergencies like this."

"You said the guys could, but not everyone else. It's fine, I was just under the impression that my parents would not be able to walk in and catch me in bed with a boy. No matter how innocent it was. Coffee?"

They all nodded and I poured everyone coffee. Draco was looking at Nix. "So what _did_ happen last night?"

He looked up, still asleep. "We slept."

Draco smirked. "I meant with the intruder."

"Oh. He was some pervert that saw her at the pharmacy when we went for ice cream last night. He had made some filthy comments but we thought he was just some crazy homeless man and kept walking. I guess he followed us and came back later when the three of us guys left and she was alone. She said she sent us a patronus but we were asleep and didn't see them."

My father was glaring at me so I started making breakfast of French toast and sausage for everybody. I was pretty sure the other two would be joining us soon. "Roxanne, that does not explain why you did not call me. I could have stayed in the spare room for the evening if you were scared. You are a 17 year old girl living alone and no one expects you to handle everything on your own."

That was it. I slammed the skillet down and turned on my well-meaning sweet father. "I'm sorry, Daddy, but I think I handled myself as well as anyone else would have. I got out of my bed without making noise and waited for him to enter the room before I bound him. I ran out and woke Nix up to help me and he called the aurors. I'm sorry I didn't call my daddy for help, but I needed someone who could get here quicker and wouldn't murder him. I asked Nix to stay with me because I felt violated and needed comfort, not my daddy in the next room for protection. I was going to call you this morning and tell you everything, but I was beaten to the punch. Now stop calling me Roxanne and glaring at me like all of this is my fault."

Draco put his hand up and looked angry. "I thought you said the man didn't touch you!"

I was confused. "He didn't. Why?"

He pointed at my leg. "You have a mark on your leg."

I looked down to where he was pointing. There was a bruise on my thigh. "Huh. I don't know where that came from. I probably bumped the couch when I was running out of the flat."

Nix's face went red and he looked like he was trying not to laugh. "You should be more careful, Roxy. You need to slow down when things get heated."

I gasped and my eyes went wide. It wasn't a bruise. It was a hickey that he had put there the night before. My face went red and I went back to cooking. When everything was almost ready I sent a patronus across the hall. Less than a minute later Al and Scor came running into the flat in nothing but their boxers. They stopped when they saw our parents.

I smirked at them. "Did I forget to mention that our parents gave Nix and I a lovely wakeup call this morning?"

They laughed at me and Ginny grabbed Al by the ear. "Go put some clothes on! You don't walk half naked into people's homes!"

"You too, Scorpius Malfoy!" Astoria glared at her son and he went back across the hall. Nix had thankfully put his jeans back on before he had come out of the room.

My mother looked over at me. "You have been here one day and you have three half naked teenage boys running around your flat? I thought you were more responsible than that, Rox."

I laughed at her. "Trust me, mom. They came running over here because I rang the dinner bell. They probably didn't even realize they were in their underwear. Besides, it's Al, Scor and Nix. They are like family; it's not like its three strange teenage boys. Although if you and daddy keep acting like you are today, the next time you barge into my flat at eight in the morning, it will be."

"I don't like that tone, Roxanne, your mother and I allowed you to move out and paid for your flat because we trusted you, and you have only been gone one day and look at what has happened. If you keep this up, we will bring you home."

I glared at my father. "I am not going home. I can afford this place by myself, father. You both need to understand that I am of age and I don't have to ask your permission anymore. I know that you are worried about me, but I am not a little girl anymore. By the way, that _bruise_ on my leg isn't a bruise, it's a hickey." My dad looked flabbergasted. "That's right. Nix and I made out last night. I didn't go straight to sleep." Nix tried to sneak out, but the guys walked in and accidently blocked his exit. "Phoenix Malfoy if you try sneaking out of this flat you won't be allowed back in here. We didn't do anything wrong. Man up."

He sat down, but looked extremely nervous. My father turned on him with his wand and I raised my own. Everyone else looked too tense to do anything but let things play out. "You had sex with my daughter?"

Al and Scor were looking from Nix to me, and looked very hurt and angry. "We didn't have sex!" I said this more to them than my father. "We made out and things got a bit out of control! We aren't even together! Now you lower your wand away from Nix or anything you do to him I will do to you. I told you I felt violated and what that man was planning to do hit me and I needed to feel clean again. There was no sex and even if there were, I am a grown ass woman and you do not dictate who is or isn't in my bed. Now everyone is going to calm the fuck down and eat this breakfast I just cooked." I used my wand to put the food and drinks on the table and sat down. No one else was joining me, so I raised my voice. "Now!"

They all came and sat down and we ate in silence. Finally Harry spoke. "This is really good, Roxy. You cook a lot better than most witches your age. When did you learn?"

I could have kissed that sweet man. "It's a hobby of mine to relieve stress. Honestly it's a wonder I didn't gain a hundred pounds the last three years I was at school. The elves used to allow me to vent my frustrations in the school kitchen. I even helped with dinner sometimes. My grandmother taught me how to cook the muggle way when I was a little girl. She said that the magic way is easier, but it lacks the satisfaction of putting your love into it, and love makes everything better."

"How right she is. My mother in law cooks about half muggle and half with magic. She has a very large family and needed some magical assistance, but she is an amazing cook. I could introduce you to her and I know she would be happy to give you some more lessons and some recipes if you like. She would adore you."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, I would love that. I could start visiting her in September when I will be in need of the company."

"I will tell her you are coming. Just use the floo and ask for 'The Burrow'."

I smiled at him. "I'll do that."

Astoria cleared her throat. "Thank you for being so kind as to feed my boys. If it wasn't for you they would probably end up living on take out except when they visit home."

"It's really my pleasure. I love to cook, and I am thrilled to have someone to feed. I was going to invite you all over for Sunday dinners starting next week. Lily is supposed to be staying the summer here, and I thought it would be nice for all of us to get together once a week." I looked at Harry and Ginny. "James would be welcome as well of course."

Ginny smiled. "That is a wonderful idea. We used to do that at my mother's house, but everyone's schedules started conflicting and now we only get together for Christmas."

There was a knock on the door and I froze and started shaking. Was this going to be how I started reacting to people at my door? I looked at Al and he stood to get the door. He came back with a smirk on his face. "It's Rick."

"Who?"

He smiled at me and seemed to relax a bit. "That guy from the first floor who was trying to chat you up when you moved your stuff in. I can't invite him in, so you have to do it."

I got up and saw him standing outside of the door. "Oh, come on in, Rick. We are having breakfast if you would like to grab a plate."

He came in and entered the kitchen a bit surprised to see so many people. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Oh, no. Our parents just stopped in to check on us. Is there something I can do for you?"

"I was awakened by the police sirens last night and they said someone broke in. I wanted to check on you because I knew you lived here alone."

"Oh, that's sweet. Thank you. Actually, Nix was spending the night with me and he stopped him. Does this happen here often?"

"No, this is the first time since I have lived here that one of the flats was broken into. This is a very safe area. I heard it was pretty bad with murders just over 20 years ago, but it stopped all of a sudden and has been safe ever since. There are some weirdoes that walk around, but they seem harmless."

"What do you mean weirdoes?" That was Harry. He knew exactly what the guy was talking about. This apartment complex was only three buildings down from the Leaky Cauldron.

Rick sat down and I handed him a plate. "I don't want to make you nervous since your kids are here, and I assure you they never harm anyone, but there is a rumor that they are into the occult because they wear cloaks like the witches did back in the day. It's a trend with teenagers and young adults too. They call it Gothic or something like that. They look scary, but some of them are just kids rebelling against their parents. It's the adults and older people we think are into the occult. There is a whole religion around it. Didn't you know that?"

"I had no idea. What is this religion?"

"It's called Wicca. I study religion at University, and I assure you their first rule is 'Harm None.' They get together in the woods and burn sage and talk to Mother Nature. They call themselves witches and warlocks. I think it's a bogus religion, but to each his own, you know? They are no different than those people who dress up like comic book characters or dress up for those renaissance fairs and pretend it's the 1400s. London is a huge city so it's a lot more common to see things like that. Every once in a while you see someone walking around looking like they were dressed by a toddler, too. Trends go in and out and there are far too many to keep up."

Harry nodded. "You are sure they are harmless?"

Rick smiled at him. "Oh yeah. Some of them are a bit rude, but that's everywhere, you know? I have never heard of any of them causing a fuss."

I was curious about something. "Did you say people dress up as comic book characters? I never heard of that."

"You must be from a small town. They have what they call comic con several times a year, and people get together dressed as their favorite characters from comic books, manga, anime, video games and movies. They all get together, party it up for a few days, meet the actors and creators of their respective fields, and buy the latest of whatever has just come out. I went once with a friend who is hardcore into comics and it was a lot of fun."

Really? I was going to have a chat with my publisher and see what I could do about getting a muggle version released.

"Are these comic book fans dangerous?"

He laughed. "Not really. Some of them are a bit perverted, though. They get into young girls that are sexualized in manga, but I think they would be too scared to approach a real girl."

I nodded. "That's good to hear."

Al and Scor were looking at me curiously, and I think Nix knew what I was thinking, because he looked nervous. I decided to change the subject.

"You said you study religion? What do you want to do when you graduate?"

"I am planning to be a religious historian. I want to study things like trends in religion, why certain religions resort to violence and promote peace, what leads cultures to accept some religions and reject others. Things like that. The pay is horrible, but the travel and exposure to different cultures is really all the pay I need."

"Wow, that sounds fascinating. Where are you wanting to go first?"

"I would like to start with Buddhism because it's the oldest and longest standing religion in the world. What about you? What do you want to do?"

I blushed and laughed. "I'm a comic book artist. It doesn't pay the bills yet, but I also have done some portraits for people and that pays a bit more. In fact, Scorpius is paying me to do one for him that I am going to work on today."

He looked embarrassed. "I didn't mean to insult your peers."

"No, you didn't. I know how weird they can get sometimes, trust me. I didn't know they had conventions and things like that, but that has to be good for business. I bet I could sell a lot of issues at one of these things."

He nodded encouragingly. "You really could. Your publisher should have told you about this."

"I don't have a publisher yet. I sent in some samples and I am still waiting to receive word back." That was completely untrue, but I couldn't tell him that I was only published in the magical world.

He smiled at me. "Well, I would love to see your work some time, and depending on what your rate is, I might have to commission one of those portraits."

"About $100 per portrait. They take a lot of time, and I put you through hell while I pose you and make you stay completely still."

"That is costly, but I think I could shell that out to help out a starving artist. Especially when she feeds me." He winked and I laughed.

"What about the three of you? What are you all planning to be?"

Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "Nix and I are going into law. He wants to be a lawyer, and I plan on being a detective." He was going to be an auror, but he had to say detective to muggles.

"What about you, Al?"

"I am going to be a doctor. Mrs. Malfoy makes it look kind of heroic, and I admire her so much, I am going to follow her into her field. My brother is a detective like my father and Mr. Malfoy." He wasn't narrowing his eyes, but he was being indifferent, and I still thought it was rude.

Rick looked around the room. "Wow, you all have such fascinating careers." He looked at my parents. "What do the two of you do?"

My father answered the same way Al did and I had to roll my eyes. "I own a company called McAllister Industries. We are an international trading company that imports and exports goods all over the world."

Rick grinned at me. "And I thought you were a starving artist."

"Hey, I might not be starving, but I could still use the business. I don't plan on my parents supporting me forever, and I _am_ paying them the rent for this place. Al's sister is moving in next year when she graduates to come pay half of the bills."

"Where do you get your talent from?"

I tilted my head towards my mom. "My mother, actually. She is a painter. It's more of a hobby for her now, but I get every artistic bone in my body from her."

My father smiled at me proudly. "Not to mention you lovely singing voice. That also came from your mother. I used to love listening to the two of you."

I blushed and Al looked at me affectionately. "I love to hear you sing too. I only got to hear it twice though. When you were doing the team portrait and when you did mine. You sang on New Year's Eve at the party but we couldn't hear you over the music."

"The way you and Scor were dancing on me, I'm surprised to hear that. I felt like a Roxy sandwich on very tall bread."

They laughed and Scor glared at his brother. "As I recall, we were rescuing you from a very drunk and grabby Nix."

Draco cleared his throat. "I didn't hear that."

I looked innocently at him. "He said your son was drunk, Mr. Malfoy. They all were. Lily, Mandi and I were the only three at the entire party who didn't drink."

Ginny eyed her son. "Is that right? Well I am interested to know where the alcohol came from. Last I checked, there was no alcohol allowed at the underage party. It's the reason parents trusted us to allow you kids to have your own separate party every year."

Al narrowed his eyes at me and I stuck my tongue out. "I don't know where it comes from. People bring it in and share it with everyone. We don't even know who brought in what. And as for you, Roxy, I was the only one at that party behaving themselves. Between Nix pawing all over you, Scor tricking you into kissing him, you should be on my side."

Astoria looked at her boys. "What the hell goes on at these parties?"

I smiled. "The boys take advantage of trusting young women. Nix grabs all over girl's booties and Scor blindfolds them and kisses them without permission." I looked at Harry who was looking angry. "Al was a gentleman and did in fact save me from Nix, but I don't know about James. I was pretty sure he had Zabini around his waist at some point that night, but I can't be sure who was the victim in that instance."

Al laughed. "It was James. He said he thought she was going to rape him and was hiding from her the whole night after she finally let go to get a drink."

I snorted and Rick was looking at us like we were crazy. "I need to attend one of these parties."

"You wouldn't be allowed. It's only for underage kids. We can't even go anymore. We have to start attending the stuffy adult party. James only got to go because he pouted like a twelve year old to his parents and claimed to be chaperoning. It sounds like he changed his mind though after our school mate tried to sink her claws in him. James is very good looking, you see, and the girls at our school all had crushes on him and were sad when he graduated. James and Al both are seen as prizes to be won by the girls. The Malfoy twins are too. To be honest, I always felt kind of bad for them being chased the way they were, until of course they started taking advantage of the situation."

Rick laughed and shook his head. The guys were giving me death looks and receiving them in return from their parents.

Al kicked me under the table. "Are you _trying_ to get us killed?"

"No, I am just telling Rick here a bit about us, and you are an adult now. It's not like your parents can do much about the stunts you pulled as school boys. I am sure your fathers were just as bad."

Ginny snorted into her juice. "Draco was, but Harry was very shy with girls. He was also extremely thick and couldn't tell when a girl liked him."

Astoria laughed. "I remember that. There were so many girls who wanted to date Harry and he was always too busy sa- "She glanced at Rick and remembered the muggle in the room. "Studying with Ron and Hermione or fighting with Draco that he didn't really have time for girls."

My father looked thoughtful for a minute. "I remember hearing that Harry and Draco used to hate each other before their sons became friends. I went to school in France, and Melissa is an American, so we didn't know much about most of you aside from the obvious, until Roxy became friends with Lily."

Rick looked confused. "What's the obvious?"

I cleared my throat. "Not to sound snobbish, but the school we attended is extremely exclusive and most of the students who attend have parents who know each other, and Harry and Draco, along with several other parents come from well-known families who have attended the Academy for several generations. I only got in because we lived in Scotland and my father is who he is. My father had met some people and heard about the Malfoys, the Potters, and the Weasleys who are Mrs. Potter's family and only made Al and James even more of a catch."

He nodded. "I have heard of schools like that. You have to be on the waiting list from the time you are born or something. They only accept exceptionally gifted kids, or your parents have to have attended and you get in based on alumni status. Usually it's the kids of royalty or something equally as impressive. I heard those schools were like prisons, though. They have been talking about disbanding them."

Harry spoke next and I could tell he had already thought this conversation had wandered into dangerous territory, but wanted to defend his beloved Hogwarts. "The school was nothing like a prison. In fact to be perfectly honest, they could stand to tighten security a bit. The children are free to wander about as they choose, keeping with curfew of course, and I don't think you could beat the education you receive or the advantages going to a school like that affords."

I nodded. "I'm completely wasting the advantages I was given by my parents for sending me to such a place, by chasing my own dream of being a comic book artist, but people like those three have the whole world in front of them. They could go into any field they wanted and be respected and accomplished much like our parents. My father has the business contacts he does because of places like our school. You know, even you have to know this, and if you don't, you will eventually doing what you want to do, but a lot of your success is going to rely on who you know and who they know."

He nodded. "That's a good point. You don't feel that you were sheltered or missed out on things?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't know what comic con was, remember? But I also know that my parents only wanted me to have the same opportunities they had, no matter what I chose to do. Besides, I met the guys there, and my dear friend Lily, and I am sure that knowing who I know might help me out eventually." I pointed at Nix. "I might need a lawyer for my contract." I pointed at Scor. "I might need a detective in case some crazy tries to hurt me again." I pointed at Al. "I might need a doctor one day to heal my wounds when I am clumsy. Lily is going to open her own night club too, so knowing her means I don't have to wait in line and her name will make her highly successful because the kids who went to our school will go, and they will bring their friends who bring their friends and so on. That means she can pay her rent."

He laughed at that. Harry looked at his watch and smiled at me. "Speaking of my Lily, I need to get home and help her pack. I want to spend some time with her before she disappears over here for the summer."

I gave him and Ginny a hug. "Thank you so much for everything, Harry. I love you."

"Anytime, sweetie, I will see you on Sunday for dinner, ok?"

"Ok."

They hugged the boys and left. Draco and Astoria stood up as well and Astoria gave me a big hug. "Draco is having your fireplace fixed tomorrow, so you can use it when you need to. Take care of yourself and try to be more aware of your surroundings from now on, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am. I will see you Sunday, right?"

"Of course you will. We wouldn't miss it for the world."

Draco gave me a hug and then he and Astoria hugged the boys and left.

Rick stood next. "I am going to go too and let you visit with your parents. I'm glad you are ok, and I hope that last night doesn't make you want to leave. Come and see me anytime."

"Thank you, Rick, I will. It was nice getting to know you."

He smiled and went to the door. "You too. I was a little disappointed to hear you already had a boyfriend, but I hope we will be friends."

I smiled. "Me too, and let me know when you want that portrait done."

He left and I turned to my parents. "Feel better now? You see that I am ok, and I can handle myself. I am even making friends. Now I am going to get dressed and the two of you are going to take me to Diagon Alley to pick out a cat. Those kneazles are handy when there is something going on. I need an owl too." I looked at the guys. "Go get dressed, because you are taking me to lunch at the Leaky since I made you breakfast. Besides I want your opinions on the animals."

My parents were going to buy me my animals because of the way they acted today. I had an owl at Hogwarts but he belonged to my parents and I had to give him back when I graduated.

We got dressed and met in my living room before heading to the animal store. I walked in and had to let my eyes adjust to the dark. I found a huge eagle owl that was black and had silver tipped wings.

I called my dad over to see her. "Daddy, I found my owl."

"Are you sure she is the one you want? You haven't really looked around and you don't want to pick the first one you see."

"I'm sure. She is supposed to be mine. Her name is Moka." She clicked her beak and gave me an affectionate nip through the cage. "See?"

"Ok, now go pick a cat and I will get Moka taken care of."

I went to the back where the cats were kept, and this little black kitten came running over to me and climbed my jeans. "Hello, there! You are precious!" He had lamp like green eyes. He reminded me so much of Al. "Do you want to come home with me?" He mewed at me and I snuggled him closer and went to the front where my dad was waiting.

"Did you pick a cat already?"

"He picked me. I walked back there and he ran over and climbed my jeans. Look at him, Daddy!"

I handed him to my dad and he smiled. "What are you going to name him?"

"Aries. I think he is going to be lots of trouble." I smiled at Aries and took him back from my dad. I called the boys over and showed them my choices. They were picking out owls as well. They knew they would come in handy, and thought I had a brilliant idea to get one. Al got a bit cocky when he saw Aries, and I had to laugh at him. They liked Moka too.

We paid for the animals and went to a few other stores to look around, and I bought some books and a few comics at the book store. I got stopped by a reporter asking questions and taking photos. They had heard what happened last night, and I made it clear that it would never happen again, because Harry Potter himself had put wards up around my home. Thankfully they didn't seem to know where I lived.

We went to the Leaky for lunched, and I noticed we were being watched. "Al, someone is watching us, and I don't know who. Don't look around, but tell Scor to tell Nix."

He nodded and I saw him lean next to him and tell Scor what was going on. I looked over at my dad and nudged him. "Dad, I think there is a fan boy in here. We might need to leave. Just a heads up."

"Your new issue was released two days ago, remember?"

I had forgotten about that. We finished our lunch and got up to leave.

"Moka!"

So freaking close. I turned around and it was one of the boys who used to follow me around school. Lovely. We couldn't go to my apartment now.

I smiled at him. "Hi, can I help you?"

He nodded. "I wanted to wait until you were finished eating to ask for your autograph on the new issue of 'The Artist'." He handed me a quill so I could sign his book. "I love the new direction you are going with it. Some people were angry, but you can please everyone, right?" I nodded. I never tried to encourage these boys. "Thank you for the autograph, I see you are busy, so I will leave you to it."

"Have a good day, and thank you for being a loyal fan."

We turned to leave, and Scor grabbed my arm and pulled me to the fireplace. "We are going to floo over to my parents' place and then wait until we can apparate closer to the flat and sneak you in." We floo'd to Malfoy Manor and stepped out of the way so everyone else could come through.

Draco came in the sitting room when he heard us coming out of the fireplace. "What's going on?"

Scor turned to his dad. "Fan boy. He was one of the guys who used to follow her around school so I thought it would be a bad idea to go home. Just because he can't get in doesn't mean he can't stalk her outside."

Al came through last. "I went to my parents' and got my dad's cloak. I am going to apparate to the Leaky and see if it's clear, and then walk to the apartment to make sure we can get her in without anyone seeing her." He put his cloak on and left.

I looked at Scor and thanked him. "I promise not to ask you to come with me to Diagon Alley again. I should have known better than to get a flat so damn close."

My parents were leaving to go home and I hugged them and thanked them for the animals. My fireplace would be connected to the floo network the next day and I could use it from now on. I couldn't apparate home because Harry had put up an anti-apparition ward around the building.

Draco pulled me aside while we were waiting on Al. "Roxy, perhaps it would be better for you if you got a house."

"What would I do with a house? It's just me there, and that would be far too much. I just wanted a normal flat like every other teenager my age where I could do my work and when my floo is connected tomorrow, I can use that to come and go. I won't have to step outside of my flat again."

He sighed and looked worried. "Promise me you will think about it, ok?"

"I promise."

We went back to the sitting room to wait for Al's patronus. About 30 minutes later his wolf popped in and told us to apparate behind the building next to us. I hugged Draco and we left. I apparated between the boys, and followed them to the flat. They went to their own flat to set their owls up, and I did the same thing. I thought about what Draco said. He was probably right. I was insane to think I could live a normal life right now. It was going to be worse if I started releasing it to the muggle world.

I fed Aries and showed him where is box was in my studio. The lady at the store showed me the spell that cleared his waste and left the litter until I needed to change that too. I got my iPod from the living room and moved it to my studio so I could do some work until Scor got there for his portrait. I poured in some of what I was really going through and it made me feel good to vent into my work. She was falling in love with three men, and trying to decide who she truly loved. The men didn't look like their real life counter parts, but they had their personalities. Maybe my fans would write in and give some suggestions.

Scor knocked on the door and I told him to go wait for me in my room. He looked really good. He had his shirt off and was wearing some loose jeans and a chain I had given him for his birthday. He had his hair messed up and in his face. He looked like sex on legs. I charmed my bed to elevate at the head, and put one of his hands behind his head and one across his waistband on his jeans. I told him to bite his lip and raise an eyebrow. I was definitely going to be keeping a copy of this. I had copied Al's too. At the time it was for my portfolio, but after everything that happened at the end of the school year, I had made a third one for myself. I also had a personal copy of the Ravenclaw team drawing.

I turned my iPod to 'Candyman' and left it on the 'Aqua' playlist. I set to work and did his hair and face first so he could relax it. I got halfway through his face when someone knocked on the door.

"Don't move! I will answer it and come right back."

It was Rick again. I opened the door, told him to follow me and ran back to my room before Scor could move. I was too late. "Bite your lip again and raise the eyebrow! I am almost done with your face and you can relax it and talk." He narrowed his eyes at me and looked behind me. He rolled his eyes and did what I said. "What is it, Rick? Did you need something?"

"I was bringing you some cookies to thank you for breakfast. Are those quills you are using?"

Shit.

"Yeah, there is an online store that sells them. They are very expensive, but worth the money. I get better angles than I would with pencils." It was true. There really was such a place online, and I did like them better than drawing pencils. "It's one of the reasons I charge so much for personal art. Scor got a deal because I did a package deal with Al for him and the rest of our house team. I imagine they got their parents to pay for it."

"The soccer team or something?"

"Yeah. I did one team drawing and one for each individual player. They were all something like this. I don't know why men want to be drawn with their shirts off, but there you have it. I made them wear their uniforms for the team drawing, though."

"Ravenclaw?"

I looked at him and he pointed to one of my Ravenclaw pennants. I didn't support the house team, but I was a proud Ravenclaw.

"Yep. That was my house. Al, Scor and I were in it. It's where the smart people went."

"You mean the nerds." I looked up and saw Nix. He came over and kissed me before grabbing a seat on the floor since Rick was here and I couldn't conjure him a chair. "My house was far better."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Bunch of snobs, more like. You were one of the worst ones." Scor laughed and I glared at him. "I'm not done with your face yet, back to it."

Nix smirked at his brother. "She is looking at you and pretending you are me, you know that, right?"

I picked up a pillow and threw it at Nix. "If you are going to hassle my model and make him move, I am kicking you out."

He put the pillow behind his back and leaned against the wall. "Sorry, babe. I'll behave I promise."

I made a kiss face and winked at him.

"How long have the two of you been together?" Rick was watching us with amusement.

Nix answered him because I didn't know what to say. "Since the end of school but I fancied her for years."

"You mean when you perverts looked up my skirt in third year?"

This time Scor and Nix both answered me. "You leaned over your desk and we couldn't help it."

I laughed at them. "Mandi said the three of you almost fell out of your seats trying to get a peek! I'm finished with your face, Scor. Besides, those skirts are not so short that I couldn't reach for something without showing anything."

"What house were you in, Nix?"

He smiled a proud smile. "Slytherin."

Scor and I both hissed and then laughed.

"They were the Snakes. The very snooty and self-important Snakes. No one liked them, but them."

"Hey, you fancied me."

"Imagine that, I also fancied you without looking down your pants."

"Was it just the two houses?"

"No, there was Gryffindor where the jocks were. They said it was for the people who showed bravery, but they were all a bunch of jocks. It's Lily's house, and Al's brother James was in there, and then there was Hufflepuff. They said it was loyalty, but there is a rumor that you went in there if they didn't know where else to put you. That poor house doesn't get any respect. Those kids get bullied the most." I pointed to the pennant he had seen. "Blue and silver. The best house, with the best people. What about you? What was your school like?"

"I went to a public school. My parents would never have sent me off to a private school. They didn't believe in them, and couldn't afford them if they did. To be honest, it was kind of a tradeoff. They got to keep me home every day, but they had to worry about drugs and gangs. It was overcrowded and smelled horribly. I liked the teachers, though. You knew some of them could have gotten a higher paying job at a private school, but wanted to make a difference. We didn't have the politics that private schools have either."

"So you didn't like your school?"

"It was ok. I was kind of popular, and I made good grades. I made the best of it, anyway."

I nodded and Nix stood. "I'm going to the restroom, love. You want something to drink?"

"I have soda in the fridge, Rick you want something?" He shook his head. "Nothing for Scor, he isn't allowed to move until I call break."

He leaned over my table that had all of my stuff on it and gave me another kiss. "I love you."

I smiled at him. "I love you too."

He left the room and Scor said, "That's new. When did that happen?"

"He said it last night, and I feel the same way. Remember when we were all in the living room and I was crying about being alone when you all started training in September and Lils went back to school? I kind of said it then, you know. He just came out and said it to me last night after we found out that guy was going to try to rape me. Maybe it hit him harder than I thought."

He sighed. "You are not going to be alone, Roxy. Al's grandmother is teaching you to cook, and I am pretty sure our moms are going to keep you company. You will have your art, you have Aries now too. Where is he, by the way?"

"He is asleep on top of my bath towels. It doesn't matter anyway. You can pet him when I let you take a break."

Nix walked in with our drinks and Aries clinging to his jeans mewing. "No he isn't. He climbed my leg and won't let go."

I reached over and grabbed him. "That's mean, Nix. You could have carried him in here and gone back for the drinks." I nuzzled my nose to the tiny ball of fluff. "Did the mean man mistreat you? It's ok now, mommy has you." I set him in my lap and he curled up and went back to sleep.

"Hey! That demon attacked me! Where is my cuddles and love? I went to the bathroom and he hissed at me and climbed my jeans."

"He is a baby, Nix. Are you really scared of a little thing like him? Maybe he doesn't like you. You shouldn't be so hateful to such a sweet angel. Look at him lying there peacefully."

He rolled his eyes and sat down again. I heard him mumble "Demon cat" but I ignored him.

I changed playlists on my iPod and went back to work. I was in the mood for some classic rock, so I put it to 'I love Rock and Roll' and sang while I worked. I wiggled my eyebrows at Nix. For some reason this song made me think of him.

He laughed and shook his head.

"This song reminds me of you for some reason. I have no idea."

Scor scoffed. "Where's my song?"

I laughed and flipped through my playlist and found his song. "I don't know why the hell we have to do this right now, but here you go."

I played 'Good Girls Go Bad'

When the song was over he shook his head. "The party?"

I smiled. "Something like that, yes. You made me an awful person, Scorpius.

"Wait a minute, we all became friends because of what I did at that party. Well, after anyway."

Nix looked at his brother. "What exactly did you do after the party? I know for a fact it wasn't that much, but I'm still curious."

"He didn't tell you? He followed me up to Lily's room to apologize and he conned me into making out with him. He found out that the kiss he tried to give me at midnight was my first kiss, and he felt guilty, or pretended to, so he made up for it."

"That was your first kiss?"

"Yes, I thought the two of you were brothers, don't you talk?"

"He didn't tell me any of this because he knew I would kick his ass. We had a deal."

"I know, he told me, but I figured when you were grabbing my ass and he tricked me into kissing him at midnight, that was pretty much out of the water. Then when Al did what he did while your mother was fixing my face the next morning, you know what? The three of you are despicable. I need new friends."

Rick cleared his throat and I laughed and smiled at him. "What happened the next morning?"

"Al's sister is a very heavy sleeper. I wasn't aware of that, and when I tried to climb out of bed without waking her, my foot got caught and I busted my head open on her night stand and her lamp fell and busted on my face." I showed him the scar on my forehead. "Al carried me downstairs and Scor and Nix's mom came and fixed it. He held me in his lap while she picked glass out of my face and fixed my wounds. I had to go back to school with a cut up face and a black eye, though. Anyway, he was trying to distract me while she worked on the back of my head which was the worst of it, and he kissed me."

"So when was the first time Nix kissed you?"

"Funny enough, it was last night. He is the only gentleman out of the three, aside from when he was drunk at the party. The other two use me as a means to piss the other ones off, but Nix is sweet. That's why he is my boyfriend. People at school thought I was dating all three of them, but I wasn't dating any of them until school let out. I am still very close to Al and Scor though. They are my best friends."

I called break so I could stretch and Scor could move around. I also went into my studio and tried to conjure two chairs but I couldn't find my wand. "Nix!"

He came back there and smiled at me. "Looking for this?" he handed me my wand.

"Where did you get it?"

"It was on the stand out in the open with your art supplies. I took it when I went to the bathroom."

"Thank you, if he saw it he probably thought it was an art tool." I kissed him and conjured two bean bag chairs. "Help me drag these to the bedroom for you and Rick to sit in."

"That reminds me, what's he doing here?"

I smiled. "He made me cookies, why? Are you jealous?"

"Yes. It's one thing to share you with Al and Scor, but now this other guy in popping up."

"He doesn't stand a chance, Nix. I don't want him like that, but it's interesting to know a muggle and listen to him talk about his life. I like that I can tell him stuff as long as I keep it vague. He is easy to talk to, and just someone new. I need other friends, Nix."

He sighed. "I know, I'm still jealous, though."

"You're allowed to be as long as you don't do anything to him. That reminds me, I think your brother is upset that we are saying we love each other."

He shrugged. "Let him be upset. I love you."

I smiled and kissed him. "I love you too, now help me with these chairs."

We dragged the chairs into my bedroom, and I grabbed our glasses to get refills. "Scor, you want a glass of Coke?"

"Yeah, but can I talk to you in your room first?"

I followed him to the room. "Sure. You didn't peek at your drawing yet did you? It's not finished!"

He closed the door behind me and sealed it and silenced the room. "Roxy, I am not using you to piss off my brother and Al. I love you too and I haven't said it yet because it's never the right time. I was going to talk to you today, but we haven't had a minute alone."

"Scor, did you get what I was saying earlier when you got so obviously jealous? I was reminding that I told you last night that I was in love with all three of you. I have to pretend Nix is my boyfriend in front of Rick because I can't be like, 'yeah, I'm kind of with all three of them, actually.' You know that."

He grabbed my face and kissed me. "I love you so much, Roxy. This guy is getting on my nerves. He obviously fancies you and there isn't any more room. I tolerate the other two because I know that you haven't picked on of us, and we don't want to pressure you. Besides, we don't really mind sharing you. We all love you, and it's kind of easier this way."

"The three of you are insane. I would never put up with sharing someone like this."

He smiled. "It's my turn to stay the night, too."

I laughed and he went back to the living room while I got drinks and snacks for everyone.

"Where is Al? I'm surprised he isn't here looking for food."

Scor laughed. "He is taking a nap. He will probably be here later. Miss him?"

"Of course I do! I'm gonna go wake him up. When I get back we are gonna get back to it."


	5. Chapter 5

I ran across the hall to the guys' flat and went to Al's room. He was under the covers sleeping soundly. I almost felt bad for waking him up, but I knew that if I did it right, he wouldn't be mad. I climbed under the covers and started kissing him. He groaned and pulled me closer.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head."

"Mmm. I was just dreaming about you. I'm glad you're here."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Kissing you."

He rolled over on top of me and started kissing me. I put my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. I slid my tongue in his mouth and tasted him. He still tasted like chocolate. I kissed him for a few more minutes and finally pushed him away a bit before I went too far.

"We have to go. I need to finish Scor's portrait. I came to get you because I missed you. Rick is over there too, so don't forget he thinks Nix is my boyfriend."

"You woke me up for that?"

"I woke you up because I missed you." I got up to leave and he grabbed my wrist.

'Wait, Roxy, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I wanted to tell you I loved you. What happened last night scared the hell out of me, and I knew I needed to say it."

"I love you too, Al. I hope you know that. I am in love with all three of you. It's going to kill me when I am forced to decide."

"We are not going to force you to decide anything, Rox. We don't mind sharing you, it's kind of fun, actually. Just make sure you give us all equal attention or one of us might get their feelings hurt. We will all give you plenty too."

He smiled and I kissed him again. "Scor already claimed tonight, but you get tomorrow night."

"I love you, Roxy."

"I love you too, Al. Let's go."

I fixed my hair back, and we went across the hall.

Nix was on his way out the door. "What the hell took so long? I was about to come get you."

"Al sleeps as hard as his sister. Let's finish this portrait. Nix, will you go in my studio and grab another bean bag chair?"

"Yeah."

I went into the room and repositioned Scor. When I leaned over him to do his hair, he kissed my nose and I laughed. When it was the way I had it earlier, I sat back down and turned on my music so I could get back to work. I was in the mood for Blue October, so I picked a song that really reminded me of all three of the guys called 'Calling You'. I hoped Al would get the reference, but I didn't know if the other two would get it.

Sure enough on the right part he laughed and I turned to wink at him while I sang. I turned back to Scor and got to work. I still had the lower half of his body and the background to do. When I got to his feet I growled at him.

"Who told you to put socks on?"

"What?"

"Take off the damn socks. Where did you even get them? You were not wearing them earlier."

He reached down and took of the socks and got back in position. "You are so bossy, and mean!"

"Shush. Models are to be seen and not heard."

He looked at Rick. "You sure you want her to do one for you? See how she acts?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I think it would be worth it. I always wanted something like this. She is very talented."

I smiled at him and stuck my tongue out at Scor. "See, you could stand to be nicer to me. I would make your life easier if you did."

"Your right, I'm sorry. I will make it up to you tonight."

"Ooh, take out?"

"Chinese sound good?"

"That sounds awesome. Thanks, Scor."

"Anything for you, my dear."

Aww.

"That's sweet. You should be like this more often."

Al laughed and I looked at him. "This song is sick, what is this called?"

"Dirt Room. It's one of my favorites by them."

"What the hell, Rox? You have a sick sense of humor."

I laughed at him. "Remember this song if you ever piss me off."

I went back to work and started the song over so I could sing and listen to it. It really was one my favorites.

"Where is Aries?" Al was looking around my room for the cat.

"Try the bathroom on the towels."

He went to get the kitten and when he screamed I knew he found him. He came back with the cat latched onto his arm and tears coming out if his eyes. "Get him off!"

Rick tried to help, but Aries spat at him and took it out on Al.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being mean to my kitten! He is only a baby!"

Rick looked at me like I was crazy. "Fucking demon!"

I sighed and took Aries off of Al's arm and put him in my lap. He curled up and went to sleep. He was so cute and purring so loud.

Nix was laughing at them. "I told you he was mean!"

"Well if you would stop waking him up he wouldn't be so mean. Hand me a ponytail holder, babe. They are in the bathroom."

He got up and went to get a ponytail holder. Scor laughed. "That boy is so whipped. You know he told her he loved her already?"

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. "Shut it. Models don't talk."

"Yes, ma'am."

Al laughed. "Look who's talking. I'm gonna go order dinner. Rick were you planning on staying?"

"No, I was going to leave soon. I have a date tonight, and I need to get ready."

I smiled at him. "I hope it goes well. Thank you for the cookies."

"I will tell you about it tomorrow, and you are welcome. How about we have tea tomorrow afternoon?"

"That's fine if you don't mind having it here. I was going to work on my comic tomorrow. I am hoping to hear something from a publisher soon, and every issue I am ahead, is one less I have to crank out in time."

"Well, if you are able to get published, let me know so I can tell my friend to check it out. He can tell his friends and so on."

"Will do. Have a good night, Rick."

"You too."

He left, and the guys made sure he was gone before locking the door and coming back to the room. Al walked over and gave me a kiss, and went back to work.

He smirked at Nix. "By the way, I told her I loved her too."

"You all did." I rolled my eyes. I was working on the background of the drawing, and I told Scor he could get up.

He came over and kissed me. "That looks, amazing, baby."

"Because it's you."

"No, because you did it."

"You are so sweet. Now the three of you go order dinner while I finish this."

Nix kissed me and they left. I smiled and shook my head. I needed to choose one, and I knew it. They just made it so damn hard. Oh well, for right now they were having fun, and that was all I cared about. I hadn't done more than what happened the night before with Nix, and it was my turn to have some damn fun.

I had been a good girl my whole life, and now I had the attentions of three extremely hot guys and I was a teenage girl. I wasn't supposed to tie myself down with just one guy yet. I could do that later.

I finished the drawing and took my wand out to dry it before I took it to Scor. The food had already arrived, and I fixed myself a plate and sat down with the guys to watch 'Moulin Rouge'. I loved this movie because of the songs and the love story was so beautiful and tragic. I also loved the version of Romeo and Juliet with the guns instead of swords. The scene where they saw each other through the fish tank always made me cry. It was gorgeous and romantic. I hadn't exposed the guys to that one yet, but it was on the list. They made me watch action movies; they could watch my chick ones.

I moved to Al's lap and laid my head on his chest. Scor was staying the night, and Nix had stayed the night last night, so I could give him some cuddle time. Plus he was sitting on the end of the couch. I stretched my legs out and put them in Scor's lap. He was sweet enough to give me a foot massage, but it made me fall asleep.

I woke up to being kissed. I could tell it was Al because I tasted chocolate. I kissed him back, and he picked me up and put me in my bed. "The movie is over, baby."

"Mmhmm. Kiss me some more before you leave." He sat down on the bed next to me and kissed me.

I felt another pair of hands on me and I looked down to see Scor. He licked around my belly button and kissed a trail to my jeans.

I looked at Al and he smiled. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to?"

"Where is Nix?"

"He is waiting by the door."

I looked over at the door and saw him smiling at me.

"I kind of do want to do this. I don't know how, but I am sure the three of you could figure it out."

I stood up and took my clothes off and laid back down.

Scor started licking my pussy, and Al and Nix took their pants off and I grabbed one cock in each hand. I took turns licking and sucking them the best I could while Scor was licking me. After I came, he took his pants off and placed himself between my legs.

"This is going to hurt at first, but I will take it slow until you adjust, ok?"

"Ok." I was so freaking horny I didn't care.

Al and Nix got off of the bed, and Scor kissed me. I wrapped my legs around him.

"Please, baby. I'm ready."

He entered me and it felt so good. He stopped for a second and then thrust himself inside of me. The pain wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but it still hurt. He held himself still inside of me until I adjusted to him and started moving my hips to show him I was ready for him to keep going.

I moaned in pleasure and when I was ready he rolled me on top of him. "Sit up and turn around, baby."

I did it and I was now riding him backwards. Al and Nix came back and I went back to taking turns sucking on them. Finally Scor pulled out of me and finished himself off.

I pouted a bit, but Al laughed at me and took his place. He sat up when he slid himself inside of me, and rubbed my clit while he thrust himself in and out. I cried out in pleasure and sucked on Nix harder. Scor sat at the foot of the bed and watched. When Al pulled out he did the same as Scor had and finished himself. Nix got on top of me and pulled my legs up so he could get all the way in and slammed me hard. I moaned and cried out and came again. I couldn't even think of how many times that had been and when he finished he didn't pull out. He held me tight and kissed me.

"I love you, Roxy."

"I love you too, Nix."

He moved off of me, and after I could stand I went to take a shower. I took my wand with me and used the contraceptive spell I had learned in school. I was so sore I ended up taking a bath instead. When I got out I wrapped a towel around myself and brushed my teeth. I went back to my room and overheard the heard the guys talking.

"We _all _love her, Nix! That's the problem. She is going to think we are using her! I don't want to do this anymore." It was Al.

"I know, but what are we going to do? Are you willing to give her up, because I'm not." That was Nix.

I heard Scor next. "Look we agreed we would all be a part of her first time, and none of us are willing to let go of her. Why don't we keep sharing her and no more group sex? She is probably freaked the hell out. We ambushed her when she was half asleep and took her virginity like a group of savages because none of us was willing to let one of the others do it. We were selfish. If she wants to sleep with us again we do it on our own nights."

I could agree to that. I noticed none of them were wanting my opinion, but whatever, I would let them work it out.

"Ok, so we are all agreed we are going to back off a bit and share her fairly and get rid of this Rick guy?" It was Nix. How long had they been talking about this? I didn't think I was in the tub that long.

"So what are we going to do about our parents? Maybe one of us should date her publicly."

"Sadly the neighbor thinks she is with your brother so it's going to have to be him. I don't like it, but it's the only thing that makes sense. The real problem is another incident like this morning. What if one of them comes in and she is in bed with one of us instead of him? Not to mention my sister is going to be here in a few days. You could get past her because she can't tell the difference between the two of you, but she would notice me."

"She can stay at our flat those nights. I think that would be fair. It's only until the end of the summer and then Christmas holiday." Scor suggested.

"Until she gets out of school at the end of the year. We can work it out by then. We don't know if she is still going to want any of us by then, much less all of us." Nix sounded scared.

It was quiet for a minute and Al finally spoke. "I'm gonna go check on her. She might have fallen asleep in the tub."

I opened the door. "No, she is right here. What's going on, you all look tense." They were dressed and sitting on the bed.

Al came over and hugged me. "We were worried about you. Are you ok?"

I kissed his cheek. "I'm really sore, and tired, but yeah, I'm ok. You changed my sheets for me?"

Nix smiled. "We also made you some tea." He handed me a cup and I sat down and drank it. They were so sweet.

After I drank my tea I got dressed for bed and took my hair out of the towel and brushed it and braided it for bed. I noticed they were watching me and turned to them. "Seriously, what is going on. You all are looking at me like I am about so catch fire or something."

Nix took my hand. "We are just worried about you. Are you mad at us or freaked out or anything?"

I looked at them. "No, I'm glad we did what we did, but I don't think I want to do that again. I feel like I am never going to walk straight again. To be honest I am glad the three of you decided how we were going to approach sex for the first time because I was scared giving it to one of you first would hurt the other two. I almost pushed Nix into it last night, I almost jumped Al this afternoon when I woke him up, and if we had been alone today when I was drawing Scor, I would have jumped him too. I wanted all three of you, and if the only solution was it to be together for the first time, I'm glad it was that way." They all smiled and I was glad I had put their minds at ease. I leaned back on the bed, and closed my eyes.

I woke up the next morning wrapped in Scor's arms. He was behind me with his arms wrapped around me protectively. I smiled and snuggled into him.

"Good morning, sweet baby. How do you feel?"

"You're awake?"

"I have been for a while, but I couldn't get up and leave you. I just wanted to hold you. You still didn't answer my question though."

I rolled over and kissed him. "I feel ok." I kissed his neck and his chest. "You smell like my soap."

"I used your shower after you went to sleep." He kissed me back and I put my legs around him. "Aren't you sore?"

"Not too sore for this." I bit his neck and he growled and rolled over me. I looked up at him and smiled. "How about just me and you this time?"

"I love you, Roxy."

He made love to me slowly. It hurt a bit at first, but it felt really good after a few minutes. He definitely lasted a lot longer than he had last night.

"Roxanne!" We froze.

"Mother! Get out! Go wait for me in the living room!"

She slammed my door closed and I looked at Scor.

"Listen, I am going to change your eye color to Nix's and I need you to send him a patronus and tell him he has to pretend to be you when he gets here. The two of you go in the bathroom and switch back. Tell him I'm sorry I have to do this, but she caught me in bed with him yesterday and my parents cannot know what's going on. It looks like me and him are going to have to become publicly official." Isn't it funny how things worked out?

He kissed me. "I know, baby."

We got up and got dressed and I changed his eye color. He sent is penguin next door, and we went to the living room.

"What the hell is so important that you had to come over so early this morning?"

"I just wanted to check on you, but it looks like you are doing fine."

"Mom listen to me, you and dad cannot keep showing up here every morning. I am going to have Mr. Potter take you and dad both off of the charm so that you cannot do this anymore."

Nix and Al walked in the door. Nix looked about ready to laugh. "We wanted to come check on you and Nix. We heard some commotion and thought something was wrong."

I noticed his eyes were Scor's color. "Yeah, why don't you and Al take Nix in the room for a minute while I talk to my mother?" They went into my bedroom. "Now do I need to have your entry privileges revoked or are you going to start calling before you come over? This is not an extension of home, mom. This is my flat, and people cannot keep barging in and out whenever they please. I was making love to my boyfriend and that was the last thing I needed."

"Since when is he your boyfriend?"

"Since last night. We talked and realized we had liked each other since third year and decided to give it a shot."

"So you sleep with him as soon as you are a couple? I thought you were a virgin!"

"I was until last night! Mom, seriously this has to stop. I am grown. I don't live under your roof, and I can make my own choices. I want to be able to have sex with my boyfriend without you and dad walking in on us! I am going to floo Mr. Potter this afternoon."

She stood up when the guys walked back in the room. I could tell they really had switched back. "You do that. I will start calling before I come over."

She walked out the door, and I sat on the couch. "Al, would you mind sending your patronus to your father and ask him to come over?"

"Not at all, I'm sorry that happened, but I am so glad it wasn't me. Scor and Nix can play it off like they are each other."

I laughed. "I could still tell the difference. It's so weird how they don't even look the same to me anymore, and other people can't tell the difference."

Harry knocked a few minutes later and I opened the door. "So the door does exist. I was starting to think it was just a hole in the wall."

I asked the guys to leave and sat down with Harry. I had to tell him what happened.

"Mr. Potter, I need your help. My mom walked in on me and Nix again this morning. This time we were not just sleeping." He smiled. "I need you to change the wards to block them from entering without my permission. Is that possible?"

"You are not going to like this, but I am not the one who can help you with that. Draco is. He had one against his father when he got out of Azkaban and he knows how to specialize it for certain people. He is going to want to know why. Do you still want me to summon him?"

I nodded. "Tell him to just come in too. Thank you for not judging me." I started crying and he came to hug me after he sent his stag to Draco.

"It's a lot harder for parents when it's their little girl than when it's their boy. They don't see you as an adult, and they might not ever see it that way. Molly still treats Ginny like a kid, and Ginny is much older than you are. I am not judging you and neither will Draco."

"Draco wont what?" He walked in the door and came over to us. I looked at him. I was terrified. I started shaking and he sat next to Harry and grabbed my hand. "What happened, Roxy? You can tell me."

"My mom caught me in bed with Nix this morning."

"So? Was she angry that he stayed the night again?"

"We weren't sleeping. She caught us making love."

"Oh! I hate when that happens." He laughed and I felt better. "So are you and my son together or were you just relieving stress?"

I loved this man! "We are together. We talked last night and decided to give it a shot. I need a favor, and Harry said you are the only one who can do it. I need to block my parents from entering my flat without permission. This cannot keep happening."

He didn't even get a chance. My front door went flying across the room and my purple faced father busted in.

"WHERE IS HE?"

I drew my wand and Harry and Draco did the same thing. I sent my dragon across the hall and told the boys to floo over to Potter Estate. "Daddy, calm the hell down! There are muggles in this building!"

"She's right, Don! Put it away!" Harry said. He had stepped in front of me.

Draco move next to Harry to block me from view, but I moved. I wasn't the one that needed protection. "Daddy, please stop and put your wand away." I saw movement behind my father and did the only thing I knew to do. It was Rick and he could see everything. "Harry!" "Confundus! Obliviate!"

My father looked behind him and grabbed Rick and pulled him into the apartment. I repaired my door. "How bad did I get him?"

Draco pulled out his wand. "Legimens!" He looked into Rick's mind. "Not bad. You erased the last 10 minutes if I run him down to his flat and lift the confusion charm he will think he fainted." He took Rick to his flat and came back.

I glared at my father. "Look what you caused! You can't do stuff like this, dad! I am in love with Nix, and he is in love with me. We finally stopped being thick and got together. I don't know if it will work out or not, but I don't regret what happened between us. You are not going to ruin something I have waited four years for because you are angry that I didn't stay a little girl!"

The door opened and Nix walked in. I saw my dad raised his wand, and I jumped in front of Nix before the spell could hit him. I heard someone scream "No!" and everything went black.

I opened my eyes and I was in bed. Astoria was standing over me crying. "What happened?"

"You took a cutting curse to the chest. I fixed it, but you need to stay in bed for a few days. I am going to stay with you. Your father was taken to Azkaban for a week and charged with attacking an unarmed witch. Draco and Harry were furious at him."

"Tell them I said to release him. I am dropping the charges. Did Draco put the wards against my parents up?"

"He did. Your mother wanted to come see you, but no one can let her in but you. I will send Draco the message, but I don't know if he will do it. He wants to make sure your father is calmed down before he lets him go. Your handsome friend came by. He said the two of you had plans for tea, but I told him you had been in a car accident and were in a hospital in Scotland near your parents and I was house sitting for you and taking care of your cat."

"I forgot about that. Is Nix ok? He didn't get hit did he?"

"No, you caught the whole thing for him. He is angry that you did it, but he is more worried about you than anything else. He said he heard you and your father screaming at each other, and you were telling him you were in love with Nix. He was coming to back you up and stand by your side, but when he walked in the door your father raised his wand to him and you just dove in front of him before he could do anything to stop you."

I was feeling so groggy.

"I'm glad he is ok. This wasn't his fault. It was mine. He wasn't even the one I was with this morning. It was Scor. Nix was taking the fall for him. I love them both so much. I love Al too. I don't know what to do."

I fell back to sleep.

I woke up some time later, and Al was lying in bed next to me holding me tightly and crying. "Al, sweetie, are you ok?"

"Roxy? Are you ok? How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, why? I thought it was Scor's night to stay with me."

"Roxy, what day is it?"

"It's Thursday."

"No, baby, it's Saturday. What's the last thing you remember?"

"We made love and I took a bath. We were talking about something, I don't remember what, and I guess I fell asleep." He jumped out of the bed and came back with Scor, Nix, and Mrs. Malfoy. "What's going on?"

Astoria came over to me and asked me the same questions and I told her everything except the sex part.

"You don't remember Nix and your father?"

"No, why? What happened? Someone please tell me what's going on."

Nix came over to me. "Your mother caught me and you making love and told your dad. He came over here and you told him you were in love with me, and when I came to back you up, he hit you with a cutting curse that was aimed for me. Sweetie, that was yesterday morning. We have been taking turns watching over you. You woke up once for my mom, and you were talking nonsense, so we don't even know if you were really awake."

"What did I say?"

They all looked at each other and back at Nix. "You said Scor was the one you were sleeping with, and that you were in love with all three of us. You said I was taking the fall for my brother."

"Oh." _Oh shit! Was that true? _"Why would I say that? Is that all I said?"

"No, you told my mom to have the charges dropped against your father. She did. He isn't allowed over here, though. Neither is your mom. You did Scor's drawing Thursday afternoon and he was in your bed when you did it, but we were all here, so that's the only thing we can think of. We were all here and so was Rick, so we know nothing happened between the two of you."

"I need to know something, what the fuck was I doing in bed with you yesterday morning? I do love you, Nix. I am so in love with you, but why were we sleeping together?"

"We are dating, love. It's official now. You don't remember that?"

"No. I remember Moulin Rouge and taking a bath. I don't remember doing the drawing, either." I hoped by saying taking a bath he knew I meant making love with all three of them. Scor left and came back with my portfolio and showed it to me. I vaguely remembered it. "I kind of remember, but weren't you wearing socks?"

"You yelled at me to take them off."

"Ok, I remember now. Aries attacked Al and Nix."

He smiled at me. "That's right! You are starting to remember. That's good."

"Why does this shit keep happening to me?"

Nix laughed. "Technically it happened to me, but you saved me. I didn't have time to stop you! I would ask what you were thinking, but you don't know, so no point."

"I don't need to remember. It was because I love you." It was true. I would have done it for any of them. "I would have done it for any of you though. No one hurts my boys."

He smiled and kissed me. "I love you, baby. I am so happy that you are ok."

Astoria came to give me a checkup, and made me drink some nasty potion. "It's blood replenishing potion. You lost a lot of blood, and it seems that your mind shut the event out. That might not be a bad thing. You shouldn't have to think of your father in that light."

"Can I take a bath? If it's been almost two days since my last one, I need it."

She nodded. "I will have Scor draw one for you, and Nix can help you get in and out. It's not like you have to worry about modesty with him." She smiled and left the room.

"Oh my god, your mom hates me."

"No she doesn't, she adores you, and she thinks she is going to have you as a daughter in law one day. She was a bit annoyed at us when you told her what really happened, though. We think it was your guilty conscience. She yelled at us and told us we were using you for some game and you were falling for it. We finally convinced her it was the drugs she had you on, and your head was muddled and stuck with our story."

"So it was true? My mom really caught me with Scor and you covered for us?"

"Yes."

"Are we really dating?"

"No, but according to everyone outside of the four of us, we are. Do you really only remember Moulin Rouge and your bath?"

"No, I remember the in between."

He smiled and kissed me again. "I'm glad."

"Me too."

Scor came back in, and Nix carried me to the bathroom and sat me down on the toilet. I realized I had to pee and shooed him out. When I finished I undressed myself and got in the tub. Nix came back and sat down on the toilet to watch me bathe. It was kind of hot taking a bath in front of him. We couldn't really talk because the echo in the bathroom was so bad you could hear it through the whole flat. I usually used a silencing charm when I was in here, but I didn't have my wand.

"Al is making you some tea and a plate of food. If you eat it will help your body make more blood."

I looked at my body and saw the scars from the curse my father had hit me with. I started to cry, and he knelt beside the tub to comfort me.

"What's the matter, baby?"

"I am all scarred up now, and you won't want me anymore because my body isn't the same."

"Roxy! How could you think that? Do you honestly think me so shallow? These scars are the most beautiful things in the world to me. They are the scars of your love for me. You had no idea what your father was going to hit me with! What if he had tried to kill me? You would have given your life for mine. It should have been the other way around, my love! I should be the one covered in these scars from saving your life. What if my father hadn't been there? Harry didn't know the counter curse and you were losing blood so fast and I was scared to death that I had lost you. You have no idea what I would have done to your father if Harry hadn't stunned both of us and taken our wands!"

He hugged me closer to him and stroked my hair. "Roxy, I tried to kill him. I got Avada out of my mouth before Harry stopped me. I thought he had killed you, and I lost my mind. You father tried to have me arrested for attempted murder, but when the aurors saw all of the blood and my father working over you, they declared it self-defense. Harry told them what happened and they were going to charge him with attempted murder, but Harry had them drop it to assault on an unarmed witch. Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, Nix. You did what I would have done in your place. I love you, and I don't care who it is, they don't hurt my boys. He had no right to do what he did. He never should have attacked you. Why were you there, Nix? I should have sent you away."

He began to wash my hair. It felt so good. "You did. We couldn't leave you to face this alone. After we heard your dad break your door in, I almost went over there right then, but Scor and Al stopped me. They told me he wouldn't hurt you and to let him calm down. When I heard you declare your love like that, I had to go to you. I felt like such a coward hiding in my flat while you took the heat for everything, and then when you jumped in front of me, and I saw your father's wand raised and you went limp I screamed to stop him, but it was too late." He started to cry. "This was all my fault, Roxy. I should have listened to you and let my father and Harry deal with him. They said you were calming him down, and me walking in the door just flared his temper."

"What were Harry and Draco doing there?"

"You called them to fix the wards on your flat to stop your parents from entering. My father said he was just about to do it when your father busted in the door. After the aurors left, Harry went to every flat in the building to alter memories so the neighbors have no clue what happened."

My head was spinning, and I didn't know if it was the bath or hearing everything that had happened.

"Nix, I'm ready to get out, but I feel a bit dizzy, will you help me stand up?"

He grabbed a towel and helped me stand before he wrapped me in it and picked me up. He carried me back to my room and sat me on my bed. I used my wand to dry my hair and brushed it out and put it in a braid. Nix handed me some sleep shorts and a cami, and I put them on. My head was starting to stop spinning, so I got up to go in the kitchen, but I was stopped.

Nix grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. "Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen. You said Al made me tea and food."

"He did, and he will bring it in here if you are ready for it."

"Nix, I can walk to my own kitchen."

"My mom said you can't, Roxy. Please listen to me this once."

I looked up at him. He looked so worried about me, that I just caved. I sighed and sat back down on the bed. He smiled and kissed me before he left the room. I elevated the head of my bed with my wand so I could sit up and lean on the pillow. Al brought me some tea and a sandwich to eat. I drank my tea and ate half of the sandwich before I fell asleep again. The next time I woke up, the sun was up and shining in my face. I groaned and got up to close the curtains.

"Where are you going?"

I turned around a bit surprised. "Lily? What are you doing here?"

"I live here, remember? I moved in last night. Thanks for your help with that, by the way."

I laughed and closed the blinds so that my side of the bed was blocked from the sun since Lily was reading. "Where are my jailors?"

"Mrs. Malfoy is in my bed and the boys are at their flat. She ordered them to bed last night after I got here. My father is on your couch, so don't even think about trying to make a run for it."

"Am I allowed to use the restroom?"

She looked as though she were actually thinking about it. "I think so."

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and peed like I had never peed before. I walked to the kitchen and tried to quietly pour myself a glass of Coke, but Harry woke up. "You didn't honestly think you could sneak around me did you?"

I jumped and looked over at him. "I didn't mean to wake you, I was just thirsty. You didn't have to stay here, Harry."

"Come sit over here, Roxy." I moved over to the couch and sat next to him. He put his arm around me and hugged me to him. "Roxanne, you are like a daughter to me. Since you met Lily and became friends with her, I have grown to love you as much as I love Lily. You remind me so much of myself when I was your age. You temper, especially. When I saw what you did, I was in shock, but I wasn't surprised. You think it was the natural thing to do, but most people would have stood there. I am so proud of you, and I am glad to know I was right. I know you would have done the same thing for Lily or Al too. Maybe even James. I am not going to go home when there is something I could be doing for you here. Even if it's just to make you feel better knowing someone who loves you like a father is keeping an eye out for you. Draco is so lucky that you are dating his son. I admit I wish it was Al, but that's ok. When I heard you and Al were together at the end of the school year I was thrilled until Lily told me what was really going on with Amanda Creevey."

I laughed. "Harry if you had seen her face when she saw Al and I kissing. It was the sweetest revenge I had ever had. Even those two years of tormenting poor Nix had nothing on what I did to Mandi. She deserved it though. She was supposed to be my best friend. Now I know Lily was my true friend."

"I understand. Best friends are held to a much higher respect, and betrayal by one is worse than by a family member. I got lucky in that regard, and I am truly sorry that you didn't. When the true degree of your loyalty to a friend was revealed I can honestly say she was the one who missed out. It's sad that she isn't anything like her father. When he heard what had really happened he was so disappointed in her. He didn't raise her to stab her friends in the back. You know he was only a third year when he stood with me in the war? He lost his brother in that fight, and when Mandi became a photographer, he thought she was going to be like Colin, and I think that it really hurt him to know she wasn't. When he showed up here Friday morning and got the story of what happened he actually cried for you and said he wished Mandi had been more like you. He argued with Draco and Myself when we had the charges on your father dropped from attempted murder. He was furious at us, but we knew it was the right thing to do. We were not so pleased when you dropped all charges and had your father released, but we were not surprised either. He didn't even make it to Azkaban before we released him. He was in a holding cell at the Ministry until you woke up because we thought you might ask us to let him go."

"Harry, is Draco angry at me for putting his son in that position?"

"No, he isn't, he was angry at Nix, though. You had sent your dragon to their flat and told them to go to my house for their safety and if they had listened none of this would have happened. Why would you think he was angry at you?"

"The other day when we went shopping and that fan boy was there, we went to Draco's house and he pulled me aside and told me I should move into a house somewhere. I think it was because he didn't want me near his boys, and now this happened. I was considering it before, but now I know he is right. I have to get as far away from those three as possible before I get one of them killed."

He sighed. "That wasn't the reason. He and I had talked about this the night you almost got raped. We were so frustrated because you are here alone, and you are right in the city and it's so dangerous. I was going to offer you Grimmuld Place if you wanted it, but I knew how lonely that would be for you. We can put wards up over a house that we just can't put over a flat because of the other people that live here. What happened that morning would have happened no matter where you were. The choice is entirely yours, Roxy. We have your floo ready, so this should cut down on the stalkers. There is nothing we can do to help in muggle London, but places like Diagon Alley should be fine. They might follow you around to stores, but as long as you use the floo they can't get here. We named your flat so you didn't have to say your address and put you on the high security network like our homes are on so only certain people can floo here. If there is ever anyone to add to the list, just tell us and we will put them on the security system."

"What did you name my flat?"

He smiled. "Artist Studio. Scor came up with the name and we all thought it was clever."

"What happens if someone tries to use the floo who isn't on the list?"

"They get sent to the floo monitoring center and questioned by aurors under veritiserum as to why they were trying to use a high security floo without permission. Your parents were only able to get to Malfoy Manor because they were with Nix and he was the one who said where to go. They can floo out of here, but not in."

"Thank you for everything you have done for me, Harry. I love you so much. You and Ginny have taken such good care of me like I were one of your own and I wish there was something I could do for you."

He kissed the top of my head. "It's just what families do, Roxy. Now you need to go lay down before one of your prison guards shows up and I get in trouble."

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Make sure you come back there and see me soon, and tell Draco the same thing."

"I will, have a good rest and get better soon. We were looking forward to that family dinner tonight. Now we are having to all pitch in and make it together."

"Everyone is still coming?"

"Everyone except your parents. Astoria even granted you permission to join us as long as you didn't lift a finger."

"Wow, thank you. Ok, I will go back to bed to keep her happy."

I went back to bed and Lily was snoring.


	6. Chapter 6

That evening everyone pitched in to make dinner and the smell of food cooking woke me up. I could hear everyone laughing and talking and the sounds and smells made me smile. I laid in bed for a few minutes to enjoy it before I got up. I came out of my room and Scor ran over to me and picked me up.

"Look who's awake! It's sleeping beauty!" He kissed my cheek and brought me to the dining room so I could join my family.

"Whoa, Scor, making me dizzy!" Nix came over and kissed me, and I sniffed at the kitchen. "What's for dinner?"

Harry brought me a glass of Coke. "Molly made us a beef wellington, Astoria is broiling some butter and garlic asparagus, and Ginny is making mashed potatoes. We also have a chocolate cake that James made."

I blushed. "That sounds awesome! I am so in the mood for some chocolate."

Al laughed and came to sit next to me. "Do you need anything?"

I pressed my forehead to his. "Chocolate." He got up and I heard his mom yell at him. He came back with chocolate frosting on his finger and wiped it on my lips and winked at me. Nix and I laughed at him and I licked the frosting off of my lips. "Delicious."

Nix leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "What do I taste like?"

I smiled at him and nipped his earlobe when I answered. "Cinnamon."

He smiled and nodded. "I use cinnamon toothpaste."

I was glad Lily was too busy to have seen the exchange. She had heard me talk about how Al tasted like chocolate.

When dinner was ready we all talked while we ate and they caught me up on things I had missed. They talked about work, Lily told me how her summer had been so far, she was dating Frank Longbottom, and Al wasn't pleased about that. Frank was a nice boy, but he was a known player. Harry laughed when he heard that and told us what Professor Longbottom had been like in school.

I looked at him in shock. "Are you serious? Frank is nothing like that. He is a sweet guy, but girls are always all over him. He doesn't have any of the issues his father seemed to. He is hot too. He doesn't have an ounce of fat anywhere on his body. Great score, Lils!"

She smiled at me and the boys were glaring. James looked at Al and said very calmly, "I don't want Frank in this flat. Take care of that."

I laughed. "That's ok Lils, I have a very sexy neighbor downstairs who comes over often. His name is Rick and he is 21 years old. I think he would fancy you. I am supposed to do a drawing for him so he will be spending time here."

She looked at me with a straight face. "That sounds good. I can dump Frank for the summer and get to know this Rick fellow. Is he that muggle?"

"Yep. You heard about him?"

She laughed and looked at her mom. "The day after the break in when my parents came back my mom was telling me about him and she was laughing at the guys because they were being so obviously jealous. She told me he was extremely handsome and that she wouldn't be surprised if you gave him a go."

I blushed and looked at Ginny and she was shaking her head at her daughter. She looked back at me. "Astoria said the same thing! She said if she was 20 years younger she would have been all over that."

I laughed at them. "I'm telling Rick he has become eye candy for the elderly."

"Elderly?" They both yelled it at the same time.

Harry and Draco laughed. I looked at Scor. "Will you go get my portfolio from my studio? He went to get it and came back. I flipped through it and found a drawing I had done of Rick when I was bored. "Here you go, Lils."

She looked at it and her eyes got wide. "Holy sh-" She cleared her throat. "I mean, wow, he is cute."

Nix looked at me. "When did you do that?"

I shrugged. "The day after I met him. I thought he had nice, erm, features and I wanted to show it to Lily. It's only a rough drawing and it was done with pencils, but it's still decent. I didn't know he would be hanging out so much, so I drew him. To be honest, now that I know him better, I don't think he would be good for Lils. He is too docile for her. I don't think he could handle her exuberance. The sad thing in all of this is that he and Mandi would have been a cute couple."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "So you're not interested in him?"

I laughed at him. "No, baby! Why on earth would you think that? He baked me cookies and talked to me while I drew your brother's portrait. He is easy to talk to, and very sweet, but I am in love already, and anyone else is just a friend." I smirked at him. "The morning he came over and we had breakfast he did tell me he was disappointed to hear I already had a boyfriend. He also said he was more than fine just being friends. He thinks I am interesting, and I feel the same. I don't know any other muggles, and I like hearing about them. They don't sound very different from us aside from not using magic and I think it's fascinating how that one difference completely changes the way we live. I might be dating you, but I have to put up with all three of you and that is already more than I can handle. He is what I would call 'an arm's length friend'."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "He better stay that way if he knows what's good for him."

I looked at him amazed. "Are you really that threatened by him?"

"Yes."

I kissed his nose. "Well don't be. I have something way better than he could ever give me, and I am fully aware how lucky I am to have what I do. Even if it doesn't last very long, I will always cherish it as the happiest time of my life."

He smiled at me. "Me too."

We finished eating and I waved my wand to clear the dishes. Astoria narrowed her eyes at me, but I smiled and showed her my wand and pointed out that it wasn't a finger. She laughed at my cheek and shooed me into the living room.

"Let's watch Romeo and Juliet! Most of you haven't seen it yet, and it's my favorite movie!" I sat in Nix's lap on the couch and put my feet in Al's. I almost laughed at how it reminded me of the night I lost my virginity. Lily popped the movie in and sat at Nix's feet and rested her head against my leg. I reached down and played with her hair while we watched the movie. Lily really was just like a little sister to me. I adored her, and I was glad she was going to be here with me for the rest of the summer. When Ginny and Astoria brought the cake out, Ginny glared at Al and gave him a piece that had a giant finger mark through it and he laughed at her.

I sang the songs and cried at all of the romantic scenes that I loved so much and Nix conjured me a handkerchief and held me to him. He whispered in my ear that he loved me and made me cry more. At the end of the movie when they died he leaned in and whispered, "I would die for you, Roxanne."

I kissed him and whispered back, "I know you would, Phoenix."

Lily all of a sudden started laughing and I looked at her curiously. "You need someone like Nurse. Someone to hold off your parents until he can hide or jump out of the window."

We all laughed at her, and I pulled her hair. All of the guests aside from Astoria left, and Nix leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. "Do you want to stay the night with us tonight? My mom said it's ok as long as we give you the potions at the right time."

I looked from him to Astoria. "Can I?"

She smiled at us. "I have no problem with it. You will only be across the hall and I promise no one will barge in over there. Make sure you drink your potions, and you can come back in the morning. Make sure the muggle doesn't see you. He thinks you are at a hospital in Scotland."

I gave her a hug. "Thank you, Astoria."

Nix carried me across the hall while Al and Scor blocked the view from the stairs. When we got into their flat they sealed the door and put up their own security wards to give us plenty of warning if someone did come in.

I smiled at them. "Where am I sleeping tonight?"

Nix laughed and passed me to Al. Were they not aware I could walk? "Al is the only one who hasn't gotten to stay the night with you yet, and it's only fair he get you tonight."

I kissed Nix and Scor goodnight and let Al carry me to bed. "Is it ok if I take a shower first? I probably stick up to high hell and I could use one."

"Sure, although you still smell good to me."

"I just feel yucky. Do you have clean clothes I can borrow?"

He handed me a pair of his boxers and one of his tee shirts, and I went to take a shower. I used my wand to remove the hair that had grown since I had been passed out and after I got out of the shower I vanished it from their tub. I also cleaned it because it looked like the three of them never cleaned their bathroom. I opened the door and yelled down the hall. "Who has the green toothbrush?" Nix yelled back that it was his and I rolled my eyes. It figured. "I'm using it!" He said it was fine, and I brushed my teeth with his toothbrush, and cleaned the rest of their bathroom while I was at it.

I brushed my hair and got dressed and crawled in bed with Al. He used his wand to seal and silence the room, and pulled me to him.

"Feel better?"

"I do. I don't think I am going to be able to sleep though."

"You will after you drink your potion, but don't worry, I won't make you drink it yet. I want to spend time with you. It seems like I get you the least, and Nix gets you the most."

"Well, what do you want to do with me? I am all yours for the whole night. It's not even late."

He lifted my chin and kissed me. When his tongue entered my mouth I tasted that glorious flavor of chocolate that I had been craving all night. It was far better than that damn frosting he teased me with earlier. I put my fingers in his hair and pulled his mouth closer to me.

He pulled away after a minute and looked at me. "I think I got so spoiled at school pretending to be your boyfriend that I miss you a lot more when you are not with me."

"Al, why were you crying when I woke up?"

"When you took that curse for Nix, I thought you were dead. Scor and I heard him scream and came across the hall and you were just lying there in a pool of blood. Nix was covered in it and when he snapped out of it my dad had to stop him from killing your dad. I was in shock and terrified that you were not going to make it, and when it was my turn to watch over you, I saw you lying there so helpless and I saw your scars and I guess it all came out. I love you so much, and I was so angry at Nix for not staying here or going to my parents' house. I was angry at myself for not trying harder to stop him or going with him. Maybe I could have protected you."

"Al, I don't regret what I did, and the only person who should feel guilty is my father. I really hope the three of you get over this soon. You would have done it for me, and so would Nix and Scor. It's what you do when you love someone as much as we love each other. I really hope the three of you get over this soon. Let's do something fun to take our minds off of it."

"What do you want to do?"

I smiled at him. "Unseal the room and give me a few minutes."

He did, and I darted across the hall after making sure the coast was clear. I went into my hall closet and pulled out some muggle cards board games. I was on my way out the door when Lily came out of my room with her wand drawn.

She realized it was me and sighed and lowered her wand. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting some games. I can't sleep. Why? You do remember that no one can get in here that doesn't belong, right?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Wait, are those my brother's clothes?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. I asked for some clothes so I could take a shower and this is what was folded up outside of the door. After what I saw over there, it was probably all the three of them had that was clean."

She laughed. "I know, I saw. Don't try cleaning it for them. You need to be resting." I gave her a guilty grin. "Dammit, Moka! Why?"

"I had to get in that shower and use that toilet. I shouldn't have to suffer because they are pigs."

"Good point. Now go have fun, but nothing _strenuous_." She gave me a wink and went back to bed.

I went back across the hall and back to Al's room after resealing the door. "You might want to redo the security stuff. I sealed the door, but I don't know your wards."

"You cleaned the bathroom."

"It was dirty and I was trying to get clean. You boys need to learn some cleaning spells."

"Roxy, you shouldn't have done that."

"It only took me a few seconds, honest. I used my wand. I brought games for us to play! I have cards, Monopoly, and Life, and Truth or Dare. The dares and questions are on the cards."

He smiled and sat up. "We can play whatever you want to play. It's your night and I just want to spend time with you."

We played games for a few hours, and had a great time. Truth or dare was so much fun. We learned a lot of embarrassing things about each other, and did some fun dares. There were a few we thought were lame so we made up our own.

He took the games to the living room and came back with my potion and butterbeers. We sat back in the bed and cuddled. It felt so good just being in his arms and talking. After we finished our drinks, I pulled him to me and kissed him again.

After a few minutes he pulled away again. "Roxy, we don't have to do anything tonight. You are still out of it, and I don't want to hurt you or reopen your wounds."

"Then be gentle. I want you, Al. I have wanted this for a long time. To be honest, I wanted it when I was drawing you. It's why I wanted someone else in the room. You were just so damn sexy the way you were laying without your shirt on." I shivered at the memory.

"Tell me if you start to hurt, ok?" I nodded.

He went back to kissing me and slipped my shirt over my head. He ran his hands over me and kissed my scars. I closed my eyes and just let him do his thing. It was incredible. I shuddered we he hit a sensitive spot and giggled when his hair tickled me. He made his way to my abdomen and slid my shorts off. He kissed me and ran his tongue over my thighs. I felt his shoulders shake and heard him laugh right before he sucked on my thigh. He did it twice on each one, and moved his lips to my pussy. I ran my fingers through his hair while his tongue flicked in and out of me, and he kissed and sucked my clit. When I came, I pulled his hair and screamed his name.

He growled and moved himself between my legs. I was so warm and fuzzy with lust I just nodded. I felt him enter me, and I cried out. I wrapped my legs around him and begged him to go deeper. He slowly entered in and out of me, and we both moaned and sighed with pleasure. He leaned over me and kissed me.

"Al, we taste so good together."

"I think so too, baby. You taste so sweet. Does this feel good?"

"Yes, baby. I want more, though"

He increased his pace and I cried out his name again. I told him how good it felt, and he whispered sweet things to me while driving me out of my mind. He slid his hand between us and rubbed my clit with his thumb. He went deeper and faster until I was screaming his name over and over again. I came again, and this time the juices came pouring out. He groaned and grabbed my hips and slammed hard into me over and over again until he came. When he did, he called out my name and I couldn't help but smile. He collapsed next to me, and pulled me to his chest. We caught our breath, and he made me drink my potion.

"I love you, Al."

"I Love you too, Roxy."

I fell asleep naked and draped across him. I woke up in Nix's bed. I looked around, and started crying. Why had Al moved me? I thought he wanted me to stay the night with him. I felt silly and embarrassed. I threw the clothes I had borrowed back on, and left the room to go home. I passed Al in the kitchen.

"Good morning," he said, like nothing was wrong.

I glared at him. "Thanks for the clothes last night. I will clean them for you and return them." I walked out the door and over to my apartment.

Scor and Nix were at the table eating waffles with their mom and Lily. They greeted me and asked me to join them. I went to my room and changed into my own clothes first, and tried to quit crying. It wasn't working so I decided to play it off as being in pain.

I went back to the kitchen, and Al had joined them as well. He looked at me and asked if everything was ok. "Everything is great thank you for asking. Just having a bit of pain is all. Nothing a hot_ cleansing _shower won't fix."

Astoria looked concerned, but didn't fuss. "I made chocolate chip waffles and sausages. Lily said they were your favorite."

"Oh, thanks, but I think I had enough chocolate last night to last me a lifetime. I will just eat some toast and sausage." I ate half a piece of toast and went to lie down in bed.

Nix came in the room to check on me, but I told him to go away. "You need to eat something, Roxy! What's wrong with you? Are you really in that much pain?"

"Yes, now go away! Please!"

"Roxy, did Al hurt you?"

He had, but not in the way Nix meant. "No, I woke up in pain. Please go the hell away!"

"Fine. I will send my mom in after she finishes eating, and I will leave you alone until you are ready to talk."

He tried to kiss my cheek, but I turned my head and screamed at him. "GET OUT!"

He didn't say another word and walked out of the room. I heard my door close and cried myself back to sleep. I woke up for a minute to take the pain potion, but didn't say a word and went back to sleep.

I didn't do much but sleep and cry for the next few days. They attributed it to pain. I always woke up with someone different next to me, and when it was Al, I kicked him out. I only had to do it twice before he got the hint. I didn't know why he was trying to pretend he cared. He got what he wanted and tossed his leftovers to his roommate.

I woke up Thursday morning feeling fresh and new. It was like nothing had happened. Lilly was next to me reading a book, and stroking my hair. I rolled over and put my arm around her.

"Good morning, sleepy. How do you feel?"

"I feel really good. It's almost like nothing happened."

"Would you tell me what _did_ happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Roxy, I'm not an idiot. You come over here all happy and shit to get some games, and the next morning you are furious, no one knows why, and you won't talk to anyone. Al and Nix are both acting like they had their hearts ripped out. My best guess is you had a fight with my brother over something that he has no idea about because men are stupid, and you took it out on Nix. He thinks the two of you are over, and Al thinks you don't want to be his friend anymore. It couldn't have been a fight with Nix, because he and Scor came over here together, and said you were still sleeping when they left."

"Lily, I don't want to talk about it, and you wouldn't understand anyway. Will you go get Astoria for my check up so I can get out of bed and take a shower?"

She sighed. "Yeah, but if you change your mind, let me know. I have already imagined all kinds of things, and none of them lessened my opinion of you, so I am here if you need me, ok?"

"Did any of them lessen your opinion of your brother?"

"No, a few made me a bit annoyed, but nothing made me think less of him."

I sighed. I needed advice and I had to tell someone.

"Silence and seal the room." She did, and I told her everything starting from New Year's Eve. I do mean, _every detail._ "I don't know what to do, Lily. Now your fucking brother seems to have gotten tired of me, or maybe he was playing some game with the other two. I don't know. Right now I don't care. I just feel like my heart is broken, and I don't want to look at the other two either."

She was staring at me in disbelief. "That wasn't one of the scenarios, but don't worry, I still don't think less of any of you, except my brother if that is indeed why you woke up in Nix's bed. I can see how things got out of hand. I wish you had told me sooner. I could have been here for you. What the four of you do is your business, and I know someone is going to get hurt, but it looks like it's you. I have to admit it's kind of ironic that you of all people would end up in this situation." She laughed. "You were always such a good girl. You never dated anyone and now you have three boys at once, and they are not only encouraging it, but don't want anyone else either. Your right, this sounds like they are playing a game with you. I swear if that's the case, I will beat Al's ass. I have an idea on how to get to the bottom of this. Text that guy after Astoria clears you to get out of bed and tell him you are back from the hospital. When he shows up you flirt with him. Do it subtly enough to be innocent and not lead him on, but obvious enough to get a reaction of jealousy from someone who really wants to be with you."

"That's brilliant, Lily."

I took a shower, and Astoria cleared me in my checkup. She advised me to take it easy for a few more days at minimum, and left. She told me to call her if I needed anything. I texted Rick, and Lily and I made tea to wait for him. He knocked at the door, a few minutes later.

I opened it and invited him in. He smiled at me and gave me a hug. "You look good! When did you get back?"

I closed the door and led him to the kitchen. "Late last night. They released me yesterday, but my parents took the trip back slowly. This is my best friend and soon to be full time roommate, Lily Potter. She is Al's little sister."

He smiled and took her hand, and she blushed. "It's nice to meet you, Lily. I have heard a lot about you."

She giggled and I almost laughed at her. "I promise it was all lies."

He laughed and shook his head. "So what happened to you?"

"To be honest, I don't really remember, but I think the doctor said it was a car accident. I have lost all memory of everything that happened. The last thing I remember was Chinese food and Moulin Rouge the night I did that drawing of Scor. I didn't wake up until Saturday afternoon."

I heard the door fly open, and smiled to Lily. They were so damn predictable. I knew they had heard him knock on my door and heard me greet him. I ignored them and kept my attention on Rick.

"I have these horrid scars, and I actually healed a bit sooner than they thought. I was going to be released Saturday, but they said I was fine to go home yesterday."

I turned to the boys and smiled, but it was strained. "Good morning, we are having tea. You are welcome to join us if you like."

They sat but didn't drink tea. Lily smiled at them. "Isn't it great that Moka is home? The Dr. told her to take it easy for a few days, but cleared her to be on her own again."

Rick looked at Lily. "Moka?"

She smiled. "Oh she didn't tell you her nickname from school? She is a legend for her art. It's her pen name. M-O-K-A."

He laughed. "That's cute. It somehow fits you. It's very unique."

Lily giggled and winked at me. "He thinks your unique."

I rolled my eyes and poured more tea. I heard one of the boys clear their throats, so I turned to them. "Yes? Would you like some tea? I thought I had offered."

They were all glaring at me and Al said, "No we don't want tea. We would like to have a word in private with you, though."

I smiled and shook my head. "As you can see, I have an invited guest at the moment, but you are welcome to join the conversation. The more the merrier, right?"

Lily choked on her tea and spewed it all over the table, so I got up to get her a towel, and Nix cornered me in the kitchen. "What the hell is going on with you, Roxy?"

"I don't know what you mean. I am having tea with a friend. I am allowed to have tea with friends, Phoenix." I pushed past him and handed Lily a towel.

"So where are your scars?"

I lifted my shirt above my waist, and I thought Al started to stand, but he stayed where he was. "They are all over. my front, and I have some on the tops of my arms too."

He winced and touched one of my scars. "It looks like you went through a windshield. It is probably good that you don't remember anything."

I lowered my shirt and nodded. "You never got to tell me how your date went!

He groaned. "Next time I agree to a blind date, I want you to run me through with a knife. She was _ so_ stupid. I don't know what my friend was thinking. She was pretty enough, but there was nothing between the ears. I told her I was a religious historian, and she asked me if priests were even allowed to date."

I laughed at him. "What did you say?"

"I told her no, and thanked her for helping me to correct my sin, payed for her dinner, and left."

"Wow, that was smooth."

"Hey, she offered me an easy exit and I took it."

Lily smiled at him. "It was good of you not to take advantage of her, or lead her on. Most guys would have slept with her and then ditched her."

"I'm not one of those guys. I don't play those games."

"What games do you play?" Lily asked him.

"None. To be honest, I don't have the patience for them. They are ridiculous, and just waste people's time and someone always gets hurt."

Lily looked at the guys "What about the three of you? You like games, right? Playing with girls until you get tired of them? Passing them between you when you get bored?"

Al's eyes got wide and he looked at me, but I pretended not to notice. I sipped my tea and nodded thoughtfully. "I do think you are right Lils. I remember all of those girls that were swapped between the three of them. They never bothered closing doors or being quiet, so everyone knew that they were sleeping with the same women. One might think they would probably get bored after a while and make a game of finding something more challenging. Who do you think would have won that game, Lily? Al?"

She shook her head. "No, I do believe it would have been Scorpius. What about you three? Who do you think won that game? Perhaps it was a tie with bonus rounds?"

They were staring at us in shock. "Rick, I don't mean to be rude, but would you mind leaving? I need to have a discussion with my girlfriend."

Rick stood to leave and looked between us. "No problem. Roxy, give me a call if you want to hang out later, ok?"

I smiled and walked him to the door. "I sure will. It was nice to see you."

He left and I sealed the door and cast a silencing charm. I went to sit in the living room. If they wanted to talk, they could come in here. Lily came in and sat beside me with her hand on mine.

"They are still in the kitchen looking thunderstruck. I don't know what they are thinking, Moka, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Lily. I thought you were brilliant."

The guys came and sat down, and Lily stood up. "Now listen to me all three of you! How DARE you mess her around! She loved you and you shamelessly toyed with her and passed her around like a sex doll! You made her believe you loved her! You should all be ashamed of yourselves."

Al stood up and tried to stare down his sister, but it didn't work. "Lily, shut the fuck up! You have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Oh yes I do! She told me everything this morning while she cried in my arms! What I don't understand is how you could treat someone as innocent and sweet as Moka like that. She had never even kissed a boy until the three of you decided to play your little game with her! The least you could have done was stopped before you ruined her. At least she would feel like she had some damn dignity left!"

Nix got up and kneeled down in front of me, but I looked away. "Is that what you think? Why would you think that? We all love you, Roxy! Please tell us what the hell happened to make you think that."

Lily turned on him. Her eyes looked like they were on fire and she looked ready to swing on him. "You fucking know what you did! You let Al have a go at her and then he couldn't even wait until she had woken up to pass her on to you! She fell asleep blissfully happy in Al's arms thinking he loved her, and woke up in your damn bed like a returned and used sex toy! You three are disgusting assholes! Did you even consider how that would make her feel?"

Al ran over and grabbed me and made me look in his face and started to cry. "That's not what happened, Roxy! Astoria called Nix that morning and told him she was going to be there in ten minutes to check on you to make sure you hadn't opened any wounds. He woke me up, and we moved you to his bed so she wouldn't know who you had been with the night before. We didn't have time to dress you, so we covered you up and put your clothes next to the bed. When she got there she told Nix to let you sleep and invited him over for waffles. I offered to stay until you woke up so you would know where everyone was, but you stormed out and wouldn't talk to us. We didn't even think about returning you to my bed or how it might appear to you."

My heart flipped. Was that true?

Scor stood and faced me. "You really thought that of us after everything? You thought we were messing you around? We poured our hearts out to you, and you thought it was a fucking game because you woke up in the wrong bed and didn't even think to get an explanation? Instead you scream at us, won't let us near you and scare us half to death when you won't eat or drink anything for days? You know what? I'm out. I'm done! I thought you were better than this, Roxanne. I would have thought we had earned more trust than this."

He stormed out the door and slammed it behind him, and I felt my heart break all over again. Nix looked at me. "Is that what Rick was doing here? You were trying to flirt with him in front of us to get a reaction? You wanted to see if we gave a shit about you flirting with another man? Us telling you we loved you meant nothing? It didn't matter that we did everything in our power to make you happy? Stayed by you when you were frightened and injured? Scor's right. We deserve better credit than that. I'm out too." He followed his brother out the door.

Al stood to leave, but stopped at the door. "Remember, I was willing to not even have sex that night. I was perfectly happy playing games and holding you in my arms while we talked. It was all real, Roxy. Every hug, every kiss, every word of love. We were never playing a game. In fact we were terrified you would choose one of us, and each scared we wouldn't be the one." He walked out and I just stared at the door after them letting the tears roll down my face.

"You should go too, Lily. I think it's best that I am alone right now."

"Moka! Are you out of your mind? Go after them! Those boys all love you. They are all madly in love with you, and you are in love with them. I think it's weird, but it somehow works for the four of you!"

"No, this way they all can get over me, and I can get over them. It's time we all moved on. It never would have worked out. I would have had to choose one in the end and the ones I didn't pick would have been devastated."

"I'm not leaving, Moka. I am not going to leave you here alone."

I nodded. "Do what you want."

I grabbed my iPod and my notebook and drawing pencils. I could at least find something else to think about. Lily tried to take care of me, and I tried to get her to leave. I ate and drank what she brought me, and I tried to smile, I took showers when the windows went from dark to light, and I drew in my notebook. I worked on my comic, and even finished a couple of issues. Just like I had promised, I put Lily in it. She was a superhero. She kept my girl in check. I sent Moka to my publisher with them along with an inquiry about publishing to the muggle world and explained about comic con and how good it could be for exposure, and not to mention the money it would rake in if I was as popular there as I was in the wizard world.

Rick came to see me a few times. He heard that Nix and I broke up and he attempted to cheer me up, and I pretended to let him. I showed him the first issue of my comic book, and the next time he came over he brought his friend Spencer to look at it. Spencer was sexy as hell. Not the classic sexy like Rick, or the guys, he was nerd sexy. He was 19, about 6'5" tall and thin, and had long light brown hair that almost reached his shoulders, brown eyes that were somehow cuter with his glasses on, and he was studying psychology at the University. He wanted to get his doctorate degree and be a psychologist. He was also a hardcore comic book nerd, and he loved my work.

He would sit and talk to me for hours about all kinds of different things. We would debate science opinions, and discuss current events, and I would draw him. I drew him a lot, and he was the first person to get a laugh out of me after the guys walked out on me.


	7. Chapter 7

It was two days before Lily had to go back to school. I had just woken up and Moka was squawking in my studio. I poured myself a cup of coffee and went to see what she had for me. There was a large package tied to her leg, and I untied it, fed her some bacon, and went to the kitchen to read what it was. I opened the package and pulled out the letter.

_**Ms. McAllister,**_

_We at Fun St. Publishing are pleased to inform you that we have accepted you into our roster of comic book artists. We enjoyed reading what you created and it received a 9 of 10 rating from our test groups. Enclosed is your first check for the release of your first issue along with deadline dates, requirements for content, contact information should you have questions, and a welcome package. Your comic book, 'The Artist' will be on shelves in stores September the 15__th__. Congratulations and we look forward to your future work with us. Your contract is also enclosed. Please have it reviewed by your solicitor, signed and returned to us by September the 10__th__._

_Pamela Strong_

_Editor in Chief, Fun St. Publishing_

I screamed and jumped around in circles. I pulled out the check, and screamed again. I ran to Lily's room and jumped on her bed screaming until she woke up. She sat up and I handed her the letter. She read it and jumped and screamed with me. I ran to my room and sent Spencer a text to come over as soon as possible and ran around the flat screaming excitedly. She must have sent something to her parents, because Harry and Ginny came through the fireplace and hugged me.

We sat down for coffee and I made them some breakfast. We were just sitting down when there was a knock on the door. I knew it was Spence. I grabbed the letter and ran to open the door and jumped into his arms and gave him a giant hug.

He staggered back a step, and hugged me back. "I don't know what I did to deserve this, but please inform me so I can do it again."

I laughed. It was a surprise to me at first, but I enjoyed it and laughed some more. "I got published."

He hugged me tighter. "I am so proud of you, Roxy."

I hopped down and showed him the letter. "9 of 10? That's amazing!"

"Is it? I was wondering about that."

"It means they got several test groups and 9 out of 10 people in those groups said they would buy your series. Most are lucky to get 6 or 7. We comic nerds are very particular about what we like. You have a major hit on your hands. I bet that check was huge."

I nodded. "It really was, and it was only for the first issue. My contract states that the better I sell, the more I get paid. Oh! Lily's parents are here to celebrate. I made breakfast, would you like to come in?"

"I would love to. I wouldn't turn down your cooking for anything."

We walked in and I introduced him to Harry and Ginny. Harry asked him all of the 'dad questions' and Spencer took it in stride even though I insisted we were just friends. Spencer told him about what he was going to school for and we sat there chatting until there was another knock on the door.

I turned to Spencer. "Did you tell Rick you were coming over?" He shook his head and I went to open the door. It was Al. I gasped and blinked back the tears. It was the first time I had seen him since he walked out on me. "Hey, your parents are here. Come have breakfast with your sister before she goes back to school."

He nodded and came in. He walked to the dining room and I saw him pause for a second before sitting down. I fixed him a plate and brought the coffee out.

"Spencer, this is Lily's older brother, and a friend of mine, Al. Al, this is my friend Spencer. Rick introduced us. He is Rick's comic book friend that he was telling us about. I received some very good news today!"

I handed him the letter and he smiled as he read it. "That's amazing, Rox. I am so proud of you. You should take that letter to Mr. Zabini and have him give it a once over and see if there needs to be any revisions made."

"I was going to go this afternoon. Head Girl over here still has to get her school supplies and I want to deposit that check in my account. It will cover rent for a few months, and I need to do some grocery shopping."

Al hugged Lily. "You didn't tell me you made Head Girl! Lils, that's amazing!"

She gave him a sour look. "I got Head Girl because I am a Potter. My grades last year were mediocre at best, and I was in detention more times than I can count. Everyone is going to say so. It should have been our cousin, Gabby. Hugo got Head Boy. Did he tell you?" Al shook his head. "I suppose McGonagall didn't want to give it to two Weasleys, but a Weasley and a Potter doesn't make a difference."

I shook my head. "Lily, shame on you. You have excellent leadership skills. Give yourself some credit. Gabby couldn't control the students like you can. Besides, if it was because you are a Potter, Al and James would have each made Head Boy, but Nix made it in our year, and Harry Finnegan made it in James' year."

She rolled her eyes. "Only because Al and James both made their house team captains, and they rarely give someone Head and Captain."

Lils, I think you are just disappointed you didn't make Captain instead. Do you know who did?"

She scrunched her nose. "Frank Longbottom. I don't think I am going to try out this year. He is still sore that I dumped him."

Spence was listening, but he thought we were talking about soccer. I had told him about Hogwarts without naming it or telling him we were wizards and witches. He knew what house teams were, and what Heads were. He had gone to a private academy as well.

Al sighed. "Lils, if you don't try out, Gryffindor is losing an amazing player, and Frank will really be sore at you. You're going to need all the help you can get against Ravenclaw."

I laughed and Lily gasped. I looked at her curiously. She smiled. "That's the first time you have laughed since-" She looked at Al and back at me. "Well, in a while."

I smiled at her. "No it isn't, I laughed at Spencer in the hallway."

He laughed. "I'm still trying to convince myself it wasn't an illusion. You should try laughing all the time. It's a wonderful sound."

Al was looking at me. "What are they talking about? You laugh all the time. In fact, you can be a bit of a giggle monster."

I looked away and sipped my coffee. "I have no idea what they are talking about. I don't count the number of times I laugh in a day, but I didn't realize anyone was paying attention."

Spencer scoffed. "Rox, I have known you for almost a month and spent almost every day with you, and the first time I heard you laugh was in the entryway when you jumped on me. Rick even said he noticed it. He said you used to be much less serious and withdrawn." He didn't know the history and had no clue the can of worms he was dangerously close to opening, but now was not the time to educate him. I could only suffer the humiliation and move on.

I glared at them. "I think you are both being ridiculous, and I think we need to change the subject."

Harry nodded. "I agree. This is just asking for trouble. Nothing brings about sadness like talking about happiness. Ginny and I are going to go, Roxy. I left some money in your studio for Lily's school supplies and new uniforms. There should be plenty for everything she needs plus some wants. Keep her out of Uncle George's shop until after she buys all of her supplies. She doesn't need to empty her trust fund before she even receives it." He gave me a hug and a kiss, and the same to Lily and Al.

After they left, Lily turned to me looking guilty. "Rox, I want to ask you something. Instead of going to Uncle George's shop, will you come with me to get a tattoo?"

Al scowled at her. "Lily Luna Potter! You are not getting a tattoo!"

"Why not? You wont tell."

"Yes I will! I will go straight to mom and tell her you defaced your body!"

"No you won't because if you do, Albus Potter, I will tell dad whose body _you_ defaced and watch him strangle you with his own hands!"

He narrowed his eyes at her and looked to me for help, but I shook my head. Nope, sorry, Al. I think it's a brilliant idea and was actually thinking about getting one myself. I drew one up a few weeks ago, and I think I have decided to get it. And if you do tell on Lily, I won't let her tell on you for what she is threatening, but I have plenty more on you I can hand her instead that won't humiliate me in the process."

"Um, what?" It was Spencer. Shit. He was so damn quiet I forgot he was there.

I looked at him and shrugged. "Al and I slept together a long time ago. If Harry found out, he would kill Al. I realize this is the first time anything like this has come up in conversation, and please don't use your psychology on me, but there you have it. I don't regret it, and I am not ashamed, but I wouldn't get Al and his father in a fight over it. Harry loves me like a daughter and if he knew his own son had touched me in that way, he would be very disappointed in Al."

He nodded. "I see. I promise not to analyze you." He smiled at me and I laughed again.

"Thank you, Spencer. Anyway, Lils and I need to get ready to run errands all day, but if you like, I can text you later."

"I was actually going to ask you if you would let me take you to dinner tonight to celebrate your news. There is this place just outside of London that has a comic book theme. You can tell me what the solicitor says about your contract and tell me about your day. Plus I can't wait to see your tat!"

I looked down. I didn't know if this was a good idea or not. "Um, yeah. That sounds like fun. What time?"

"Does 7:30 sound good to you?"

I smiled at him. "That sounds great. I will see you then."

I walked him to the door, and he gave me a hug and left.

"So you're seeing this guy now?" It was Al, and he looked sad and sounded hurt. How did he think I felt?

"You walked out on me Al, all three of you did. You judged me for making a mistake, and just walked out the door, and I haven't seen you in over a month. Now you come in here and think you have the right to be angry that a nice boy asked me to dinner? The three of you devastated me. Why do you think Lily and Spencer were so surprised to hear me laugh? What the fuck do you think has had me that damn depressed? Don't stand there and pretend that girls have not been going in and out of that flat. How do you think that made me feel? The three of you moved on pretty damn quickly, and I can't even go to dinner with a friend? Get out!"

He started to say something, but he left instead.

Lily and I got her shopping done, and ran my errands. Mr. Zabini approved my contract, and I signed it, had it notarized, and took it to the post office. We went to Gringotts so I could deposit my check and the goblins advised that I put half of it into a muggle bank as well since I lived in a muggle building and did things in the muggle world frequently, or would start soon. He cashed the check and converted half into galleons he would deposit in my vault, and gave me the other half in muggle money. He told me that if I needed help balancing my muggle account to come back, and he would assist me, and handed me the slip for my Gringotts account. There was a lot more in it than I thought, and that made me glad to know I wasn't poor. I was sure my parents had withdrawn the money for the flat and the furniture, but they hadn't. In fact, they had deposited more into it. I put the slip into my pocket, and we left. We dropped our bags off at the flat, and I put away the groceries, and we went back out again.

We went to the muggle bank, and I opened an account. I kept some of it to get my tattoo and to have some spending money until my card came in the mail. We walked to the tattoo place not far from the bank, and I showed my drawing to the artist, and he assured me he could do it, so I walked back with him while Lily was still looking at tattoos. I blushed when I had to pull my pants down for the tattoo artist. He was a friendly guy though.

"Did you draw this yourself?"

"I did. It was something I had in my head, and I thought it over for a few weeks, and decided to get it."

"You should get a license to give tats. You could make a killing with this kind of talent. Are you doing anything else with it?"

"I am a comic book artist. My first issue is being released on the 15th."

"What's it called? I will go buy a copy."

I smiled. Yay for self-promoting. "It's called 'The Artist.' My pen name is Moka. M-O-K-A."

"Why didn't you use your real name? It's a pretty name, unless Roxy is someone else."

"If it fails, I won't be as humiliated if most people don't know it's me. Yes, I am Roxy."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Roxy. My name is Silver. I see you are a virgin. I hope this is as good for you as it is for me."

I laughed. "Excuse me?"

"Clean slate. This is your first tat. It's rare these days, and we tattoo artists love being the first on someone. It makes us feel like conquering heroes."

"Well you get a twofer today. My sister is getting her first one today as well. It was actually her idea and the only sign I needed to get this inked onto me."

We were interrupted by another artist. "Excuse me, miss? Your sister asked me to bring you a notebook and pencils to draw a Padfoot? Do you know what that is?"

"It's her very faithful and loving dog that died saving her father's life. Will you ask her to come here so I can see how she wants him?"

He nodded and called her over.

She told me she wanted him in a profile baring his teeth, but sitting. I drew him for her and showed it to her.

"This is perfect, thanks, Moka."

She showed it to the artist and he said he could do it. She got him in the same place I was getting mine.

Silver went back to talking to me. "You know, being a comic book artist gives you lots of free time. We could use someone to answer phones in the evening, and you could draw tattoos for people who want something we don't have. We could even start you a portfolio and take pictures of your work and place it next to the finished product. If you get interesting in giving tats as well, the time you work here will count towards your requires internship hours. It's freelance work, so if you have a date or something just call and let us know you won't be coming in. It pays minimum wage plus 10% from the artists who ink your work."

"Wow that sounds great! Can I start next week? I have a date tonight, and I have to take my sister to the train to her school on the first."

"Wednesday sound good to you?"

"It does. Thank you so much. How can I thank you?"

"You can sign my comic book when I buy it. We won't tell anyone your secret identity either. You will be Roxy here, not Moka."

"I don't have to add mine and Lily's to the book do I? I would like to keep these one of a kinds."

"I promise not to add them to the books, but is it ok if I take photos of them? I like to have photos of my work, and I promise not to show them to customers."

"I know the feeling. I always make copies of my private portraits that people hire me to do for my portfolio."

"Will you bring that with you on Wednesday? I would love to see it. We will do a show me yours and I will show you mine thing. I will show you my private portfolio as well."

"Ok, that would be fun."

We chatted while he finished my tattoo. When he finished, he held up a mirror, and there on my right abdomen was a Ravenclaw blue dragon with silver accents, on his hindquarters holding a crystal ball with a 69 in it, and 'Roxy' written in script under it. It was a tad bigger than I thought it would be, but he explained about the detailing, and I understood he made it as small as possible without compromising the artistic integrity.

We talked while we waited for Lily, and got to know each other. He was a really cool guy, and struck me as the bad boy type. He even went ahead and showed me where I would be working, and he gave me a huge discount on my tat since I would be working there in a week. I showed him the website that had the drawing quills, and promised him that next time I came in I would bring in my set so he could try them out. I was relieved that I would have something to do when everyone was gone, and I wouldn't be all alone. I could go to the Burrow and learn to cook some of Molly Weasley's recipes, and now I had this. He even said I could work on my comic here if I wanted. I was so happy to be finally making friends outside of people I knew from school.

When Lily finished, we took picks of our tats with our phones, and headed back to Diagon Alley so we could floo to my apartment and I could get ready for my date. I sent Al a pic of Lily's tattoo because I knew deep down he would like it. He and the other two were waiting for us when we came through the floo.

"What are you three doing here?" I asked?

Scor walked over and looked me over. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"Your tattoo."

"Oh." I unbuttoned my jeans and showed them my new ink. "I drew them both myself, and the tattoo artist was so impressed he gave me a job there in the evenings starting next week answering phones and drawing tattoos for people who want something specific that they don't already have. I get minimum wage, 10% of all my work that gets turned into body ink, and I get to add them to my portfolio. It will be good for me so I won't be alone."

"Roxy, we told you that you won't be alone. We are across the hall, and at least one of us will be home most of the time."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Really? Because last I checked the three of you walked out on me and left me alone over a month ago. Not that you have been exactly bored. I have seen those girls in and out of your flat, and thanks for the sensitivity, by the way. I think it's really fucking funny that I get one damn date for the first time since, well, ever, and the three of you are all of a sudden over here like nothing happened."

"Ok, Roxy, listen to me. Those girls are housekeepers. We hired a service to clean our flat. You can go look if you don't believe me. We haven't moved on. You think we don't miss you like crazy?"

"YOU LEFT ME! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND! NONE OF YOU COULD EVEN LOOK ME IN THE EYE! I HAVE BEEN DEVESTATED OVER THE THREE OF YOU!"

I walked back to my studio and grabbed the newspaper that I had kept that reminded me I did the right thing. I came back and threw it at him. It was from one week after we broke up. There was a photo on the cover of them in Diagon Alley each holding hands with a girl looking happy as hell. I had asked Lily and she said they were not related to these girls. Nix was even kissing his girl.

"Tell me again Scor how the three of you have been over there pining for me! I am not your fucking toy that you can throw away until someone else shows interest! You know what I was doing when this photo was taken? I was alone in my bedroom in the dark crying my eyes out over you! Guess what, now it's your damn turn. I hope it fucking hurts even half as much as I have for the last month!"

I stormed out of the living room and went to take my shower so I could get ready. I grabbed the plaid mini skirt I had stolen from Mandi, and transfigured it to blue and silver to match my new tattoo. The skirt sat low on my hips, so half of my tattoo was visible. I put on a silver one shoulder top that stopped just above my belly button, a blue spiked belt with a silver skull buckle, silver and blue bangles over my arms, silver ripped leggings, and black combat boots with silver laces. I put some blue streaks in my hair with my wand, and fixed into a kind of half up, half down do. I put on my lip gloss and some mascara and went to find Lily for an opinion, but she was in the living room with the guys.

I sighed. "What is it now?"

She smiled at me. "Moka, you look awesome."

"Thanks Lils, I was looking for you for your opinion. I haven't been dressed up since New Year's. It feels good to be going out on a proper date."

"Oh! I have some earrings that would look good with that. I will be right back."

"What are the three of you looking at? You act like you have never seen me dressed up before."

Nix growled in frustration. "Dammit, Roxy! Please don't do this! We are trying to apologize. Yes, we went on these dates, but we were angry at you, and we were trying to get over you. It didn't work! We didn't sleep with these girls!"

"Nix, it doesn't matter if you did or not. I am going to dinner with a friend. You think just because I slept with the three of you, that I am going to sleep with him? Maybe you forgot I was in love with you, and you were my first time. I am not a slut no matter how bad it looks from your perspective. I do not love Spencer, I enjoy his company. He is smart and funny, we have lots in common, and we have intelligent conversations. He is the one who was left with the mess you three left and didn't give two shits about. Maybe you should have a talk with Lily about what she had to go through for the last month. Did Al tell you how shocked she was when I laughed this morning? None of you bothered to see if I was ok. You supposedly loved me so damn much, but there you were a week later, front page news with three other girls! You did this and you can fucking live with it or try to fix it, and this isn't the way to do it." There was a knock on the door. "You three better be nice, or I swear there isn't a chance in hell you can even begin to repair what you have done."

I opened the door and Spencer was standing there looking sexy as hell. He had on some loose jeans, an untucked dress shirt, and his hair was kind of in his face. I stared at him for a second. He was staring at me too and his mouth was open. That was a good sign.

"Wow, Rox, you look beautiful."

I smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself. Come on in." He handed me some flowers. Lilies and daisies. My favorites. "Thank you. Did Lily tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"About the flowers. Lilies and daisies are my favorite."

"No, these are my favorites too. I think roses are cliché."

"Me too. Spencer, you met Al. This is Scorpius and Phoenix Malfoy."

"Nix and Scor?" I nodded. "Nix is the one with the lighter gray eyes with blue flecks, and Scor is the one with the dark gray eyes, right?"

I nodded. "How did you know?"

"Your drawings. You always focused on their eyes when you drew them. All three of them, actually, but Al is obvious to tell apart. I think you have a thing for eyes. The whole window to the soul thing, right?"

I laughed. "Something like that, you are really observant."

He pointed to himself. "Psychologist, remember? We tend to pay attention."

I smiled at him. "Let me go put these in water."

I went to the kitchen and conjured a vase, put some water in it, and put the flowers in. I brought them back out to the living room and set them on the coffee table. Lily came running back in and handed me the earrings.

"Thanks Lils, will you keep Spencer safe while I put them in?"

"Sure."

I ran to my room and put in the earrings she gave me. They were silver hoops and she was right, they looked awesome with this outfit. I came back and gave her a hug. "There is money on the table if you want to order take out. Maybe your brother and his roommates would be so kind as to treat you out. You four behave while I am gone, and don't tear up the flat."

Spencer took my hand, and we left. "I know you were recently in a car accident, but we can't really walk there, so I hope you feel safe enough getting into a car with me."

"Yeah, I'm fine. You won't get me into a cab anytime soon, but I feel safe with you." We walked to his car. I don't know why I was surprised, but it was a sleek looking car. It was a green four door but still kind of looked like a sports car and it looked brand new. He opened my door for me and helped me in. So Spencer was a romantic gentleman. We talked on the way to the restaurant. Eventually we pulled into this amazing looking place, and I gasped. The building looked like it was made out of comic book covers! Before I could stop myself I took out my phone, and took a picture.

He laughed and I blushed. "Sorry, but this place just looks amazing!"

"No, its ok I was the same way my first time here. It's nice to be here with someone who appreciates it as much as I do."

He got out of the car and opened my door for me, and helped me out. He held my hand, and we walked to the restaurant slow enough that I could look around. I was pretty sure my eyes were huge. He opened the door for me, and we walked inside. He asked for a specific table, and the hostess who was dressed as a comic book character, took us there. On the way, I looked around at the comics that were on the wall.

We sat at our table, and he smiled at me. "What do you think?"

"I am wondering if there is a reason you asked for this particular table."

"There is. Remember I told you it was rare for a comic book to get a rating like yours?"

"Yes."

"The owner of this place is deep into the comic world, and I knew he wouldn't be able to pass up a treasure such as yours and would want it before anyone else. It's only the cover right now, but when it gets released he will buy one to put there." He pointed to the wall behind my head, and there it was, the cover for the muggle print of my comic. I gasped and smiled.

"Can I move to your side of the booth and get a picture of this?"

"Of course you can."

"Wait, better yet, come over here with me, and I can take one of both of us with my comic book."

He slid into my booth and put his arm around me, and took my phone since his arms were longer and he could get a better picture. I looked at it and smiled. It was good. You could see the cover and both of us clearly. I handed my phone back to him and told him to take one more. I was going to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head to see what I was doing, and I decided to kiss his lips instead. He took a picture of that too.

When we parted, he smiled at me. "Now we have a picture of our first kiss. Not everyone has that."

I put my head on his shoulder after the waitress came to take our drink order.

"That's true, but I have a picture of my actual first kiss. It was at a party, and someone was taking pictures of the kissing couples, and sent it to me."

"Is it in your phone?"

"It is. Sadly, my traitor ex best friend is in it too."

"Can I see it?"

I flipped through my phone and found the picture of me blindfolded and being kissed by Scor at the party. I laughed when I saw it. I hadn't looked at it in a while, and sure enough, right next to us was Al and Mandi. Nix was also standing near us and kissing one of Al and Lily's veela cousins. You could tell how annoyed I was in the photo.

"This looks recent."

"It was New Year's Eve. Harry and Ginny throw a party every year, and this was the one for minors. It was the last one I could attend and I don't have any desire to go to the one for adults. It's so boring and they all talk about work."

"Your first kiss was on New Year's Eve of this year?"

"Yeah, I know, I am so lame. I have changed more than I thought I would since then. I hardly recognize myself."

"I don't think you are lame, Roxy. I think you are sweet and far too innocent."

"I'm not as innocent as you think. I am starting to think I am cursed or something."

"I mean, I know about you and Al, I just meant that there is still quite a bit of innocence in the way you deal with things. I noticed it the first day I met you, and when I read your comic. The way you view the world is just so fascinating. I think it's unbelievably adorable."

The waitress came back with our drinks and we ordered our food.

"Spencer, you should move back into your booth there is something I need to tell you."

He looked concerned, but did as I said.

"I really like you. You are exactly what I have always asked for in a man, but if you want to get involved with me there are some things you need to know. I am not innocent. I am far from it. I am a horrible person. I didn't just sleep with Al. I slept with all three of them. After the party, Scor and Al chased me at school. They were competing for my affections, and I couldn't choose. Then Nix got involved, He had fancied me since third year, and I had fancied him since our first year at school, and I saw it as my chance to get to know him. I had tormented him for the past two years because I believed him guilty of something he didn't do. The last week of school I found out it wasn't him who had committed the crime against me it was my so called best friend. She had done it to get close to Al. She had thought if I were popular, he would notice my best friend. So, to get her back, Al and I pretended to date, but we really got to know each other. Anyway, they decided to share me so I wouldn't have to choose. And they REALLY shared me. Nix and I pretended to be official to pacify our parents, but I never actually was dating any of them. I fell in love with all three of them, and they stomped on my heart and shattered it into a million pieces. This morning was the first time I had seen Al in over a month because of what happened, and now all three of them are trying to get me back, but I don't think I want them. I want to move on. I don't think I can get over what they did enough to ever trust any of them again. Before those three entered my life I was a shy, quiet girl who blushed when a boy took his shirt off. I stayed to myself aside from Lily or Mandi. I had never had a boyfriend or kissed a boy, and in the span of a few months they pulled out this side of me that I don't recognize. I don't want to hurt you Spencer. I honestly like you and I could see something happening between us, but for that to happen I had to be completely honest about what you are getting into." I couldn't even look at him. I was staring at the table. "I understand if you are disgusted by me. I would be. I hate people like me."

"Roxy, I don't think you are disgusting. I think you are a sweet girl with a big heart who got caught up in a bad situation. I admit I am a bit shocked that that side of you even exists. I didn't see it in there in all of this time I spent with you. I knew the guys were important to you because of how often you would draw them, but then I noticed you were drawing me more and more, and I felt like I had kind of healed you a bit from whatever had happened to you. I had no idea it was three broken hearts at once. That had to be hell losing three men you were in love with and your three best friends at once. No wonder you never laughed. You have no idea how excited I was today when I had made you laugh. I was the one who had done it. I wanted to kiss you right then and there, but I knew better. I want to see what happens with us, if you do. I think we should take it extremely slow, though after what you have been through so recently."

"I would like that, Spencer."

"Can I come back now?" I smiled at him and nodded. He moved back next to me and kissed me again. "Now, tell me about your day."

I told him about Lily shopping in almost every store we passed and I had to take her money away, and her trying on her uniforms and the seamstress getting annoyed at her too. He laughed at that. I told him about the bank suggesting I set up a separate account with half of my comic book earnings and finding out my parents had been adding to my trust fund account that my bills got paid from. He didn't understand why I was so surprised, but then he thought I had a relationship with my parents. I hadn't told him anything about that and had no idea what to tell him without explaining about magic, so I stuck with it. I told him about the tattoo parlor and the new job. He was really excited about that and I finally got the reaction to that I had been looking for.

"I suppose you _are_ going to be alone a lot more now. Rick and I start school in a couple of days, even if we will be around, we still won't be able to be around as much, Lily is going off to boarding school until Christmas, the guys start training, and you work at home alone. I think this job at the tattoo parlor will be good for you. It's a good thing you and Lily decided to get those tattoos today. I still haven't gotten to see it yet."

"I will show you when we leave. I would have to stand up, and you are really comfortable. Spencer, I was looking at that package the publishing company sent me, and it said if my sales hit a certain number, I get free passes to comic con and possibly a spot as a panel guest. Rick said you were hardcore into that stuff. If I get the passes, do you want to go?"

"I think it would be the best comic con I had ever been to."

"Really? Even if I have to work a panel?"

"Heck yeah, and the first one no one will know it's you until you do the panel so you will be able to enjoy it without fans until then. We can even walk around like a normal couple and I can buy you every ridiculous thing your heart desires."

I laughed. "Are we a couple already?"

"Not yet, but by then, hopefully. I am not going to take advantage of you, Roxy. I want to earn your trust and respect and show you that I am a good guy."

"Thank you, Spencer."

He kissed the top of my head. The waitress finally brought our food and we ate and talked more. He was so easy to just be with. We finished eating and he smiled at me.

"Would you like to meet the owner? I bet he would be very grateful for your autograph on the cover of your comic."

"Oh, that sounds like fun."

He called the waitress back. "Could you please tell Mr. Matthews that Spencer is here and would like to see him?" She nodded and left.

"Seriously, just like that?"

He smiled at me again but didn't say more. A few minutes later an older man came to the table and hugged Spencer and sat down across from us. "How are you, son? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would have made sure you got a better table to impress your lady friend here."

"Hello, father, why don't you tell me about this new comic here?" He tapped the cover of my book. His father owned this place? That explained a lot.

"It's very interesting. I received an advanced copy from my friend at Fun St. as a promotion, and there was an extra cover to put on my wall. I think you would like it. It's a refreshing change, and the characters are so interesting and broadly drawn. You almost think they are real people."

Spencer smiled at his father. "Father, I would like you to meet Roxy. She is the author and artist of that comic. I have read quite a few issues and I agree with your opinion."

His father looked at me in disbelief. "It's true, sir, I'm Moka and it's a pleasure to meet you. I could sign that cover for you if you like and I will even sign your advanced copy."

"Can you prove you are her?" He asked.

I told him the dialog for the first issue and added details that only the artist would know, as the issues had not hit the stands yet. He got really excited and Spencer and I stood so he could remove the cover from the wall, and I signed it for him and he put it back. We sat back down and let him go get his own copy and I signed that too.

"To be honest, I thought my son was putting me on. He likes to fool with his old man."

I laughed and looked at Spencer. "He isn't so bad, but he was serious. In fact, it's thanks to him that there is even a copy to be put up. He found me when I was depressed and had given up on some things, and he read some of the issues I had created and told me he knew they would be a hit, so I took the plunge."

"How did the two of you meet?"

"She lives in Rick's building. They became friends and when he found out she liked to draw comics, he told her about me, and then he decided to introduce us when she showed him her book, and wanted a real opinion from someone who knew what they were talking about. She uses an interesting method. She draws with drawing quills. Have you heard of them?"

"I have. They are insanely expensive, but people who can afford them swear by them."

I nodded. "You can make smoother lines and the ink flows much better than the pencil. I like the way they hold better too. I still use pencils for everyday drawing, but when I work on my comic or do freelance portraits I use the quills."

"How on earth does a young girl like you afford drawing quills to use so often?"

"Father!"

I laughed. "No, it's ok, Spencer. I am sad to say, I am what you would call a trust fund baby. My parents are disgustingly wealthy. I am trying to make my own way, though. I start work at a tattoo parlor next week answering phones and drawing art for customers who want their own ideas for a tattoo. I also just sold my comic book, and I do personal portraits on the side for what Rick calls and ungodly amount."

"Don't feel too bad, dear girl, Spencer is one of those trust fund babies himself. Don't let this restaurant fool you. I own many other businesses, but this place is my haven. It's what got Spencer into comics."

"Well then it is all the more special to me."

He smiled broadly, and hugged me tighter.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Roxy. I would like to invite you to our home soon. I will leave the details to Spencer, of course."

"Sir, before you go, would you mind if I put this place in some of my issues? I will add in a disclaimer with the location of this place as well and a thank you for the promotion, but I know so many people who would love this place."

He smiled at me and kissed my hand. He winked at his son. "She's a keeper, boy. I would love that, Roxy. Feel free to advertise us as often as you like."

We said our good byes and I took a few more pictures of the restaurant and of Spencer and I together and separate. Spencer and I walked back to the car holding hands and he held the doors again.

"That was kind what you did for my father."

"Not really, I fear I may be turning into an attention whore, and I could get used to signing autographs. Especially for a sweet man like your father."

"That's what I meant by your innocence, Roxy. You are so untainted that you didn't even see the real good deed you did for him tonight."

"What did I do?"

"You are going to put his restaurant is what is going to be one of the best-selling comics in history. My mother has been threatening to make him close that place for years because it's costing a lot more money than it makes, and your mentioning it in even one issue will have that place so busy he will have to open more of them."

I laughed. "I hope I don't force him to have to turn that wonderful place into a chain. It would lose its charm. However, I am happy to be able to help him keep it out of your mother's clutches. I would be devastated if he closed it."

"If there is anything I can ever do for you, just tell me."

He gave me an idea.

"Actually, there is. You can help me win an ongoing argument with Rick."

He laughed again. "How is that?"

"Just mention this whole incident to him and remind him it was because he introduced us. We have been arguing about how knowing certain people can make your professional and personal lives easier. None of this would have been possible if he hadn't tried to flirt with the new girl moving into the building."

"He told me about that the day it happened. He said he saw you helping your parents unload the truck and when you came out he tried to introduce himself but was thwarted by three very large boys."

I laughed at the memory. Those were much better times.


	8. Chapter 8

Spencer helped me out of the car and walked me to the door. He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the mouth.

"I had fun tonight, Spencer, thank you. I needed this more than you can imagine. Would you like to come in for some tea?"

He thought for a minute and then agreed. We walked into the flat and closed the door quietly.

"Let me just check on Lily really quick." I went to Lily's room and she was asleep in her bed, so I walked back to the kitchen and put the kettle on. "She is asleep. I guess she is getting on her school schedule already." I took my shoes, tights, and accessories off and put them in my room. I took my hair out of its pins and massaged my scalp for a second before throwing it up into a top knot.

Spencer was watching me with amusement. "What is it?"

"You are just so sexy the way you move around is almost cat like. It's so graceful."

I laughed. I didn't mean to. "If only you knew, I'm nowhere near graceful. I am the biggest clutz."

"That has no bearing on how you move when you are just going through your motions."

The kettle stared to whistle so I took it off of the burner and moved it over and grabbed some cups. Spencer came up behind me and put his arms around me. I turned to hug him, and he lifted me up and sat me on the counter. He moved between my legs so he could kiss me. I put my hands on his waist, and pulled him closer. I was a sweet kisser. He was incredibly gentle and it made me want to be able to make him lose his control.

"Spencer, you want to see my tattoo now?"

He nodded and I leaned back and lowered the top of my skirt to show him my dragon. "That is incredibly sexy. It's completely you."

"How do you mean?" I knew the answer but I wanted to hear what his opinion was.

"The dragon is your temper. Thankfully I have yet to see it, but I have heard about it from Lily and Rick. The blue and silver are the Ravenclaw colors you are so proud of, the astrological sign of the Cancer, and your name again in blue and silver. Not to mention you drew it, so it also represents your art."

"Right on all counts, however, the dragon as a spirit animal also represents wisdom. Another Ravenclaw trait I suppose."

He lifted my chin with his finger and kissed me again. I pushed him a bit to deepen the kiss, and he pulled me closer. He kissed me harder, and I ran my tongue across his bottom lip. I wanted to taste him. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue into my mouth. He tastes like mint, but not bad enough to sting, just enough to be cool and soothing. He slid his hands over my thighs and I felt his hands shaking, so I moaned in encouragement. I needed this. I needed to be touched and not worry about if it was a game or not. He squeezed my thighs and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He groaned and picked me up and carried me to the bedroom like that. He sat down on the bed with me in his lap and we went back to kissing. I started unbuttoning his shirt, and he pulled it off. I looked at him and gasped. He was much more fit than I thought.

"Spencer, promise me you really want to be with me and this isn't a game. I can't go through that again just to be a notch on someone's headboard and I really like you."

He stopped and looked at me. "Roxy, we should stop you are not ready, and I don't want to do this until you can trust that I am real and this isn't some sick game or that I want anything more than just you. I want us to be together as a couple and you are just not ready for that."

I felt the tears in my eyes and tried to blink them away, but it didn't work "Please don't hate me Spencer. I want to be with you too, I am just so scared that I am trusting the wrong person again. I don't want to give you everything I have left, and have you walk out on me and throw it back in my face."

He kissed me again. "Roxy, you're scared. I understand that. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. We agreed to take this slow, and look at us. You are not even my girlfriend yet and we are in this position already. No wonder you have doubts about my intentions."

"Will you stay with me tonight? We don't have to do anything, but I don't want you to go."

"I can do that. I would love to hold you in my arms all night."

I stood up and slipped some pajama shorts under my skirt and then took the skirt off. I took off my shirt and threw on a tee, and crawled in bed. Spencer took off his shoes and socks and then took off his jeans and crawled in bed next to me. He pulled me to his chest and I kissed him again before we fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and Spencer was still asleep next to me, but I smelled coffee and bacon, so I got up. Lily was sitting at the table eating. I walked past her and pulled down two cups and set them on the table. Lily gasped and smiled wickedly at me but didn't say a word.

"Nothing happened, Lily. We kissed and talked and cuddled until we fell asleep. I'm not ready for anything like that. "

"I'm glad to hear that. If nothing else, my jerk of a brother and his roommates taught you a lesson on men."

"Like you wouldn't believe. I'm more scared that I am always going to be like this though. Remember when I thought Phoenix betrayed me in fifth year? I tormented him for two years and refused to even talk to boys unless it was necessary. Now all of this. Lily, I'm terrified."

"Do what I do. Go through them and move along."

"I can't do that. It's not me, and I really like Spencer. It's so weird how when I am with him the only time I think about the guys is when it's their flaws, or when I panic that he is going to do the same thing to me."

I heard the front door open, and Nix walked in. Great. This day was shaping up to be miserable. "Do you guys have coffee? We are out."

I smiled at him. "For here or to go?"

"Here, I suppose if you already have some made."

I poured him some coffee in the cup I had pulled down for Spencer and went to the cabinet to grab three more.

"How was your date last night?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Do you really want to hear about it or are you being snarky?"

"I really want to hear about it."

"I want to hear too!" Lily piped up.

"It was amazing. He took me to this place that was completely comic book themed. I have pictures on my phone actually. The staff was dressed like comic book characters, and he asked for a specific table, and at first I thought he was one of those people, you know?"

Lily smirked. "You mean like Nix and Scor?"

I nodded. "Exactly, but when we sat down he pointed behind me, and there was my comic book cover! Right on the wall behind my head! It was there with people like Stan Lee like I was important or something!" I flipped through my phone and decided on the first picture where we were not kissing, and handed it to Nix. "Anyway, after we finished eating, he asked for the owner and when he came out, he asked the owner what he thought of my work, and this man who spent his entire life engrossed in comics, was going on about how great it was, and it turned out, the owner was his dad, which, trust me, that explains a lot." Nix was smiling at the photo and handed the phone to Lily. "So, anyway, I signed the cover, and his dad's copy of the first issue. I haven't sent the second issue to the publisher yet, so I am going to change the coffee shop in my book to his father's restaurant and put the location on it.

"How did his father get an advanced copy of your first issue?" Nix asked.

"He knows people in the business. He had heard how well I rated in the test groups, and apparently that's rare. Besides, it's free promotion, so I don't care."

"So what's going on with you and this guy? Are you dating him?" He looked jealous. Good.

"I suppose we are dating, but not exclusively right now. We are getting to know each other and seeing where it takes us. I like him, though. He is sweet and such a gentleman. He opens doors for me, and he held my hand while we walked, and he knew I would be fascinated with our surroundings so he took his time and didn't rush me. We had very pleasant conversations too."

Lily was flipping through my phone still so I knew she had seen the pictures of us kissing. "That place does look fun for nerds like you and Spencer."

"Who are you calling a nerd?" Spencer came out of my bedroom in just his jeans rubbing his eyes. He looked so CUTE!

Lily grinned at him, "Good Morning, Spencer, nice evening?"

Nix was glaring at me and he looked furious. "You are such a fucking whore! You just met this guy and you are already fucking him!"

Spencer ran over and got between us. "She isn't a whore! Don't talk to her like that!"

I was stunned. Spencer scowled at him and stood in front of me as though to protect me from Nix's evil words. I moved to the side and he kept his arm out so I let him think he was helping. "Listen here, Phoenix Malfoy, first of all, we didn't have sex. We cuddled until we fell asleep! Not that it's any of your fucking business. Second of all, I am a grown ass woman and if I had wanted to sleep with him, there isn't a damn thing you or anyone else could do about it. It sure as hell didn't bother you when you were sleeping with me and passing me between your friends!"

He looked like I had slapped him in the face. "You know what, Roxy; I should have known you were too fucking easy. You wanted it! You fucking begged for it! Did she tell you she did all three of us together the first time, Spencer? Good luck with whatever we left behind! It's probably all wrecked by now!"

"PROTEGO!" Nix went flying across my flat and hit the wall. I looked over at Lily and she had tears streaming down her face and her wand was out. Spencer was looking from her to Nix with his mouth open.

"Dammit Lily, he was trying to get a reaction out of me." I sighed and sent my dragon to Harry and told him to bring Draco. We were going to have to wipe Spencer's memory.

Al and Scor came running into the flat with their wands drawn and Spencer pinned me against the wall with his back to me.

Al was looking at Lily and Nix, and when he saw Spencer protecting me and looking scared, he turned to Lily. "What the fuck just happened? Did you attack Nix? In front of a muggle, Lily?"

I nudged Spencer. "It's ok, Spencer let me go."

He tightend his grip. "No! What if Al and Scor try to attack you?"

"I can defend myself better than you could, trust me. Besides, Lily got it out of her system, so everyone is calm now."

He let me up and Harry and Draco came running in and saw the standoff between Lily and the boys."

Harry looked at Spencer and took in his half naked sleepy appearance. He had a pretty good idea what happened, but asked me what happened anyway.

"You know what, I don't care if they know anymore! I am so fucking tired of this shit." I told Harry and Draco everything. I told them about what really happened the day my father attacked Nix, I told them why me and the boys really split, and I told him everything Nix had just said and why Lily attacked him. I was crying as I let it all out. I was opening scars that Spencer had only just began to heal. "I'm sorry to you both, but that's what happened. I violated your sons, and your trust. I caused all of this."

Spencer pulled me in his arms and hugged me.

Harry shook his head and grabbed Al by the back of the neck. "This is how I raised you? To treat women like toys you can just share with your friends like objects with no feelings? She was a virgin, Al! You took someone pure and innocent and completely destroyed her! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Al shook loose of his father and turned on him. "You don't know what the hell you are talking about! I love her! We all do! We didn't want to force her to choose and none of us wanted to give her up!"

"So you and your friends gang bang her instead? Al that isn't love! She trusted the three of you, and this is how you repay her! You tell her you love her, but you sure as hell didn't treat her like that! Go to your own flat. I will be there after I clean this up!"

Al stomped out of the flat and Scor went to follow him, but Draco grabbed his arm. "Not so fast, son. Sit down while I fix your brother." He turned to me. "Roxy, I don't know why you loved them so much. They don't deserve you, and you sure as hell deserve better than them. I didn't raise my sons like this, and they have acted like selfish children and treated you as an object. I am so sorry for that. Why don't you take your friend in the other room while I clean this up, and the three of us will sit down and have a talk after, ok?"

I nodded. I knew he was going to erase Spencer's memory, but for right now I could be completely honest with him about my life. I grabbed our coffee and told Spencer to follow me. He was still in shock. We went to the room, and he sat on my bed. Here was the test if he could accept me if we decided to spend our lives together.

"Roxy, what the hell just happened? Did Lily just attack Nix with her mind? What was she holding? Why did the boys have them to?"

"Ok Spencer, listen. I am a witch, and so is Lily. The guys are wizards. It's not like in the movies. We use wands to do our magic." I pulled mine out of my nightstand and showed it to him. "The school that we went to is for people like us. There is a whole world out there that you have no idea about."

"You can do magic? Like what?"

I shrugged. "Anything, really. I can show you if you want, just ask for something. Not like a wish, but if you could do magic, what would you do right now?"

He laughed. "Let's start with something simple. Can you warm up my coffee?"

I laughed. "That's beyond basic." I pointed my wand at his coffee and warmed it up.

"What did Lily do to Nix?"

I sighed and sat down next to him. "Basic shield charm, but she put a lot of power behind it to throw him back. It's for protection. He really pissed her off."

"You weren't in a car accident, were you?"

"No. My father tried to kill Nix when he thought we had slept together. He was covering for Scor. Well, for all of us really. My father tried to hit him with a cutting curse and I jumped in front of Nix to protect him, and got hit with it instead. I lost a lot of blood and almost died. Draco and his wife saved my life." I lifted my shirt and showed him the scars. "Not all magic is good, Spencer. People who use it for the wrong reasons always hurt themselves or someone they love." He nodded. "Are you ok? I know this is all a shock to you. I knew muggle borns at school who told me about how they didn't understand what was happening to them until they got their school letters when they were elven years old. You are so into science and fact that I know this has to be hard to understand."

He nodded again. "It's just so much, you know? I am extremely curious about it, but I don't know where to begin to ask questions."

I laughed. "You don't think I am a freak? Your girlfriend just told you she has super natural powers, and you aren't freaked out?"

He kissed me. "I'm a comic book nerd, remember? It's like you are a superhero and this is your secret identity. I know you have to keep it a secret, and I swear not to tell anyone."

"If we get married and have kids, they will be like me, Spencer. Could you handle that? I need to know the answer to that before I can date you seriously. It's why most witches and wizards marry each other. If we marry muggles its usually ones who have magic ability that we went to school with."

"What's a muggle?"

"Non-magical people. Like you. I can show you drawings of the school, if you want. My friends, the way things really are." I pulled out my portfolio and showed him pictures I had done in school.

"You went to school in a castle? Wicked!"

I laughed. "That's only the surface. I love being able to tell you about this stuff, telling you the whole truth about things."

"Are those flying brooms?"

"Yeah. The guys and Lily don't really play soccer. It's a flying sport called quidditch. I was never interested in it and didn't watch the games. I went to the lake and sat under a tree with Mandi to listen to music and draw." I flipped to some drawings of the lake and Mandi.

"That is a giant squid! Is that real or did you draw him in?"

I looked at the picture and laughed at the memory of that day. "He's real. He likes to sun bathe on warm days. He has saved first years who fell in the lake. Like most animals he is curious and in our first year we take the boats to the school across the lake, and sometimes a kid will fall in and when they do, the squid picks them up out of the water and puts them back in the boat."

"That is so wicked." He looked through the portfolio and asked questions about some of the pictures. "Roxy, this is part of you, and it's awesome. I can accept this about you. I would be ok with witches or wizards for children, and I am ok with you being a witch." He kissed me and I knew that after Draco erased this morning from his memory, I would have to go back to the way things were, but that was ok. One day I could tell him the whole truth if I had to.

A few minutes later, Draco came in and I cried when he took away Spencer's memories. I saw his shirt from the night before lying next to the bed, and I smiled and put it on over my cami and shorts, and then I went back to the living room. The boys were gone, and Harry and Draco were at the table with Lily. I warmed up the coffee and poured everyone a cup.

I sighed and finally sat down. "So what now? You discovered I'm the whore who has been sleeping with all three boys. You hate me now too? I didn't have sex with Spencer last night. He stopped before things got even close to that far. I'm not ready and I am terrified to trust him after everything I went through."

Harry slammed his fist on the table. "You are not a whore, Roxanne! You got caught up in a bad situation, and I won't listen to you sit there and talk about yourself like that! What Nix said to you was wrong and uncalled for, and he said it out of anger. He didn't mean them and believe me, he regrets it in more ways than one. You made three very big mistakes, and you regret them! We all make mistakes!"

"Harry, I don't regret what happened. I love them. I still love them, but I know now that I can't be with any of them."

Draco grabbed my hand. "I had hoped you would marry Nix, but I know that would have been the worst thing that could have happened to you. If you had married him, I think you might have been miserable, and you deserve better than that. I know you love them, and I know they love you, but there is only one of you and three of them. No one can live like that. You have to move on. Maybe one day you can forgive them and be friends with them again. The four of you had something that is rare, and I hate to see you lose it."

"Good morning, sleepy!" Lily stood and greeted Spencer when he walked in. "You want some coffee?"

He smiled, but stopped when he saw Harry and Draco. I introduced them. "Spencer, you remember, Harry Potter and this is Draco Malfoy. They came to check up on Lily and I and make sure she got everything she needed for school tomorrow. I was telling them about our date." I showed Harry and Draco the pictures on my phone and they asked Spencer questions while he drank his coffee and ate his breakfast. There was a knock on the door and I was shaking when I answered it.

To my relief, it was Rick. I invited him in and he looked surprised to see Spencer there, but he smiled and waved. He shook hands with Harry and Draco, and sat next to Lily. I poured him some coffee and offered breakfast, but he said he had already eaten. He smirked at Spencer.

"So, you stayed the night here?"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "It's not even close to what you are thinking. I took Roxy out to my dad's restaurant to celebrate her news, and we got back late, so I stayed the night. We didn't so anything, so wipe that look off of your face."

Rick looked to me. "What news?"

"Oh! In all the excitement, I forgot to tell you! My comic will be on stands on the 15th! Also, I got a part time job at that tattoo shop up the road, answering phones and drawing pictures for customers who want a tattoo that isn't in the books." I stood up and walked over to him and showed him my tattoo. Harry and Draco also looked at it and said how good it looked. "I drew Lily's too! That's what got me the job."

Harry looked over at Lily and she looked at me as though I had betrayed her. I gasped. "Oh shit, Lily! I'm so sorry I got caught up telling the story that I forgot! Please don't hate me!"

Harry laughed at her. "Let me see it, Lils. What did you get?" She showed it to him and he looked really touched. "Padfoot. Lily, he would have loved that. He is probably up there gloating to the rest of them right now."

"I can get Mooney and Prongs too!"

He laughed. "No, you can't and I advise you not to let your mother see that until you graduate."

She hugged her dad, and Rick and Spencer were looking at me curiously. "Padfoot was a dog Harry used to have, and he died saving Harry's life. Mooney and Prongs were pets of his too. Sadly they are all passed on."

I heard purring, and looked down to see Aries rubbing against Spencer's leg. He picked him up and held him. Spencer was the only guy that Aries would let near him. Everyone else was terrified of him. They started using Lily's bathroom when they visited because Aries was always asleep on my towels and would attack anyone who entered. Spencer gave him the last piece of sausage and Aries took it and left the room.

I watched them with a smile on my face. "I am starting to get jealous of you, Spencer. I think he loves you more than me now."

He stuck his tongue at me and I laughed. "No, he doesn't he just wants the treats I give him. It sounds like Moka wants one too. You can deal with that one. That bird hates me."

I grabbed a piece of bacon and went to the studio. Moka had a newspaper, and I was on the cover. So was Spencer. It was a picture of the two of us on our date last night. We were kissing, and it was next to a photo of Nix and I also kissing.

_**Has comic book artist, Moka, moved on from Phoenix Malfoy already?**_

_We spotted the author of hit comic book sensation, 'The Artist', last night on the town with an unknown muggle getting cozy in a back booth of a local comic book themed restaurant. The two were seen kissing and she even signed a few autographs. This date comes only one month after the break up between her and one of the Malfoy heirs, Phoenix Malfoy! Was he dumped for an unknown muggle? No word yet how the surely devastated young Mr. Malfoy is taking the news._

I screamed in frustration. How dare they? They follow me and put me on the front page and have the nerve to insinuate such things?

Harry and Draco came running in the room and I handed them the paper. They looked at each other and back to me.

"You know, what I don't understand is less than a month ago there was a picture of Nix kissing another girl and they were going on about how great it was that he had moved on from me! Now they print this shit! You know what? I am going to march down to that damn office and beat the shit out of that Skeeter woman!

I stormed out the door, and out of the flat. I walked to the Leaky and was about to go through the wall when Draco grabbed me. "Roxy, stop. Everyone knows that rag prints lies. Who cares, even if they do think it's true. You are half naked, no shoes on, you cannot just go storming into Diagon Alley ready to duel a reporter."

"Isn't there a law against stalking? I want to press charges against that bitch! She is out of control and someone has to do something about her!"

"All we have to do is get you and Nix in public together and show everyone that she is making it all up."

"Is that all? Really? After this morning, I am so sure he is willing to do that!"

"Roxy, go home. You need to calm down, and arguing like this in public is not going to help. Let's go."

The next morning, Nix and I took Lily to the train station. Sure enough there were reporters, and Lily hugged both of us when she got on the train. We smiled and pretended to be friends, and floo'd back to my flat from the Leaky after we had lunch together. We walked into my flat, and I went to open the door for him to leave, but he sat down. I rolled my eyes and closed the door again.

"Can we please talk?"

"What is there to talk about, Nix? I think you said your piece pretty loud and clear yesterday. I'm just some dirty whore who was asking for it, remember?"

"You know I didn't mean that. I was angry when I saw him come out of your bedroom. I was hurt. It broke my heart."

"Did it? I have no idea what the hell that feels like. Don't think you are going to get any sympathy from me. The shit you and your little friends have done to me was unforgivable. The fucked up part is that just when I start to think I can move on, and forgive the three of you, you do something else. I can't keep this up, Nix! I can't do it anymore! I still love the three of you, and I am terrified to trust anyone else. The only thing I did wrong was misunderstand something, and I would have apologized, but I never got the chance. All three of you just tossed me aside and walked out the door without looking back, and while I was wishing for death and trying to deal with the pain of my broken heart, you were in the company of other women. What the fuck do you expect from me right now? I have nothing left to give you. You got rid of that a month ago."

"I want you back, Roxy. I love you, and I just need you in my arms again. I need to see you smile and I need to hear your laughter. I need to feel you again. Please."

"No. I can't go through that again. What will happen to me next time? None of you have done anything to prove to me that you honestly gave a shit. You partied it up after we broke up. You didn't think about me or check on me. You couldn't be bothered. Now I can't be bothered with you or the other two. You think I am a dirty whore. My pussy is blown out and no good anymore, remember? Why would you want discarded trash?"

"I never should have said that. I was just so hurt and angry. I'm sorry."

"Yes, you are. I don't want you or Al or Scor anymore. I saw all three of you for who you were, and I should have known to stay away from you in the first place. If you honestly give a damn about me, you will leave. Maybe one day we can repair our friendship, but not right now, and I don't think we will ever be together again."

"Tell me you don't love me, Roxy. Tell me you don't love me, and I will walk out that door and not come back."

"I do love you, Nix. I love all three of you, but I don't want you anymore. I can't survive you again."

He backhanded me and walked out the door. I sat on the floor in shock for what felt like hours, and when I looked up, Spencer was standing there. Why was he always there when I needed him the most?

He knelt beside me. "Why are you on the floor? Did something happen?"

I was still in shock.

"I had a fight with Nix and he slapped me across the face." He moved my hair and saw the bruise and kissed it. "Spencer, you should walk away while you can. I am a mess and so much trouble. Look at me. Look what I come with. I'm not worth it. My life is full of so much drama right now and you don't need this."

Scor came running in, and Spencer stood in front of him and wouldn't let him near me. Did he seriously think he was some kind of hero or something? I didn't need a protector.

He took a step towards me and Spencer lunged at him and was beating the hell out of him. "Look what you fucking did! How fucking dare you put your hands on a woman?"

Scor pushed him off of him. "Wrong twin, Mate. I already got him."

Spencer let go of him and helped him stand. "Sorry."

"I thought you could tell us apart."

"I wasn't exactly looking at your eyes. I saw you, and just blew up."

"No worries, I understand. You got a mean right hook."

Scor came over to me and looked at my face. "Go away, Scor. I can't deal with you or anyone else right now."

"No. I'm not going anywhere. Look, I understand, ok? I don't have to like the fact that you are moving on, or that you have another boyfriend, I just want you to be happy. It's all I ever wanted. It's why I stayed away before. I said some hateful things to you that night, and I regretted them as soon as I walked out that door, but I am not leaving again. You don't want to be with me anymore, fine. But I still love you, and I am going to be here for you. We are friends, Roxy."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Spencer isn't my boyfriend. I was in the middle of chasing him away when you showed up and he tried to play hero. I am going to tell you the same thing I told him. Look at me! I am a fucking mess! My life is a mess! I am an emotional wreck, and people need to stay the hell away from me! I'm losing my fucking mind, and I don't need to drag everyone else down with me."

Scor picked me up and sat in the chair with me in his lap, and Spencer sat down on the couch. "Is that it? Are you done?" I nodded. "Good, now listen to me. You didn't get in this situation by yourself. Where is _my_ Roxy? Where is the Roxy that used to be full of fire and call me a pervert and a big headed jock? The girl who used to walk around school tormenting my brother? I know she is still in there. She wouldn't have let three idiots get her down like this. She would have put us in our place and taught us a lesson or two. I know that awesome chick is in there somewhere, and you need to let her back out. I am not going to let you sit here and wallow in self-pity. We are going out tonight. I am taking you dancing and that is the end of it. I want to see you in one of those dresses you have that makes a man want to chop off his own arm to impress you, and Spencer is coming with us. This isn't a date. It's three friends hanging out and venting some steam." He looked at Spencer. "You are free to listen to the ranting of a mad woman and walk out that door if you want, or you can come out dancing with us tonight and cheer our friend up. It's time for the real Roxy to come out, and I am done staying out of the way while this person takes over. What do you say? In or out? If it's out, you better stay out."

"I don't know why she thought I was going to listen to her and leave in the first place. I enjoy her company when she isn't beating herself up. I will drive. What time should I pick the two of you up?"

Scor smiled at him and I couldn't believe it. "8 o'clock. If I have to dress her myself, I will."

I laughed. They were ridiculous. "I can dress myself. You're right, Scor. I need to let it all go and move on with my life. Nix is a douchebag and I can't change that. Let's go party. It's Friday night, and probably the last one I am going to have free for a while."

They shook hands and left. I ran a hot bath and poured myself a glass of wine. I turned on my iPod in the studio and turned it loud enough that I could listen to it in the bathroom and soaked in the tub and sipped my wine until the water got cold.

I got out of the tub and went to my closet. I flipped through it until I found an outfit I had bought last summer and hadn't gotten a chance to wear it yet. The top was a pink corset with brown lacing that came down to my belly button and the bottom was a loose pink mini skirt that rested on my hips. I charmed some waves in my hair and left it my natural color. I put on my brown wedges with the pink ribbons that wrapped up to my calf. I finished getting ready at 7:30, and went to my studio to send Harry a letter.

_**Harry,**_

_**Please remove Phoenix Malfoy from the list of people able to floo into my flat, and ask Draco to ward him from being able to enter. He put his hands on me today after we took Lily to the train, and I no longer wish him to be in my life and able to come and go as he pleases. I also wanted to thank you for making it so Spencer and Rick may enter as they wish.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Roxy**_

I tied the letter to Moka's leg and kissed her head and sent her out the window. I vanished the droppings from her tray and the floor around it. She sure could be messy sometimes. I had just finished cleaning when someone knocked on the door. When it opened, Al was standing there with Scor and they were both dressed for the club. Al gave me a huge hug and told me that he was sorry for everything and that he loved me. He said he just wanted me to be happy too, and that he was going to prove to me that we could be friends again. He promised he would even give Spencer a chance and back off about him. He admitted that they deserved every ounce of pain from having to see me with someone else.

"Al, honestly he isn't my boyfriend. I need more time to trust him enough to get that close. We kiss sometimes, and we didn't have sex or anything close to it yet. I'm not ready, and we both know it. We are just getting to know each other. I would love it if we could all be friends. I honestly miss the three of you. Not so much Nix, anymore, but maybe he will calm down one day."

Spencer came up the stairs, and we left. When we got to the club, Scor got us in without having to wait in line. For a minute I thought it was a wizard club and panicked because of Spencer, but Scor assured me he knew the owner and it was just a club that anyone could attend. Magic was not allowed inside, and there were wards to prevent it. We found a table in the VIP section and ordered our drinks. I got a long island iced tea. I was not a drinker usually but I needed it to help me relax. People were staring at us, and it made me self-conscious.

"So who is going to dance with me?" They all stood up and we went to the dance floor.

Spencer was a really good dancer. We danced for a while and I took turns dancing with each of them, and then we went back to the table to sip our drinks and talk.

Al nudged me with his arm and tilted his head towards a guy who was looking at me. It was one of the guys who we went to school with he was looking at me with a very excited expression on his face.

"Al, get Spencer somewhere. I will go sign something for this guy and maybe he will leave us alone."

He nodded and said something to Spencer and they left. I walked over to the guy who looked thrilled to spot me.

"Hi, I know you from Hogwarts, right?"

"Yeah, I'm a huge fan of yours, Moka. Would you mind signing a napkin for me?"

"I would love to, but I need a favor too. I am with a muggle who I cannot explain where these fans are coming from, so if I sign that and promise you a dance, will you promise not to say anything in front of my muggle friend?"

He nodded and I signed a few napkins for him and left. I went back to Scorpius and told him what had happened. "You promised to dance with him?"

"Hey, I was desperate. Until my comic has been out in the muggle world for a while I have no explanation for these people. At least if someone calls me Moka he thinks it was a nickname in school."

"I was wondering what was going on when Al took Spencer away and you went to talk to Davies."

"Oh was that his name? I couldn't remember it."

He started to say something, but Spencer and Al came back with more drinks. Al stood aside and let Spencer slide in next to me. I had to give him credit. He really was trying. We sat there for a few more minutes and Davies came to ask me to dance. He looked so nervous I almost felt bad for him. Scor slid out and helped me out of the booth, and I went with my fan to the dance floor.

I was having so much fun I gave him two dances before Spencer came to reclaim me. I winked when I saw him and thanked Davies for the dances before gladly joining Spencer. He turned me away from him and put his arm around me. I laughed and rubbed my ass on him while we danced. He waved over the crowd to someone, and a minute later, Rick was there dancing with us. I hugged him when I saw him. We couldn't talk on the dance floor, but when we got back to the table a few minutes later, he said Spencer had called and told him to come.

"He said he owed me for the awful date he set me up on a while back and to come join the VIP section at the club."

"Well, I'm glad he did. We don't get to hang out as much as we used to."

He winked at me. "Miss me already?"

I giggled at him. "I really do! You are really good company, and I like hearing about your dates. When Lily graduates, you should ask her on one."

He shook his head. "That girl would rip my poor heart to shreds. Although, since Spencer snuck in and stole you out from under me, I might need a rebound."

Spencer laughed at that and put his arm around me. "Hey she was single when I met her, and you hadn't made a move, so I took my chance while I had some courage built up. Besides, we are not together." Rick raised his eyebrow and looked pointedly at Spencer's arm. "We went on one date and are seeing where things lead. You want to take her on a date, ask her yourself, but not in front of me. Our friendship might suffer."

I laughed at them and looked at Al and Scor. "Is it me, or is this a major case of dejavu?" They laughed and Scor gave me his hand and we went to dance together. "Thank you, Scor. I needed this so badly. I appreciate all of this."

He kissed my cheek and winked at me. "I know you better than you think, Roxy. You just needed a release and to have a good time with friends. I hate that I was part of the cause for your breakdowns, but I am honestly trying to mend it. By the way, you look really sexy tonight. That outfit was exactly what I was talking about. Have you noticed the stares?"

"It might have something to do with the paper yesterday. I'm the tart who broke Nix's heart now."

"I saw that. It pissed me off that they would print those lies about you. I wonder what they are going to run about tonight."

I looked at him. "What?"

"You didn't see the photographer?" I shook my head, and he turned me around and told me to look straight ahead and smile for the camera. I couldn't resist. I did, and flipped the bird. Scor laughed and hugged me. "That is going to be the front page tomorrow morning, and I can't wait to see what they say since they can't tell if I am me or Nix."

"I am considering sending a strongly worded letter to the editor and a lawsuit warning."

"It won't work. You could boycott them to your fans. That would hit them in the pocket, but they would print all kinds of evil lies until you got your point across. You will know you won when they print something that completely kisses your ass."

"How do you suggest I get to my fans?"

"In the next issue of your comic, of course. It works both ways, you know. Give them a taste of their own medicine."

I hugged him. "You are so damn brilliant."

The next song that came on was slow, and I cried a bit when we danced to it. The song hit a bit close to home considering who I was dancing with, and he held me closer. I knew he felt it too. When the song was over, I wiped my eyes quickly.

"I need another drink."

He took my hand and we walked back to the table. I noticed Al was gone and Spencer said he had gone to dance with a girl he knew from school. He said he hadn't caught a name, but it seemed like she and Al had known each other really well. Scor looked around to see if he could see Al, but the dance floor was too crowded.

When he came back, he had a girl with him that looked familiar, but I couldn't place her. She narrowed her eyes at me when she saw me. What the hell? I didn't know this girl. I elbowed Scor and tilted my head to her so he could see the dirty look she was giving me. When he saw her he laughed so hard he had to lean on me.

"What are you laughing at? That bitch Al is walking over here is giving me dirty looks." He shook his head and leaned in to talk in my ear so no one else could hear."

"You don't recognize her? Her name is Britney Parkinson. She was chaser for the Slytherin team and one of the slags that got passed around."

"Why is she giving me dirty looks?"

"You dated Al at the end of 7th year."

I laughed. "If she comes over here being a bitch I am going to cause a scene. I will teach her the same lesson I taught Mandi."

He grabbed my wrist and shook his head. "Photographer, remember?"

Damnit! "I forgot. That's ok, I have other ways." Al sat down and Britney sat on his lap. She smiled at me gloatingly and I rolled my eyes. She had no idea who she was messing with. Al introduced us, and I made my move. "Yeah, I thought I recognized you. I realized after you sat in Al's lap. It was hard to tell without a guy between your legs."

Al's jaw hit the floor and Scor busted out laughing again. Spencer and Rick were looking at me the same way Al had.

Spencer took my drink away and signaled the waitress. "I think you have had enough to drink, tonight, Roxy."

She gave me a dirty look. "Is it Roxy again? What happened to Moka? Fame not what it was when you were in school? The only thing you were famous for was being a loser prude who had to throw herself at Al in seventh year to get his attention."

I smirked at her. "Honey, Al was begging after me. I didn't have to sleep with half of the school to get someone's attention if I wanted it. Al begged me to date him and I finally caved in." The waitress arrived and Spencer asked her for a Coke. "Do you honestly think I give a shit what you think of me? That's the problem with you Slytherin girls. You all think you are so much better than anyone else, when in reality you are a bunch of stuck up whores who no one would spit on if you were on fire." Spencer was pulling me closer to him to stop me from hitting her.

She looked at Al for help, and he shrugged. "Tell you what, I will stop her when she says something that isn't true."

She jumped out of his lap and slapped him before storming off. I almost went after her, but Spencer pulled me into his lap and held me down.

Al and Scor were laughing and Rick was in shock.

I calmed down and took a deep breath and Spencer finally let go of me. "I had no idea you could get so worked up. You were foaming at the mouth. Was all of that really over Al?"

I shook my head. "It was for her, but she was giving me dirty looks and then when Al let her sit in his lap she smirked at me like she had won something. I was just reminding her what she really was to him.

The rest of the night was spent dancing and without any more drama. Rick drove us home since he was the only one who hadn't been drinking, and Spencer walked me to my door and gave me a kiss good night. I invited him in, he refused and stayed the night at Rick's house, but asked me out for breakfast the next morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Wednesday arrived and it was my first night at work. I was looking forward to it. The last few days had been my first taste of what life was going to be like until Lily got home for Christmas. Rick, Al and Spencer had classes and homework, and Scor had Auror training that had him exhausted. Nix had been furious when he discovered he couldn't get into my flat anymore, but Al reminded him he had yet to have that conversation with him and Nix shut up. Lily texted me every day and was telling me about school, and I realized how much I missed it.

When it was time to get ready for work I went through my closet and found some funky clothes that would fit in at the tattoo parlor. I put some blue streaks in my hair, and got all my stuff together, including my drawing pencils. I wasn't going to use my quills for customers, but I brought them because I promised Silver. I grabbed my portfolio, and headed out the door. I had gone the day before to buy a portfolio and notebook for just work. I could leave them there and not have to carry my stuff every day. I walked downstairs and Spencer was waiting by his car smiling at me.

I walked over to him. "What are you doing here? Plans with Rick?"

He opened the passenger door. "I am giving you a ride to work. You shouldn't walk around the city at night."

I got in and he closed my door and walked around to get in on his side. I kissed him when he got in. "You have a point. I should go buy a car tomorrow. Want to come with me?" I have class until 2, but we can go after. I will be at your flat to pick you up at 2:30. What time does the tattoo parlor close? I will give you a ride home."

"Oh, sweetie, you don't have to do that. I am sure Silver or someone can do it."

He shook his head. "I want to. I don't get to see you as often as I would like, so this will give me a chance to see you."

"Aw, you are so sweet, Spencer. I wish we could see each other more, too. Too bad you don't live with Rick, you would be right downstairs. I see him every day."

He laughed. "Is this a conspiracy?"

"What do you mean?"

He looked at me doubtfully. "Rick didn't talk to you about this? He needs a roommate to keep up with rent, and has been pestering me for a week to move in with him. He knows I can afford it, and the last few days he has been using you as a bargaining chip. One that's close to working, I might add. I was going to talk to you about it the next time we had time together."

I was surprised. "Why do you need to talk to me about you moving in with Rick?"

He put his hand on my leg. "I don't want you to think I am pushing myself on you or stalking you. I want to make sure you would be ok with this."

I smiled and took his hand. "Spencer, I love spending time with you. I feel like we don't get it enough, and I would be happy if you moved in with Rick. I could see you at dinner every night, and breakfast before you go to school. We could even hang out and watch movies and stuff on my nights off since you wouldn't have to leave early to drive all the way across London. Plus, you could walk to school from Rick's flat."

He pulled in to the tattoo parlor, but I was early, so I didn't have to get out of the car yet.

He turned to face me. "As long as it won't bother you, I will move in with Rick this weekend. Want to help? My father has been asking to see you again, anyway. You can help pack boxes."

I hugged him and gave him a kiss. "I would love to help! I am so happy! You are going to be right there all the time now!"

He smiled at me and pulled me in for another kiss. I moved over to his lap and felt his hand on my ass. I smiled at him and looked at the clock. It was time for me to go in. "I have to get in there, but I will see you tonight, ok?"

"I'm looking forward to it. Have a good night, baby." He kissed me one more time and I was halfway to the door before I realized what he had said.

I walked in and Silver was behind the desk. He greeted me and helped me with my stuff. "I guess that date last week went well." He was grinning at me and I blushed.

"It did, but he we are not together. We hang out and he gave me a ride tonight because he was worried about me walking alone in the city at night. He is going with me to get a car tomorrow. I can afford one now." I opened my portfolio. "Which reminds me, I brought you something. You can't have it, but you can read it. It's my advanced copy of my first comic book issue."

He took it from me and sat back down to look through it. "Your art work is amazing."

I nodded. "It's the quills. I brought them for you to check out too, along with my portfolio."

He set them on the desk. "Are we showing off on our first day of work?"

I blushed. "No, you just seemed so interested in it, I thought I would bring you something to check out."

He smiled and picked up my portfolio. "I'm kidding. We are slow tonight, so it's a good thing you brought entertainment. I was going to offer you a free piercing. Your skin is too pure. You need some piercings and more tattoos."

Free? "What do you think I should pierce?"

He moved my hair out of my face and looked at my ears and studied my face. "Where did you get the shiner?"

I had forgotten all about the bruise across my cheek. It still hadn't fully healed. "I walked into a door Friday night when I was sleep walking." I blushed.

"Let's do your eyebrow and your cartilage in your ear." He touched my eyebrow and the top of my ear. "They are the two most painful, but the quickest to heal. Plus the pain only lasts for a second."

I beamed at him. "Your giving me two?"

He nodded. "You need to look more like a badass and less like a virginal school girl."

I followed him to his chair and he did my eyebrow first. It made my eyes water. He was right, that shit hurt. He did my ear next, and it wasn't so bad. He showed me the case up front and told me how the body jewelry was organized, gave me the price lists, and told me how to answer the phone.

We were slow all night and only had six customers. I did one drawing, and scored some cash. We talked and he looked at my comic book and my portfolio and admired my work. It made me feel good to hear this from another artist. Spencer got there a few minutes before we closed and I introduced him to Silver.

Silver called me to his chair right when we closed and asked to see my tattoo. "I want to make sure it's healing ok. I meant to ask earlier, but got distracted. I sat in the chair and pulled my jeans down enough for him to see it. "It looks like its healing ok. It's faded right there. Have you been getting it wet?"

"Was I not supposed to?"

He shook his head. "I can fix it, but don't get it wet again for six weeks. Take showers and keep it covered." He gave me a touch up and covered it with a bandage. "Do you have enough salve?" I nodded. "If you run out in the next six weeks, let me know."

"Ok, thank you, Silver. I will see you tomorrow night."

I left with Spencer, and he carried my stuff to the car. "Did you have a good night? I noticed the eyebrow. It looks hot."

I blushed. "Thank you. Silver said he was going to make me look more badass and less like a virginal school girl."

He laughed at that and opened my door. "Whatever you look like, you will still be my sweet Roxy. Silver seems like a good guy, though."

"He was teasing me about you when he saw you drop me off."

He got in the car and kissed me hello. Did he think he could only kiss me in private or was he the one who didn't want to kiss me in public? He kissed me in public on our date, but hadn't done it again since then. "How so?"

"Last week when I got the job I told him I had a date that night, and when I came in and he saw you had dropped me off he said he guessed the date went well." I laughed. "I let him know we were just good friends though. I explained how you were worried about me walking alone in the city. I explained our situation and he just kept saying 'mmhmm' and raising his eyebrow at me."

Spencer laughed at that and I told him about the rest of the night and how I had scored some cash from a drawing. I told him about the people who had come in, and how I had ruined my tattoo, but Silver had fixed it and scolded me for getting it wet.

"Is that what he was doing?" I nodded. "I was wondering about it. I saw him looking at it, and thought he had added something to it. I was going to ask you to show it to me."

I smiled at him "Spencer, if you want me to take my pants off for you, just ask me." His breath hitched a bit but I pretended not to notice. "You don't have to cover it up with lame questions about my tattoo." I bit my lip and looked at him innocently.

He smiled at me and shook his head, but the hand he had resting on my thigh was shaking a bit. "Roxy, I would love to get in your pants, but we agreed to go slow, and you will be my committed girlfriend before we go that far. I don't sleep with my friends. Ouch. That stung a bit. "I am not rejecting you, I am telling you that it will be much better if we wait until you are ready for a committed relationship. I don't share, and when we are together I want to know I am the only one."

I looked at my lap and nodded. He was right. I was acting like a sex crazed harlot. I was quiet the rest of the ride home, and when we pulled in I kissed his cheek and jumped out of the car and ran to my flat. I couldn't believe I had embarrassed myself like that. I put the kettle on and changed into my pajamas. I fixed myself some tea and sent Lily a text message about my first night at work. I didn't tell her about the piercings or about making a fool of myself, but I told her the rest. I knew she wouldn't reply because she was already asleep, but she would have something to smile about the next day.

The next morning I got up and went to Gringotts. I needed some cash, and I needed to figure out a way to pay my car note through my trust fund. The goblin that handled my account led me to his office and sat down with me. He explained that I needed to go to the Ministry and talk to someone in the Department of Law Enforcement. They had people who kept up with stuff like that, and I would have to give them my bank information and the amount I needed transferred into my muggle account. He suggested 600 a month. He said that when my checks from the muggle publishing company came in, I should start depositing them in my muggle account and just use those to support my muggle financial needs. I thanked him, and withdrew a large sum for the down payment on my car. I had looked it up online and they were very expensive.

I used the floo in the Leaky to get to the Ministry. I went through security, and to the DMLE floor. I had the parchment the goblin gave me with the information, but he didn't tell me exactly where to go. I wandered around a bit looking for Mrs. Cho Thomas, and finally gave up and decided I would knock on the next office door, but then I heard someone call me and turned around. I was actually relieved to see Phoenix standing there. I smiled at him and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here? Are you in trouble?" He asked.

"No, I am looking for a Mrs. Cho Thomas. I need to set up a monthly flow of cash from my Gringotts account to my muggle one. Spencer is taking me to get a car today so I can drive to and from work in the evenings."

He nodded. "I can take you. Her office is close to mine."

"Thanks, Nix. I was so lost."

He smiled at me. "Not as lost as you think. You were only one corridor too far. I saw the picture in the paper Saturday from you and the guys at the club. That was awesome. They have been hard on you, I'm glad you flipped off the camera man. I still can't believe no one told them that was Scor you were dancing with, and not me."

"Just because I can tell the difference between you doesn't mean the whole world can."

We got to the office I was looking for, and I gave him a hug and went to talk to Mrs. Thomas' secretary and tell her why I was there. She told me to have a seat and I had to wait an hour to be seen. I finally got in to see her, and she got me sorted. I explained that it would only be for three months and gave her the date of service termination. The whole process only took twenty minutes and I tried not to show my annoyance that I had waited so long for a simple transaction and to sign forms I could have filled out while I was waiting. I thanked her and said good day to her secretary and left.

When I walked out of the office, Scor and Nix were waiting for me. They invited me to lunch at an Italian restaurant down the road and I agreed. I was starving. I had only eaten a bit of toast for breakfast because I had woken up late. I followed them out and told them about my first day of work and they thought my new piercings looked good. Nix said I was turning into one of those muggle punk chicks and I laughed at him. We got to the restaurant and the asked for a table for five.

"Who is joining us?" I asked.

Nix answered, "Our fathers. They wanted to see you and ask about work. I told them you were getting a car and they want to give you some advice of course."

Harry and Draco walked in a few minutes later and I hugged them while they tisked over my eyebrow.

I smiled at them. "You won't even notice it soon. I think I want to do my belly button too. They are really cute. One of the customers that came in last night had hers done and it was adorable."

Draco scowled at me. "What about when you get married and have babies? Wont it hurt?"

"Draco, you do know that they are removable, right? I promise that when I get married and get pregnant, I will take it out."

We ordered lunch and they told me about work, and I caught them up on what Lily had been saying about school. We laughed about how Frank Longbottom had hunted her down and made her try out for quidditch. I told them about the car I was buying, and they gave me lots of advice and none of it useful.

When our food arrived we tasted off of each other's plates and I asked about Ginny and Astoria. They assured me that both women were doing well and passed on a thank you from Ginny for taking Lily to the train on Friday. At the mention of the day, my good mood waned a bit and I tried not to look at Nix.

We finished eating and the men had to get to back to work, so I hugged and kissed everyone. It was already 1:30 and I needed to get back to my flat. Nix hung back and asked if he could walk with me to the Ministry since I had to use the floo to get home. I agreed and we headed out together.

"Roxy, I wanted to apologize for everything. I have done nothing but put you through hell, and I am honestly sorry. You saved my life, and I have been nothing but an ungrateful asshole who has made your life far more difficult than it needed to be. I was so hurt that day we broke up. I should have gone right back and apologized, but I was being stubborn. I tried to hurt you on purpose. That picture in the paper, I did that on purpose. I didn't know you were in bed with a broken heart. I saw Rick coming over all the time, and I thought you were seeing him. I should have just asked Lily. That day I said those horrible things to you; there is no excuse for that. I didn't mean a single word of it. The idea that you had slept with someone else just released this monster of rage inside of me. I couldn't even control it."

"Nix, it's ok. I understand. The day I saw you in the paper kissing that girl, Lily had to stop me from marching to your flat and doing horrible, unspeakable things to you."

He smiled. "I would have deserved it. I was an asshole and I wasn't acting like a man in love, I was acting like a spoiled brat who was hearing no for the first time. Friday was just beyond shameful. I never should have hit you. I didn't even try to stop Scor when he kicked my ass. I just stood there and took it. I heard Spencer jumped on him when he walked in the door thinking he was me."

I nodded. "He is such a gentleman. He was trying so hard not to show me his rage, but when Scor walked in the door, his control fell apart."

Nix reached for my face, and I flinched. He looked as horrified as I was surprised that my body's natural reaction to him was to retreat instead of get closer. He put his hand down and looked like he was about to cry. "Roxy, what have I done to you? I wasn't going to strike you again, I never will. I just wanted to touch you. I have missed you so much and I have such a hard time being near you and unable to hug you or kiss you. It's almost painful. I will back off though, Roxy. I want us to be ok again, even if it's only as friends. I love you and I am going to prove it by respecting you, and by being here for you. Can we please try being friends again? I will even be civil to Spencer. Even if you end up being with him. I just want you to be happy, my love."

I gasped when he said that. It was what he used to call me when things were perfect. My heart fluttered and I nodded.

"Nix, we can try to be friends, but it is going to take time for me to trust you again. We can't blink and have everything be ok again. Even with magic. We can start by hanging out sometimes, and see if we can do this. If not, it might be best if we stayed away from each other. Not to mention, you are not Spencer's favorite person in the world right now, and he doesn't even remember the first confrontation. He is important to me, and I am not going to force you down his throat. Maybe we can start with a group dinner this weekend?"

He smiled. "That sounds wonderful."

I looked at my watch and gasped. It was 2:15. "I have to go, Nix. I am meeting Spencer to car shop in 15 minutes and I am going to be late. I will let you know about that dinner tomorrow. It will be sometime this weekend, though. I will talk to you later. Bye, Nix."

I ran the rest of the way to the Ministry and took the floo to the Leaky. If Spencer was already there, he might see me coming out of the fireplace, and I wasn't in the mood to go through the memory wipe drama. I got to the Leaky, and ran home. Sure enough, his car was in front. I ran up to my flat, and he was waiting in the living room. For some reason he looked surprised to see me.

"I am so sorry, I had errands to run, and then I went to lunch with the guys, Harry and Draco. It's a long story. I'm sorry I was late." He jumped off of the couch and scooped me into his arm and gave me kiss. I put my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I smiled against his lips. "I don't know what brought that on, but I think I should be late more often."

He had tears in his eyes and I started to ask him about it but he kissed me harder. "I thought you weren't coming. We had that thing last night, and everything I was trying to say came out wrong. You ran away from me, and I was so scared you were gone for good." He kissed me again, and I put my hands in his hair and pulled him closer. He slid his tongue in my mouth and I sucked on it for a second before giving him my own in return. He turned and set me on the kitchen counter and put his hands on my face. He looked me in my eyes and apologized over and over again.

I stopped him. "Spencer, why are you apologizing to me? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I was an idiot last night. Everything came out so wrong and you misunderstood what I was saying. You ran away from me and I felt like such an asshole."

Talk about word of the day.

I smiled at him and kissed his nose. "Listen, I ran away because I was embarrassed. I acted like a harlot throwing myself at you like that. Everything you said was true. You were right. I need to slow down and stop being such a whore. You deserve to know that you are the only man I am offering myself to. I know how that feels. I assure you that my reluctance with you isn't that I am trying to keep my options open or that I don't want to be tied down to one man. It's because I am scared out of my fucking mind. You are everything I ever wanted in a man, but I don't know if I can be what you want. I am scared I will disappoint you, or worse. I am the most scared that I will give you the little bit that's left of me to give, and you will shatter it. I am protecting myself. It's so stupid of me, and I know that. I scream at myself every night over it."

He stopped me this time. "It's not stupid of you. You have been through so much with men, and I came along and just expected you to forget all of that like it never-"

I put my hand over his mouth. "Spence, shh. No, let me finish. It's stupid of me because the bit of me I have is because of you. When you entered my life, you healed me. You have been healing me bit by bit since we met. It's also stupid because I want to be with you. I want to be your proud girlfriend. I have been using our friendship as a substitute relationship and telling myself we were just friends and free to date other people, because I was lying to myself and saying that it would hurt less that way if you left, or if you were seeing someone else." He started to talk, but I shook my head. "I know you wouldn't. I want to be your girlfriend, Spencer. I want to be yours and only yours, and I want you to be mine and only mine."

He didn't say anything and I started to blush. I felt my heart slowly sinking. He moved my hand away from his mouth and kissed me again.

"Be my girl, Roxy. Just us. Me and you. No one else. When Rick comes over here tonight and asks you out on a date, tell him no. Tell him you have a man. Tell him you are my girl and I am your man, Roxy." I nodded. "Is that a yes? Are we together?"

"Yes, Spencer. I am your girl, and you are my man. It's just us and no one else." My heart was doing cartwheels. He twined his fingers in my hair and pulled me to him again.

He pulled back from me again. "One more thing, you are not a whore and you have never acted like one. I have never thought that of you, and if anyone ever called you one I would beat them within an inch of their life. Please don't ever say that about yourself again."

"If I agree will you kiss me again?" He smiled and nodded. "I promise never to say anything like that again. Witch's honor." I held up two fingers and then realized what I had just said.

"What is witch's honor?"

I laughed to play it off. "It's nothing. One of those stupid things me and Lily say."

He nodded and kissed me again. "We have to go if you want to go get your car before you go to work." I pouted. "I thought you were excited. You wanted that car so bad last night."

"I want to kiss you more."

He blushed and I almost laughed. It was the first time I had seen him do that. "Tell you what, let's go get your car, and I will stay here tonight. I don't have class until one tomorrow, so I could stay with you from the time you get off tonight until I have class tomorrow afternoon."

I gave him a hug and we went to the dealership. They had the car I wanted, but not in the right color. I could charm it to be whatever color I wanted, but Spencer would have noticed that. I looked at the colors they did have that specific car in and I was trying to decide if I was willing to take one of these or special order mine.

Spencer came up behind me. "You really want the blue one, don't you?" I nodded. "I asked the man inside to make some calls and he found you one, but you would have to call Silver and tell him you won't be in tonight. The dealership that has this model in blue is an hour away."

I called Silver.

"Thank you for calling Pins and Needles Tattoo, This is Silver."

"Hey Silver, it's Roxy. I have a problem only you can solve."

"What is it, Sexy?"

"I'm at the car dealership and they have my car in every color except the one I want it in. Damn Germans. Anyway, there is a dealership an hour away that has it, but I would have to call out tonight. Would that be ok if I come in early tomorrow? I can be there at 2 and work until close."

"Tomorrow is Friday and we are open until 1am. Are you still willing to do that? If not you can come in on Saturday at your usual time and work until close which is 1am again."

"I will be there at 2 o'clock tomorrow afternoon and work until close."

"That works for me. Go get your car and swing by here when you get back so I can see what you wanted more than you wanted to hang out with me tonight."

"Thank you Silver, you are a god!"

"Tell me you love me."

I laughed. "I love you forever, Silver."

"Alright babe, have fun!"

I turned to Spencer and smiled. "He said that was fine. He wants me to swing by after so he can check the car out, and I promised to come in at 2 tomorrow afternoon and work until 1, but I have the rest of the weekend off since I am off Saturdays anyway unless I want to go in, and we are closed on Sundays."

"You told him you loved him. You haven't even said that to me." His eyes looked kind of sad.

"Trust me, it's not that I haven't come pretty damn close a few times, I just don't want to say it until I know I really mean it. People throw that word around, and I take it seriously. He asked me to say it and he was teasing. I don't love Silver."

He smiled at me and took my hand. "Then when you do say it, I will be all the more happy. Let's go get your car."

We drove the hour to the other dealership, and they had the car ready for me to test drive. It was amazing! I signed the papers and gave them a down payment that was half the cost of the car, and my monthly note was only 150. I followed Spencer back to London and was a bit sad that he wasn't in my car with me for the maiden voyage, but my car had Bluetooth, so I called his phone when we left the dealership and talked to him over the car speakers the whole way back. We dropped his car off at home and drove to the tattoo shop.

I ran in to get Silver, but he was working on someone, so we waited for him. I answered the phone a few times for him too. He said the phone had been ringing all night and I felt a bit guilty, but my car was so worth it. He kept calling Spencer 'Not My Boyfriend' and I was getting such a kick out of it I waited a bit to tell him the news. He made the girl he was working on laugh and almost messed himself up, so he stopped.

"By the way, Silver, Spence is my boyfriend now. He hooked up this afternoon."

He laughed. "It was the piercings, wasn't it? You can tell her, Spencer, it's ok. I told her that if she didn't look like such a little school girl, you might see the sex kitten she is."

Spencer gave me a sympathetic look. He was seeing what I put up with all night the night before. "You haven't seen her pissed yet, mate. We went to a club Friday and she met some chick from school. She was foaming at the mouth and I had to physically restrain her. She got her friend slapped in the face."

Silver guffawed at that. "I'm gonna have to piss her off now. She needs some badass in her. I am trying to corrupt her as quickly as possible."

I laughed. "Silver, you are all bluster. I know what a big softy you are underneath!"

He scowled at me. "I might have to fire you for that, kitten."

"You won't fire me, you enjoy my company too much, and you can't resist the urge to take a sweet little innocent and make her as dirty minded and corrupted as you are!"

He winked at me and I laughed again. The phone rang a few more times and some customers came in. I did two drawings and Silver told me to take the cash from the register for them since I wouldn't be there when he did them. When he finished the girl he was working on I took her money and gave her the care instructions while he cleaned his space. He walked with Spencer to the car and I watched the store. I saw the car pull out and smiled. I knew that was why he wanted me to bring it in. They were gone for 15 minutes and they came back in and Silver hugged me and I left. I handed the keys to Spencer. He hadn't gotten to drive it yet.

"So what do you think of Silver?"

"I think you're never going to be bored at work, and why you snatched up the job offer." We were getting close to home, and I told him to keep driving. "Where to?"

I gave him a mischievous grin. "It doesn't matter, but you might not want to go too far. It's just that there is something I want to do."

"What is it? I don't even know where you want to go." I put my hand on his crotch and started rubbing him. I felt him harden and pulled the zipper down on his jeans. "Whoa, Roxy, what are you doing?"

"Something I want to do." I pulled his cock out of his jeans and leaned over and put him in my mouth. I heard him moan and his hand went in my hair I felt him pull it, and I sucked harder. One of his hands ran down my back and dipped into my jeans. I felt the car turn a few times and he finally stopped. I kept going until he groaned and came in my mouth. I swallowed all of his seed, and then sat up. We were home. I looked at him and smiled.

He looked stunned and pleased at the same time. "Wow. I have never done that before."

"Me either. It was fun, though. I know you don't want to have sex yet, but I wanted to do that." We got out of the car and he grabbed a bag out of his car, and we went upstairs. "What's the bag for?"

"I was planning on spending the night with Rick tonight, but I texted him when we stopped for dinner and told him I was staying with you instead."

I went to my room and changed into my sleep short and a cami, and threw my hair up in a bun after I took the color and streaks out of it. I went into the living room and Spencer was in his lounge pants and had put in a movie. I sat in his lap and saw he had put in Romeo and Juliet.

"This is my favorite movie." He said.

"Mine too!"

"Fish tank scene?" I nodded "How do you do that with your hair?"

"Do what?"

"Change color and those streaks so often and so quickly."

I smiled at him. "Magic."

He laughed. "Fine, don't tell me."

"Spencer, do you love me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know. Do you love me or do you just like me a whole lot?"

"I think I love you. I have never been in love before, so I don't know how it feels, but I don't imagine anyone in love could feel more for someone than I do for you."

"What if I told you my deepest secret? Would that be something I could trust you with for the level your feelings are on?"

He looked at me seriously. I felt comforted that he was thinking about it and not just saying yes. "I think so, yes. I don't think there is anything you could be hiding that would change my mind about."

I nodded. I knew he would handle this because he already had. "Wait right here." I got up and went to get my wand and some of the copies of the Daily Prophet that had me in them. I set the papers on the floor next to the couch and sat on the coffee table across from him with my wand.

"Are you going to hit me with that stick?"

I smiled and shook my head. "This is my most treasured and irreplaceable possession." I took a deep breath. My heart was pounding. "Spencer, I am a witch. I can do magic. This is my wand, and when I was eleven years old, it chose me."

He laughed and I rolled my eyes. "Roxy, I think you have finally snapped."

"No, Spencer, it's true." I took my wand and changed my hair color. "I wasn't lying about my hair. It's magic." I turned it back.

"Roxy, it this for real?" I nodded. "What else can you do?"

I smiled and turned the couch into a bed, and he jumped up. "I can do lots of stuff. The school I went to isn't exclusive to the wealthy. It's exclusive to magic users."

"So Lily and Al, and everyone else I have met?" I nodded. "Have you ever used magic on me?" I was terrified of that question, but I was being honest now, so I nodded.

"Once, but only because it was an emergency."

"What happened? What was the emergency?"

I told him about the morning Lily flew off the handle at Phoenix. "You see, it wasn't _my_ secret that had been blown. It wasn't up to me, and Lily didn't want you to know about her yet, and I was in tears when Draco had to take away your memory of it. I was so relieved being able to tell you everything. You compared it to your comic books and said you always used to wish they were real."

"I know you are telling me the truth. I was just thinking that and I was about to say it. That morning when I got up everything was so tense and you looked like you had been crying. I knew something was wrong, but everyone else tried so hard to pretend everything was great. I thought someone had died." I nodded. "So why are you telling me now?"

"Because it's my secret to tell this time and I can do it with only myself to suffer the consequences. Lily would have gotten into a lot of trouble for what she did."

"What are the consequences?"

"You can leave me. I won't erase your memory to make you stay. You could try to expose the wizarding world, but to be honest, you should know from your reaction that no one would believe you. You could look at me differently and think I am a freak or something. You could still want to be with me, but not accept this part of me. I would suppress it for you, Spencer. I will put my wand away and never use it again if that was what you wanted." I remembered the specific question and continued to answer him. "Lily dueled in front of a muggle. She would have gotten expelled from school, and had her wand snapped in half. It would have ruined her future. Her father would have been able to keep her out of prison, but even his name and power can only get him so far."

I sat back down on the coffee table and looked at him. I wondered if this was going to be like last time or if I approached this wrong.

"Is there more to this than, 'Hey check it out, I can do magic.'?

"Actually, yes, and that part is part of the reason I wanted to tell you even more if we are going to be together. I am famous in the wizarding world for my comic book. The one that is just now getting published in the muggle world. I have been releasing them for two and a half years. It's actually one of the reasons I was scared to release it in the muggle world. Wizards make a big deal out of stuff like that and I had creepy stalkers that followed me around school. I still have creepy stalkers, but steps have been taken to assure that they can't find out where I live. Also, the wizard world and the muggle world are so different that I didn't think it would be received well here." I picked up the papers I had next to the now bed and showed them to him. "Unfortunately I am not as good at spotting the undercover photographers as the guys are. They grew up with it because Harry is a major hero in our world, and so is Draco's mother. She saved Harry's life. You will hear that a lot now that you know our secret. If you stay, that is."

"That's us at my father's restaurant!"

I nodded. "Did you read the article? It pissed me off so bad, but I am about to get even with that Skeeter bitch. That morning when it got here, funny enough, I got the paper right after all the shit with Nix happened. Remember I screamed and Harry and Draco came running to the studio? It was because of that paper. I stormed out because I was about to go beat her ass, but Draco stopped me. He said it would only make things worse."

"What are you thinking, Spencer? I'm starting to panic."

He looked at me. "I am just in shock. You have this entire other life that I knew nothing about. It's a lot to take in. I just found out that my girlfriend is famous and a witch and we have paparazzi following us around."

"I'm sorry that I don't know they are there until the paper the next day. Sometimes they approach me for a quote, but it's rare. There is one more thing. I know we are getting into the 'meet the parents' phase of our relationship and you have a right to know why you have not met mine. I don't speak to them. I haven't spoken to them in over a month."

He nodded. "Rick said he thought it was weird. He said that when you first moved in they were here all the time, and then after you got in that accident they never came by again. He said he was scared to ask you, in case they died. He thought maybe you had suffered a psychotic break or something and you were telling yourself they were still alive. Usually after something like that, parents would be checking on you all the time. Did they die in the accident, Roxy?"

I shook my head. "You might actually be able to help me with this problem." I took off my shirt and showed him the scars he had seen once, but didn't remember. "My mother caught me and Scor in bed together and told my father. Only, they thought it was Nix because we were lying to everyone at the time. We fought and she went home and told my father what happened. Harry and Draco were here because I wanted wards around the flat to keep my parents out. They kept intruding and it was pissing me off. Draco didn't get them up in time."

Tears started streaming down my face. "My father broke my door down in a rage. He was demanding to see Nix, and I sent word to the guys to get out of their flat and hide at Harry's house until my father calmed down and left. They didn't listen. I shouted at my father and told him I was in love with Nix. Nix heard me and came to stand beside me and pledge his love for me as well. When my father saw him he tried to hex him with a cutting curse. I jumped in the way and protected Nix with my own body. It almost killed me. If Harry and Draco had not been here it would have. Even with Draco on hand to reverse the damage, I almost bled to death. My father was taken away by the wizarding police, but I woke up two days later and told them to drop the charges. I haven't spoken to them since then."

"You mean to tell me that you saved Nix's life almost taking your own and he still treats you this way?"

I nodded and put my shirt back on. "I think it's the reason he treats me that way. Saving the life of a witch or wizard creates a special bond between you. He owes me a life debt and it has made all of this even harder for him. We talked today after lunch, and he apologized for everything and wants to be friends again. I invited him for dinner this weekend with everyone else. I told him we would have to see what happens and that if he couldn't handle you, or you couldn't handle him, it would be best for him to stay away from me. It's the reason I was late today."

His mouth was open. Really? Everything I just told him and he reacts to me speaking to Phoenix Malfoy? I almost laughed at him, but I knew better.

"That was before we were together. You told him you chose me and we were not even together yet. You didn't know you were going to tell me all of this, and you still chose me over him. You almost gave your life to save his. Why would you pick me over him when you cherished him more than your own life?"

"Is that really the point here, Spencer? I am telling you everything I have been hiding from you, and that is what you are focusing on? I would have done it for anyone. I don't like dirty moves like my father pulled he should have challenged him, not surprise attack him like that."

I flicked my wand and turned the bed back into the couch. He jumped again. Maybe I should have warned him I was going to do that. "Roxy, I'm ok with the magic. I promise to keep your secret. I want you to tell me about your life, and now you can tell me the whole truth about everything. Is it possible for me to get the memory back of the day I first found out?"

I nodded. I looked at the time it was still early enough. I pointed my wand and remembered him telling me I was his. "Expecto Patronum!" My dragon came out and I sent him to Draco's house telling him I needed a favor and to please floo over as soon as possible.

He smiled at me. "Spirit animal?"

I nodded. "All I need is a very happy memory to summon him. He is only made of light, but they are useful as messengers. It's how I sent word to the boys the day my father showed up." The fireplace behind me whooshed and green flames lit the room.

Draco stopped when he saw Spencer. He sighed and pulled out his wand. "What happened this time Roxy?"

"No! Draco, no! I told him the truth. I trust him and I want him to know everything. I want you to give him back the memory we took away from him. He is ok with it, and I want to give back what I took. Please."

He nodded and pointed his wand at Spencer's head. Spencer's eyes glazed over for a second, and then he blinked. "Whoa. Lily is a ferocious beast, isn't she?"

I laughed and nodded. Draco pulled me aside. "You're sure about him Roxy? I can only alter his mind so much without damaging it, and if he betrays you, I don't know what can be done."

I hugged him and held him tight. "I'm sure, Draco. It doesn't feel right to hide things from him anymore. I want him to know everything about me. I am going to take him to Hogsmeade Saturday. It's the closest he can get to Hogwarts until Lily has her game. I want him to see a wizarding village, and experience what it's like to be me."

He conjured a diamond ring. "The wizard world has to think you are engaged for your own safety. He proposed to you tonight and you told him everything before you could agree to marry him, do you understand?" I nodded and put the ring on. I looked at it for a second and got sappy, but Draco cleared his throat. "Roxy! You just started dating him for crying out loud. That will only scare him. I love you Rox, warn the boys before my son does something stupid, and tell him what he has to do."

"You got it. I love you too. Goodnight, Draco."

He hugged me again and shook Spencer's hand before he floo'd out. I took off the ring until I could explain the story.


	10. Chapter 10

Spencer agreed to the engagement story, and I explained everything to the guys. Lily was super bummed that it was not a Hogsmeade weekend, but I promised her we would visit on Halloween during her first Hogsmeade weekend.

Spencer and I went to bed that night and held each other. We didn't make love that night, and I was starting to worry that he wasn't handling everything as well as he pretended. Doubt started creeping in, and I woke up very early Friday morning and made some coffee. I sat on the couch and thought about things. I turned on the TV for noise, and stared through it rather than actually watching it.

"Is something wrong, Roxy?" I jumped at the sound of his voice and spilled coffee all over myself. I cussed and cleaned it with my wand.

"Oh." I looked at him and at my wand and put it back on the table. "Um, you startled me. You should be sleeping. You have school tomorrow."

"Tell me what's bothering you, baby." He came to me and put me in his lap.

"I am just worried about you. I felt so good telling you everything, but I feel like even though you say you accept me, maybe you don't. I am scared you feel guilty about hurting me and want to pretend everything is ok."

"Why do you think that? I really am ok with it, Roxy. I think it's awesome that you can do magic. I feel a bit dumb for trying to protect you from Nix those times, but I will always try to protect you."

"Why haven't you tried to make love to me? I thought after everything I told you, it would bring us closer, but now I feel like there is a wall between us and it wasn't' there before I told you. I am scared I did more harm than good."

"Do you promise not to laugh?"

I shook my head. "No. I can't promise that, but I promise to try."

"It was the memory Draco gave back to me. You had talked about marriage and kids. It made me realize something. I was honestly planning to stay with rick tonight, and I didn't have any kind of warning that we would get this close tonight. I didn't bring anything for protection, and I have been trying to keep a distance so that I did not tempt myself. To be honest, I am hanging on by a thread."

I smiled and kissed him. "Is that really it? Just contraception? You didn't think to ask me?"

He nodded looking sad. "I looked in your night stand and there was nothing there."

"Spencer. I am a _witch_ we have a contraceptive spell. I use it right after sex, and it's 100% effective. I can even use one to stop my menstrual cycle long enough to have sex on those days too. We could have sex every day and I wouldn't get pregnant until I was ready, and believe me, I am not ready."

"Your muggle condoms are not as effective. It's a vanishing spell. I wave my wand, and every drop of sperm vanishes like that coffee just did."

He kissed me and held me tightly to him. "I told you I was an idiot. I should have thought to ask you about that. I guess I am not used to the magic thing yet. I will be though, and from now on I will ask instead of torturing myself."

I did laugh that time. "Torturing yourself?"

"Are you kidding? I wanted to take you to bed after you said you would be my girl, and then I wanted you even more after the thing in the car, and then everything you told me tonight. My god, when you turned the couch in to a bed I almost threw you on it. I am not normally such a randy guy, and I have done nothing but think about having you today. I wanted to castrate myself for not having just one damn condom on me. Every time I touched you I thought I needed a cold shower."

"So then why are we still talking?" I straddled him in his lap and leaned back to grab my wand. "Close your eyes." I turned the couch into a bed again, and made my living room look like a field of flowers under a blanket of stars. You couldn't tell we were still inside anymore except the fresh air wasn't there. I vanished my clothes off and charmed some wildflowers into my hair. I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "You wanted it to be special the first time we made love. Open your eyes."

He opened them and gasped. "Oh wow. Where are we?"

"My happy place. I wanted to share it with you. You are the only person I have ever shared this with."

He rolled me over on my back and kissed me again. "I love it, baby. Thank you for sharing all of this with me."

We kissed for a long time and I could tell he was nervous, but I let him have complete control of the situation. He kissed me all over my body and took his time. He rolled his tongue between my thighs and kissed and nibbled my clit. I came twice and was clawing at the bed. It was so slow and sweet. He took his pants off, and moved between my legs.

"Are you ready, baby?"

He had no idea.

"Yes, Spencer. Make love to me." He entered me, and I cried out. He was freaking huge. He inserted himself slowly, and I heard him groan. I opened my eyes. I wanted to look into his eyes and watch his face when he wasn't in control of himself. He was so sexy. He laid down on top of me and supported his weight on his elbows. He went slowly and stroked my face and kissed me sweetly. I moaned and bit my lip. My heart was flipping all over the place. "Spencer. Baby, that feels so good. I love the way you feel inside of me." I kissed him and he thrust a bit harder. I cried out again. He was driving me crazy.

"Baby you feel good too." He bit my neck and I came undone. I shifted myself and adjusted to take more of him in me. He groaned and gripped the sheets tighter. "You want more, baby? Am I neglecting you?"

I pouted and nodded. I bit my lip and looked in his eyes. They were dark and glazed over with lust. He thrust once really hard and I screamed and dug my nails into his shoulders. He did it again, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. He slowly picked up his pace and I was sure he was going to need stiches for his back. I screamed his name and he went faster. He was grunting and groaning and it just made me want more. I begged and cried for more and he gave it to me. I came over and over again, and finally released my juices all over him. Mine triggered his and he cried out my name and picked up his pace for a minute before having his spasms and collapsing on top of me. He kissed my neck and shoulder and I shivered and shuddered. My body was on sensory overload and he was going to make me come again if he kept it up. He ran his tongue over my ear and that did it. He laughed and rolled off of me and pulled me to him. We kissed and I sat up to fix the room aside from the bed. I waved my wand over my abdomen and laid back down next to him. He wrapped me tightly in his arms and we went to sleep.

We woke up to someone banging on the door. I groaned and he got up to answer it. I wrapped the sheet around me just in case. He threw his pants on and answered the door.

I heard a familiar voice, but it took a second to realize who it was. "Who are you?"

Spencer was annoyed at being woke up. "I am the man you just woke up and pulled out of a warm bed with his beautiful girlfriend. Who the hell are you?"

I giggled. I knew who it was, but had no idea what she wanted. "I am a friend of Roxy's. Is she here?"

He nodded. "She is, but until you tell me who you are, I cannot tell you if she wishes to see you. Crazy stalker fans, you understand."

"Tell her it's a very apologetic Amanda Creevey, and it's urgent."

He looked at me and I nodded. He opened the door but she couldn't come in. Damn I needed to have him be able to give people permission. "Oh. Yeah, come in, Amanda."

She walked in and he was looking at her crazy. "Is she a vampire?"

I laughed. He was closer than he thought, though not in the technical sense. "Security wards. Lils and I are the only ones who can let people in. I will have that extended to you. What is it, Mandi?"

She came over to me. "Roxy, I heard you almost died. My father and I got into it and he told me what happened. I wanted to see you and apologize."

"Amanda Creevey! Are you fucking kidding me? That was the emergency? You couldn't have waited?"

"No! Its my father! There was a raid last night and he and James are in the hospital. Some old Death Eaters were causing trouble and they went to clear the place out and make some arrests, but they were outnumbered." I was out of bed when she said James. I ran to my room to throw some clothes on.

"Spencer! Find a shirt and put some shoes on now!" He did and Mandi waited for us. I looked at Mandi. "Floo or apparate? Spencer is a muggle, so I don't know which would be better for him."

She thought for a second. "Floo. There are anti-apperation charms around the building and Floo would be quicker. You can go with him, and I will follow."

I nodded and pulled Spencer to the fireplace. "This is going to be really uncomfortable for you, so hold on to me and keep your elbows in." He nodded. I was pleased he didn't question me. I grabbed some floo powder and yelled, "St. Mungo's!"

We stumbled a bit when we got there, but he held me up and we stepped out to wait for Mandi. He was looking around at some of the weird things he saw. I laughed. He had no idea. Mandi came out and we followed her to the guarded Aurors' wing. She glared at the man guarding the entrance. "Amanda Creevey to see my father, and Roxanne McAllister to see James Potter."

He shook his head. "Family only."

"She is James' adopted sister. If you try to stop her I will call Harry on the phone right now and report you to your boss!"

She was too late. I was already on the phone with him. "Hey Harry. Your employee won't let me in to see James and Mr. Creevey. He said I wasn't family."

She handed the phone to the guard. "Yes sir, I apologize sir. I didn't know." That was a lie. Everyone knew I was an unofficial Potter and Malfoy. "I will add her to the list. The muggle sir? Yes sir, him too." He hung up the phone and handed it to me, and opened the door with his wand.

We ran past him and I looked around to find James. He was unconscious. Mr. Creevey was awake and I went to him next. I knew he couldn't tell me what happened, so I hugged him and asked how he was.

"It's good to see you well, Roxy. James got hit with a nasty Crucio curse, and he hasn't awakened yet. Harry is furious. The Death Eater who did it was caught alive. I almost feel bad for him. He was a Lestrange, too. Bellatrix's brother in law. Been looking for him since the war. Anyway, Harry is on a warpath. To be honest, I am glad I am here. You know how he can get when it comes to his baby chicks." I laughed and wiped away the tears I didn't know were there until then, and nodded. "Who is your friend?"

"Oh, right! This is Spencer Matthews. My fiancée. He proposed last night and I accepted."

"You sure moved on quick from Nix."

I leaned forward. "Mr. Creevey, you and I both know I wasn't actually dating Nix. I loved him, but we were never together. It wouldn't have worked. Spencer is a dream come true."

He smiled at me and shook Spencer's hand. "Welcome to the family, Mr. Dream Come True."

"Spencer, Mr. Creevey is a very dear friend of Harry's. They fought in a war together, and Dennis here was only about 14 years old. He is a very brave man. I haven't told you about the war yet, but I will tomorrow when I take you to Hogsmeade where it happened."

He nodded. "It's nice to meet you, sir, and thank you."

James stirred and I ran over to him. I conjured a towel and used my wand to put cold water on it so I could mop his sweaty forehead. "James, its Roxy. Can you hear me?" He groaned and I looked at Mr. Creevey. He was watching closely but shrugged, and mumbled something about not being a Healer. "James! Open your damn eyes. I know you hear me. If you open your eyes I will flash you once."

His eyes flew open. I laughed and gave him a hug. "Oh no you don't. I was promised boob. Pay up, woman." I looked at Spencer and he grinned and nodded. I flashed him for a second and he smiled and laid his head back down. "They are bigger than I thought."

I laughed. "You are such a pervert, James Potter." I texted Harry that his son was awake.

"What the hell happened to me?"

Mr. Creevey laughed. "Crucio curse. Your dad has the offender at headquarters alive. Scor got him. He could have killed him, but he bound him instead, and when he told Lestrange he was going to feed him to Harry, the bastard tried to kill himself, and Scor snapped his wand. That boy has been walking around puffed up like a peacock, just as smug as you please."

I snorted. I knew once James was attacked, it got personal for Scor. "Oh, James, this is my fiancée, Spencer Matthews."

He looked at me and Spencer. "How long was I asleep?"

"It happened last night. We will talk when you are better." James nodded and held out his hand to Spencer. They shook hands, and James looked him up and down. I rolled my eyes.

"This is my sister and I won't be in this bed long, mate. Just giving fair warning."

Spencer smiled and nodded. "Nothing like a good sibling flashing in the morning. I promise to treat her like a princess."

I blushed. :You already too, and don't worry about James, baby. He is all bluster and pervert. He wouldn't know what to do with it."

James laughed and me and pulled me down for a hug. "What the hell is in your face?"

I remembered everything I hadn't had a chance to tell him. "It's an eyebrow ring. I got a tattoo, too!" I showed him my tattoo and he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"My dad would love that! You should have gotten a Hungarian Horntail and talked him into matching."

"He already saw it, and he did love it. I don't think he would get one. Harry is a wimp."

He laughed. "Tell that to Rudolphus Lestrange right about now."

Speak of the devil, Harry came busting in and rushed to James. I moved out of the way, and sat on Mr. Creevey's bed. They hugged and greeted each other in their man ways.

"We got him, James. I am proud of you, son. I'm glad you finally woke up."

"Roxy offered to show me her tits, and I had to wake up for that." My face went beet red, and Harry laughed and smiled at me.

"She truly knows you, son. Only Roxy would know how to force you awake."

"She yelled and cussed at me first, father. Imagine that! I am on my death bed, and my own sister can't show some respect." I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Did you hear she is getting married?"

"Yes, I spoke to Draco this morning." He smiled at me showing me he only wanted me to be happy, and that he knew the real situation. "Congratulations, you two. I heard it is going to be a long engagement. I want you to know we support you and are here in any way you need."

I gave him a hug. "Thanks, Harry. I love you."

James scoffed. "I didn't get an 'I love you', I got 'wake the hell up'."

I laughed and hugged him. "I love you, James. I am glad you are ok. You need to work on your shield charms."

"Can I see them again? Just one more time?" Harry slapped him on the head and I laughed.

"Not a chance, Potter."

Scor, Al and Nix came in next and James shouted to them, "Roxy showed me her boobs!" I backed up so they could greet him.

Al raised an eyebrow at me and I grinned. "You look sexy in those scrubs, Potter, but it seems a girl with no training can do a better job than a healer around here."

He laughed and shook his head. Mandi touched my arm. "Moka, can I talk to you? Please?"

I nodded and told Spencer I would be right back and to have a chat with Mr. Creevey. We walked outside and she turned to me.

"I am so sorry for everything I did. I was a stupid girl, and I hope you can forgive me. I have missed you so much. You were the best friend I could have ever hoped for, and I was shit to you. I did you so wrong, and I am truly sorry."

I sighed. "Mandi, I forgive you, but I have been through enough this summer to learn some lessons and one is that nothing can ever go back to the way it was. You sold me out twice for a boy who didn't even want you. The fucked up thing is that if you hadn't, you probably could have had him. Al is easy. He values honesty and friendship, and you showed him you have none of those qualities. However, if you hadn't put my life on a destructive course, I never would have met Spencer. I thank you for that, but I don't trust you near enough to invite you into my life. Maybe one day, but for right now we should stick to texting and maybe coffee in a café some time."

She nodded and hugged me. "I am so happy that you found someone who really seems to love you. I mean, the way he looks at you is the most romantic thing I have ever seen. You are this whole other person. The old Moka never would have flashed James in the middle of a hospital, or gotten a tattoo or piercings. They are all cute by the way. I just look at you and see this confidant woman where there used to be a shy little girl. Anyway, I really am sorry for everything, and I will text you so we can go for coffee. I am gonna get going. I will see you later."

I waved goodbye to her, and went to James' room. To my dismay, there was a different auror at the door. He was a tall redheaded guy. "Roxanne. I am Harry Potter's daughter."

He laughed at me. "No you're not, I am his brother in law. Nice try."

I rolled my eyes. "I was just inside with Harry and his boys. I am his adopted daughter. Let me in our I will call him right now."

He crossed his arms. I called Harry.

"Harry, this man won't let me in. It seems I was not put on the family visitor list yet." He told me he was coming. "He is on his way. I told you."

Harry opened up the door and put his arm around me. "Ron, this is Roxy McAllister. She is best friends with my kids, and like a daughter to me. She was supposed to be put on the list, but it hasn't been done yet. Take care of that, please." I stuck my tongue out at him and he smirked at me.

"Sorry Harry, you know how the girls get. I never met her, so I didn't know." He shook my hand and let me pass.

Spencer looked relieved to see me, and I glared suspiciously at the innocent looking men. "I hope they weren't awful to you. We need to go, though. I have to work today, and you have class." I hugged and kissed the men and we left. He started to the fireplace, but I shook my head. We walked outside, and I pulled him down an alley.

"What are you doing?"

I smiled at him. "I am taking you out for breakfast, and showing you one of the cool things about being a witch. I advise you to close your eyes the first time we do this. Hold me tight and don't let go. It's going to be uncomfortable and you might feel sick but it will pass. Got all that?" He nodded. "Here we go!" He put his arm son me and I concentrated on my destination, and turned.

When we got there, I told him to keep his eyes closed, and walked him to the top of the hill. "Open your eyes."

He did and gasped. He was looking at the Eiffel Tower. 'Is this one of your happy places?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, we are really in Paris, and I am treating you to breakfast. Do you feel ok? I barfed all over the place the first time I did that."

"Did we really just teleport?"

I smiled. We apparated, but yes, essentially. Only with magic and not a machine. Let go eat!" We walked to the café I loved. My mom and I used to eat breakfast there every Sunday morning. They had the best pastries in the whole world.

We pigged out on breakfast and I told him about my parents and the stuff we used to do. I told him my mother would keel over just to be able to roll over in her grave if she knew I were sitting there in our café in pajamas.

"Why do you drive if you can use the fireplace and pop in and out of places?"

"We use brooms too, but I think driving is relaxing. Could you imagine doing that to get everywhere you go in a day? I only use it for stuff like this, and emergencies. I do use the floo a lot." We were finished with breakfast and I pulled him into an alley. "Are you afraid of heights?"

He shook his head, and I had him hold me again and popped him to the top of the tower. "It's closed right now, so we can sit up here for about an hour before we have to go."

"This is so wicked, Roxy. I already loved you, but this is a major bonus." He smiled and kissed me, but I stood there in shock.

"Did you just say that or are my ears fuzzy?"

"What?" He looked confused.

"You said you loved me."

"I did?" He went pale. "I didn't mean it like that. Please don't freak out."

I nodded. He didn't mean it like that? What the hell? I sat on the ledge with a bar between my legs so I didn't slip and fall and looked out at the city. He came up behind me and put his legs on either side of mine and moved my hair to the side so he could kiss my neck. I moaned and tilted my head to give him better access. He slid his arms around my waist, and I melted into him.

"I do love you, Roxy. I panicked when it slipped out. You said you wanted to be 100% sure when you said it, so I didn't want you to think I was pressuring you. Even before last night, you were the most amazing girl I have ever met. I have never been in love before, but I know that I am in love with you. The first time I saw you, I think I fell for you. You were this sad and pathetic little creature who looked so lost and lonely. I wanted to take you home with me and away from whatever was causing you pain." My heart did flips. "I saw your work, and was amazed at how wonderful you were. You had drawings scattered all over your room, and it was mostly the same three boys. I wondered who they were and if they had been the ones to destroy you that way. Rick told me how you and your boyfriend had broken up the week before. He said the ex-boyfriend also took your two best friends with him. I was happy and disgusted with myself for feeling that way. There you were, lonely and sad and looked like you had lost the will to live, and all I cared about was that you were single."

I laughed.

"I came to see you almost every day. Every minute I could spend with you, I would. Lily encouraged it too. She swore she saw some changes in you when I was around. She said you talked more when I was there, and even came close to smiling a few times. After a week I remember showing up and you were in the living room drawing instead of your bedroom. My heart soared. I walked over to greet you and saw that you were drawing me. You looked so deep in thought that I thought you didn't know I was there, but you turned to me and had this giant smile on your face. It was the first real smile I had seen. It lit my world up. You narrowed your eyes at me and told me to put my glasses on, so I did and you went back to drawing me. I just sat there and watched you in amazement. Soon I noticed you were drawing me more than anyone else and it gave me such hope."

"The day you called me and told me to hurry over, I was terrified. I thought something had happened and I never drove so fast in my life. When you opened the door and jumped into my arms, I was so thrilled. I don't remember what I said, but you laughed! You laughed and it was the sweetest sound in the world to me. I vowed I would do whatever I had to do to get that sound out of your lips again. When Al showed up and I saw your face darken, I wanted to hit him. Then I saw you look at me and actually _try_ to push it away. The darkness was gone, but the light wasn't back."

"When we went to my father's restaurant, the light came back in your eyes and your face. There was color in your cheeks, and I wanted to drag that date out as long as possible. When we got back to your place and things started to happen, I was so scared. I was scared it wasn't me you were latching on to, but a substitute for the three guys who had shattered your world. I was fighting with myself. The part that wanted to hold you and kiss you and give you everything you wanted or needed, and the part that wanted to protect myself. I was so relieved when you backed off, and asked me to still stay with you. The next morning when Nix said what he said, all I could think was, '_No! Don't do this to her again! She just began to heal, and I will kill you with my bare hands if you take that away from her._"

"Roxy, the day you took Lily to the train, I was so worried about you. I knew you were going with Nix because his father wanted the two of you to work things out and be civil, but I didn't expect to see what I saw. It was the you I had seen the first time. I didn't know what to do for you, and you were telling me to go away, but I wasn't going to. Before I could figure out what to do, Scor came in, and I wanted to rip him to shreds. I thought it was Nix, and I was going to destroy him for everything he had put you through. When he said it was Scor, the first thing I did was look in his eyes to see of it was really him. When he looked at you I saw the rage flash in his eyes, and I knew it was ok to let him near you. He was as protective of you as I was. He didn't even hit me back when I jumped him. He took it until he got a chance to clear it up. I was so jealous when he was able to just walk in after all that time and cheer you straight up. He knew exactly what to say, and I hadn't. I was just so jealous."

"Yesterday when you were late, I thought you were gone. I looked all over your flat and you were not there. I thought you had left to stay with your parents or something to avoid me. I was crushed. I felt like my heart had shattered into a million pieces. I knew then that I loved you. I couldn't lose you, and wished I had just kept my mouth shut. I broke down, and then I heard your voice. It was like water to a man dying of thirst. You were just bouncing into the flat apologizing like nothing was wrong except your tardiness, and I felt like I was a nail and you were a magnet. I had to hold you and touch you and kiss you. I needed you to be mine. All mine, and no one else's. If I heard 'just friends' or 'not my boyfriend' one more time I was going to scream. Last night you trusted me with everything you have left. I knew it. You told me your secrets, and I have to admit, I was a bit freaked out at first, but then so many things made sense. You had always been so careful about the things you said, you never seemed to lose control of your reactions, aside from Friday night, of course. Even the parents seemed to get a bit uncomfortable with every day conversations, and tried to control them and what people said. I remembered all of that in a whole new light and knew it wasn't that you didn't want to tell me, it was that you couldn't. When you said there would be consequences, I was horrified for you until you explained. When Draco said we needed to pretend we were engaged, I was more than happy to do it. When we made love, oh my god, Roxy. I felt like I was dead and in heaven. I tried to keep control and not take it too fast, but you were like my dream. You were such a vixen, and I couldn't fathom what I had ever done in this life to be rewarded with you. You tasted so sweet, and it felt so good inside of you, there was no way it could have been real. I wanted to shoot whoever was at the door this morning."

"I am telling you all of this because I want you to understand where my heart is at, and even if you don't say it back, I know you love me too. I knew it when you told me you chose me over Nix like it was nothing. I am so insanely and madly in love with you, and I am going to try my damnedest not to fuck it up. If I do something wrong, please tell me what it is. It's all I ask of you, Roxy. Make me understand when I am an idiot so that I don't lose you forever. Can you do that for me, my dear sweet baby?" I nodded. I couldn't talk. My throat was closed and I had tears streaming down my face. "Even if you think it's silly?" I nodded again. He kissed and nibbled my neck and we watched the city until we heard people coming to open the tower. I took a couple of quick photos of us and apparated us behind the building next door. We got home and I looked at my phone. It was 11:30, and he had an hour and a half before he had to leave. I was sad until he reminded me I would see him the next day to go to Hogsmeade and to help pack.

He went to get in the shower, and when I heard the water running I stripped down, put a waterproof shield over my tattoo and joined him. We made love in the shower, and then we got clean together. He washed my hair and it felt amazing. He even gave me a scalp massage. We got out when the water ran cold, and I dried us both off with my wand and warmed us up.

He smiled at me. "It's a wonder my memory only had to be wiped once as often as you use that thing."

I giggled. "Actually, I really never used it because you or Rick were always popping by, so I had been doing really well living like a muggle until last night. I don't have to hide it from you anymore, so I realized how much I missed my magic. The stuff I did do was little charms like the hair, or warming up cold coffee. I take it with me everywhere because I never know if I might need it with crazy stalkers running around. Actually, I could pack your things tomorrow in about 10 minutes' time if you wanted, but I am kind of looking forward to doing it the muggle way. Does it bother you when I use it?"

"Not at all, I was just realizing how often you have used it since last night, and wondered how you kept it a secret, but that does make sense that you would be excited you could completely be yourself for the first time in a while."

"You should have seen it the day I turned 17 and was finally allowed to use it outside of school. I used it for every little thing. My mom got so pissed at me because stuff kept flying across the room. She was just glad I was moving out the next day."

He paused. "I'm sorry, what? You just turned 17 a couple of months ago?" I nodded. "Wow, I thought you were older than that."

"You didn't know how old I was? How? I know how old you are."

"How old am I?"

"You are 20."

"I am 22. Same as Rick. Oh, sweetie. Your parents! I'm going to jail."

"No, you're not. 17 is legal in our world. Parents marry their 17 year old daughters off to old men sometimes. My parents are not going to care. They were pushing me towards a professor at school and he is 28."

"Really? Why?"

"He is related to the Weasleys. They wanted the family tie to another powerful family. When they thought I was dating Al they backed off. Then, the Nix thing, and I haven't spoken to them since that day."

"You should talk to them, Roxy. If something happened to one of them, you would wish you had, and it's been almost two months. I will even come with you, if you like. I would like to meet them. That is, as long as your father doesn't have his wand on him."

I nodded. He was right as usual. "We will go next weekend. I will send Moka to them and give them a head's up. You can go in the studio now, by the way. That room was off limits because Moka is in there, and when I get a letter, the owl delivers it to that room."

He kissed me, and headed off to school. After he left, I got ready for work, and wore my Hogwarts uniform, but not in the uniform fashion. My shirt was untucked, and unbuttoned with a grey belly button length cami under it that matched the skirt, and I wore Ravenclaw blue knee socks. I did my hair in two low pigtails with blue streaks, and threw on some bangles and a chunky necklace. I put on my white sneakers, and went to work.

When I walked in the door, Erin, one of the girls that worked there looked and me and smiled. She mouthed, "Nice" and went back to work. Silver dropped his gun. He laughed when he saw me, and said, "Point taken, baby girl!" I laughed and got to my seat behind the desk. We really were busy. At 4 the phone rang.

"It's a great day at Pins and Needles Tattoo, This is Roxy."

"How many people are working tonight?"

"We have 3 tattoo artists, two piercers, and one very lowly and humble receptionist who likes to doodle at your service tonight, sir."

Click. What the hell? I hung up the phone and went back to work.

At five thirty, Spencer showed up with burgers, fries and drinks for everyone, including Rick who was with him.

Rick came in the door and shouted, "I have food for the five hardworking mutilators and the lowly and humble receptionist!" I smiled and laughed at him. He looked at me and dropped the bags of burgers. "Holy shit, Roxy! You look like jail bait a shark would go for."

I blushed and when Spencer finally got past him and set the rest of the food and drinks down, I jumped in his arms and kissed him. He laughed and kissed me back harder.

Erin shouted to us, "ROXY! What have I told you about that? We do not greet our customers like that, no matter how hot they are!"

I laughed and Spencer set me down. He raised an eyebrow at me, "She better be kidding." I assured him she was, and he looked me over. "We need to go find a happy place so you can earn all this food I brought you." I slapped his arm, and went back to my desk to eat. I introduced him and Rick to everyone. Silver was trying to talk them into tattoos, but they wouldn't go for it. They hung out and talked for a couple of hours until we got busy. Spencer kissed me good bye like he was marking his territory and told me to text him when I got home, and I gave Rick a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

By the end of the night I had done 16 or 17 drawings and decided I was going to pull a Saturday sometimes. I was exhausted when I got home. I walked in the door and stripped in the living room and kitchen while I put the kettle on and texted Spencer to let him know I was home safe. I put my hair back to normal, left my knee socks on and got a pair of shorts and one of Spencer's shirts I had stolen from his bag and went back to the kitchen as the kettle started to whistle. I drank my tea and wrote my parents a letter.

_**Mom and Dad,**_

_**So many things have happened since the last time we spoke. I miss the two of you so much, and I would like to see you. As you may know, I am no longer with Nix. I haven't been for a long time, and I have met someone new. I want you to meet him. His name is Spencer, and he is the most amazing man I have ever met. I think I am in love with him. He is a muggle, but he knows about us. He has done more for me than anyone else ever could have. He healed me after Nix destroyed me and showed me how great life is. He is so smart and sexy. Mom, you thought Rick was cute, Spencer is super-hot. I don't know what he sees in me, but I am so glad he does, whatever it is. I have a job, and I am getting my comic published in the muggle world now. There is just so much to tell you, and I want you to meet Spencer. If you would like to get together next weekend, please send me a reply soon. This weekend is busy because Spencer is moving in with Rick, and I am taking him to Hogsmeade.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Roxy**_

I walked to the studio, but Moka was asleep, so I went back to the kitchen and threw the letter on the table and finished my tea. I couldn't even seal it because if I turned on the light in the studio, I would have a pissed off owl trying to get at me.

I looked around for Aries. I couldn't find him, but I heard him purring, so I put some food down for him and went to bed. When I was halfway in I realized someone else was in there. I lit my wand and saw Spencer sound asleep. I turned off the light and crawled in next to him. I kissed his cheek, turned my back to him, and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Goodnight, Spencer. I love you."

His arms tightened around me, and he licked my earlobe and whispered, "Good night, Roxy, I love you too."

I rolled over and kissed him and he rolled on top of me.


	11. Chapter 11

I didn't wake up until after 9 the next morning. I had been up until 2, and when I went to bed, I was surprised by my boyfriend who didn't let me sleep until almost 3:30. I could get seriously used to that. I smelled coffee and bacon, and almost floated out of bed. I went to the kitchen and Spence was cooking bacon, eggs, and toast, and had my coffee already poured for me. I kissed him good morning and grabbed my coffee and the letter I had written my parents and went to my studio. I sealed the letter with our family wax stamp, and addressed it. I gave some treats to Moka, tied the letter to her leg, and sent her off. I used my wand to clean around her perch, and went back to the kitchen.

"I just sent off a letter to my parents. I told them a bit about you and asked if they would like to get together next weekend."

He kissed the top of my head. "I'm proud of you, baby."

"Thank you for my surprise this morning. It was so nice being able to come home to you in my bed. It kind of makes me sad that Rick needs the financial help so bad."

"Why is that?"

"Because if he didn't I might have to ask you to move in here. But, we can take turns sleeping over, right? I mean, unless you think that's too clingy."

He laughed and shook his head. "I don't think it's too clingy, but I think it's too soon to live together. I think we could take turns sleeping over."

"I was thinking about something else too. Harry offered me his house on Grimmuld Place. Maybe after my lease is up next year we could all move in there. It's a huge house, and more than enough room for the four of us."

"Four?"

"Yeah, me you, Lily, and Rick. He wanted me to move there because a house is easier to protect than a flat. You can use much better wards, and I am not so sure I like living right across the hall from all three of my exes. Also, he doesn't like me so close to Diagon Alley. He says it's too easy for stalkers to find me when I am only three buildings down."

"Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah, it's a magic town, kind of like the one we are going to today, but Hogsmeade is way prettier. I promised Lily we would visit on Halloween too. She said she got special permission for you to see the school. Seeing as how we are getting married and all, you should see the school your future children will attend. We will also be going to the first Gryffindor game. Major bonus for me, they are playing Ravenclaw." I winked at him, and he laughed.

"Lily is dangerous."

I nodded. "She is, but I love her so much! I suppose you will be dressing me in blue and silver for that game?"

I grinned. "You know it!"

We ate and got dressed and floo'd over to the Three Broomsticks. I had my engagement ring on, and was casually showing it off. We walked out of the pub and went to the book store. I bought some books on the second war for him to read, at my place and nowhere else, of course. I also bought a few fun books for us both to read. We went to the Weasley's joke shop, and we bought a few things from George. I always liked him. I took him to Honeydukes and he surprised me by picking out a few interesting choices that even I would not have tried. I warned him away from the acid pops, though. We had lunch at Three Broomsticks, and exactly as I expected, that Skeeter bitch had heard I was in town with my muggle fiancée. She was so phoney and tried to pretend like we had just run into each other. I didn't even have time to warn Spencer that the vultures had descended.

"Oh! Roxanne McAllister, what a surprise running into you here! Why don't you introduce me to your friend?"

I plastered on my fake plastic smile for the camera that I knew was around here somewhere. "Hello, Rita. This is my fiancé, Spencer. He proposed night before last, so I felt it was my duty as his future bride to show him exactly what he was getting into. Spencer here thinks it's brilliant. We have had the best day. Spencer, love, this is Rita Skeeter. She writes those lovely stories about us in the Daily Prophet." I felt him tense. "You remember I showed you the one last night, where we had been spied on during our date? Spencer himself told me that if you had wanted to come say hello, you could have done so, he would not have minded."

Rita laughed, she seemed to have forgotten what she wrote. "So he proposed night before last, you say? There will be so many heartbroken men out there, Roxy. How did he propose?"

I knew Spencer would get a kick out of this. "He proposed in a field of wildflowers under the stars. It was so romantic." He blushed and I patted his cheek. "Don't be so shy, sweetie, it's ok."

She turned her fake sickly sweet smile on him. "You are devilishly handsome! What did you think when she told you she was a witch? You must have been surprised, but so brave to come here to Hogsmeade."

I had to let him answer her. I needed this for ammo in my comic that I was about to turn against her. To my surprise, he turned his smile on her. "I thought it was just one more part to my perfect Roxy for me to explore."

"Aw." We both said at the same time.

"He is terribly sweet, Rita. He always says the kindest things to me."

Then she got to what I knew she was really after. She looked sympathetic. Fake. "I bet Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were devastated that you are not marrying one of their sons, Roxy. You are such a pretty thing, and I hear you are close to both families."

"Oh, no. They are so happy for us! They both really like Spencer, and think I could not have found a better match. They want me to be happy, and support us both completely. Nix, Al, and Scor have also grown very close to Spencer. They are the best of friends. Lily adores him as well, along with Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Malfoy. He has already become like part of our family."

I could see the disappointment in her eyes. Her only hope was to print what I said and wait for an outrage from the Potters or Malfoys that will not come.

She smiled and patted my hand. "I will let the two of you get back to your date. I wish you all the happiness. Could we get one photo of the two of you to announce your engagement?"

I smiled. "Of course." Spencer pulled me in his lap and we kissed for the camera, and I held up my left hand to his cheek. Then we turned and smiled for one more, my ring hand on his chest. When she got up I aimed a tripping jinx from under the table and stood to ask if she was ok, and quickly snapped a photo with my phone. She stood and walked out. I didn't receive a dirty look, so I didn't think she knew what happened.

"I saw that." Spencer whispered in my ear.

I hugged him. "You were brilliant, baby. She shouldn't be able to get anything bad from that."

"You knew she would be here?"

"I suspected someone would tell her we were here. I was hoping it would be a different reporter, though."

"Why is that? Aren't they equally bad?"

"No, she is notorious. It's not even the article that gets me. It's her fake ass smile and the way she pretends to be so nice. You just want to slap her."

We left the pub and went to a few more stores. I bought a new cloak and one for Spencer. He thought they were neat, but I knew they were good for hiding your face unless someone was looking really hard for you under that cloak. Plus, winter was coming, and they were so warm. We floo'd back to my flat, and put our things away. I was using my school trunk to hide all of my magic books, so I put the books in there and sealed it with my wand. I hung our new cloaks in the closet, and put away our stash from Honeydukes and WWWs. Moka squawked while I was putting stuff away, so I sent him to go get whatever she had. I decided I was going to go through my trunk on Monday and get rid of some books. I could sell them at the second hand store in Diagon Alley for a good price. They were in almost new condition.

Spencer walked in the room sucking on his finger. "It wasn't Moka. It was a different one and it was mean."

"Did you give it a treat before you removed the letter?"

"No."

"Will you next time?"

"Yes."

I stood up and kissed him and took the letter. "Owls are snooty creatures who get offended very easily. They see things as they are doing us favors and we should be eternally grateful." I opened the letter and groaned. "Halloween Ball at the Potters' the night before Halloween."

"Why are we groaning?"

"I have to take you to get fitted for dress robes, and I have to get a dress, and we have to do it by next weekend, or they won't be ready in time. It's a masquerade ball. Ever been to one?"

He shook his head. "They are so fun. I just wish I had known about this sooner, we could have taken care of this today."

"Why not tomorrow?"

"Because tomorrow we are getting you unpacked, and everyone is coming over here for dinner."

We relaxed together on the couch for a bit until it was time to go to his parents' house for dinner and to pack his stuff. Rick drove Spencer's car and Spencer drove mine. I gave him another blow job on the way. I loved doing that. He got so bad boy on me, and I loved it when he wasn't in control of himself.

We got to his house and he stood guard for me while I used my wand to clean him out of my mouth before I met his parents. Dinner was lovely. His family was damn near as wealthy as mine. I had no idea why his mother was so worried about one comic book restaurant. We talked about work, and I told them about the tattoo parlor and about the people I worked with. I forgot to take off the fake engagement ring and played it of as though I had been rushed leaving the flat and stuck it on the wrong finger and moved it to my first finger.

After dinner I followed the boys upstairs to Spencer's room. He had stacks of comic books everywhere. He had toys and action figures, and it looked I was in a comic book store. I was in love with his room. I sat on his bed, and Rick laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just think that is the first time a girl has ever been on his bed."

I looked at Spencer and back at Rick. "I highly doubt that. Spencer is a hottie and sweet as hell. I bet girls are all over him."

Rick shook his head and kept laughing. Spencer's face was red. Rick raised an eyebrow at him. "You didn't tell her?"

"Cool it, Rick, let's get these boxes packed."

I looked between them. "Tell me what?" It hit me. "Rick, leave. I will call you back in here in a minute. Go on." He did, and when he closed the door I silenced the room. "Spencer, how many girls have you been with sexually besides me?"

His hands were shaking. "One."

I sat in his lap. "What happened?"

"She broke up with me right after. We were 16, and she was dating me and someone else at the same time. I didn't find out until after, and when I found out, she chose him. She said she liked him better, and she only liked me because my family had money. She said I was just some nerd who let her use him."

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. You want me to do something bad to her? I will. I can hex her and make her go bald or something."

He laughed and kissed me. "No, you don't have to do that. She got pregnant by the guy she cheated on me with. She tried to say it was mine, but my mom had her taken for a paternity test, and the baby was the other guys'. I knew it would be, I used a condom and pulled out. When the baby was born, the other guy got a paternity test too, and when he turned out to be the father, he took the baby away. It made me kind of scared to trust women after that, I didn't sleep with anymore girls I dated until you. Rick doesn't even know that we had sex. I wouldn't tell him."

"Do you trust me, Spencer? That was supposed to go both ways, and I just assumed you were like the other men I know and some playboy with women in and out of his bed all the time. Not that I can talk, I suppose."

He kissed me. "I do trust you, baby. I love you, and you have shown me more trust than I ever could have asked for."

"Spencer, you know, I always said I didn't regret the guys, but now I do. I wish it had been you. You deserved it far more than they did."

"To be honest, I am glad you were not a virgin. I don't think I could have done it. If I had, you might have regretted me later, you know?"

I shook my head. "I don't think I will ever regret you because even if we don't work out, you made me whole again when I didn't think I could be. You healed me when no one else could. I love you. I will always love you, no matter what. I might get angry and say otherwise, but I hope you will always give me the chance to make it up to you."

He nodded and kissed me. "Want to have sex on my Spiderman sheets in my parents' house? Go where no girl has gone before?"

I laughed and sealed the door. We had to make it a quickie but like always it was good. I used my wand to pack some boxes so we could pretend we had been packing the whole time. I sat on the floor and labeled the boxes. Spencer didn't want me tempted to use magic. He was having fun teasing me. I knew he didn't really care, but I had told him I wanted to do this the muggle way. I unsealed the door and shrunk my wand to go back in my pocket. I got bored labeling, so I grabbed two boxes and labeled them 'Roxy'. I went around his room and grabbed some cool things that I wanted in my flat. I also went through his clothes and grabbed some tee shirts, boxers, and lounge pants to wear around my flat. I am a big believer in wearing your boyfriend's clothes. They always smell like him. I grabbed a couple of his light sabers to put in my room. He shook his head and promised to take me shopping at the next comic con. I told him he could have his light sabers back when I got my own, and until then, he could visit his in my flat.

"Spencer, we both know I am going to win this one if I have to sneak into yours and Rick's flat every day until you cave. Does it really matter to you that much? We are going to be sleeping in both places. I am putting them on my wall, not throwing them away."

He looked surprised. Did he really think I was getting rid of it? "Oh, ok, just let me keep two then. Rick and I play with them." He knew better than to take the blue or green ones, so he kept the red, white, and purple ones. "Have you ever even seen Star Wars?" I shook my head. "Then why do you want them so bad?"

"Because they are cool, and they are yours. I want pieces of you in my place too. I was going to take some posters too and some of your comic books. The ones that it's ok to read."

"Is that it?"

I shook my head.

"What else?"

I bushed and looked away. "The Spiderman sheets."

Rick started laughing. "I knew her shirt wasn't inside out before I left!"

Spencer shook his head. "Dude, not cool. We didn't do that. Don't suggest such things in front of her. Have some respect for my girl, man."

I went in his closet and flipped my shirt back around. I started to come out, but I heard them whispering.

"That ring? Did you really propose to her?"

"Sh. No, man, it was her grandmother's ring. If I propose to her, I would tell you first and you would have been there to help pick it out. Besides, we have only been together a few days. Do you really think I am stupid?"

"Are you having sex with her? I told you I think she slept with all three of those guys across the hall from her. You need to be careful, man. You are going to get hurt, and you are too nice for this shit."

"Rick, back off. You have no idea what you are talking about. She isn't like that at all. She is your friend, how can you talk about her like that? I haven't slept with her, and she didn't do what you think she did. She is a good girl, and I love her. Don't ruin this for me."

I stepped out of the closet. I didn't realize I was crying until Spencer glared at Rick. I walked out of the room as calmly as I could, I passed his parents in the hall and thanked them for a lovely evening, and left. I got to my car and I heard Spencer running after me. I stopped and looked at him.

"What is it, Spencer? You need to go pack and drive your roommate home. Don't worry, I heard everything, and I know what happened. I'm not mad at you. I just hope you understand what I was talking about now. Even your best friend is telling you to stay away from me and he only suspects the truth. You won't even tell him you slept with me because he already thinks I'm dirty. I thought you wanted to tell the world you loved me, Spencer? Tell everyone how we belong to each other. Your own best friend doesn't even know because he already thinks I'm easy and you don't want to be ashamed of me. I get it. Its ok, Spencer. I'm going to go home. I will see you later, ok?"

He grabbed me. "No, it's not ok. Come help me pack. I am going to give Rick my keys so he can leave. I want to spend time with you. This was supposed to be fun. I'm sorry that he acted like that. He has been bitter about you since you showed interest in me instead of him. It's all jealousy."

Rick came outside and Spencer went over and handed him the keys. They argued for a minute and Rick left. Spencer and I went back to his room and I just used magic to pack his stuff. He labeled the boxes, and I stacked them. I told him that if he distracted his parents I could get everything to the car in a few minutes' time.

We got my car loaded, and were going to make a second trip the next day. He made sure the 'Roxy' boxes were loaded on top so they could be unloaded first. I texted the guys to meet us out front and help carry his stuff. Al and I took the boxes for my flat, and the other three took stuff to Rick's place. I pulled Al inside the studio and told him what happened.

He shook his head. "I can't believe you wanted to set that guy up with Lily."

"What should I do, Al? He is my boyfriend's roommate and best friend. We all know what happened last time."

"Ok, first of all, that is NOT going to happen here."

"No, not that, I mean the whole men unite against women thing. What if he convinces Spencer that I am a dirty whore and to leave me?"

"You love him, don't you, Roxy?"

I nodded. "I really do, Al. Remember the day I did your drawing and I was talking about the kind of man I always wanted? Spencer is all of that and then some. I don't know how I got so lucky. Now his friend is threatening that. He wants to take Spencer away from me, and I can't survive that. I barely survived the three of you, and what I have is what Spencer healed. Please tell me what to do."

"I think you need to have a talk with Rick. Find out why he is so against you and Spencer and see if there is a way to work it out. I also think you need to give Spencer more credit than to think he is going to leave you because his friend is jealous. I might have been too thick to notice you loved him, but it's plain as day how much that boy loves you. He wears it right out there for everyone to see. Besides, Scor and I can always go have a chat with Rick about the things he is saying against your character. They might be true, but he makes it so dirty and makes you sound like some girl who goes around sleeping with everyone. You're not like that. You still have a lot of innocence and purity. Even if you do try to hide it with tattoos and piercings and slutty work clothes."

I slapped his arm and laughed. "My work clothes are not slutty."

"If they saw you at home they wouldn't even recognize you."

"They are going to see me at home. I invited Silver and Erin over tomorrow night. Also, they are having a launch party for my comic book. Come get a tattoo or get something pierced. You should get a tongue ring. I am trying to talk Spencer into it, but he won't go for it. I think they are sexy. I am going to get one that night. We should all do it together."

Al laughed. "Where have I heard that before?"

I scoffed at him, and Spencer walked in and pulled me in his arms. "I am so sorry about him baby. Please don't hate me just because my friend is an idiot."

"I am not even slightly mad at you, Spencer. I am just scared that he is going to talk you into leaving me sooner or later."

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I told him that if he doesn't back off, I am moving in with you."

I smiled. "Now I don't want him to back off. I should make out with Al right in front of him."

He frowned at me. "That's not funny."

Al laughed. "Yes it is."

I winked at Al. "You get that tongue ring and we will talk."

Spencer shook his head. "You know that if we both had one, we couldn't kiss, right? They would clank together. Tell you what. I will get a tattoo on your launch night. You have to draw it though. It can't be your name or anything like that, either. Also, I don't want you to get your tongue done. There is a different one I want you to get. Deal?"

I nodded. "What do you want me to get?"

He shook his head. "On the 15th you will show me the tattoo and I will tell you what your piercing will be."

The next night I had to use magic to cook. I didn't usually do that, but I had so many people coming over, and Harry had it fixed so Spencer could let people in, but he understood never to let anyone in that he didn't know. He went with Al and Scor to get the rest of his things from his parents' place and to help him unpack at Rick's flat. I did the unpacking here and it took me five minutes. I even transfigured a bookshelf on one of the bedroom walls for his comic books and my muggle books. I separated what was allowed to be read onto the bottom shelves, and what wasn't onto the top shelves. He said he felt safer with them here since no one could get in. I had to charm the table to make it big enough for everyone and move it to the living room. I had 13 guests plus myself. I cooked all day and everything turned out delicious. Harry and Draco felt awkward sitting at the heads of the table at first because Spencer's belongings were in the flat, but since he didn't technically live here, it didn't matter. I reminded them of that and they relaxed.

James liked Silver immensely. I realized why it was I liked Silver in the first place. He reminded me so much of James. Everyone got along, except Al and Rick. Al was still pissed at Rick for the things he said about me.

Someone mentioned Halloween and that reminded me. "Silver I need a three day weekend for Halloween. The Potters are having a Masquerade Ball on Friday and I am going to visit Lily at school on Saturday. It's an all-day drive and I am leaving after the Ball Friday night and won't be back until Sunday afternoon."

Give me some Saturdays between now and then, and you got it. You don't have to work all night, but give me a few hours each week, and I will be more than happy to help. You are good for business. People are telling their friends about the hot receptionist at Pins and Needles."

I blushed and laughed. "I doubt that, I am just the lowly and humble virgin school girl receptionist who likes to doodle."

He groaned. "I called touché on that outfit you wore, now come on I quit teasing you after that."

"Nope you still tease me about my plain undecorated skin. Oh! Spencer and I have an arrangement! He is coming to the launch party and I am going to draw his tattoo for him, and he gets to pick my next piercing. How's that? I brought you another virgin!"

Ginny chocked on her wine and my face went red. "Skin virgin, Ginny. Someone who has never had a tattoo or piercing. Silver thrives on them. He got me, and a friend in one day, and now he gets Spencer."

She laughed. "I was gonna say, after you and Ni-" someone kicked her and she went back to her wine.

"It's ok. It's not a secret. But no, that isn't what I meant."

Silver gasped. "You mean you're not a real virgin? I was calling you that because I thought you really were the way you act when people want tattoos in awkward places that require then to take some clothing off. Dear lord when I gave you yours, I thought you were going to faint when I told you to unbutton your jeans." My face was beet red and he was laughing so hard at me. "She damn near fell out of the chair. I suppose she thought I would do it through her jeans."

James was laughing. "I could see that. I saw that tattoo, and I'm surprised she went through with it."

I frowned at him. "It's where I thought it would look the cutest when I drew it, and obviously I was right."

Why did these conversations always come around to my virtue?

Rick snorted. I had forgotten he was there. "Oh come on, she is good at the cute and innocent act, but no one really buys that do they?"

He was getting a lot of glares. "Oh come on! Be honest, Nix. Was she a virgin when you tapped that?"

I gasped. Nix looked him straight in the eyes. "Yes. She was, and right after that she was in that car accident and in the hospital for a week, then we broke up and she was depressed until she met Spencer. The two of you are the only ones who have been around her, Rick. I would ask if she slept with you but the answer is obviously no or you wouldn't be so jealous of what you were already getting. I don't know if she slept with Spencer or not, and don't care to. That is her business. So she has been with one or two people in her life. What about you? How many do you have? Roxy is a lady, and a rare one at that. She does not sleep with just anyone, as you know from personal experience. She and I may not be together anymore, but I love that woman and I will not have her disrespected like that. Do you not realize the company you are in, suggesting such things? The men at each end of this table are like fathers to her, the women beside them like mothers, and the other men around the table are like brothers aside from your supposed best friend who is madly in love with her, and I have seen what he will do to protect her and her honor. I don't think you want any of that."

Draco cleared his throat. "I think you should go, son. Perhaps you should find another object of your so called affection. You are obviously no friend to Roxy, or the man she loves whom you call best friend."

Rick stood and left. My hands were shaking and I didn't know what to do. My first dinner party had been ruined. I took a deep breath and smiled at everyone. "I am so sorry about that. I don't understand what he is implying, or why. I am going to go get dessert."

I went into the kitchen and sank to the floor, shaking. I felt someone come in and pick me up and put me on the counter.

"Is it ok if I move in here?"

"You said it was far too soon."

"I changed my mind."

"Tomorrow when he goes to class we can pack my stuff back up and bring it here. I will pay one third of the rent, and share your room, obviously."

"Our room. I am so glad you are moving in with me! I need to get the cake out. I worked really hard on it and I don't want it to be wasted."

"Don't worry, everyone agreed to act like nothing happened."

He helped me carry the cake I had worked so hard on into the living room. "Guess what everyone? Spencer is moving in with me tomorrow! He decided Rick was a douchebag and that his sweet and beautiful girlfriend is way more awesome."

The guys groaned. Al said, "We spent the last two days moving him into that damn apartment. You are going to help, _kitten_."

My face went red and I glared at Silver. "Will you quit with the damn nick names?"

"Not until I see you blow up on someone! I keep hearing about this temper of yours, but I haven't gotten to see it. I am almost to the point of paying some drunk chick to make a scene at work."

Spencer looked at him curiously. "Why do you think it has to be a girl?"

"It's nothing sexist, but if I have to pull one more guy off of her, I am going to kill him myself."

I gasped and Spencer glared at me. "Is that so? Funny how I hadn't heard this yet."

I shook my head. "He is exaggerating. Every once in a while some drunk pervert comes in and gets a bit grabby, and Silver throws him out. It's not that bad."

Silver nodded. "The last one to come in and get grabby was you, and I couldn't throw you out."

Erin laughed. "That's what I was talking about when I said she had to quit greeting the customers like that. She tries to hide from these guys instead of showing them who is boss. They don't even do it to me anymore because I clocked a few."

Spencer was still looking at me. "What exactly are they grabbing?"

I sighed. "Sometimes it's my ass when I am going to do a drawing and I need to see where they want the tattoo, so I know how big of a surface area I have to work with. But usually my arm or my hair." I cringed. "They say they want to smell it. I have a bottle of my shampoo on the reception desk now."

Silver laughed. "She sure does, she ran out in the middle of the night to get it."

I kissed Spencer on the cheek. "Don't forget, you know I can handle myself. I am going to start wearing that ring to work."

Silver looked at me. "What ring?"

"My grandmother's engagement ring. I inherited it and I am going to start wearing it to work so men know I am off limits before you have to throw them into the street."

Al smiled. "Tell my mother what you wore to work Friday night, Roxy."

I was confused. "I wore my Hogwarts uniform."

Al laughed. "Noooo. She did not wear her Hogwarts uniform. She wore the skirt and knee highs. She also wore a skimpy grey tank top and her white button up wide open and untucked, and her hair in pigtails. She looked like something that walked out of a porn movie!"

I smirked at him. "Albus, how do you know what I wore to work on Friday?"

"I was coming in from my shift at the hospital and I saw you walking from your car."

Ginny glared at her son. "How would you know what would walk out of a porn movie, Albus Severus Potter?"

"Just a guess," he answered.

"Under his bed, Ginny." I answered.

"Hey! Roxy! Why would you do that?"

"You tell on me, I tell on you, Al."

"Ok, Hey mom, guess what Roxy did. She got Lily a tattoo. She even drew it for her. That's how she got this job."

I gasped. "Al thought he got Britney Parkinson pregnant at school and tried to pay her off!"

Everyone gasped. "Roxy smoked weed!"

"I got it from you! Al is the one who brings the alcohol to the underage parties you let him have! He steals it from Honeydukes' cellar!"

"Roxy let Frank Longbottom spend the night with Lily!"

"Al had sex with me and left me unconscious and naked in Phoenix's bed!"

He looked horrified at me. "Slut!"

"Manwhore!"

Ginny grabbed Al by the ear and walked him across the hall. Everyone was staring at me. "He shouldn't have told on Lily like that. I wasn't the one who was going to get in trouble for that stuff, it was Lily. I don't care anymore if people know I slept with Al. Spencer knows and doesn't care, so why should I? His opinion is the one that counts. Besides, it's not like I was some slag at school, Al and I were kind of dating, and I love him. He is one of my best friends."

Silver and Erin looked like the cats who ate the cannery. Silver lowered his voice. "Ok, now I want to know for real, how many guys have you slept with?"

"Four. All of them were in this room tonight. I am not a whore or anything, I don't sleep around, three were my best friends, and Spencer is my boyfriend. I really don't just give it up to anyone."

"Who did you sleep with first?" He looked fascinated and I laughed at him.

"It was Phoenix. A guy broke into my apartment and I was scared out of my mind. It had been a very long and scary night and I guess it was one of those-"

Nix cleared his throat. "No, Roxy, that isn't what he meant. He meant who you had sex with first. That wasn't sex. You were still a virgin after that."

"Oh. It was Scorpius, then. My mom caught us. It was so embarrassing."

Astoria gasped. She had no idea that was what had really happened. "You slept with Scorpius when you were with Phoenix?"

"No, Astoria. I was never with Nix. The only one I was ever really with was Al at the end of seventh year. It was only to piss off Amanda Creevey, but we were together. After the thing with my father and Nix, they decided to tell people we were together to protect my reputation after the break in. The truth is, it was Scor my mom caught me with, not Nix. She had the wrong twin. Now that I think about it, I don't think Nix and I ever had sex. I had that accident right after Scor and I, and then Al and I were together the night I slept over there, and when I woke up in Nix's bed I quit speaking to them, and then we had that fight."

Draco narrowed his eyes and looked at his boys. "She is being far to kind about our sons, Astoria. She is leaving out the fact that it was them messing her around and taking advantage of her and not the other way around."

I looked at Silver. "Still think I am innocent and sweet?"

He smiled at me and took my hand. "Yes, I do. I think you are trying to find your inner badass though, and that is what counts. I wanted to talk to you about that, by the way. I want you taking self-defense classes from a friend of mine. She teaches all female classes, and I am paying for them. Actually, the shop is paying for them. I send Erin there, but she won't be in your beginner group. You seem like the kind of girl who won't fight back if a man slapped her around, and I get nervous thinking about you being in that shop on days that I am not."

Everyone nodded their agreement. Harry added, "You know I think that is a wonderful Idea. We should sign Lily up as well when she graduates."

I looked to Spencer and he nodded his agreement. "Ok. I will do it. I think it would be fun!"

When Ginny came back, Al wasn't with her and I was too scared to ask her where he was. Unfortunately, with Silver and Erin there, I couldn't tell her about my revolt against the Daily Prophet either. I was devastated at how angry she seemed to be at me. I loved Ginny like a mother, and I never wanted to hurt or disappoint her.

There was a knock on the door, and I got up to open it. When I opened it I couldn't believe who was standing there.

"Dad?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Daddy, what are you doing here?"

He held up the paper from that morning. "Why didn't you tell me about this, Roxanne? I know things haven't been that great between us, but I thought I was still your father."

I stepped outside with him and closed the door.

"Daddy, right now isn't a good time. Can we please discuss this at another time? Come over for lunch tomorrow. I will cook and everything. Trust me; it's not really what you think. I have muggles over who have no idea what is going on, and I can't discuss this out here. I sent Moka to make an appointment with you and mother for next weekend. I want you to meet Spencer, and I want you both involved in my life. Spencer is the reason for that. If you give him a chance, I think you will like him."

"Roxy, you can't marry him. Not yet, anyway."

"Daddy, it's a long term engagement. We haven't set a date and don't plan to for a while. He is still in school trying to get his degrees to be a psychologist. I am only 17 years old. We are moving in together tomorrow."

He put his head down and sighed. After everything that happened, he knew to back off and let me lead my own life. He gave me a hug. "Roxy, you will always be my little girl. I know you are growing up and that is not an easy thing for a father to deal with. I love you and I always will. I trust your judgment. If he is who you want to be with, I won't try to stop you. Why don't you and Spencer come over for lunch on Saturday afternoon? We can catch up on everything that has been going on. You can tell me all about this job you have, and your comic book, everything."

I was crying. "I love you, Daddy. I miss you so much."

"I love you too, sweetheart. I will see you next weekend."

I gave him another hug and he left. I waited a minute to go back inside so I could stop crying and dry my eyes. I put a smile on my face and walked back in the door to my friends and family. Silver and Erin left soon after that and I explained to everyone else what happened and they left too.

The night of the launch was so much fun. We used my iPod for the music. Silver had bought a lot of my books to sell in the shop. He was going to contact my publisher and have her put him down to be a vendor. He was having a special that night, 20% off for tattoos and 50% off piercings if you bought a comic book. The new greeting on the phone was, 'It's a great night at Pins and Needles, tonight we are running specials to celebrate the release of _The Artist_ by local comic book artist, Moka. This is Roxy'. Spencer came in towards the end of the night because he thought we would be slow, but we were slammed. Silver had been promoting that night for a week, and he even had to call in favors from friends to come work that night. I made a killing. I sold so many drawings and comic books, I was thrilled! When Spencer came in, I was exhausted, but still happy. I jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss. He had the guys with him too. They all agreed to get tattoos if I drew them. I had them wait until we were closed, but they didn't mind. They sat with me and watched me work and talked to me when I wasn't on the phone. They could see how much I loved my job. Unfortunately they also saw how many assholes came in and tried to flirt with me. I showed them that my wand was always on me and within reach and they calmed down a bit.

After we closed and I locked the door, it was time for the guys to get inked, and Spencer told me I was getting my belly button done. He was getting a blue and silver dragon like mine, but his was sleeping over his heart. Al got a blue-eyed raven on his left shoulder blade. I drew one with green eyes, but he changed it to blue. Nix got a tribal snake arm band that I drew for him, and Scor chickened out and got a tongue ring instead because piercings were removable. I also got a small Spiderman symbol on the underside of my wrist. If he was going to go through with getting me symbolized on his body I would do the same.

That night, Spencer and I had the best sex we had ever had. He was so turned on by the fact that I got the Spiderman tattoo that he barely let me get in the door before he attacked me. He very rudely told the guys that we wanted to be alone, and when we walked in the door he slammed it shut and grabbed me in his arms and carried me to the bedroom.

Halloween day Spencer and I floo'd over to the Three Broomsticks and met Lily in the pub. We had a couple of butterbeers and we went with her to do her shopping. Spencer and I picked up some more treats from Honeydukes. He loved their sweets. I made sure to stock up on chocolate frogs for him too. He had gone through them in a week last time. He was so fascinated with the wizarding candy it was like a kid who had never seen sweets before. He picked out more of the unusual kinds to try and Lily and I were laughing at him when he snuck an acid pop past me and licked it when we walked out of the store. It burned a hole in his tongue, and I had to fix it for him.

"I told you not to get that last time we were here. I would think you would listen to me when it comes to stuff like that. Honestly Spencer, you are as bad as a first year."

Lily was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. "Uncle George would have so much fun with him! You should really let him spend a day with my uncle."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "No! That man is worse than peeves! He finds poor unsuspecting victims and just cuts loose on them. I heard that he used to test his products on first years."

Lily laughed again. "Aunt Hermione was so pissed!"

We walked through the gates to the school, and Spencer started to look nervous, so I took his hand. Lily led him to the carriages and he was asking about how they pulled themselves, but we explained to him about the thestrals. We walked into the school, and McGonagall introduced herself and expressed how delighted she was that a future parent was interested in touring the school. She said it showed a strong interest in education. I felt so guilty for lying to her. We walked around the castle and I showed him the class rooms. We took him to the Ravenclaw common room first. I showed him the boys' rooms since he couldn't go to the girls' dorms but they looked the same anyway. I took him to the Library after that and he was amazed at how big it was. We walked up to the Astronomy tower and I told him how I used to sneak up there sometimes at night. We showed him the room of requirement and he had a ton of fun with it before we made him leave. Lily showed him Gryffindor next, and showed him her room and office. He told her he understood completely if she didn't want to come home for Christmas, but she was actually counting the days. We took him to the owlery and showed him the owls. He said it made him feel bad for Moka, who was living in my studio. We took him to Hufflepuff next. I had never been in there, and I liked their common room. It was cute and comfortable. I decided against taking him to see Slytherin because there were far too many 'elitists' in there. We went to the kitchens and the elves gave us hot cocoa and cookies. After the kitchens, I showed him the great hall, and then we went outside.

We walked to the lake and I showed him my favorite spot. The squid was out too, so he got to see I wasn't kidding. I pointed to the forbidden forest and explained to him that people were not allowed in there, and what was rumored to be in it. I introduced him to Haggrid, who made him nervous at first, but he quickly warmed up to him and he listened to a bunch of Haggrid's stories until it was time to go. I assured Lily we would be at her game in two weeks, and we left.

"So what did you think of the school I went to?" I asked when we got home.

"I cannot believe you got to live there for seven years! I think my favorite part was the room of requirement. You could do all sorts of things in there."

I laughed at him. Go figure the whole school at his disposal and he would like the RoR the most. Sadly the meat I had set out for dinner had spoiled so I ended up ordering pizza. We watched movies and drank wine while we ate. I started feeling sick soon, so we laid down in bed.

Spencer got me a rag for my head and laid next to me. "You don't feel sick?"

"Maybe you just have a sensitive stomach. It was probably the smell of that bad meat mixed with dinner. I didn't smell it, remember?"

I nodded. He got up and got me a glass of water and some nausea potion. He laid next to me the rest of the night reading some of my school books and taking care of me. He said I was too sick to touch his comics though, so I read one of the books I had bought the month before in Hogsmeade. I fell asleep curled up in Spencer's arms. I loved that he was living with me, and was there with me every night. My parents even liked him.

The next morning I was still sick, so spencer called Astoria and asked her to check on me. He said it should have passed by then, and he was concerned it might be a bug. She came in the room and sent him out so she could do her inspection. I told her about the bad meat, but promised I hadn't touched it, and that I started feeling sick after we ate the pizza.

She pricked my finger and dropped some blood in a vial. It turned gold after a few seconds and I hoped that was good. She looked nervously at me, and told me to lay flat on the bed. I did, and she waved her wand over me. I saw something flash and what looked like an X ray photo popped up.

She sighed and whispered quietly, "I don't know how to tell you this, but you are pregnant. You are about a month and a half along. Did you not use the contraceptive spell?"

I was starting to shake. Spencer was going to freak out. "I did, I can't remember ever not using it or forgetting to use it."

"You need to go see a healer or a muggle doctor. I think you should go see a muggle, because if you walk into St. Mungo's for this, it's going to be front page news before you can tell anyone or figure out what you want to do."

"What I want to do? The only options I have are to leave Spencer and not tell him, tell him and ruin his life or let him leave me."

"If you are going to keep this baby, you have to tell him. You can give him the choice you know. He is a good guy, Roxy."

"I know, that's the problem. He is a good guy and will stay with me because of the baby, and end up resenting me."

"You are staring to panic. You need to calm down and breathe. Think about this. The two of you are perfect for each other. If you weren't pregnant he would be with you, so what makes you think he would only be here because you are?"

"You don't understand. This has happened to him before. Some bitch lied to him and told him she was carrying his baby and it wasn't his. Now I do the same damn thing? It's probably worse that it is his."

"Ok, I am leaving you need to call him in here and tell him, or I will."

"Fine. I will tell him."

She left and Spencer came in looking worried. "What did she say? How long is your bug going to last?"

Here we go. "About seven and a half more months."

"What? What the hell do you have? Did you pick up some wizarding disease at that school yesturday or something?"

If I hadn't been scared out of my mind I would have laughed. For a genius, he sure was thick. "Spencer, sit down." He sat next to me. "Listen, you have options here. I am not going to force you to be here. I am pregnant." He went pale. "I don't know what happened. I can't remember a single time I forgot to use that spell, and I don't want you to think you are trapped by my mistake, but I am going to tell you right now, I am not going to marry you and if you stay only because of the baby, I will hex you into oblivion."

He lowered his head and barely spoke above a whisper. "It happened the night of the launch party. You were so tired that you fell asleep right after. I barely finished and you were passed out. I was so used to not worrying about protection, I didn't even think about it. I just pulled you against me and went to sleep. I'm sorry, Roxy. This is my fault. I ruined your life, baby. Please tell me what you want me to do."

"What do you want Spencer? Do you honestly want to be a daddy right now?"

"No, it's not my first choice, but I am finding it hard to be much more than shocked when you are the mommy. I'm actually kind of happy. Please don't be angry at me, this isn't what I wanted, I am just not heartbroken over it."

"Even after what happened to you before?"

"I was 16 and I was not in love with her. She was a whore who was playing me, and it wasn't even my baby. I am older now, I have an incredible girlfriend who I am madly in love with, and I know you are scared and only 17, but we can do this together, Roxy. I will be here to help any way I can, and it's not just because of the baby. I am so happy with you, and I don't want to lose you. We don't have to get married, and I don't want to marry you yet. We are not ready for that, and I don't believe in getting married for the kids."

"So are we just going to keep everything the same and go on with our lives?"

"Why wouldn't we? Everything is perfect the way it is. We might need a bigger place, or have to figure something out with your studio, because I don't think Lily would like sharing her room with a baby."

"I have to tell Lily she can't move in."

"Roxy! She has been so excited about moving in here. Do you really love your studio more than Lily?"

"You can deal with Lily and a baby? Really Spencer? Think about it."

"Lily is great. She got us together, and she was so thrilled when I moved in. She will help however she can, too. You know it's going to be brilliant with her here. Besides, if we have a boy, you are going to want to have another girl around."

"I have to tell everyone."

"We. It's always, 'we', Roxy. You are not doing any of this alone."

"Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"I knew you were a mess when we got together. I am sure that we can survive this. I am sure I love you and I am sure that I am not giving you up for anything. I am also sure that I am going to need a change of pants when we tell the guys, because they are going to try and kill me."

"No they won't. I have a habit of jumping in front of curses for the people I love."

He smiled and kissed me. "Are you ok now? I know you are freaking out, we both are. But are you less worried that I am going to abandon you or that I would only stick around for the baby?"

"I'm a little hurt you said you didn't _want_ to marry me." I pouted. He knew I didn't want to marry him either, but this was fun.

"Like I said, you are a mess." He laughed and I slapped his arm.

I flicked my wand and sent my dragon across the hall. "Let's get started spreading the news."

The guys walked in a few minutes later and Spencer made breakfast. I sat down with the guys in the living room. I was going to make this quick and easy.

"I'm pregnant."

They all stared at me with their mouths open. Finally Al asked what I knew they were thinking. "How far along are you?"

"A month and a half. It's Spencer's, not yours. It happened the night of the launch party. It seems I fell asleep right after, and forgot to protect myself." They all nodded and I noticed both relief and regret in their eyes. "Are all three of you ok? You're not going to freak out on Spencer, are you? He didn't do anything wrong."

The all nodded.

"I'm ok. I can't really get upset about this, Spencer is your boyfriend now, and what am I going to do about it? Be mad at him for something that could have just as easily happened to one of us?" Al asked.

Scorpius agreed. "I think Al is right. What if it had been one of us? Spencer is cool, and we know he will take really good care of you and the baby. We are here for you too, you know. If you need something and Spencer isn't here, one of us will help you out. You are not in this alone. We will stand beside you when you tell our parents tonight."

I was stunned. "T- tonight?"

Nix laughed. "It's Sunday, Roxy. Family dinner night, remember?"

"I forgot in all the excitement. Astoria thinks I should go to a muggle doctor instead of a healer. What do you think, Al?"

"What are her reasons?"

"The fact that if I go to a healer, I will be on the front page the next day."

"I disagree. Go to a healer. They can do more for you than a muggle doctor if anything happens, and it's not like you can hide it in a few months anyway. If you had waited a few years I could be your healer for this."

"Who are you training with? I can go to them."

"Lavender Brown."

I scowled. I hated that woman. She was bitter because she had some really bad scars on her face from the war and she thought it was the reason no one had married her, but the truth was it was because she was a home wrecking bitch who slept with married men and had a really bad attitude.

"I am going to go to her. Tell her you want to take care of me yourself. I don't care if you have to use your family status to do it. If she is bitchy to me, you step in, ok? Remind her that I am like a sister to you."

He nodded. "That should work. She kisses my ass because I am a Potter. Besides, she has to let me handle some patients on my own so that I can learn. Pregnancy is the easiest to do, so unless there are complications, she has no need to do more than stand in the corner and take notes. Come in tomorrow afternoon so I can give you your check up and get you everything you need to make sure you and the baby stay healthy."

I looked towards the kitchen to make sure Spencer wasn't close by and lowered my voice. "Al, are you sure you are going to be ok with this? I know there are still feelings there, and I don't want to make things harder for you."

He smiled and grabbed my hand. "Roxy, I do still love you. I always will love you, but that is why I want to do this. I want to be the one to make sure you are well taken care of and healthy. I will be able to make sure you are getting the best care you can get. Brown might be a bitch, but they put me with her because she is one of the best healers at St. Mungo's."

"Thank you, Al. That means a lot."

He nodded. "Just remember that stress is bad for the baby. I know you tend to care more about others than yourself, but that needs to stop right now. That baby is your number one priority, and in order to keep it healthy and happy, you need to put yourself first. You got me?"

I nodded. "I got you, Al. I love you, thanks."

He kissed my cheek, and Spencer came out of the kitchen to tell us the food was ready. I loved a man who could cook.

That night everyone came over for dinner. I used magic and Spencer helped where he could since the smell of meat made me nauseous. We sat down at the table with his parents, my parents, the Potters, including James, and the Malfoys. I decided to wait until dessert to make the announcement. Astoria kept giving me questioning glances, but I shook my head at her. She had no idea what I had decided to do yet. When I told the guys that she was the one who told me I was pregnant they assured me she would never tell anyone until she knew what my plan was.

When dessert was brought out and everyone was served, I cleared my throat. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make." I looked at Spencer and he winked at me and mouthed 'we'. "Spencer and I are pregnant." Everyone sat there in stunned silence. "Obviously this wasn't planned but _we _talked about it, and _we _are going to keep it and raise it together. We are not getting married, so don't even think about suggesting it. Neither of us are ready for that, and we can be just as effective as parents without being married."

My father was visibly trying to calm himself, so my mother spoke. "You are saying you are not ready for marriage, but you are ready for a baby? You have to get married. You will embarrass the entire family if you don't!"

"Mother, I am not going to get married because I am pregnant. Marriage and a child are two different things. Marriage is a commitment to each other that we are not ready to make. We will both be just as committed to this baby whether we are married or not. We like things the way they are, and we are not going to change it. As for the family, that is just too damn bad. I highly doubt my being an unwed teenage mother is worse than father trying to murder a Malfoy! And no, we are _not_ ready for a baby, but it's something we don't have much choice in, isn't it? I will not give it up or have an abortion. I offered Spencer the chance to walk away, and he doesn't want to."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Roxanne McAllister you will marry that boy! You do not have a choice in this matter either."

"No, I won't, and there is nothing you can do to force me to change my mind. You want to disown me? Go ahead. Cut me off? Fine. I can make my own way, and I have already proven that. I don't need you or your money. I have a job and a successful comic book. If trying to prove a point is worth losing your only child and your grandchild over, go right ahead. There is the door. Just remember that I let you back in once and I will not do it again."

Spencer looked at his parents. "The same goes for you. I love Roxy, but we are not going to be forced to be married. I am going to help her raise our child, and everything else is going to stay exactly the way it is."

His parents nodded, and his father spoke. "Son, we support the two of you completely. You do what you think is best. You are both responsible, level headed adults, and everyone makes mistakes. Roxy, we are here for you if you need anything at all."

Spencer nodded to his dad, and I had tears in my eyes. I thought his parents would react like mine. I looked at my parents. "Well? What is your choice?" I looked at Spencer's parents again. "That will be the last time 'mistake' or 'accident' will be spoken where this child is concerned. We are going with 'unplanned miracle'." They nodded.

"Roxanne," it was my father. He was finally calmer. "what will people say? It's not like you can hide your condition, and everyone will talk."

"I honestly don't care what people say or think. You worry too much about those things. This is my life, not yours or mother's. I can make my own choices, and I am not going to live my life to make everyone else happy." I winked at Al and he nodded. "What are you going to do? Stay or go? I would like my child to know their grandparents, but like me, you make your own choices."

My father nodded. "I am not happy but you are my daughter and I love you, Roxanne. Your mother and I are going to stand behind you, whatever you decide to do. I have seen enough lately to know that we made a lot of mistakes, but we did a good job where you are concerned. You are a strong and independent woman and you are capable of running your own life. We will be here if you need anything. When are you going for prenatal care? You should use our family doctor."

"I am going to see Lavender Brown tomorrow afternoon. I hear she is one of the best, and I am not going all the way to Scotland to see someone when I have someone here."

Harry finally spoke. "May I ask why you chose Lavender?"

I looked at Al so he got the hint. "She comes highly recommended by your son. He says she is one of the best."

Draco spoke next. "You know Astoria is licensed, she would be happy to be your caregiver."

Shit. How was I going to do this without revealing too much to Spencer's parents? I carefully aimed my wand at his father. "Stupefy." Then is mother. "Stupefy." I whispered it so they wouldn't hear me. Everyone looked at me horrified, but I shrugged. "You are going to have to fix them when I finish, Draco. I am going to Lavender because she is Al's trainer. I will be _his_ patient. Not Lavender Brown's. I trust Al completely, not that I do not trust Astoria, but if something goes wrong, I would have to be moved to St. Mungo's anyway. When we fix them, just pretend like they must have zoned out of the conversation. Not to mention, he is right across the hall. I could not ask for better care. I could not think of any other way to do this without hurting Astoria's feelings, but Al told me it would be best if I stop worrying about others for the sake of this child." Draco and Astoria both nodded. "Besides, I want my mother, Ginny, and Astoria in the delivery room with me as mothers, not healers. Delivering this baby safely will be Al's job. We need to tell Spencer's parents about us. They are going to have grandchildren with uncontrollable magic powers, for Merlin's sake."

They all nodded and after Draco fixed them, we told them the truth. Actually, I did it. I told them the same way I told Spencer. I even showed them some magic. I cleared the table, set the dishes to wash themselves, and conjured some flowers. They were freaked out of course, but they reacted almost the same way as Spencer. They just kind of accepted it. I explained that their grandchild would have the powers too, and that was why we had to tell them. Children couldn't control it until they received their wands at 11 years old before they went to school. Also, by telling them, they could be in the hospital with us when I had the baby. I also told them what I had just done and apologized for it. I honestly made it a point to never use magic on muggles.

After everyone left, I finished clearing the cups and sent them to the sink to wash as well. Spencer came and hugged me. "Today was a stressful day, baby. You should go lie down and put your feet up so you are not too tired tomorrow. You have to break it to Silver as well. He is going to be devastated that you are leaving him."

Um, what? "Spencer, what on earth made you think I was quitting my job? I will take some time off right before and right after the baby is born, but I am going back. I am not quitting my job that I love so much just because I am pregnant. There is no need."

"Roxy, it is too dangerous for a pregnant woman to be there. Those men are so grabby, and what if one got aggressive?"

"Silver would kill him before I even got a chance to pull out my wand. Besides, they have never gotten that bad before. I know you are just concerned, but I am going to tell you the same thing I told everyone else. I am not a child. I can decide things for myself, and I decide that I am keeping my job."

"Why are you being so stubborn about this? Is it because you like all that attention? You like it when those men grab on you? Is that why you wear what you always wear to work? You are not going to be able to wear that stuff anymore anyway, Roxy!"

I glared at him. "Yes, Spencer, that is exactly it." I pulled out my wand and transfigured the couch into a bed and went to my room, sealed the door, and went to bed. I knew he was just worried about me, but he went too far. We had agreed a long time ago that when we fought we would try not to say anything ugly, and he couldn't have said much worse. He knocked at the door, and I ignored him. He was in serious trouble, and I knew the best way to hurt him back was to ignore him. This was the first time we had ever even fought. We usually got on so well, and it hurt. I sent Lily a text message to tell her the news, but told her not to tell anyone. I wasn't going to advertise it, but when I started showing, and people asked, I would tell the truth and remind them it was none of their business.

The next day was Monday, so Spencer was already at school when I got up. He left a note on the table next to the paper for me.

_**My dear sweet Roxy,**_

_**I was a jerk last night and I know I said things I didn't mean, but I am so sorry. Please forgive me. It was hell not having you next to me in my arms all night. I messed up, and I missed you so much. I promise to make it up to you tonight if you will give me the chance.**_

_**Love Forever,**_

_**Spencer**_

"Nope. At least two more days, buddy. You don't get off the hook that easily. I love you too, though."

I had missed him too. I always felt safer with Spencer's arms around me, and the night before had felt wrong without him I fixed myself some coffee and ran a bath. I still had two hours before I went to St. Mungo's. I was sad that Spencer wasn't going to be there, but Al was, and I felt less alone just thinking about it.

I walked into the hospital and requested to see Al. I knew requesting Lavender would be an automatic shutdown, and it would make people nosey. This just appeared to be me visiting a friend at work. He came out and walked me to Lavender's office. He had already talked to her and explained the situation, and as he knew she would, she agreed. 'Anything for Harry and his family'.

We went to the exam room, and Al did my physical (I couldn't believe how grown up and professional he was. I blushed the whole time.), ultrasound, asked me the standard questions about my cycle, diet and exercise routines, and habits, most of which he knew the answers to. He assured me all was well, and gave me a diet plan, restrictions list, vitamins, and we scheduled my next appointment for the following month. Lavender had double checked everything he was doing to make sure he was doing it properly, promised me he was, and took notes to make my chart. I hugged Al, thanked Lavender, and left.

I drove to work to tell Silver and everyone else the news. They all congratulated me, and I showed off my first ultrasound photos. When I got home, I passed Rick in the hall. I hadn't seen him much since he pulled his stunt at my dinner party. He saw the ultrasound photos in my hand and stopped me.

"Roxy! Your pregnant?"

"Hmm?" I looked down at the photos. "Oh, yeah. About a month and a half. It happened on the 15th after my launch party. I had my first doctor visit this afternoon."

He looked at the pictures again, so I handed them to him. It was is ex best friend's baby after all. "So how is Spencer taking it?"

"A lot better than I am. He doesn't seem terrified out of his mind like I am. I feel like I am on the verge of a nervous breakdown, and he seem thrilled to death."

"Yeah, he is like that. He always just seems to take everything in stride. Are you getting married?"

"No. Why do people keep asking me that? Neither of us think getting married just because I am pregnant is a solution to anything. We like things the way they are. We get along so well, and we are both very happy. I don't know why on earth we would ruin it by forcing ourselves to take steps we are not ready to take."

"I was just curious. Spencer seems like the kind of guy who would marry a girl if he knocked her up."

I sat down on the step. "Would you?"

He smiled. "I would if she and I were like you and Spencer. If we loved each other as much as the two of you do."

"We haven't been together long enough. It just seems crazy, you know? I mean, even if I were not pregnant, and he asked me, I would say no. It's not that I don't love him enough to spend the rest of my life with him, but I thought I loved Nix that much too. Granted, what Spencer and I have is way better than that, but still, it hasn't been enough time. We had our first fight last night, and it made me realize how little we really do know about each other."

He sat down next to me. "What did you fight about?" I looked at him doubtfully, and he smiled at me and nudged me. "We used to be friends, Roxy, and Spencer was my best friend for a long time. I know him really well. Maybe I can help."

I sighed. "He wanted me to quit my job because he thinks the place I work isn't safe for a pregnant woman. When I refused, he said it was because I liked those creepy men touching me and that was why I wear what I wear to work. I was so hurt that I just agreed with him, locked him out of the bedroom, and went to bed."

"Ouch. Why _do_ you wear what you wear to work? I knew you before you got that job, and you never dressed like that."

"It's what the other girls who work there wear. It's like, no one wants to get a tattoo from a nerd, you know? They want to go where the hip people are, and I might be a nerd under those clothes, but they don't know that. At least, at first it was like that, now I like those clothes. I feel like a badass in them."

"You only wear them to work though. When you go about your daily business it's always stuff like jeans, tee shirts and ponytails. You don't even usually put those colored sprays or whatever those streak things are. You even wear your glasses."

"Like I said, I know I am a nerd. Besides, I like my comfortable clothes too. I just also like looking like I can hold my own against those creeps that come into the shop."

"Some of those outfits make you look like a stripper."

I shrugged. "It doesn't really matter what they make me look like, does it? It should matter what I act like, and everyone knows I belong to Spencer. He is the only man allowed to touch me, and to be honest, I don't want anyone else to. I don't even see other men anymore. It was like that even before we started dating. I guess you could say that when he walked in my life, he was the last man I ever saw. Lily said he was the only person I ever actually smiled at after Nix and I broke up. She said she could tell my other smiles were fake because they didn't reach my eyes, but when he was near, I just lit up."

"That's true. I guess I didn't think about it until now, but looking back, he was the only one who could pull you out of your funk. I'm sorry about that, by the way. What I said before, I was just so jealous. I saw you first, and it was like Spencer just swooped in and stole you away before I even got a chance."

"Rick, you never had a chance. I'm sorry, but you didn't. I didn't see you like that. I thought you were cute, but I the only romantic thoughts I had about you were for Lily. I thought the two of you would have been so cute together. Now I know that was a bad idea, though. It wouldn't have worked anyway, because you had been attracted to me. Lily deserves better than my cast offs. He misses you, you know. Spencer. He still talks about you a lot and when he does I can see the sadness in his eyes. He is surrounded by my friends and family, and doesn't really have anyone that's _his _and I know that has to be lonely for him. I try playing swords with him, but I doubt it's the same."

He laughed. "I miss him too. He was so good for me, and a true friend. He kept me in check most of the time. I seriously crossed a line with him when I talked shit about his girl. Like I said, I was jealous, but I was also worried about him. He was falling for you so quickly, and I didn't want him to get hurt. I really did suspect you had slept with all three of them, but it was none of my business, and I should have kept my mouth shut and supported my friend. Both of my friends."

I groaned. "Rick, I did sleep with all three of them, but it wasn't like I was some whore sleeping around. They are my best friends, and I love them. I wouldn't give it up to just anyone. Spencer knew that though. I told him on our first date. Spencer and I didn't even sleep together until after we were an official couple. That day at his parents' house I wasn't upset by what you said, well, I mean, I was, but only because I was scared you were going to take him away from me. But I was also upset that he wouldn't admit that he and I had slept together. Like, he was ashamed of me or thought I was dirty. It was embarrassing. He told me that wasn't true though. Not that it was any of your business, I just felt like he was denying me, you know?"

He nodded. "Roxy, please don't hate me. I'm sorry I said those awful things to you and about you. I shouldn't have done that. It doesn't matter who you have or have not slept with. You are with Spencer, and as long as you are not cheating on him, that's all that counts. He is happy, and I should have been happy for him."

"I would never cheat on him. I don't cheat. It's sick and the most dishonest act a person can commit. Please work things out with Spencer, Rick. Can you be ok with me and him? I promise I am treating him right."

"I know you are. I see how happy he is. I will talk to him, I promise."

"You should do it soon. He is in trouble for the next couple of days." I laughed. "He is getting punished for what he said. I don't care how sweet his groveling love letters get. I am not speaking to him."

He laughed and hugged me. "Yes you do, but keep telling yourself that."

"Moka?"

_Oh shit._ My face fell. "Um, hello, can I help you?"

"You are that comic book artist, right? My boyfriend loves you! Do you live here? Could I get an autograph for my boyfriend? I thought you were engaged to that other guy!"

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit._ "Sure, I will sign something. This guy is my fiancé's best friend. I was visiting on my way back from town. What's your name? You look young enough that you should still be in school." I smiled at her, and she blushed.

"18. My name is Layla. Thank you so much for this, I'm sorry I interrupted your conversation. It looked intense."

I laughed, "No problem. Man troubles, I'm sure you understand."

"Oh, yeah. Men can be jerks sometimes, but we love them anyway. I recognize him now from those pictures of you in the club. That one of you flipping the bird was awesome." She handed me a quill and parchment.

I laughed. "Thanks. What's your boyfriend's name?"

"Michael."

_**Michael,**_

_**Thanks for being a loyal fan! **_

_**Be nice to Layla, she seems like a sweetheart!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Moka**_

"Here you go, by the way, word of advice; Next time he says something stupid, talk to his best friend. He could give you great advice." I winked at her. "It was very sweet of you to do this for him, make sure he takes you out to dinner or something this weekend."

"Thank you so much, Moka, I will." She smiled at Rick. "Nice to meet you."

She left and I sighed and sat back down. "That has been happening a lot. It's weird."

"She said she saw me in the paper?" he looked confused and suspicious.

"You didn't see that? You know, the guys' fathers are important people and sometimes when they go out it makes the society page. That night we went to the club, Scor saw the photographer when we were dancing and told me to smile, but I flipped him off instead. They dug up who I was and mentioned that I was a local up and coming comic book artist. I was kind of flattered. Anyway, Sunday morning there was a spread in the society paper about us and had some photos from the club. You were in a few, but they didn't mention you or Spencer."

"Why did she think you were engaged to Spencer?"

I laughed and gave him a smirk. "I wear my grandmother's engagement ring to work. I haven't gotten hit on nearly as much since. It must have gotten around. We have a lot more comic book fans come in now. I'm not really complaining though, because they want me to draw their tattoos and I get 10%. I sign the drawing for them to seal the deal. If they don't buy the tattoo, they don't get to keep the drawing. I have burned a couple from the ones who think I am just there to draw for them. Silver is going to up the price of the tattoos I draw out so I can get more money."

"That's nice of him. It's weird how popular you have gotten so fast."

"You didn't hear? I am the number one seller right now." It was true. I had even received another check from my publisher after they got a letter from my lawyer sighting the clause in my contract.

"Wow, that's awesome, Roxy! Congratulations!" He gave me a hug.

"Thanks. When the second issue gets released at Christmas time, Spencer's dad's restaurant should be packed. I am going to do a signing there New Year's Day since it's featured in the comic."

"That really was nice of you to do."

"Not really, there were lots of reasons I did it. One of which was it was the place we had our first date, and I want to make sure it doesn't get closed down. Also, that place is freaking awesome, and I cannot wait until I get to go back for my signing." I looked at my watch. "Oh! I need to get ready for work! Make sure you talk to Spencer tonight, ok?"

He nodded and we hugged again, and I went upstairs to get ready for work. On my way out the door, I put the photos on the table, and wrote Spencer a note.

_**Spencer,**_

_**Here are the ultrasound photos. Everything is ok with the baby, and I also left my diet plan and restrictions list on the fridge. I love you too, but you really hurt me. We will talk soon, but right now I am still not speaking to you.**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Roxy**_

I smiled and kissed the letter leaving my lip impression on it, and went to work. When I left, I turned the bed back into a couch and made sure the bedroom door was wide open. I didn't have to speak to him to sleep next to him.

That night when I got home I peeked at the couch to make sure Spencer wasn't on it, and thankfully, he wasn't. I smiled and went through my evening routine. After my tea, I crawled in bed, and kissed him on the cheek before wrapping his arms around me.

He squeezed me tightly, and kissed my neck. "I love you, Roxy. I am such a moron, and I was so stupid to say that stuff. I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't mean any of it, and I only said it out of anger. I know we promised not to do that, and I broke that promise. Please forgive me." Was he crying? Dammit. My heart fell. "You don't have to speak to me until you are ready, but I just want you to know that I am sorry." I rolled over and kissed him. "Am I forgiven?" I shook my head and kissed him again.

He held me closer and kissed me again and I bit his lip and put my leg over his waist. He took the hint and rolled over on top of me. We made love without me saying a single word to him. Hey, no need to punish myself for his stupidity.

He was there when I woke up the next morning because he didn't have class until one. He had a glass of pear juice and dry toast waiting for me when I was finished puking in the bathroom. I kissed his cheek and sat down to eat. He brought me a wrapped gift and I opened it. It was the ultrasound picture from the day before. He had framed it for me. The frame was neon green with purple daisies and said 'Baby's First Picture'. I smiled and kissed him before I took it to the living room.

There was a knock at the door and I was closest, so I answered it. It was Rick. I invited him in and pointed to the kitchen. "Still not talking to him?"

I smiled. "Nope."

He laughed at me. "You are so mean, Roxy."

"Be nice, I was about to offer you breakfast. I can't eat it, but you enjoy."

"Morning sickness?"

"More like morning, noon and night sickness." We walked into the dining room and sat down. "You should tell him you are here, since I can't." I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Also ask for coffee and give me a sip when he isn't looking."

He laughed so loud he announced himself. "You can't have coffee? Spencer should be _glad_ you are giving him the silent treatment. No wonder you are so damn mean right now."

Spencer walked in the dining room and stared at Rick.

I slapped his arm. "Hey! I told you to be nice or we won't share the bacon with you. I will feed yours to Moka."

Spencer looked at me. "What is he doing here?"

I shook my head and went back to my dry toast and pear juice.

Rick stood and went over to Spencer. "Look mate, I was an asshole. I was jealous that you were with Roxy, and I was scared she was going to hurt you. I ran into her yesterday afternoon and we had a long chat. She showed me the ultrasound picture. Congratulations." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I fucked up. The two of you are clearly happy and in love, and you are my best friend. I should have supported the two of you instead of acting like a dick. She is your girl, and I should have been more respectful. I knew I was crossing the line. She is my friend too, and I was wrong for lashing out either of you. I honestly am sorry. Please forgive me. Roxy already did. She was the one who told me to come talk to."

Spencer nodded. "I'm glad she can forgive someone. You want some breakfast? I forgot Roxy can't eat it until I heard her getting sick, so there is plenty. We have coffee too."

Rick nodded. "That sounds good." I rolled my eyes. Boys. He grabbed a cup of coffee, and I snagged a sip. I got busted red handed by Al.

"Roxy!" I jumped and looked behind me because I thought it was Spencer. I turned back around and saw Al standing there with his arms crossed. "I was coming to see how you were feeling this morning. You know you can't have caffeine. Did Spencer give you that?"

I pouted and shook my head. "I stole it from Rick. Why can't I have one damn cup? I could have it before I found out I was pregnant and you said the baby was fine!"

"Al is your doctor?" Rick looked shocked.

"No, his work to school trainer is. He did my checkup yesterday and she hovered like a mother hen. She said he did it perfectly."

"Caffeine is bad for the baby, and you need to stop drinking it. You cannot have even one cup. It's why we give you a list, Roxanne. Don't make me call my mother!" I set the cup down and slid it back to Rick. "What did you eat for breakfast?"

"Pear juice and dry toast. It's all I can keep down."

He shook his head. "You need to eat better, but I understand you are sick, so make sure you take your vitamins, ok?"

I nodded. I was so glad he wasn't the father. Spencer wasn't this damn bad. I should forgive him. He came in carrying plates and food for everyone. He was used to the guys being here for breakfast when they could. I got a whiff of the bacon and ran for it. I didn't quite make it, so I had to clean up the mess. I went to the studio and checked the mail. There wasn't anything interesting so I went back to the dining room. The smell was bad, but I breathed through my mouth as much as I could. They were kind enough to eat quickly and clear the table. Spencer brought me my vitamin and I took it without complaint.

These next few months were going to suck.


	13. Chapter 13

Christmas holiday for Hogwarts was today! I was so excited Lily was coming, I woke up early. It was a bit of a surprise, as I was so freaking tired all the time. I had my monthly appointment this morning, and I was going to find out the sex of the baby. Spencer was coming with me since it was Tuesday and he had the morning off. I was going to drive to pick Lily up after I dropped Spencer off at the house. I couldn't apparate as much, so I had to drive or floo everywhere. My baby bump was showing now too. I was in the freaking paper all the time with them watching me grow. I was saving them to track how big I was getting. Thankfully I had still been able to keep my address and work place a secret.

I went to the kitchen and helped Spencer cook breakfast. My morning sickness was gone and I had turned into such a pig. He was making pancakes, so I started the bacon and eggs. I set the knives to work cutting my fruit that I had to eat a lot of. Lavender's diet plan had me eating so much damn fruit I was sure I was going to sprout it from my ears.

The guys let themselves in, and I put them to work setting the table after they took turns kissing my belly. We sat down to eat and I piled my plate. Al was joking that I could contend with the Weasleys. Molly and I had gotten very close over the last few months, and we had eaten over there quite a few times, and I did not believe anyone could contend with the Weasleys when food was concerned. Spencer always sat next to Arthur so he could answer questions about muggles.

I stared at my plate. Something wasn't right. "Do we have any peanut butter?"

Spencer looked up. "Change your mind about what you want, baby? I can make you a sandwich."

"No, I want peanut butter. Do we have any?"

He got up and brought me peanut butter and a spoon. I put some on my pancakes with the syrup. It was so freaking awesome I actually moaned.

Spencer raised an eyebrow at me and the guys laughed. "That is disgusting."

I offered him some. "You should try it. It's good!" I put more on my plate and dipped my bacon and fruit in it. I swear I had a mini orgasm. "Oh my god. This is so good!"

Al snagged a bite of my peanut butter pancakes. "That actually isn't bad! It would be better without the syrup too, maybe honey instead, but it's actually good."

They guys gave him grossed out looks, but Rick went to take a bite of my pancakes too. I stabbed him with my fork. "Hey! You let Al do it!"

"Al was one person. You are not all going to eat my pancakes. There is the peanut butter. Put some on your own damn pancakes."

"Mean ass." He carefully swiped the peanut butter thinking I was going to stab him. I rolled my eyes at him and pushed it towards him.

Al smiled at Spencer. "You are going to want to buy some more of that. If she starts craving it when there isn't any, your life is going to be hell. My brother Teddy's wife was evil if she was craving something they didn't have. She has Veela in her too. It got scary sometimes." He looked at me. "Do you have Veela in you?"

My heart sank. Rick was at the table and Al forgot to be careful. I shook my head. When he asked, I told him Veela was what people called a certain race of French gypsies who were famous for their tempers. I told him that since I was half French, I got asked that a lot by kids at school.

Al shook his head. "It's not because your half French, Roxy. It's because you have the traits. I bet you are and your father didn't tell you."

Rick looked genuinely interested. Of course he was. He was a fucking historian. I wanted to kick Al.

Al grinned at him. "The two biggest are their awful tempers which Roxy has, and they are unbelievably gorgeous. Men are helpless to their charms. She also has the light hair. Hers is that light strawberry blonde, but if she had a ginger ancestor as well, it would explain the coloring. It's almost the same color as Victorie's."

"Al, I'm not a Veela. Stop saying that. Those people are cursed."

Rick laughed. "You don't believe that superstitious nonsense do you? No certain groups of people are cursed. There is no such thing as curses period. Those rumors are spread to promote fear and hatred of certain people."

"I think it's true about the Veela. I don't fear or hate them, I feel bad for them." What the hell, he didn't believe this crap anyway. "They turn into evil vulture like creatures when they get really angry and will eat a man alive. That's the myth, anyway."

Al shook his head. I knew this was a sore subject for him, but he brought it up. "They are dead sexy though. My uncles used to trip over themselves trying to get at my Aunt Fleur until they got used to her. Thankfully it was before she married Uncle Bill." He pulled out his wallet and thankfully it was muggle pictures. I assumed his grandfather was responsible for that. I noticed mine was in front. He was so sweet. "This is their family."

Rick looked at the picture and his eyes bugged out of his head. "Damn. Those women are hot! I think Al is right, Roxy. You are definitely as hot as them." He looked closer to the photo. "What happened to your uncle?"

Al looked down. "Wolf attack." _Were_wolf.

I took his wallet and looked at the pictures. I loved his family. I smiled when I got to the one of his own parents and siblings. "Lily is coming home today. I am so excited! I send her pictures of everything that's going on, and I think she is homesick without any family left at Hogwarts besides Hugo and Gabby." He nodded and put his wallet back. I looked at Spencer. "Are you attracted to the Weasley Veela?"

"Nope. I am attracted to you and no one else. You are the sexy and sweet mother of my child, and no woman could ever compare to you."

I smirked at him. "What about before I was the mother of your child?"

"You were my sexy and sweet girlfriend and no woman could compare to you."

He was telling the truth. I could see it in his eyes. Al nodded. "They say that a man who is truly in love is not vulnerable to the charms of a Veela. The only men who get a break are the ones honestly in love, or the ones related in some form. I am immune to my Aunt and cousins, but my Aunt's relatives are a different story."

We finished breakfast and everyone left. I got the dishes washing themselves and went around the apartment making sure everything was clean before I hopped in the shower with Spencer. I had a physical that day so we couldn't make love, but we made up for it in other ways. He was so in love with my baby bump. He would kiss it all the time, and touch it. He would even lay his head in my lap and talk to it. Al had brought me this cream to put on my belly to ward off germs since people always wanted to touch it, and it also prevented stretch marks. We got out of the shower and got dressed. It was snowing that day, so I bundled up and put on my snow boots. I had been dying to wear those. They were so cute! I also put on my cloak that I had been wearing for a month by that point.

We were walking downstairs and I slipped on some snow/ice combination and I swore I heard my ass bone crack. Spencer tried to grab me, but it was too late. He did succeed in causing me to slide down the steps on my ass rather than fall forward onto my baby. We both screamed and Rick came running out. He started to go get Al, but I told him Al had already left. I told Spencer to get the car and drive me to the hospital. Rick carried me to the car, and offered to come, but I told him no. I couldn't take him to a Wizard hospital. He started to drive like a bat out of hell, but I told him to slow down before he caused a car accident. I texted Al and told him what happened.

He was waiting for us outside of the hospital. He reached in the car and picked me up and carried me in while Spencer went and parked the car. Al told him how to get in from that way, since he had only ever floo'd in before. He ran me to his office and set me down on the exam bed.

He waived his wand over me to be sure everything was ok. He called Lavender in to do the same. He explained to her what happened while he was tearing my clothes off to get a look at me.

"Did she fall front or back?"

Hello bitch, right here!

"She said she slid down on her back."

Spencer finally walked in and I felt relief when he held my hand.

Lavender finally talked to me. "The baby is fine. Can you roll over on your side for me?"

I did, and she tsked. "You are bruised pretty badly. This is going to hurt tomorrow, but at least the baby wasn't harmed. Why didn't you floo here?"

"I have to pick Lily up from the train station."

She nodded. "You have a cracked hip bone. I can repair it, but it's still going to be sore for a few days. You need to take it easy, and sit on very soft surfaces. Make sure you put a cushioning charm on chairs that need it." I heard a snap and hissed at the sharp pain, but when Al ran his wand over me to look at the bone he assured me it was healed properly. "Now that's taken care of, shall we get to your exam? I know you are excited to learn the sex and listen to the heartbeat." She smiled at me. It was the first time since I had been there.

I rolled over onto my back, and Al handed me a hospital gown to put on. "Sorry about that. I needed to see that there were no gashes or bleeding, and I didn't think to hand you a gown sooner."

"It's ok, Al. thank you for taking care of this immediately."

He nodded. "What do you want to do first? The exam or the ultrasound?"

I cringed. "Let's get the exam over. I hate that part the most."

He pulled up a stool and Lavender right behind him where she could watch everything. He poked and prodded around inside of me. I heard him whisper to Lavender and she looked at something too and nodded. "Roxy, don't panic, because you will make it worse, but there is a slight leak of amniotic fluid. It was most likely caused by the fall. We are going to fix it, but you need to stay on bed rest for about two days. I will come over and check to make sure it stays healed and doesn't pop back open."

I started crying and Spencer squeezed my hand. "It's ok, baby. We trust Al with your life, remember? We trust him with our baby's life too. He said not to panic, so we won't panic. If Al says it's going to be ok, it will be ok. We both know he would never allow harm to come to his godchild." He kissed my forehead.

I nodded. "I have been feeling a fluttering in there since the accident."

Lavender put her hand on my stomach. "You didn't feel it before then?" I shook my head. "It's the baby moving. It's a good thing. Your fall probably gave it a startle and it's moving around a lot more so it's more obvious to you. Al is going to repair the leak, and then we will get a look while the baby is being active. Makes it easier to tell the sex."

I nodded. "Thank you, Lavender." She smiled at me and moved away so Al could heal me.

He finished, and smiled at me. "Ready for your favorite part?" I nodded. "Let's listen to the heartbeat first so you feel better." He poked his wand into my side and whispered the charm. The sound of thumping filled the room and Spencer and I both had tears. Mine were relief and his were joy. We both put our hands on my belly. It was the greatest sound in the world. He left it going for a few minutes longer than usual, and I saw a tear in his eyes too. I knew he loved this baby almost as much as I did. It's why he was the godfather. He smiled and wiped a tear from my cheek. "Are you ready to find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Yes! I can't wait!"

A screen appeared above my belly. He beamed at me. "Gavin Trent Matthews." I had told him that his gift for being Godfather was that he would be the first to call the baby by name, and he would do it when he told me the sex.

He pointed to the screen and showed me the penis. I looked over at Spencer and he looked thrilled to death. "I'm having a son!" He kissed me. For a long minute. "Thank you, baby."

I laughed. "I thought you were a science man, babe. You did that, not me. So you wouldn't have been this excited over a girl?"

He shook his head. "Heck no! She would be mean like you, and I would be seriously outnumbered."

Al laughed and I slapped them both. I knew he was kidding. We watched the baby for a minute, and Al started with the questions. He laughed when he asked about cravings and I told him none.

Lavender leaned over him. "She said none, Al, why did you write peanut butter?"

I glared at him and he smiled up at her. "She drowned her pancakes in it this morning, and used it for dip with her fruit and bacon."

Lavender looked back at me. "Why did you say none?"

"I didn't realize that was a craving. We were eating pancakes, and I thought peanut butter would be good on them, so I tried it and it was, so I dipped my other stuff in it too. Al even said it was good. I thought the cravings were weird stuff."

She shook her head. "It can be anything. If you just have to have it, it's a craving."

Al went back to his questions. "Are you following your diet plan?" I nodded. I honestly was. Her diet was great. "How is your morning sickness?"

"It's gone."

"Are your breasts swollen? I nodded again. "Increased sex drive?" I blushed, but nodded.

Spencer interrupted. "Is that ok? If we have sex, I mean. I don't want to injure the baby."

Al nodded his head. "Yes, in fact, it's encouraged. We recommend positions where she is not on her back or stomach. Sideways is a popular one for most expecting couples." Spencer nodded and Al smirked at me. "Clumsiness?"

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly Al, you are supposed to be a professional. Yes, clumsiness."

He put his straight face back on. "What about fatigue? Are you tired more often?"

I nodded. "Yes, I am either very tired or packed full of energy."

"Are you getting your sleep when you are tired?"

"Not always, I do have to work."

"No you don't. You don't _have_ to work, Roxanne. You should cut back your hours."

"Excuse me?"

"You are clearly exhausted. Silver would understand. Just cut back a few nights at the shop. You could just work three nights a week. It's not like you have to work, you do it for fun."

"Look who is talking. Your trust fund is as big as mine is, Albus Potter! Here you are playing doctor, because you want to! You want to be a healer because you love it. I love what I do, too."

Lavender cleared her throat. "Stress is bad for the baby. Roxanne, if what he is saying is true, and you don't have to work, you should really cut back on your hours. He is right. Maybe it would just be easier to work your hours to the times of day when you have the most energy. This is why most women become housewives after they get pregnant. Babies are exhausting. The fatigue is only going to get worse."

I answered the rest of his questions, and we left. I was annoyed at him, but he was right. I texted Silver and told him I fell and the doctor ordered bed rest for a couple of days. So I wouldn't be in. Spencer was skipping his class that day too. He was going to pick Lily up for me. I told him how to get onto the platform, and he left. I texted Lily and assured her everything was fine, but I had slipped and Al ordered bed rest for a couple of days, and the Spencer would be picking her up. We were going to be having a family dinner that night to tell everyone the gender of the baby, but since I was on bed rest, I couldn't cook. I texted Ginny, and she promised to take care of it. I assured her everything was ok, but that her son had ordered me to bed for a couple of days to be safe.

Since Al had got to be the first one to officially call our baby by his name, I let Spencer be the one to announce that he was having a son. Everyone cheered and tried to hug me at once, but I directed most of it at Spencer.

The next morning there was a picture on the front page of Al running into the hospital with me in his arms looking terrified, and another one of an equally terrified Spencer behind him. I felt so bad when I saw it. I really needed to be more careful. The Prophet was trying to speculate whether or not I had lost the baby. St. Mungo's would not release any information as to what happened, but assured the reporter that I would be just fine. When Al let me out of bed I would have to make a trip to Diagon Alley with someone, probably Lily, and assure everyone that the baby was fine, and even announce that it was a boy.

Al came over for breakfast, and ate in my room with me and Spencer. After he was finished, he gave me my check up and said that everything was still good. He did another ultrasound, and we listened to the heartbeat. He warned me that I needed to be extremely careful from now on, and I decided to call Silver and tell him I wouldn't be able to work five nights a week anymore. I cut back to Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. I also cut back from 5-11, to 6-10, even on Friday. It broke my heart, but the baby was more important.

I ended up staying on bed rest until Saturday. Not because Al made me, he had cleared me on Thursday, but because I was scared for my baby, and wanted to be extra sure. After breakfast, Lily and I decided to go to Diagon Alley to do maternity clothes shopping. I had bought a few things before she got out of school just to hold me off or the big trip so that I had clothes to wear. Spencer came with us for protection. He wanted to make sure no one got too close to my belly. It had happened a few times before. I would run to the Alley for something and fans or reporters would want to touch my belly. The Prophet was more careful now what they printed about me and about harassing me.

Since my angry issue had come out their sales had dropped significantly, and I had received a letter of apology from both the editor and Rita Skeeter. Both letters were framed and hanging on the wall in my studio. They still reported pictures of my bump and things like that, but they were far more careful about what they said. I showed forgiveness when a reporter actually approached me one day and asked if I was pregnant. I hadn't even really noticed I was showing yet, and he seemed to see a small swell in my abdomen. I was glad I was just pregnant and not gaining weight. Honestly, these people would notice 3 pounds of holiday weight. I told him I was and agreed to pose for a sideways belly shot for him after he promised not to report it as a scandal, but as I was a proud mother and spencer was a proud father. We were, after all, and I did not want something printed our child might come across one day and misunderstand. That first article had had two side by shots, and I did notice the difference he had seen. It was the start of me collecting baby bump photos from the paper.

The three of us walked out of the fireplace, and I noticed someone immediately pick up their phone and send a text message. I rolled my eyes. I had hoped I would be able to do a bit of shopping first, but whatever. Maybe they would just stalk me until I was nearly done.

I walked with Lily and Spencer on either side of me, and we went to the maternity store. The lady helped me find some really cute clothes that I would be able to wear until my sixth month when I would need more for my final trimester when I got huge. We also went to the baby store and bought some stuff for the baby. That was my favorite part. I gushed and got teary eyed over the tiny socks and shoes. I also looked around to see how I wanted to decorate the nursery. I gave Spencer final say on it, though, because it was his boy. I knew how men got over their sons. We decided on green and blue for colors and I was thrilled about that. We also decided on circles as a theme. Spencer didn't like the animal themes they had, and we came across a set of curtains that were green with large blue circles on it and he loved it, so we went with it. Lily bought us some socks and onsies, and we bought the curtains since they had been our inspiration. I had tears in my eyes the whole time.

When we were leaving the baby store, we were approached by the reporter than didn't know we were fully aware he was following us.

"Moka! Excuse me! May I have a word for the Prophet?"

I turned and saw the same man who had first been kind enough to actually ask instead of printing his assumptions and smiled at him. "Of course you may, sir. If it's you, I am happy to speak to the Prophet." I know, but hey, it's give and take.

He smiled and blushed a bit. "Are you well? There are rumors speculating that you had a terrible accident and lost your young one."

I put my hand on my bump and frowned thinking about it. "I am just fine, and so is our son. There was some snow on a flight of stairs and I slipped, but Spencer was able to prevent me from falling on the baby. My backside is bruised pretty bad, but the baby is doing just fine as though it never happened."

His eyes lit up. "You said, son? You officially state that you are having a boy then?"

"Yes, his name will be Gavin Trent Matthews. We are both thrilled to pieces."

"Any word as to who will be godparents?"

I looked at Lily and she nodded. "Albus Potter will be the Godfather. I wish I could have chosen four Godparents, but Al won the coin toss." I laughed. That wasn't true, but had been suggested by Nix, and I knew he would get a kick from that comment. We decided on a godparent system instead, and I got Al because he was also my healer and would be delivering the baby. Nix would be Godfather to Al's kids, Scor to Nix's, and me to Scor's. I was also going to be godmother to Lily's.

"Do you know when you are due?"

"May fifteenth, I believe, but you know how it is, you can have a due date all you like, but the baby will come when they are ready." I sighed and patted my bump.

He smiled at me and looked at Spencer. "Spencer, are you happy to be having a son or were you hoping for a miniature Moka?"

Spencer laughed and I elbowed him playfully. "I am thrilled about my son. A girl would have been equally welcome too. I am honestly just happy to have a healthy baby."

I laughed. There were some things just too tempting. "He is lying. When he found out it was a boy, he told me he was glad for it because a girl would be mean like me!"

Lily scoffed at Spencer and he smiled at her. "She is mean, Lils."

"That doesn't matter. She is pregnant. She can be as mean as she wants."

The reporter turned to Lily. "I take it you are going to be Aunt Lily since Moka is an only child, are you excited about your nephew?"

She beamed her winning Potter smile at him. "I couldn't be happier. I am going to spoil him rotten. My whole family on both sides is thrilled about our new addition, and baby Gavin isn't going to lack for doting aunts and uncles. My father and Mr. Malfoy are already calling themselves Papas. The same with my mother and Mrs. Malfoy calling each other Nanas."

"Could we get a couple of photos for the article? One of the proud parents and one of the three of you?"

I nodded. One more bump picture for the collection! I had tried taking them with my phone, but they never came out as flattering. "Of course. Could you add one more thing to the article for me?"

"Anything, what is it?"

"I will be doing a signing for my second muggle issue which is a special release and different than the second wizard one was, on New Years' Day at The Caped Crusader. I would love it if my fans would come by, grab some lunch, say hello to Spencer and I, and maybe even pick up the special edition. The restaurant is amazing, and the food is delicious!"

He wrote down what I said, and we took the pictures for him. He thanked us, and I wished him good day before we went to the Leaky for lunch. I was starving.

Hannah came over to greet us, and I showed her my bump and let her feel it. She was such a sweet lady, and one of the few non-family members I would let touch me.

"You are finally getting a real bump, there! You look so radiant, Roxy!" She was gushing all over me like she had done every time I saw her since she found out I was pregnant.

"Thank you, Hannah, how are Neville and Frank?"

"They are good, Neville is here if you want to say hello. He really wants to meet Spencer. He was sorry he missed him when you were out there for the game."

I smirked. "He was sorry Gryffindor lost to Ravenclaw. I would like it if he would join us if he hasn't eaten yet." I lowered my voice. "Hannah, do you have the stuff to make me a large peanut butter milk shake? I know it isn't on the menu, but I really want one and I will pay whatever you ask."

She winked at me and nodded. "Would you like some chocolate added to it?"

That sounded good. "Yes, please. Thank you, Hannah, I love you so much!"

She smiled and took our orders and then Neville joined us. I gave him a hug and let him touch my bump. I was going to be glad when this kid was on the outside of my belly. He shook hands with Spencer and greeted Lily. She was still a student, and he couldn't be as nice to her as he would have liked. You would be surprised what gets twisted around.

"You are getting bigger! I hear Harry is thrilled to death about his second grandbaby."

I gave him a big smile. "You should see him, Neville. These men have all turned into a group of mother hens. It's disgraceful. I am waiting for them to form a knitting circle. Now I know how Vicky felt."

"He is just excited. They all are. You have to understand how it is for those of us who lived through the war. This is the stuff we were risking our lives for. The fact that a pureblood is sitting in the Leaky Cauldron with her non-magical muggle boyfriend and pregnant with his child is evidence that we actually made a huge difference."

"My family never had anything against muggles. They always said it was stupid to hate someone who doesn't even know you are even real."

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. They would have done bad things to you both and your families before they murdered you. He isn't even a muggle-born, he's just a muggle. Things have really changed for the better, and the two of you are proof of that, Roxy. Have you set a date yet?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to get married while I am pregnant, or when I have a baby on the breast. Also, I want him to finish school first so we can have a proper honeymoon without worrying about his homework or essays. I know it sounds silly to wait until this other stuff is out of the way, but I want to get married and have it be about us as a couple and not as parents."

"You were engaged before you got pregnant. No one thinks that."

"It's not that, it's that now everyone wants it rushed because I got pregnant, and we don't want to have to explain that to our son. We want him to know it was because we honestly loved each other and were not forced into anything for his sake." I lowered my voice. "There were even rumors that he wasn't even the father. I don't want a tainted wedding day."

He frowned. "You heard that?"

"I did, and it's ok. I honestly don't care what people think or say. They are just a bunch of bitter losers who wish they had everything I have. From my friends and family to my success that has nothing to do with who my parents are. All the gossip in the world will never turn those I love against me, and that is all that counts. You of all people should know that, Neville."

Hannah brought me a huge peanut butter shake with chocolate swirled into it and five giant cherries on top. I jumped up and hugged her. "Thank you so much Hannah. You are the sweetest person ever!"

Neville was looking from me to the shake. "Are you really going to drink all of that?"

Spencer laughed at him. "She could drink three of those and still eat her lunch. I wonder if that bump is really all baby the way she eats."

I scowled at him. "I AM NOT FAT! I AM CARRYING AND PROVIDING NOURISHMENT TO OUR SON, SPENCER MATTHEWS! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFULLY HAND FEEDING ME YOURSELF!"

He cowered away a bit. "I wasn't calling you fat, love. I was only pointing out the amount of food our son puts away every day." I nodded. He looked a Neville. "She says she isn't mean."

Neville laughed. "She isn't. She is pregnant, and pregnant women get a bit sensitive when it comes to things like that. Pregnancy is very uncomfortable from what I heard over and over again from Hannah when she was carrying Frank. She was carrying my child, though, so I did everything I could to try making her life a bit easier. I suggest you do the same."

"He does, Neville. If he did more I would be stuck in bed all the time and carried everywhere I go. I'm surprised he doesn't stand guard over me at work. He is refusing to leave my side during the signing at his father's restaurant even though the publishing company hired body guards. Who are actually aurors, by the way, thanks to Harry and Draco. You would think I was carrying the Minister of Magic, for Merlin's sake."

Hannah brought our food out and I noticed my portions were bigger than usual. I smiled and thanked her again.

Spencer picked up one of my apple slices, dipped it in my shake, and held it to my lips. I looked at him in shock, and he said, "I am gratefully hand feeding the mother of my son." I smiled and opened up to eat it. I kissed his cheek and went back to eating.

Lily giggled. "Seriously, the two of you should be married. I have no idea what you are waiting for. Anyone who spends more than five minutes with you two could never say you are not honestly in love. Besides, you better get a move on, because I doubt it will be long after the first one comes before you are knocked up again."

My heart sank in my chest. "Don't say stuff like that, Lils."

Spencer grinned at her. "I was thinking the same thing. She might be mean, but she is gorgeous when she is pregnant. I love seeing her swollen with my child."

I looked at him with my jaw on the floor. Was he serious? "Um, Spencer I don't mean to pop your happy bubble, but this is it for a while, ok? Besides, can I get through the first one before you have me pregnant again?" He was starting to scare me. Did he honestly want another one?

He laughed at me. "Relax, baby, I was kidding. I'm sorry if I freaked you out. One unexpected miracle is more than enough for now." He kissed my forehead and I went back to eating.

Lily wouldn't drop it. "Come on Spencer, now you know you just have to catch her when she is too tired to remember the contraceptive spell."

I choked on my shake. "I'm getting my tubes tied when this one comes out. I mean it."

Neville laughed and shook his head. "You are too young. They won't do it. They think you will regret it when you get older, and your husband has to sign the papers."

Was he serious? "Really? That seems a bit old fashioned. What if you aren't married?"

"They won't do it until you are 25. You know they have muggle methods that will prevent pregnancy, right?"

"Yeah, but I heard condoms are not 100% effective."

"They have other stuff, Roxanne. They have these implants that go under the skin and you only have to have them changed out every five years. Muggle birth control is becoming more popular with teenagers these days because people don't want to get married right out of school anymore. There isn't a big hurry like there used to be. There are more and more witches like yourself and Lily here who want to have their own lives before they get married and have families." I looked down. "There are also a lot more witches who are single mothers and do just fine on their own. What happened to you wasn't even close to being a scandal. Even if you were not engaged, people don't even bat an eye at that stuff anymore. It's only a big deal because you are a celebrity and people are nosey about what is going on in your private life."

"I will look into that before Gavin is born and talk to my healer about it. If it has become that popular, they might have them at St. Mungo's and I can just have it done right after."

He nodded. "Who is your healer?"

"Al. Well, technically it's Lavender Brown, but she really just supervises him. I am one of his intern patients. He is good. You wouldn't know he is only 18. I think he really found his calling. Lavender even seems impressed by him."

"I always thought Al would do something else. He never seemed like the healer type, you know? He wasn't much of a nurturer. Until seventh year he always seemed like a pompous ass. Not that I don't like Al, I really do, I just think he was always trying to measure up to an idea he had of his father. It's kind of ironic, actually, how when he stopped trying to be so much like who he thought his father was, he turned out to be exactly like him. I have heard Harry acted as much like his mother as he looked like his father. I remember how kind Harry always was. He cared about everyone else and was always standing up for the underdog. He was shy and humble too. Everyone talks about how he made seeker first year without trying out, and that it's because of him that first years are allowed to try out now. The truth is, he made seeker because Draco Malfoy was taunting me during flying class and had stolen something my gran sent, and Harry went after it for me. Draco tossed it, and McGonagall saw him go after it and catch it so she put him on the team. Harry was always the unintentional hero."

He smiled as though deep in thought and shook his head. "Al always had this hero worship for his father that put an image in his mind which he thought he could never reach. He was nothing like Harry until about halfway into seventh year. I noticed a huge change in him, and I saw Harry all over again. He started talking about wanting to be a healer instead of wanting to be an auror, and I noticed he wasn't hounding after girls anymore. He even became friends with you. That was when I saw the biggest changes in him. I knew you too, and you never would have been friends with people like Al and Scorpius before."

I smiled remembering the first time I had really seen Al. "New Year's Day last year, I had stayed the night with Lily. I had to climb over her to get to the bathroom and I fell. I busted my head open on her nightstand, and her lamp fell and broke on my face." Neville flinched, but he was accident prone too, so he understood my plight. "I was screaming at Lily to wake up and help me, but she slept through the whole thing. Harry, James and Al busted into the room thinking we were under attack and saw me there with a busted and bloody face and my foot tangled and trapped in Lily's blanket. Al ran over and picked me up so James could untangle me, and held me in his lap the entire time Astoria worked on me. He even tried to keep me distracted and didn't freak out when I threw up on him. Twice. There was something in his eyes I had never seen before. It was an honest kindness and such tenderness and concern. I knew he wasn't the person he pretended to be at school. We were best friends after that, and as you know, where Al goes, Scor goes, so I got to know him better too. They are both- well, all three of them are actually very sweet boys. That day was the reason I insisted that Al be my healer for this pregnancy. He has a way about him that calms me down when I am scared. Much like Scor has a way of soothing me when I am angry. Nix is my guard dog." I laughed. "He tries to keep me out of trouble and is always there if he thinks I need standing up for. Spencer, however, is my sanity. It's why I fell in love with him. When Nix and I broke up I was in such a depression even Lily was scared and didn't know what to do. I didn't even have Al and Scor anymore. I lost everything and my world went dark. Spencer entered my life, and I saw light again. He was the only person I ever trusted immediately. He was the one who repaired the broken mess I was, and hasn't left my side once. Even when most people would have given up and walked away, he just kept trying to make me better. There were times I tried to hurt him and chase him away, but he would go."

I looked at Spencer with fresh eyes and remembered how lucky I was to have him. "I am the luckiest woman in the entire world. I know what I have, and I am more grateful for it than people think. It's the reason why I don't care about what other people say about me. As long as Spencer still loves and respects me, I don't need anything else. I remember our first date, I thought I had been so in love with Al and Nix, and even Scor. In my eyes they had been perfect, but in just one date with Spencer, all I saw was flaws in the other three. Spencer would do something or say something, and I would think how much better this one man was than those other three put together. They could never match him. It's when I realized I had loved the guys, but I wasn't in love with any of them. I had dated Al at the end of seventh year, and we had lied to ourselves saying we were only pretending to make Mandi jealous, but we were together. Then we broke up on the last day of school when we got off the train but we stayed best friends. Then Nix saved me from the man who broke in my flat. Granted I was the one who had stunned and bound him, but Nix still protected me from everything else, and we started dating. Then I saved his life and you know the effect that has on our kind."

Neville nodded. He was riveted by my story on how and why the boys he knew had turned into men. "We convinced ourselves we were in love, and things got so crazy. It only took the smallest misunderstanding to rip us apart. We went through hell, and we hated each other so much, but now we are a family again. I love them so much, and I don't even see the boys they were only a year ago. It's so weird to me how people like you who have known them their entire lives and helped raise them always seem so surprised by the goodness in them. I guess I just got lucky and met them at the right time."

Neville shook his head. "Roxanne, you don't realize what an impact you had on those boys. You are the piece of the puzzle everyone has been looking for. You are the reason they changed for the better. You talk about the ways they saved you and helped you, but in actuality, you saved and helped them in more ways than you can imagine. I know you are not really his daughter, but you are just like Harry. He always brought out the best in others without realizing it, and only saw the finished product without realizing he was the one who created it. Take me for example. I was a forgetful, skittish, accident prone little boy who thought he wasn't good enough to even be at Hogwarts. My own family even thought I was close enough to being a squib they were actually surprised when I got my letter. My gran always compared me to my parents who were heroes much like James and Lily had been. When I became friends with Ron, Harry, and Hermione, I found my true self-worth."

"Neville, you helped kill Voldemort. You are as famous as Harry. I find it so hard to believe you were ever like that."

He smiled gratefully at me. "It's because I became good friends with Harry in fifth year. If someone met the guys tomorrow, do you think they would believe it if someone told them stories about them only a year ago? It's because they became close to you. You brought out the real them. The goodness in them. You changed them forever. You should see that about yourself. You do more good just being in someone's life than you realize." I wanted to hug my guys. "Roxanne, I am glad you are raising a son. He is going to grow up being a wonderful man because you raised him."

I started to cry. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. You are a good man, you know that, Neville? I don't even mind that you were a Gryffindor! If I ever hear anyone say a word against you, I will end them."

Lily looked up from her phone. She had been texting and taking pictures the whole time. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I am a Gryffindor and so were my parents and James. That was hateful, Moka!"

I laughed. I had actually forgotten that her parents had been in Gryffindor. "Oops, you know, I forgot your parents were in that house."

She narrowed her eyes. "We can't all be nerds, you know. I bet Spencer would have been a Gryffindor. He has to be the bravest man alive to put up with you!"

"He would have been a Ravenclaw, Lily. He has a brain in his head."

Neville laughed, only slightly offended. "You know, actually from what you have told me about him, I think he would have been in Hufflepuff. He is loyal and kind. It's exactly what Hufflepuff looks for."

I looked at Spencer and shook my head. "No, he is, but he is so intelligent, and he has the thirst for knowledge Ravenclaws look for."

Lily smiled sweetly. "There is a way to settle this you know, we could very kindly ask the headmistress to let us borrow the sorting hat."

I rolled my eyes. "Lily, she isn't going to let us borrow an ancient treasure from the school to settle an argument."

"She can floo over to your flat, or we could ask to meet in her office after the next quidditch match. Call something educational curiosity and she is all over it. Dumbledore would back us up for the mere curiosity. I hear he often wondered how things would be different if houses were sorted later in a students' life. I will even volunteer to see if the hat would still put me in my house. You should too."

Talk to her and ask about the next quidditch match. We will go straight to her office after, and find out."

"Why wouldn't I be in Slytherin?" Out of habit, Lily and I hissed and then laughed.

"Even with blood purity aside, you are not ambitious or sneaky, or-" I was interrupted by Lily.

"Slimey."

I laughed at her. "Nix was a Slytherin, Lily. He is a good guy."

"I heard a rumor he asked to be put in Slytherin." She narrowed her eyes at Spencer. "Don't you dare ask the hat to put you anywhere. Let him choose for you.

"Blood purity?" We both hissed again. No one liked using that phrase anymore aside from a handful of Death Eaters' kids.

I looked away from him at the table. "I thought you would know since you read those books. It was the basis on the entire second war. There are witches and wizards who think muggles shouldn't be allowed in our world at all. Ever. Even if they have the gift. The problem is that if we didn't marry and reproduce with muggles or allow in muggle-bourns, we would die out. Most pureblood families work very hard to instill in their children that blood purity actually matters. They are even hesitant to marry half-bloods, but it happens a lot more because they don't have much choice, but that is as low in purity as they will get. The interesting thing I found about the second war was the Golden Trio were, a pureblood, a half-blood, and a muggle-born all working together to stop the hate. It was all groups represented in those three kids who were younger than I am. Anyway, Salazar Slytherin was one of those who thought only the purest of blood should be taught at Hogwarts. It's rumored that there has never been a muggle-born in Slytherin house, but I think if there was, they lied about it, so we wouldn't know anyway. I would if I were muggle-born and put in that house. I am a pureblood, but I don't care about that stuff. I think it's no different than the color of someone's skin or their religion. It has nothing to do with what they can contribute to society."

He nodded. "That's why you didn't want me to see Slytherin house. Because I am a muggle and you were afraid for my safety."

"Not just yours, but yes. if the wrong kid told their parents that a muggle was brought into their house, it would have caused some serious problems and people including yourself and your family would have gotten hurt. Someone might have said the wrong thing to you too, and set me off. That would have gotten both Lily and the headmistress in trouble as well. I wasn't willing to risk disgracing the school, the Potters, or the headmistress like that."

It was getting late, so we decided to leave, and I invited Hannah and Neville over for dinner the following night. I wrote down on a piece of parchment where I lived and Neville laughed when he saw I was only three doors down, but burned the paper after he read it and promised to keep it a secret. Hannah gave me another shake to go, and I gave her another hug.


	14. Chapter 14

The holidays were over so quickly. We spent Christmas Eve with Spencer's family and Christmas Day at Potter Estate with the Malfoys, and my family. We were invited to the Weasleys' on the day after Christmas, but I was just too tired to go for the whole day, so we went in the afternoon and stayed for dinner. I finally got to meet Lily's uncle Charlie and I adored him. We talked about dragons all day and I promised to visit him in Romania over the summer after Gavin was born.

Before I knew it, it was New Year's Day and we were on our way to the restaurant for the signing. Mr. Matthews had called and said the place was packed and that we needed to go in through the back.

I looked nervously at Spencer. "Do you think all those people are there to see me?"

He nodded and smiled like it would comfort me. "You are the number one seller on the new author list, and not to mention this issue is different than your other second issue, so there are some loyal wizard fans there as well. My father is thrilled with all of the business he is getting since the release of this issue. He said he hasn't had an empty table in the last week."

We pulled around back and went through the kitchen where they had cleared a path for spencer and I to get to the signing table. I was surprised to see Harry and Draco there even though I shouldn't have been, and Scor was one of the aurors they had guarding me. He winked at me and pulled out my chair. I laughed when I saw the peanut butter and chocolate milkshake Mr. Matthews had made for me.

I signed copies of my book and met some fans. A lot of them talked to Spencer too. He was in my new issue for the wizard edition, so some of the wizard fans had wanted to meet him. My main character couldn't decide between the three boys she was in love with, so she created a fourth man who was everything she wanted and he looked strikingly like Spencer. Some of the girls flirted with him and it made me laugh, but he would just blush and keep his attention on me.

After the fourth or fifth time this happened I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You cant do that, baby. You have to be nice and greet them. You wanted to sit here next to me, you have to talk to the fans."

"These girls are flirting with me."

I laughed. "Flirt back. Be friendly. It's not like you are cheating on me, you are just being nice to my female fans, and I don't have enough of them as it is. Not as many girls read comic books as boys do."

He agreed and from that point on he smiled at my female fans and winked at a few and was very charming. I was so proud of him. One boy asked for a lock of my hair, and Scor escorted him out. I received gifts, which the aurors took and would go through before giving them to me. I wasn't allowed to touch anything I was given until it was checked for curses or any other spells. I rolled my eyes about this, but Harry assured me it was for my own safety. There were some other incidents of crazy people, but all in all it was a fun day. I was disappointed that I couldn't get to everyone, but there were just too many.

When we left, we went to Potter Estate which had every protection ward on it imaginable and we left the car there and floo'd home. They wanted to make sure that no one had followed me. Lily was at home when I got there and we decided to do a girls' night before she went back to school.

We made snacks, kicked Spencer out to spend the night with Rick, and watched chick flicks. I decided to have a talk with her about her love life. She never had a boyfriend for very long, and I wondered why. We had just always been so different when it came to guys.

"Lily, can I ask you something personal?"

"What is it?"

"I noticed you never stay with the same guy for very long, and I wondered why."

She sighed and stopped the movie. "There is this guy I like a lot. I have liked him for a very long time, but he loves someone else. They aren't together and probably won't ever be, but I can't be someone's back up plan."

"Who is it, Lils?" She shook her head, and I just knew. I don't know how I knew, but I did. "Is it Scorpius?"

Her eyes got big and she started to cry. "He just loves you so much, and I don't think he would even consider me."

I put my arms around her. "Lily, Scor and I are over, and there is no going back. I honestly think he is ready to move on. He seems different now. More grown up. I think he has also come to terms that he and I are not going to happen. You should give it a shot. Go over there and talk to him."

She looked up at me doubtfully. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"You will never know until you try. What is there to lose? Some idiot guy who wouldn't know a good thing if it bit him in the ass? Send your brother over here, and go talk to Scor. If he gets nosey, tell him I am having a bit of pain."

I pushed her off the couch and turned the movie back on. She stood there for a minute looking at me, but I shooed her away. She left a couple of minutes later, Al came running in.

"Lily said you were having some pain. Where is it? Lie down and let me check to make sure everything is ok."

"Al, sit down." He looked me over and sat. I climbed in his lap and went back to watching the movie.

"Roxy, what is going on?"

"Nothing, by pain is gone. It must have been indigestion, but I want you to stay here with me and watch the movie."

"Why?"

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Because I miss you, Al. I love you so much and I miss the time we used to spend together before shit got crazy. You are such an amazing person and I am so lucky to have you in my life."

He kissed my forehead. "Same here, Roxy."

I put my head down on his shoulder and realized that if things hadn't ended the way they did, it would have been Al that I would have chosen.

"Al, I just realized it would have been you."

"What would have?"

"If we hadn't had that fight and you all hadn't walked out on me and I had been given the chance to choose. I would have chosen you. I just realized that just now. I didn't know it then, but back then I was scared to even think about it. It was you from the minute you held me in your arms and talked me through getting my face and head healed. That was the day I fell in love with you. I saw things in your eyes I had never seen before. I knew you were a better man than you pretended to be."

He held me tighter to his chest. "Why are you telling me this Roxy?"

"I just thought you should know. I think it will help you when you are ready to move on. I also think you should know what an incredible person you are and that you deserve someone amazing. Don't think I am going to let just any girl have you. I know how to fight back dirty."

He laughed and kissed my forehead again and we went back to watching the movie. We must have fallen asleep because I blinked and the movie was over and the screen had already gone blue when Lily came storming into the flat chased by Scor.

Al held me still and shushed me. He leaned in and whispered, "Let them work this out." I looked at him curiously and he winked at me. "You think I wouldn't notice my sister is in love with my best friend? I tried to tell him a few times, but he was so caught up on you he wouldn't listen. Thought I was just trying to get him out of the way."

I gave him a look. "Were you?"

He smirked. "Only a bit. I really think they would be cute together. He would be good for her, and she has always known how to handle him."

I nodded. "I agree. I wonder why he wouldn't see it before."

"Because he was honestly in love with you, not that I can blame him. You are hard not to love, Roxy."

That was so sweet. I smiled at him and we stayed lying on the couch pretending to be asleep while Scor and Lily worked things out.

"I didn't mean it like that, Lils! I only meant you still have school to finish, and you cannot honestly think you are going to want to stay single the whole time. You have a different boyfriend every month!"

"So now I am too young to know what I want _and_ a whore? Thanks for that! You know what, Roxy was right! You are an idiot who wouldn't know a good thing if it bit him in the ass!" _Oh shit. _"Is that what this is about? Roxy? Scor, she has moved on, and she thought you did too. She is in love with Spencer and carrying his child. She is never coming back to you! You know what, never mind! I am too damn good to be someone's second choice anyway. You need to get the hell over Roxy! You were not even really in love with her! I know you better than you think I do, Scor. You were just following Al like you always did." _Ouch._ "You got caught up in it and thought you had feelings for her like he did, but you didn't. You loved her, yes, but you were not in love. If you had been in love with her you wouldn't have shared her with your brother and your best friend, and you damn sure wouldn't have walked out on her when she needed you the most! That's something a moron like Al would do or even Nix. Not you!"

I looked at Al and he nodded.

"Lily, you don't know what the hell you are talking about! You have no idea how I felt for her! You have no idea what I have been going through since that night, and you damn sure have no idea what the hell goes on in my head."

"Oh really? Remember in second year when Al accidently broke your broom? You had a fit and wouldn't speak to him for a month! After that day you never let him borrow your broom again. You let him borrow the girl you were supposedly in love with, though? I don't think so, Scor. If she had been as important to you as a replaceable broom, you wouldn't have let anyone else near her."

"Lily, she isn't a broom. She is a woman with feelings who I did not own. She had to make her own choices and if I wanted to be with her, I had to wait for her."

"Ok, so you waited for her. You still wouldn't have shared her with Al and Nix, Scor. Not if you loved her that much. You would have found a way to make them back off, and you wouldn't have given up when the other two did. I think you love her, but as a best friend. I don't think it was real true love. Not for you. You got caught up in the competition and wanted to see who would win. Even if you didn't realize it at the time. Wake up, Scor, and when you do, I hope I am still here."

"Lily, please. Do you know what Al would do to me if I dated his sister?"

"No more than he would have done when you went after the same girl he did. He will step aside and let you try. It's how Al is. He also knows I am an adult and I can make my own choices and live my own life."

Al was grinning and trying not to laugh. I put my hand over his mouth and grabbed my wand to silence him.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I can't do it."

I heard the door close and I unsilenced Al and sat up. I went to Lily and gave her a hug. "Do you want me to go over there and talk to him?"

She shook her head. "No, you were right, he is an idiot. Would you have chosen him?"

"No. I won't tell you who, but it wasn't Scor. I didn't know that until after we broke up, but it wasn't him. He wasn't right for me, and I wasn't right for him. I think the two of you would have been perfect together. I'm sorry I ruined that."

"You didn't ruin anything, he did. I just hope I am still around when he wakes the hell up. I'm sorry I ruined girls' night, but I'm going to bed."

I gave her a hug and let her leave. After she closed her door, I went across the hall followed by Al. Scor was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Scor, we need to talk."

He shook his head. "There is nothing to talk about, Roxy. I can't date Lily. She is your best friend."

"I would have chosen Al, Scor."

He turned to me. "When did you decide that?"

I had to lie. If I said it was tonight, he wouldn't believe me. "Christmas Eve. I was thinking about the three of you and realized it would have been Al that I chose. I am telling you this because I didn't realize you were still clinging to hope for something that will never happen. I love you, I really do, but it will never again be as something more than one of my three dearest and closest friends. I hope this doesn't make you hate me. I don't want to lose what we have."

Al went to his best friend and put his hand on his shoulder. "Lily loves you, man, don't be stupid. Besides, if you can let go of Roxy, you could be my brother."

Scor looked at Al. "You really don't care if I date your sister?"

"I want you both to be happy, and if it's together, then I will be even happier for you. Just don't mess her around. Don't cheat on her, and I expect you to treat her far better than we treated Roxy."

He started to leave but I grabbed his wrist. "Don't go after her tonight. Do it tomorrow so she doesn't know we came over here to talk some sense in you." He nodded. "Are things still the same with us?"

He pulled me tightly to him. "I will honestly always love you and be here for you. You are still my Roxy, even if it's in a different way."

I cried again and hugged him back, and went home to go to bed.

The next morning Spencer woke me up when he was kissing my belly. I looked down at him lovingly and touched his head.

He looked up at me and then moved to kiss me. "I am making waffles, but I wanted to come say good morning to my family first."

"It's a good thing you did. There was drama last night that I need to tell you about."

He raised an eyebrow. He didn't like things happening near me. He didn't want my emotions or my temper rising. Al was checking me every few days to make sure I was ok and there was no more leaking, and Spencer had it in his head that if I got upset over the tiniest thing I was going to lose the baby. "What happened?"

I told him everything. Including the fact that I realized I would have chosen Al if everything hadn't gone to shit.

He sighed and rolled over. "I knew that already."

"You did?"

"Yes. When I got to know them better, the choice was clear. I had hoped you would never figure it out though."

"Why?"

"Because, now you don't need me anymore. You made your choice. I can go now. I wont fight with you or anything. You don't need the stress."

Did he really think I was using him as a placeholder? "Spencer what the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you decided which of them you wanted. I always knew one day you would, and I would be gone. I never deluded myself into thinking you would honestly ever want to spend your life with me."

My heart shattered. "Spencer, what the fuck? I thought you knew how much I loved you! I thought you loved me too. I didn't realize you were just saving someone's spot!" I got up out of bed and passed Lily who was trying to pretend she hadn't been listening at the door. "You are an asshole, you know that? I am fucking carrying your child! I love you and I thought you knew that!" I started throwing his shit at him. "You want out so fucking bad? GET OUT, THEN!"

The guys had heard the crashing and came running. "Good news, Al! Spencer has decided to hand me over and step out of the way! Turns out he was just waiting around for me to decide between the three of you!"

Spencer's face went red. "Shut the fuck up a damn minute, Roxanne!" Al put his arm up in front of me. "You just fucking told me you chose Al! You didn't fucking want to be with me for good! You have made that perfectly clear that this wasn't permanent when you refused to marry me and said you wanted to make sure you didn't get pregnant by me ever again!"

"That's not what I said, dammit! I said that if things hadn't gone to shit, it would have been him in the end! But it went to shit, and I am with you! I fucking love you, Spencer. I chose you! I thought you knew that, and you stand here and tell me you knew this whole time I would go running back to one of them? Fuck you!" I shook my head and threw my hands up and spoke calmly. "I don't know what else to do to prove my love to you. I refused to marry you because I am 17 years old, and I didn't want to get married just because I got knocked up. You never even bothered asking me properly. We never discussed it as a future option, Spencer. The same thing goes for having more kids. I am 17 and you are still in school. It wasn't like I never wanted to have kids again. What I said to Neville that day was a reaction to what you and Lily were saying. The two of you were planning my life as a barefoot and pregnant housewife and I want more than that. You never even talked to me about any of this. You just assumed I wanted someone else and that I was keeping you around as some kind of pet. That's why I told you all my secrets? Is that why I gave you everything I had? I don't know what more I could have done to prove myself to you. When I get back, I want you gone."

I grabbed my keys and my phone and floo'd to Potter Estate to get my car. I needed to think. I drove all over London before I decided to go visit my parents. My mom was home, so I sat down to talk to her. She was terrible at the nurturing thing, but she had always been good at advice.

I told her everything that had happened.

"He loves you, Roxanne. He thought his greatest fear had come true this morning, and he probably stopped listening at the point where you told him you would have picked Al. Anyone can see that the two of you belong together. You are each other's other half and you can't let him go. He needs to know that just because you would have chosen Al in another life does not mean you choose him now."

"He should know that by now though, mom. That's what I don't understand. How could he not know that already? I never kept anything from him. I poured everything into our relationship, and I thought he was as happy as I was."

"Roxanne, have you thought about this from his point of view? You are so alien to him. There is a whole other world that you belong to that he can only try to understand. You are magical, you are famous, you have people chasing after you all of the time. You can't go anywhere without it ending up on the front page. When you told him your secrets, he got snatched into this life that he had no idea even existed. Maybe to him it all felt like a dream that he was sure he would wake up from one day, and he thinks today is that day."

"Why didn't he just trust me, mom? Why couldn't he believe in me? Why was he so ready to hand me over to Al?"

"Because he thinks Al could take better care of you than he can. He looks at Al sees someone who can give you things that he can't. It doesn't matter that it's all in his head. He can't compete with the fact that Al is famous as you are, or that Al has magical powers like you do, or even that Al can heal you when you are sick or hurt. He looks at Al and sees the things he can't give you instead of what he has already given you. Go talk to him, Roxanne."

"I just feel like what I thought we had is dead. The best thing about Spencer was, he just understood me. He got me in a way no one else ever had. The fact that he was so willing to hand me over and not even try to fight for me is just too much. He did the same thing Al did. He gave up."

"You don't think he was fighting for you in these last months? He may have thought he wasn't good enough for you, but he damn sure tried to be. I think he still clung to the hope that you would keep him and forget Al. It's your turn to fight, Roxanne. You have to be the one to put aside your pride and beg this time."

I nodded. She was right. I hugged her and left. I drove home and ran in the flat, but he was gone.

Lily was sitting on the chair. "He's gone, Roxy. After you left he started throwing his shit in boxes, and we helped him. The guys went with him to his parents' house. They just left about 20 mintutes ago."

I ran back out the door and drove to Spencer's parents' house. I saw his car in the driveway and I ran inside and up to his room. The guys were helping him unpack.

I threw the door open and walked over to him and slapped him right in the face. "Listen to me right now, Spencer Matthews. You are a fucking moron! How dare you give up on us so easily? You are supposed to love me as much as I love you! Get your shit right back in those goddamn boxes and get your ass home where you belong! I don't fucking want Al, I want you! I have wanted only you for a long time. Just because I won't marry you right now does not mean I won't in the future. Try asking for a damn change! What the hell am I supposed to do? Buy my own damn ring and get on my knees and ask myself? MAN THE FUCK UP!"

I stormed out of the room and was walking down the stairs when I ran into his mother. "Excuse me, I just came to get what belongs to me. He seems to have gotten a bit lost."

She laughed and nodded. "Good to see you, Roxanne."

I was surprised I made it all the way to the front door before he finally shook himself awake and came to get me. I had one foot across the threshold before he caught me. He picked me up and kissed me.

He was crying and he dropped to his knees and just held me to him while he kissed all over my face and squeezed me to him. "I do love you, Roxy. I love you more than my own life is worth. I just knew I wasn't good enough and I was scared you finally saw that. I want you. I want to be with you and I want you forever. I thought you chose Al. I'm sorry I thought that, baby. Please forgive me."

"Don't you dare ever leave me like this again unless you really don't want me anymore. You are not allowed to give up on us just because you _think_ I might want something else. You have to ask me what I want or what I think, Spencer! I don't love Al like I love you. I love him like a best friend. The time for him and I passes months ago. You are the man I want to be with. Forever. You are going to make this up to me. Causing me and your son all this stress wasn't very nice."

"You slapped me."

"Someone had to and the fact that you were here was evidence of that."

"Lily tried, but Scorpius stopped her. She went looking for you while we packed. She saw your car gone from the Potters' house and came back saying she didn't know where you went."

I sighed. "So I need to slap him next."

He laughed and kissed me again. "I want to go home, baby."

The guys had already packed everything up and sent it downstairs so I sent it all to the cars. I had Scorpius ride with me.

"You need to get the hell over yourself and give Lily a chance. The two of you are perfect for each other. Don't think I will hesitate to slap the hell out of you too."

"She is still in school. She should enjoy her last few months without worrying sick about her boyfriend every day. She should be able to have a good time and not have to keep herself reigned in because she has a man waiting for her at home. It's not that I wouldn't give it a go, it's that I want to do it the right way."

I smiled at him. "Lily was right, you know. You were not in love with me. You didn't even consider that option when it came to me."

"I'm sorry about that, Roxy. I did love you. Truth be told, it didn't even occur to me to wait for you and see how things played out. I just knew I loved you and I had to have you. I wish Al had been your first. I still feel like shit for that to this day. After last night when you told me you would have chosen him, it made me feel worse."

"He was my first, Scor. So were you and Nix. It doesn't matter who entered first, I gave you all my virginity. I'm sorry you regret it, but I thought it was beautiful and that there is no better way to lose your virginity than to your best friend. We have a special friendship, the four of us. Can I ask what is going ton with Nix lately? I don't see him as often as you and Al. I feel like he is avoiding me."

"He is. He is seeing someone and is scared you will be mad at him. Today when he heard you would have chosen Al, he kind of felt relieved. I think he feels he owes you to stay single in case you want him back after everything the two of you went through."

My heart sank a bit.

"Have you met her?"

"Yes. She moved here from America and works in his department. She knows about you, kind of. She knows you saved his life and that you were his first love. She doesn't know about all of us, though and I think he wants to keep it that way. You should talk to him."

"I will. I will tell him that all I wanted from him was for him to move on, and he shouldn't be worried about what I think."

"Are you jealous?"

"A bit. Not that I want him for myself or anything, but that there is another girl in his life. I know it sounds silly, it's just he my Nix like you and Al are mine. No girl will ever be good enough for the three of you. Well, I'm ok with you and Lily, but I would have a hard time with anyone else."

"Thank you, Roxy. I'm happy to know you can manage to still care about us after everything we have done to you."

"Always."

"We did try to talk some sense into Spencer, you know. We tried telling him that you didn't really want him to leave and not to make the same mistake we did, but he wouldn't listen. He had it in his head that you could never really love him like you loved us. We even tried to hold him off until you calmed down and came home, but you took too long. Where did you go?"

"To see my mother. She gives great advice and she told me to put aside my pride and that it was my turn to fight for what I wanted. She told me to go talk some sense into him before it was too late. She also explained what she believes was his reasoning for thinking I would go back to Al."

I told him everything my mother had said and he agreed with her. "I could see that, you are a bit of a force, Roxy. You just have this impact on people that I can't explain. I don't know how to describe it, but you are almost angelic. Not in the 'never do anything wrong' sense, bit in a 'make people want to be better than they are' sense. You made the three of us all want to be better men. I can see how Spencer would be intimidated by you and think he could never be good enough."

"It's honestly the other way around. I don't feel like I am good enough for him, but he isn't leaving me the way he did. Not as long as he still loves me and wants to be with me. I knew he was leaving because of jealousy, and it was a stupid reason."

We got home and got Spencer's stuff put back up, and I went to bed. I was exhausted and I just wanted to sleep off the day


	15. Chapter 15

The last day of school, I picked Lily up from the train. Scor took the day off because he was going to get on his knees and beg for her forgiveness. I couldn't wait to see this. I kept laughing at him because he was so nervous. I was also more than nine months pregnant and wanted to see someone else uncomfortable for a change. I was hot all the freaking time, and big as a damn house. I didn't walk anywhere anymore either. I waddled.

I heard the train coming and looked at Scor. His palms were sweating and he was starting to panic. "Relax. She will forgive you if you beg. You did take the day off just to make an ass out of yourself in front of everyone for her."

The train pulled in and Lily was the first one off. She ran over to hug me and Scor dropped on his knees and gave her the flowers he brought for her. "I am an asshole, and I hope you can forgive me. I want to give us a shot, Lily."

People were starting to gather and looking at them. She looked down at him and started to cry. "Scor-" _SPLASH!_ My water broke all over Scor, and on Lily's shoes. "Oh my god!"

"Answer him!" I was in shock and hadn't realized exactly what just happened. They were looking at me as though I had just grown another head.

"Yes, Scor I forgive you!" She kissed him and people clapped.

When the tension of the moment passed, I felt the pain. "Um, I think I'm having a contraction. We should call Al and ask him what to do."

Scor picked me up and he and Lily ran with me to the car. "Your water just broke, dummy. You are in labor. Lily, text Al and Spencer, and then text everyone else. Spencer is in class, but he should have his phone on in case this happened. She was due a few weeks ago. Tell them we are on our way to the hospital and to meet us there. You can go in with her until they get there."

We got to the hospital and Al was waiting for us with a chair to take me into a room. Lily followed me back there, and stayed with me while they got me ready. After I got changed out of my clothes, Al came in and checked me. The contractions were killing me.

"You are dilated about four centimeters, so it's going to be a while." He pointed his wand at my belly. "Everything looks good. He is in position, so now it's up to him, and when he is ready to come out, he will. I will keep an eye on things and make sure it goes smoothly." He looked up at me and winked. "Everything is going to be fine, Roxy. You are doing great, and Gavin is almost ready to meet you. Do you want me to send Scor in here to wait with you?"

"Yes, thank you, Al. I want our moms and Spencer in here when Gavin is born. Is that ok?"

"That won't be a problem, but they will have to let us do our job, ok?"

I nodded and he left. Scor and Spencer came in at the same time, and Spencer ran over to kiss me. "Are you ok, baby? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm ok. Just waiting for your son to make his appearance."

He gave me a big smile. "I sent word to Silver and my parents that you were in labor, and my parents are on their way. I pretended not to notice that I didn't tell Silver what hospital you were in, and have been ignoring his messages asking me where you are. I just thought he should know you were having the baby."

"Thank you, baby."

Nix walked in next. "This is it, huh? You are going to do great, Roxy!" He gave me a hug. "I can't wait to meet my nephew!" He had a big smile on his face almost as big as the other guys.

"Is Carolynn here?" His girlfriend was the sweetest girl I had ever met. She was so good for him, and I adored her.

He shook his head. "She is going to finish at work and will come later. She said to tell you she is thinking about you, though and she promised to have your coffee ready for you when Gavin comes out."

I laughed at that. She was a coffee addict like I was, and had told Al she thought it was cruel and unusual punishment for a woman carrying a child not to be allowed any indulgence, much less be denied coffee.

Al came back in. "Everyone is here. Including some Weasleys. I think Lily told the world you were in labor. All the people you wanted in here are in the waiting room. You can send for them whenever you want." He checked me again. "Doing good. You are already at six centimeters. When you get to nine we will give you something for the pain."

"I don't want anything, Al, I want to do this naturally. I don't want my baby drugged up when he comes out of me."

He looked at Spencer for help, but he just shrugged. "Roxy, this is really going to hurt, and if you change your mind after he starts coming out, I can't help you. The potion is safe for the baby, and will make this much easier on you. Please think about it."

I nodded, but I knew I wouldn't. I wanted this baby naturally, and there was no amount of pain that could change my mind.

The contractions were closer and closer together. Al came back an hour later and confirmed it was time. He asked me one more time about the potion, and I told him no. He sent Scor and Nix out to get the women I wanted with me, and went to get Lavender. He was delivering the baby, but she was assisting just in case.

I was in labor for eighteen hours, and seventeen of that was screaming for that damn pain potion. Al even had the nerve to laugh at me, and Ginny and Spencer had to restrain me from sitting up far enough to slap him.

Ginny glared at her son. "I will get him later, you scream all you want, sweetheart."

My mother had gotten queasy and left the room. Now I know where I got it from. Pearl, Spencer's mom, and Astoria were sitting further back and trading places with Spencer and Ginny every so often.

When the baby crowned, Al offered to levitate a mirror so I could see, but I declined. Spencer stood near Al and watched me push his son out. He was in tears when he cut the cord, and Gavin was handed to me. I heard the snapping of cameras on phones, but I only had eyes for my beautiful baby boy. I cried when Al took him away, but he assured me he was only cleaning him up and would bring him right back.

I fell asleep before he had the chance.

When I woke up, Spencer was holding Gavin and walking around the room I had been moved into. He was singing to him, and looked like such a proud father. I had never heard Spencer sing before and he was actually pretty good. It was very soothing. I closed my eyes and listened until I realized what song it was. He was singing his song for me that he heard on my iPod, 'Never Say Never' by The Fray. I started to cry.

"Hey baby, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a truck. How is Gavin?"

"He is sleeping. He is such a quiet baby. Al says you both are doing great. He wanted me to get him when you woke up. Do you want to hold Gavin?"

I sat up and held out my arms. Spencer placed him in my arms, and I looked into the most beautiful face I had ever seen. "He looks like you."

"He has your eyes. He opened them for a minute earlier, and my heart skipped a few beats."

I smiled. "We did good, baby."

"You did fantastic." He kissed me. "Thank you for giving me such a perfect little angel."

I blushed. "How has he been eating?"

"We are feeding him your breast milk so that we didn't have to wake you. Al wouldn't hear of it. He said you needed your rest, and told Lavender she better find a way. That woman actually looked terrified of him. She used some kind of spell to pump your breasts into a few bottles until you could do it yourself."

I sighed. "He shouldn't have done that. She could report him for insubordination."

He shook his head. "She won't do it. She was so impressed at how well he did delivering Gavin that she told him she was going to recommend he move on to the next phase of training three months early. He is so excited." He kissed me again. "I'm going to go get Dr. Al so he can see how you are."

"Thank you sweetie, and it's Healer Potter." He rolled his eyes and left, and I laughed at him and went back to my sweet baby sleeping in my arms.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Hello, there. I'm your mommy. Do you recognize me?" He continued to look at me, and I hoped that was a yes. I stroked his nose and he stuck his tongue out at me. "Look how precious you are. I am going to be the best mommy in the world and take such good care of you. "You look like your daddy. Do you know that?" He opened and closed his mouth and l giggled at him.

"He is telling you he is hungry." I jumped and turned. Al was leaning against the door with a smile on his face. "You look radiant, Roxy. I am so proud of you." His eyes got watery and I motioned for him to come hug me.

"Thank you, Uncle Al. You did a good job bringing your godson into the world. I was proud of you as well. I heard they are moving you to the next level of training early."

He smiled and blushed a bit. "Yeah, thank you for trusting me enough to take care of you. It's why they are doing this."

"I wouldn't trust anyone else, Al."

He kissed my cheek. "I need to check your vitals and take a look and see how you are healing up down there. You had some tearing, but it should be healing nicely. Are you in pain?"

"It's more soreness than pain. I'm tired, too. How long was I asleep?"

"12 hours, but you were in labor for eighteen."

"Have you been here the whole time?"

He shook his head. "I floo'd home and got some sleep after I got things straightened up with you and Gavin. As you can see, my family has been in and out to meet the baby. I knew you were being left in good hands."

I looked around the room. There were cards, balloons, flowers, and gifts everywhere. "That was so sweet of them."

"It wasn't just them. Your family, Spencer's family, The Malfoys, The Longbottoms, and all of the Weasleys including Charlie. He is here from Romania." He nodded towards a giant stuffed blue dragon. "My grandmother has been keeping Spencer fed. She brings food for you as well in case you wake up. I can warm something up for you. I need you to drink some water too."

I nodded and he used his wand to put some water in a glass for me and conjured a straw. He also took out a plate of food and warmed it up. "Do you want me to show you how to feed Gavin so you can take care of him first?"

"Yes, please. That would be great."

He elevated the bed into a sitting position so I could sit more comfortably. I pulled down my hospital gown and he showed me how to feed Gavin. When we finally got him to latch on, Al told me how to pump milk into bottles and how often to feed him. I was glad he had already seen me naked because this would have been really embarrassing if he hadn't. He finished examining me and sat beside me on the bed, facing me. I fed myself while Gavin ate.

"Al, if I ask you something, would you tell me the truth?"

"You know I will."

My face went red. It was embarrassing, but I had to know. "Is- um" I sighed. "Is it ruined down there?" He gave me a questioning look. "Am I ruined down there? I mean, I pushed a baby out, and, I mean-"

He started to laugh. "No, Roxy, it's made to stretch for child birth. You are still just as beautiful down there as you have always been." He leaned forward and whispered. "I promise I made sure of that, ok?" I smiled at him and nodded. "You have nothing to worry about. After the tears heal, you won't even be able to tell you had a baby. You can't have sex for six weeks, though, because your cervix needs to adjust itself."

I was horrified. "Six weeks?"

"Roxy, you waited 17 years, you can wait six weeks." He sighed. "If you get hard up after two weeks, you can handle yourself, but no intercourse. Nothing is to be inserted. Understand? I am going to tell Spencer, too. Speaking of, Spencer mentioned you wanted some long term birth control. I can tell you your options, and you can decide from there."

I shook my head. "No, I will continue to use my wand. Spencer got so upset about the birth control, and I want to respect his wishes."

"It's your body and your choice. You are the one who has to decide, not Spencer."

"I know, I decided. I want to be with Spencer forever, and I suppose having another baby if it happens won't be the worst thing in the world. I will just keep using my wand, and if it happens, then it happens. It's not like we can't afford them, you know? And look how perfect Gavin is."

"He has your eyes, you know. I saw them when he came out and looked at me, and I just fell in love with him. I already loved him, but seeing your eyes just made the world stop spinning. He was your little miracle, and I was proud to be his godfather. I can't believe I got to bring him into this world."

"Have you gotten to hold him?"

He laughed. "Several times. I think Spencer and I are about tied for baby holding time. I am so jealous of Lily because she gets to live with him."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Al, you are going to be right across the hall. You will see him every day. You are even going to be his healer. You are going to be raising this boy more than Spencer and I will."

"I doubt that, but whatever you say. Do you want something for your pain?"

I shook my head. "To be honest, I don't want to sleep anymore. I want to stay awake and look at my son."

"Roxy, you will have the rest of your life to look at him. You need to sleep."

"Fine, but no more potions. I will sleep when I am ready, ok?"

He nodded. "You get to go home tomorrow morning. My grandma went to your flat and set your room up so you could care for him while you are on bed rest. His bassinette is on your side of the bed, and she put a stack of diapers, some clothes, everything you need to care for him. It's all in arm reach.'

"How long am I on bed rest?"

"Until you can walk. I will be coming by to check on you, too, ok?"

"I know. You can't keep your nose out of my business." I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. "Where is Spencer? He has been gone a long time."

"He is standing here eavesdropping on your conversation."

I turned and smiled at him. "How long have you been there?"

"Since Al finished your exam. I have just been watching you. You look like an angel. Al, will you use our phones to take pictures of the three of us for me to send to the people who can't come visit?"

"Oh, hell no! Al, don't you dare. I am sure I look like shit and I don't want to look like this on the front page of the Prophet tomorrow."

Al laughed. "Relax. No one Spencer would send this to would sell it to the Prophet. You look beautiful. Just brush your hair real fast, and you're good to go."

I did what he said and Spencer sat on the bed next to me and put his arm around me while I held Gavin, and we smiled. He took the pictures and handed our phones back to us. He made sure I didn't need anything, and left.

"Roxy, can we talk or are you too tired?"

"No, I'm no tired, what's up?"

"I heard what you told Al about the birth control. You don't have to do that for me. I want you to be happy too, and he was right you know, it's your body."

"Spence, look at Gavin. He is so perfect. I want more kids. Not right now, but I do want more."

He nodded. "Um, I bought something a while ago, and I have been waiting until today to give it to you. I want to tell you how much I love you, and how much you mean to me. My whole world revolves around you, Roxy. You are my everything, and I am ready to man the fuck up." He pulled something out of this pocket and held out his hand. "Will you marry me?"

I gasped and looked in his eyes. "Are you doing this for you and no one else? If you are getting pressure from anyone, this doesn't mean anything."

He looked hurt. "No, Roxy. This is for us. I want to marry you. I want you to be my wife. There is no one else is in this entire world that I could imagine myself even considering. I am so madly in love with you, and it only gets stronger every day."

I was in tears. "Yes, Spencer. I will marry you."

He kissed me and put the ring on my finger. "I love you, baby. You just made me even happier and I didn't think that was possible."


	16. Sequel

_**A/N: I just started a sequel to this, so it might be awhile before it gets posted, but if you liked this story enough and want to check it out when I start posting chappies, add this story to your update list, and I will post it on here as a new chapter to let you know when it's ready.. if you made it this far, thank you for reading!**_

_**Steph :D**_

_**Prieview for 'Believe'-**_

_**2 years later**_

I heard a knock on the door and leapt over my toddler son to get to it. I had been in my studio working on my new comic and it had taken a minute for me to realize someone was there.

"Coming!" I yelled.

I swung open the door to my flat and smiled when I saw my best friend, Al standing there with his arms full. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of his way to let him through.

He pecked me on my cheek and grinned down at his godson. "GT! Uncle Albie is here and I brought you some presents!"

My son's face lit up at the sound of his favorite uncle's voice, and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to latch onto Al's leg.

"Honestly, Al! His birthday was two weeks ago, and you bought him enough then! You all are spoiling my son rotten! That's not even the worst of it!" I kneeled down next to my son and took his hands and smiled at him. "Gavin, show Uncle Al what you learned today."

My son smiled as cute as he could and started pointing at things around the flat. "'toopid, 'toopid, toopid."

Al laughed and picked him up. "That isn't very nice, GT. Where did you learn that?"

"Unca Won." My son told him with an innocent face.

Al looked at me curiously. "Ron was here?"

I nodded. "He came by with Papa Harry and Auntie Lils to visit." I raised an eyebrow at him. "I know what you are all doing, and I assure you I am fine. It's been almost a year since Spence left, and I think I am coping quite well."

He frowned and hugged me. "We just worry about you."

"I know Al, but it's harder to move on with my life when no one will let me. The sympathetic looks are getting old. Don't feel sorry for me. It's not so bad anymore, I promise. Besides, he is still a wonderful father for GT, and that is all I care about."


	17. Sequel Posted!

_**The first chapter of 'Believe' is now posted! Enjoy, and please review! I have to say, I am rather proud of myself for it.**_

_**Also, Yes I know Ravenclaw is blue and bronze and Slytherin is green and silver. I messed up and didn't realize my mistake until I had already posted the story and I was not going to go through and edit every single reference to the house colors. Instead I am calling it creative license and biting my thumb at thee.**_

_**I am not going to apologize to the Spencer fans… I loved him too, but I have to go where inspiration leads me, she is a cruel mistress sometimes.**_

_**ENJOY! :D**_


End file.
